An Ooman's Strength
by AriannaK
Summary: A yautja's life is one of pain and death, void of sympathy or love. Only the strongest live to hunt another day. It's no life for an ooman, but her suffering turns to strength. How much can she endure? (WARNING: Rated M for adult-sexual content and violence) Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. General Disclaimer

General disclaimer

This is a work of fiction intended for entertainment only. Any similarity to reality is a dreadful accident. I don't own Predator or Alien. No profit is gained from writing these stories.

Stories by this author may briefly mention or describe in detail mature topics and triggers such as:

•Crime, **weapons**, **fighting**.

•Drug and/or alcohol use.

•Death, war, **blood** **and** **gore**.

•**Violence** and abuse--both verbal and physical. **Non-consentual sex** and child molestation.

•**Kidnapping**, child abduction.

•Slurs, racism, harassment, bullying, and foul language.

•Eating disorders, mental illness, self-harm and suicide. Emotional trauma.

•**Interspecies relationships and intercourse**.

•Parts of anatomy may be named in a scientific or sexual context.

•Cultural differences such as: religion, abortion, **polygamy**, arranged marrage, legal age, public sex and nudity, inequality, slavery, euthanasia, death penalty, **cannibalism**, etc.

Stories by this author are not intended to offend, encourage violence, or erotisize rape. However, sensitive readers should not continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Negotiations were tense between the visiting Trech clan and his own. Most clans coincided peacefully, but cooperating together was out of the norm. It was an arduous task for stubborn elders, cocky warriors, and dominant female leaders to get together and come to any sort of agreement. There was one common enemy to all yautja clans though. With their most recent attack, cooperation had become necessary.

For the time being, Uh'luka was serving as a sentry. He was stationed outside the convocation room doors along with a male from the opposite clan. Both of them were dressed in full armor, armed, and lethal. Not even a female in heat could distract him from his post—though one did try.

She walked down the hall, slowing when her gaze settled on him. Uh'luka kept his _bio-mask_ facing the wall in front of him but allowed his eyes to follow her. She was a good foot taller than him. She had longer, thinner tresses, wider hips, and brighter skin coloring. The _bio-mask's_ filter suppressed her scent somewhat, but it still made his body crave her. Their enemies had shown up at an inopportune time—it was the peak of the mating season.

The female came to a stop in front of him. The way she tipped her hips made him want to grab them and push into her. Her eyes were a striking green with yellow centers. They traveled down his body, blatantly showing that she desired him. Uh'luka bit back a lusty purr.

"Serve me, male."

His muscles twitched, wanting to obey her. Her clan affiliation was apparent by the stylized loincloth she wore. She belonged to the visiting clan, not his own. The sentry from her clan was a few mere feet away, but she had approached Uh'luka first. It roused his competitive side to imagine fucking the female in front of the Trech male.

She wasn't going to make it easy for him to resist. The female stepped forward and placed her palm on his chest, "Male, I have chosen you."

He held himself in check, even when she dropped her hand away and molded her body against his instead. The soft cloth over her mammary glands slid against what skin wasn't covered by his armor. She trilled as she brought one leg up to wrap around his hip. When that didn't work, she reached up and squeezed a handful of his dreads.

A strangled groan escaped him, but nothing more.

Agitation stirred in her green eyes. Heat ruled the female's minds during the breeding season, and it was rare that they were turned down. She brashly reached for the convocation room door to get him to react. Uh'luka didn't hesitate to grab her arm and spin her away with a snarl. She turned back to him, growling low in her throat, with her slender mandibles held out to the sides.

Still, he wouldn't purr, not even to calm her—she'd take it as an interest in mating. He braced himself as she tackled him to the ground. Females weren't just taller; they were physically stronger as well. It was only because of his training and experience that he was able to pin her to the floor, with her arms restrained behind her back. The female didn't fight him for long and instead ground her hips against his crotch guard, testing his resolve.

A low rumble suddenly reverberated through the air. The rich sound grew in volume until it was a steady, throbbing purr. It hadn't come from Uh'luka. The other male's resolve had finally broke and was attempting to lure the female to him instead. Uh'luka stifled his pride and let the female up, thinking she would go to the other male.

To his surprise, her interest remained with him, "I'll be waiting at your door as soon as you are off duty."

It seemed the female had been testing him, and his focus and willpower had paid off. Uh'luka swiftly moved back into position beside the convocation room door. He gave no response or indication that he had even heard her. Inwardly though, his body was boiling over with lust and anticipation.

He sprinted to his sleeping quarters as soon as he was released from duty. He didn't want to keep her waiting, lest another male steal her away before he arrived. The female was waiting there as she'd said though. He removed his mask and lifted his tusks as he drew in her full scent. He could smell her heat, her need. Uh'luka crowded her towards the door, purring without inhibitions now.

She honored him again, "Let's go inside."

Driven by lust, females could be distracted by passing males if they were bred in a public area. As well, any male could challenge Uh'luka's right to the female. By mating in a private space, she was proving that she had chosen him based on reputation and wished to bear his offspring specifically. It was a rare privilege to be selected by a female in that way.

Uh'luka slid open the door, allowing her to pass in front of him. She had given breeding consent previously, but Uh'luka was too respectful to merely assume he had it again. He began to remove his weapons as she circled him, taking in his muscles and the scars that marked them. He unclasped his crotch guard and let it drop to the floor. Now, he only needed consent.

The female tipped her hips, "What are you waiting for?"

The strings to his loincloth were barely sewn on for a reason. He grabbed the cloth and tore it off with one swift yank, then descended on the female. His cock swelled and hardened as he forced her to the floor—ass up, face down. He pushed her loincloth aside and penetrated her as she let out a hiss. He vigorously pounded into her, racing towards release. Females got off quickly and were sometimes too impatient to allow a male to finish and spread his seed.

He slammed his cock deep inside her body as he came, then immediately released her. It was rare that he got to revel in the moment. Once mating was complete, many females didn't wish to stick around for anything else. Even though sex was quick, it was still a workout for them both. Her legs quivered as she stood, and Uh'luka took pride in that.

Not long after the female left, there was a soft beep at the door. Uh'luka slid it open to find an alien servant bowing in the corridor. Next to it was a large tray of steaming food on a rolling cart. The animal thigh in the center held his gaze, as it was covered in a thin layer of metallic gold—an edible paint. His mouth was watering already. The only thing missing was a stiff drink of _c'ntlip_.

"Greetings—maven Astennu, daughter of high elder Emenophis, sends her regards." the servant mumbled, while staring down at his own feet.

Uh'luka didn't make the connection until the servant extended a female's loincloth out to him. It smelled of the female he'd just bred. The crotch was even still moist from their recent encounter. She was a female with a title then, and the daughter of an elder at that.

When he reached for the loincloth, the servant didn't extend his arm as far as he should have before releasing it. The cloth fell to the floor. Uh'luka gave a full-throated growl of annoyance. He'd always found _oomans_ to be disrespectful—carelessly dropping things, mumbling their words, and staring at their feet rather than paying attention to name a few.

The servant shuffled back, "I'm sorry."

"Then pick it up."

It seemed to move slowly on purpose, but handed the loincloth to him properly this time, "Sorry."

When the _ooman_ brought the cart in, Uh'luka grabbed the tray himself because he didn't want the _ooman_ to drop it. When the servant didn't leave immediately, he looked it dead in the eyes and growled. Not all _oomans_ were stupid it seemed. This one got the message and scampered out of his room. Uh'luka sat down to enjoy his meal then. It was rare to receive a gift from a female.

* * *

...The recollection made his chest tighten. It was the last time he'd eaten such a big meal. It was the last time he was with a female. It was the last time he'd even stepped foot on his home planet—and that was ten cycles ago…

~Yautja translations:

C'ntlip - an intoxicating beverage

Ooman - Human

Ten cycles - roughly twenty years


	3. Chapter 2

Uh'luka was reluctant to open his eyes. He wanted to hold on to the memory for as long as he could, but his body was aching and restless. Finally, he shifted in the dirt and stretched out his limbs. He drew in a deep breath. Then, he slowly peeled open his eyelids.

Smooth metal walls surrounded him. A dim sunlight streamed in from the grating above him. It was a cage, and he'd been in it too long. Vines hugged around the bars at the top, and other vegetation grew around the edges. Dirt had seeped in and now covered the metal bottom.

Yautjas only feared dishonor—not even death. When he was defeated on the battlefield all those cycles ago, Uh'luka had welcomed his end. When weapon fire caught the jungle and his body ablaze, he had waited for it. When Uh'luka was limply dumped into the cage, he had begged for it...but _Cetanu_ never came for him.

His body mended, and he'd been a captive ever since. It was an outcome worse than death, and the ones holding him contained knew that. They didn't live by the yautja code of honor. They were brutal, merciless, and often killed for amusement. No prey was overlooked by them—not a cripple, a pregnant female, or even a child.

_Oomans_ called them "super predators". The yautja referred to them as _badbloods_—but they were more than that. They were outcasts that had bred and evolved into a subspecies of yautja. Some were stronger than normal, and none of them fought fair. That's why the yautja hunted down _badbloods_ now rather than banish them.

These "super predators" were not past cruel or unusual punishment either. Uh'luka was only fed enough to be kept alive. They never allowed him out of the cage. He had no social interaction. He didn't have access to a shower, bathroom, or even clothes to wear. The absence of these privileges had reduced him to nothing more than an animal.

Uh'luka sharply tipped his head up when he caught an odor in the breeze. It was a gamey smell, something with oily fur. His mouth began to water. A single day didn't go by without a hollow pain in his stomach. He crept over to the wall and slowly rose to his feet to peek across the clearing.

He heard footsteps in the grass long before his captor appeared with a live animal dangling from his fist. It was a small scavenger, something that ate rotting carcasses. His stomach growled. Uh'luka would take anything he could get. His arms reached beyond the cage bars to claw at the dirt in front of the male's feet.

"Are you hungry, Pet?"

Uh'luka snarled at the male when the animal squirmed, worried he'd let the thing go. It wouldn't be the first time they'd teased him like that.

"Calm yourself, Pet."

Uh'luka's heart thundered in his chest as the hatch door opened. His muscles coiled tight, ready. The male tossed the animal into a smooth chute and it hit the dirt inside his enclosure. It was still rising to its feet when Uh'luka barreled into it with excessive force. As they tumbled, he bit into the animal's neck.

Blood had some nutritional benefit, and he was starved. Uh'luka wasted nothing anymore. He gulped down the warm liquid as the animal twitched in his grasp. It died quickly. He didn't bother to remove hair or skin from the animal before his teeth tore into it. He greedily swallowed down meat and stringy tendons, and when those were gone, he went for the brain and eyes.

With only bones left, his stomach still felt empty. His species had evolved to eat large meals every few weeks. The animal they'd given him only weighed a couple pounds. His body could barely sustain his muscle mass with such small meals. Uh'luka cracked open the bones and scraped at the marrow with his tusks until there was truly nothing left.

* * *

Even though the door to her bedroom was open, her master didn't step beyond the threshold, "Asha, the hunt awaits."

Rakaa insisted that the room remain a private sanctuary away from what she still considered a strange culture. Asha stole sideways glances at him as she rushed to get ready. He was always dressed in a formal manner, no matter what the occasion. From the laces on his forearm guards to the bone jewelry he adorned, nothing was ever out of place. She tried her best to look just as presentable.

Instead, she tripped out of the doorway. Her cheeks flooded with color, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

His head tipped up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master!" She corrected herself.

Asha stood still as his eyes looked her over with scrutiny. His clawed hand reached into her hair and pulled off one of the silver beads. He brought it in front of her face so she could see the embossed symbol, then flipped it around with a grunt. He clipped it back in her hair, right-side-up this time.

She stuck her fingers under the metal collar around her neck, tugging at it as though that would somehow make it more comfortable, "Thank you. That mistake won't be made again."

He followed the movement of her hand, and she jerked her arm down to her side, realizing her second mistake. Her room, her clothes, everything he provided for her was to be considered a gift—even the collar. Showing dislike for even the raw meat he put on her plate could be taken as disrespect. She bent her head down in submission, trying to communicate an apology.

She held her breath as his hands slipped around her throat, but then relaxed when she heard a soft click. The metal around her neck went slack. She rubbed her hand across her skin where the collar had been, grateful for it be gone after two seasons. As he set it off to the side though, she gave him a questioning glance.

"We are far from _Yaut_. The collar is unnecessary."

Asha kept her eyes on him even as he turned away from her. Since she'd been in his possession, he'd never changed something for her comfort. Though his explanation hadn't answered her real question, she didn't dare prod him. Asha snapped out of her surprise and followed him from the ship.

The bright light was blinding at first. Her head swiveled back and forth, taking in her surroundings before her feet had even left the ramp. Less experienced yautjas hunted in a group, each taking down their own prey, but with backup nearby. She knew this because that was how her master hunted. Normally there were other yautja and ships nearby, but not today. The clearing was empty and peaceful.

Asha found it unnerving. She liked schedules and predictability. Change made her apprehensive about what could be in store for her. New situations put pressure on her to act appropriately. Her master could dispatch her at any given moment if she screwed up and displeased him.

She stopped when he stopped, crouched when he crouched and tried her best to be silent. His focus wasn't on her at all when he was hunting though. Her loud footsteps were of no consequence, as she was utilized as bait or a distraction. She should have been enjoying the fresh air and the change of scenery. Instead, Asha picked at her nails and chewed on her bottom lip the entire time. She practically ripped out her hair when she snapped a twig.

After a few hours, they came across a large animal similar to a boar. Her master dispatched it quickly. It weighed more than she did, but since he'd taken it down so easily, she assumed he'd killed it for food and not for sport. Asha would eat meat, but felt uneasy about seeing it butchered beforehand. She always looked away as he dressed his kills.

When her master suddenly plopped the animal's head into her hands, it took her off guard. He'd never even handed her cleaned skulls, and now she had a gruesome body part in her hands. Asha stood there with it in her gasp, feeling the warm blood trickle through her fingers. She didn't know what he wanted her to do with it, so she stayed there, frozen.

Her master let out a breath—a sign it displeased him. She'd been getting that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"What will it take to get some reaction from you?"

Asha blinked up at him, "I'm sorry, Master, what do you mean?"

"I was under the impression that _oomans_ were eccentric pets, that their antics were both frustrating and amusing. You are so sullen."

"...I'm sorry, Master."

He turned his head, making the lenses of his mask glint in the light, "Do you still fear me? Is that what holds you in apathetic submission?"

He took a step closer, looming over her small frame. She gulped, "Yes?"

Rakaa shrank back, "So that's why you do not act yourself?"

Asha paused, "I...I thought that's how you wanted me to act, Master. You said there would be consequences if I was not well-behaved."

"Being well-behaved and being emotionless is different. I acquired you as a pet...for company. I wish you'd speak more."

Asha kept her eyes focused on the ground, "You seemed so strict and formal, I didn't think you wanted me to bother you."

"Yautjas are not always as they seem. Whether they'd admit it, many of them enjoy the companionship of other species...You may drop that." He motioned to the animal's head still in her hands.

She tossed it to the ground with a grimace, gagging as the wet weight of it bounced on the soil.

Without another word, Rakaa turned his concern back to his kill. The tusks and bones could be turned into jewelry, and there was enough meat for more than one meal. It left her with time to consider what he'd said. Yautjas looked menacing, no matter what disposition they were in. She was so afraid to screw up, she didn't think he wanted her to act...well, human. She always strove towards acting like a proper yautja.

As her master ate, Asha shuffled closer. At a formal dinner, she was to sit on the floor and wait to be fed. They were alone in the woods with no one around though. From what he'd just said, she assumed the normal rules didn't apply.

She sat down on the log beside him, holding her back straight and her head down. Even just sitting so close to him made her heart race with wild panic though. Before she could inch away, he handed over a heavy slab of meat. Everything from the gummy texture to the taste of blood turned her off from raw meat.

Asha opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again, "I know you've said you treat if for bacteria and parasites, but I don't like eating it raw."

Without a word, his nails plucked the food out of her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not used to eating it raw yet! Food is for sustenance, taste shouldn't matter—I know that." She watched him take the curved metal backpack off as she continued to babble, afraid she'd just lost her meal, "Forgive me, Master. I won't ever mention it again. I should be thankful you feed me as much as you do...I just…"

Her voice died out as she saw him assemble a small burner, and light it. Asha waited in silence as he cooked the slab of meat. When he handed it back, it was tough and overcooked, but it was better than raw. It was the second time that day he'd done something purely for her and Asha was humbled by the gesture.

"Thank you, really."

She almost met his eyes. Asha didn't even know what color his were, as she'd never been brave enough to look without his _bio-mask_ on. A wave of dizziness swept over her as she looked as high as his mouth, but then she averted her gaze. She wolfed down her meal, then laid out her sleeping mat, trying to avoid any more interaction with him.

Asha stared up at the stars, vaguely aware of her master moving around the campsite. Normally, his shadow dancing over her in the moonlight was unnerving. He moved just as fluidly, just as deadly, in the dark as he did in the daylight. However, Asha felt her body relax. It was the first night she fell asleep trusting that he'd protect her from any animals lurking in the surrounding trees.

~Yautja translations:

Yaut/Yaut Prime - predator homeworld

Cetanu - their god of death

Badbloods - Criminals


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, her master was marveling at the polished skull in his hands, his first trophy for that hunt—when he dropped it into the leaf litter. Asha flinched when he clutched her around the waist. He flung her over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her. Right away, Asha knew something was wrong. He'd never handled her so roughly.

Her master took off in a sprint, leaving behind his fresh kill and some of his gear. Vines snapped as he forced his way through the thick brush, leaving the foliage shaking behind him. He leapt over fallen trees and ducked under low branches at full throttle. Asha's fingers dug into his leather harness. She couldn't imagine anything that would cause a yautja to retreat.

One second she was seven feet in the air, and the next he dumped her onto the ground. Her stomach rolled. When she heard a fierce roar split the air, Asha scuttled backwards into the nook of two tree trunks. She expected a queen _xenomorph_ to come blasting through the trees. Instead, a yautja stepped out of the shadows.

Asha peered through her master's legs. The male was taller than Rakaa, and leaner. His skin was pale gray, dense with black spots that were thinly outlined in white. He wore a very angular black mask with red lenses. With a rough growl, the male expanded his _plasma glaive_—a weapon that burned through armor with white-hot plasma.

Her master stepped forward with the traditional _combi stick_, answering the male's challenge, but spoke to Asha, "When you have a chance, run NorthWest. Follow the sound of the water. When you reach the falls, you must jump ooman. The current will take you to the campsite. Warn my hunt brothers of this _badblood_."

Asha said nothing, didn't nod, didn't even move.

The _badblood_ closed the gap between them and made the initial move. He slashed at her master with savage precision, leaving wounds in the first few seconds. The realization hit her like a lead weight in her gut: her master would not live. Asha launched to her feet and took off, but ended up zig zagging like a frightened rabbit. NorthWest?

The rising and setting points changed slightly with the seasons, and she was on a foreign planet. There was no telling if the directions were the same as Earth! Regardless, Asha glanced up at the sun, and decided on a direction. She must have chosen correctly. There was a mechanical sound as the _badblood's_ _plasmacaster_ lit up on his shoulder.

Her master made a mad dash to her and tore her to the ground by her shirt. A plasma blast whizzed over her head, creating a small crater where it landed. The _badblood_ aimed again. Her master wasted no time. He hauled her to her feet and tugged Asha around like a rag doll to prevent her from getting injured.

The _badblood_ would not fight fair. As the plasma cannon continued going off, he advanced with the _plasma glaive_. Her master dodged all the blows with graceful efficiency—except for one. When he intercepted a strike with the pole of his _combi stick_, the _plasma glaive_ cut straight through it. The blade went through his armor into his chest.

Her master shoved her away with a gurgle, "Run!"

Asha backed away as Rakaa collapsed beside her, then she took off into the forest without looking back. She tripped over roots and got tangled in vines. Her panic grew with every passing second and ignited in her lungs like wildfire. She wasn't as fast as a yautja. She'd be caught.

Asha met up with the river and raced beside it, acutely aware of the crashing footfalls of the _badblood_ behind her. The _plasmacaster_ went off a few times, burning holes into the tree trunks by her head, but she didn't slow. The harmony of rushing water increased in her ears, spurring her on. Finally, she broke through the tree line and was blessed with the sight of a glorious waterfall.

She hadn't intended on stopping, but was overridden by fear. Asha came to a halt—almost too late. She teetered on the edge, fighting for balance. The roar of the water couldn't drown out the rapid pulse in her ears. She was so close, the spray of the water tickled her face.

Asha turned in time to see the _badblood_ lurch to an abrupt stop, not wanting to drive her off the cliff. She turned to stare down at the churning water then back to the yautja. Cliff diving was a sport people did for fun—yet she stood petrified. The water made a thunderous noise as it plummeted, draining away her courage. Her muscles tensed as she leaned towards the edge, but she couldn't force herself to jump.

The yautja seemed to realize that as well. He straightened and strutted forward. Her mind shouted at her to dive before it was too late, but her body just wouldn't obey. When his long-fingered hand reached out to her, as gray as a corpse and tipped with dark nails, Asha sank to her knees.

He wrenched her up by her long, black hair, "Pathetic creature, you should have jumped."

His other hand caressed her cheek, before reaching around to the back of her neck. Asha screamed as his nails dug into her skin. His fingers came back bloody, with a tiny black device held between his nails. It was the size of a grain of rice—her tracking implant. She felt a warm line of blood trail down her spine.

His hand clamped around her neck then as he lifted her off her feet. He dangled her over the waterfall with one hand. Tears sprang to her eyes as she bound her arms around his, struggling to release pressure. Her mouth opened to scream, but his fingers tightened around her throat. Her vision faded to black before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Asha woke up on her back in a dimly lit room. Before she could sit up all the way, a hunting hound launched at her face. She cringed away with a gasp, but its teeth landed on metal bars. A low growl crept to her ears her before another hunting hound leapt at her back, its bony protrusions poking through the bars and its teeth grinding on the metal. Asha folded her legs up to her chest. She wasn't exactly relieved to be alive.

She was in one of numerous pens, most of them empty. Based on the sound of ventilation and curved ceiling, she presumed she was on a spacecraft. She hugged her arms around her knees, cursing herself for not jumping over the falls. With her master dead, her ownership would have transferred to his brother. It was no one's fault but her own that she was in the hands of a _badblood_ instead.

When the male came for her, the two hounds were still scratching at the metal and grinding their teeth on the bars. The ride had been long enough that Asha was forced to urinate in the cage. He opened the door, and Asha timidly crawled out. He noticed the puddle in the pen. As soon as she stood up, he slapped her across the face, sending her back on her hands and knees.

A slap from a yautja was no laughing matter. Stars danced in her vision, and she opened her jaw to make sure it wasn't dislocated. If he had punched her, she would have at least blacked out—if it didn't kill her. Before she could get back up, his fingers were in hair. He drug her from the ship, then flung her down into the mud.

Disoriented, Asha scrambled up only to run into another yautjas arms. The male made a soft rattle as he examined her, giving her chills down her spine, "What do we have here? A snack for Uh'luka, or the spiny creature?"

"A new pet."

"Two wasn't enough, Mah'ku?"

The _badblood_ with the gray skin seized her wrist and tore her away from the other male, "This one is prettier."

Asha kept her head bowed as he drug her along, but raised her eyes to peer around. There was a scattery of dwellings in the clearing. The huts were modest and constructed from wood—not at all like the giant skyscrapers and pyramids on the yautja home planet. She had to assume it was meant to be a camping ground for extended hunts, rather than a permanent home.

He led her down a worn-out path through the jungle, away from the cluster of cabins. When she first spotted the metal bars level with the ground, she thought of a sewer grate. It turned out to be a form of oubliette, a dungeon with only a door at the top-but that wasn't what frightened her most. When she saw what sort of prisoner was already down there in the shadows, her breath caught.

~Yautja translations:

Xenomorph - creature from the Alien movies

Plasma glaive - double-bladed polearm

Combi stick - extendable spear

Plasmacaster - shoulder canon


	5. Chapter 4

It was almost unrecognizable as a yautja. Because of their natural build, they'd always be muscular, but this one was thinner than she'd ever seen. It was missing a few fleshy dreads and two fingers on its hand. A horrible wheezing sound escaped it with every exhale. Asha didn't dare to look directly in its eyes but could tell that a milky white film clouded the orbs.

It was the scars that were the worst though. Burn scars covered half its body, leaving its skin looking like a battlefield of craters. Some of its tendons stood out unnaturally, like the skin over them had melted away. It made Asha shudder.

She had seen young yautjas them come back haggard from failed hunts. She had seen seasoned yautja with ghastly scars and disfigurements...but nothing compared to what she saw down in that cage. Yautjas could be primitive, but they were a strong and proud race. All she saw was emptiness in the creature's piercing white eyes. They had stripped him of all dignity, all power, all freedom.

The roof of the cage was a foot too short, so rather than have its head crooked, it moved on all fours like an animal. He wore no paint, jewelry, or clothes. She'd never seen a yautja look like he did...starved, mangled, punished. That same torture was in store for her.

The creature's focus was on Mah'ku at first, but then those pale white eyes slid down to stare at her. He tipped his head up and drew in a deep breath, scenting the air with his olfactory pits. Then he rose to his feet and gripped the bars at the top hard enough she heard his knuckles pop. He licked his lips and Asha gulped down the pooling saliva in her mouth. She was a meal to him.

The cage was divided into two sections. When her captor yanked her towards the hatch door at the far end, the yautja came unglued. The beast snarled and clawed at the dirt outside the cage in a frenzy. She could see the bloodlust in his gaze. Asha lost her last hold on calm and began to thrash.

"Uh'luka, be nice. You're scaring my new pet."

She was too afraid of retribution to strike Mah'ku with a closed fist, but she screeched and flailed. Asha twisted in his grip, almost prepared to break her own wrist to escape. She dug her heels into the earth, but her captor swooped her legs off the ground and carried her. He dumped her into the metal chute that dropped into the cage.

Asha braced her arms and legs against the smooth metal as hard as she could and slid to a stop at the very edge. She could hear the yautja panting from the other side. He'd given up scratching at the dirt and instead paced back and forth in front of the bars that divided them. Once she dropped, she wouldn't be able to get back up on her own. There was a locked hatch and a super predator at the top though.

As she tried to decide what to do, her arms quivered. Plan or not, she was losing her strength. Asha slowly turned around and attempted to climb back up the chute. She placed each hand and foot carefully. With one slip though, her chin hit the metal, and she flew down the chute and landed on her ass.

The yautja kicked and banged his head on the bars, even more worked up now that she was at his level. Despite the shock, she brushed herself off and glanced around. At a mere 5'3", it wouldn't be easy to reach the ceiling. The walls were smooth, and wouldn't facilitate climbing either.

Water streamed through an open pipe on the floor of the enclosure near one wall. Asha hoped it was drinkable. The pipe in the floor was wide enough she could fit her whole body in. It would have to do as a bath as well. Then on the opposite side, it flowed under a bowl, a toilet. There was nothing else to the cage—no bed, no blankets, nothing.

Upon hearing creaking metal, Asha returned her attention to the other captive. The yautja was almost sideways. He had both legs up on the bars with knees bent and was shoving on one bar with his arms and shoulder. The bars between them were older, and spaced wider, while the bars above them looked like they had been reinforced already. Still, she tried to persuade herself there was no way he'd succeed.

Mah'ku was still watching from above. His head tilted as he reached for a weapon at his hip. The short pole extended out into something that looked like a torch. Instead of flames at the top though, it crackled with electricity. Asha steadily backed away.

The bar continued to bend with a dreadful moan, then the welding snapped. The yautja didn't waste a second on hesitation. He slipped through the gap and charged at her. Mah'ku dropped to his knees, thrusting the taser through the bars into the monster's neck.

His body collapsed and slid in the dirt, coming close to touching her toes. Asha trembled. The shock from the device had been powerful enough she'd felt it jump up through her legs. She was thankful the bottom of the cage was covered by dirt, or else she would have suffered more than just a little jolt.

* * *

Waking up with aches and pains wasn't unusual, but the piercing, searing pain in his neck was new. He lifted his fingers to the site of the discomfort, feeling that his skin was newly burned. It was a pain he'd experienced many times before. Patches of his skin were tough and thickened from it. His parched mouth and dry throat was nearly unbearable though.

He crawled over to the open pipe and lapped up water. Uh'luka wasn't as sharp as he used to be—it took him a minute to remember what he'd been electrocuted for this time. He lifted his head and twisted around to peer at the ooman, letting water drip off his chin and mandibles. She was there in the corner where he'd seen her last.

Now that his thirst was quenched, Uh'luka wanted food. Before he could put his hands on the barrier though, he caught sight of the re-welded joints and additional bars. He'd been out longer than he thought. They'd already been in the cage to modify it.

He dropped his hands back down to his sides. After putting in so much effort to break the bars the first time, he doubted that he had it in him to try again. Without proper meals, it was easy for him to over-exert himself. He should have known better than to think they'd let him eat again so soon. He was a fool to have snapped the bar while Mah'ku was watching anyway.

Uh'luka got so hungry, sometimes he couldn't think—he just reacted. He'd lost a meal, and now he'd have to live the animal just out of his reach. Being starved was one thing. Teasing him with food he couldn't have was another. Uh'luka stared at the _ooman_ with his shoulders slumped.

She was a small thing compared to him—short whereas he was tall, scrawny while even in his starved condition he was more bulky. Still, she would have made a fine meal. He estimated her weight at around 110lbs. She wasn't covered in as much hair as other mammals. Even with her body covered in a thin layer of drying mud, he could tell that her skin was soft and could be easily chewed.

Uh'luka could smell her from where he crouched. He could imagine the taste of her flesh in his mouth. Her breaths became uneven as he inched closer to the bars. She was afraid. She knew that she was prey. A hollow pain grew in his stomach as he licked his tusks.


	6. Chapter 5

She hadn't moved from the corner, and he hadn't stopped glaring. For several minutes at a time, he didn't even blink. His eyes were so white, when the sun hit them right, they almost looked silver. That grotesque creature had snapped the bar so quickly, Asha knew a little re-welding wouldn't keep him at bay. The super predator named Mah'ku seemed to enjoy having pets, but she knew he wasn't concerned about her safety. It was just a matter of time.

Asha sank to her knees in the soil and tried not to cry. She was a coward. All she had to do was jump off that waterfall. She detested herself. Most of all, she hated that she had sought out this life, not knowing what it entailed…Her memories took her back to Earth.

* * *

Asha sat at the front of the bus, so when the doors opened, she was the first one off. She'd always hated public transit. The stop was only a few blocks from her apartment though, and her car had given out on her. She hurried home, knowing she had loads of kisses in store for her and two meals to cook.

She hung up her visor and apron, surprised Mac wasn't already at the door, "Where is my handsome man?"

A black sable german shepherd came bounding around the corner and then came to a screeching stop at her toes. His bottom hit the floor, but his tail swooshed back and forth with excitement. Asha beamed down at the dog but took the time to set her purse and keys down first. The young shepherd whined.

"Oh, ok! Gimme kisses!"

The dog reared up to lick her face.

She ran her hands through his thick fur, "I know! I missed you too big boy!"

The dog leaped off her and pranced on his front paws at the door.

"You gotta go potty?"

She opened the door, knowing he would stay in the grass and not dart across the street, but the dog didn't budge. He stared up at her for a moment, then nudged the leash hanging by the door with his nose.

"No, no walk. It's dark out when I get home from work, remember? Aren't you hungry? I'll make us a juicy steak dinner!"

The dog cocked his head at her, then pawed at the leash with a whine.

"No, no. You know how my parents feel about our late walks."

Mac kept looking up at her with big, expectant eyes. She put her hands on her hips but the shepherd's tail banged against the wall with excitement. Shouting drew her attention away from the dog. Her parents were fighting again. It made Asha's insides roll every time she heard him yelling at her mom like that.

"You win. Let's go for a walk."

She clipped the leash to his collar, and the dog took his spot at her side. Without her car, they had to stick around the neighborhood instead of the park. The streets were littered with beer cans and brothel advertisements. Along with the barren mountains and sweltering heat, Nevada wasn't her ideal place to live. Living so close to Los Vegas, the crime rates weren't anything to be proud of either.

When she came across a man dumping an unconscious woman into the back of his car though, Asha didn't turn around. She had read too many books that romanticized inhuman beings. She would never admit it out loud, but she liked to fantasize—especially when she was out at night on dangerous streets. The man was dressed in black, and she just barely caught a glimpse of his blue eyes. He could fit the description of a vampire in a novel, and that made her spine tingle.

When the man bent beside the car and puked, Asha let out a long sigh, "Come on Mac". She gave the leash a tug before the dog tried to stop and smell.

Every vampire turned out to be a drunk couple. Every werewolf turned out to be an oversized coyote. Asha longed for adventure, for excitement, and for something she knew didn't even exist. After an hour, she grew tired of dreaming. She drug her feet as she headed home.

On the way, she stepped over a trail of fresh paint splattered on the concrete. Curiosity got the best of her though, and she turned around for another look. It was a strange luminescent green. On a whim, she followed them like a dotted line down a vacant side street.

They made it a couple blocks before Mac's hackles raised, and the dog let out a low growl. She rubbed his side, "What is it, Boy? What do you see?"

Asha followed his line of sight, not noticing anything at first. On the ground maybe fifty feet ahead of her though, more green dots seemed to appear on the ground. Suddenly, the air itself moved. The shepherd barked as a transparent shape darted around the corner.

She thought she'd just seen her first ghost, and it gave her goosebumps. She rationalized the green liquid as some sort of ectoplasm and didn't hesitate to continue following it. Unfortunately, the dots became more spread out before they vanished altogether. Asha backtracked at first, thinking she'd taken a wrong turn. For several minutes she found no trace and lost interest.

Again, she headed back home. She took the street to her left since the dog was already pulling that way. That's when she spotted a small smudge of green on a lamp post she'd missed before. A slow smile spread to her face—she was headed the right way after all. She continued forward, scanning for any more of it.

Asha halted in front of an unlit alley to listen. Even the dog cocked his head. It sounded like someone was butchering meat. There were a few quick cuts, then the sound of something wet being slung on the ground. The knife blade scraped against something metal to clean it, then it began cutting again. When Asha took a step into the alley, everything went quiet.

She could feel every pound of her heart. Her grip tightened on the dog leash as she whirled around and headed the other way. She didn't get far. Mac grounded himself and barked incessantly. She gave the tether a harsh yank, but he pulled towards something behind her.

She turned around slowly, preparing herself for what she was about to see. It wasn't at all what she expected. A towering, magnificent being stood behind her, its body covered by primitive leather clothing, and its face obscured behind a metal mask. The way the cloth covered its chest and hips, Asha assumed it was female. Besides that, its immense height, scaled skin, and talons didn't give her much to go on.

Asha stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Sah'sh looked down at the smaller female, first ascertaining if she was of any threat. There was a small folding knife in her back pocket and an electric current device on her hip. She supposed the animal beside her was similar to a hunting hound. With its curved back and small size though, it looked malnourished to Sah'sh. She didn't consider either of them lethal.

She spoke even though she knew the ooman wouldn't understand, "_Why have you followed me?_"

Mac lunged, burning the leash through Asha's hands. The reptilian woman growled like a crocodile in warning, but the dog didn't back off. A low sweep kick to his head sent the dog to the ground. Even though Asha could tell the shepherd was still breathing, she whipped out her taser and took aim. The towering female grabbed her dagger in response.

Asha's breathing became heavier, "Wait, wait!" She tossed the taser to the ground, "I mean you no harm."

Sah'sh plunged the dagger towards the ooman's chest, stopping only inches away, but the little female merely scrunched her eyes closed.

Sah'sh drew back the blade and cocked her head, "_Are you looking for death_?"

Asha shakily raised her palms up in front of her, "Don't kill me."

Sah'sh shifted her weight, considering the ooman. The little female had released her hound and drew a weapon first, initiating the challenge. But now she stood in front of a superior being, embracing death without a fight. Sah'sh had never bothered to install a translator in her mask, as she didn't like to hear her targets beg and pray before she ended their lives. To her, it seemed like the ooman was choosing an honorable death.

Sah'sh made a decision, "_I cannot end your life little female, but I can offer you a new one._"


	7. Chapter 6

She'd gone looking for beasts, and she'd found them…

A loud bang rattled the bars, causing her to jump. There were several seconds of quiet, then another bang. Asha listened to the monster's feet shuffling backward to get a running start before his body crashed into the barrier between them. It sounded again, then again, causing her to flinch every time. She kept her eyes squeezed shut and her body huddled against the wall.

Asha admired yautjas, but she knew what they were—a nightmare of primitive strength and violence. Her eyes flew open when she heard metal snap. He hadn't broken a bar. This time, the welding that connected the divider to the walls was weakest. The whole frame had been compromised.

On instinct, Asha leaped up to prevent it from tipping. She wasn't prepared for it to weigh what it did though, and the frame collapsed on top of her. She let out a blood-curdling scream as the beast jumped on top of the bars, crushing her body under them. Metal dug into her legs and chest, preventing any chance of escape. His claws tore at her skin in a frenzy, then he stuck his head through the bars to bite down on her stomach.

She tried to contort her body under the weight of the frame, but only managed to free one arm. She shoved at his face to save her body from his teeth. The disfigured yautja took his opportunity. His jaws closed on her forearm, then jerked his head to the side like a wild animal, tearing a piece of flesh free. Warm blood splattered over her face. She choked on it as she continued to scream.

The hatch door at the top of the cage flung open. A scrawny male leaped down and electrocuted Uh'luka with the same torch-like device as before. The yautja dropped into a heap, with only his fingers twitching. Asha's back arched as the electricity coursed through her body, having jumped from him to her.

This time, the yautja didn't stay down though. As soon as the super predator went to lift the frame, he was mauled. Uh'luka sliced his throat open, then proceeded to pull his head off. Asha watched in horror as the connecting flesh stretched and the bones snapped apart. The nausea churning in her belly threatened to surge up into her throat at such a sight.

The hatch was still open. With her free arm, Asha shoved at the bars holding her down and was able to wiggle her way out from under them. Her heart soared at a chance to escape. Just as she was about to jump to reach the chute though, two shadows were her cast over her. She glanced up to see Mah'ku accompanied by another super predator with a tranquilizer in hand.

They shot Uh'luka in the neck, but he merely growled and shook like an agitated wolf. He continued to tear off chunks of the body and swallowed them down whole, undeterred. They waited a minute, then shot the beast with another. He began to eat with more haste, using his nails to carve off pieces of meat and shove them down his gullet.

He fought the drug as long as he could before he keeled over on his side with a hunk of flesh still in his jaws. Mah'ku didn't dare step into the cage. He knew how dangerous his prisoner was. He sent the other super predator down. The male lugged the dead body up to the hatch, then tossed the head up as well.

The male suddenly turned to her and snarled, "Shut up!"

Asha realized she'd never stopped screaming. It wasn't at the top of her lungs, but short, constricted screams she wasn't able to control.

The male had no tolerance for it, "I said shut up!" The back of his hand slapped across her face, but that was all it took for her to lose consciousness.

Asha woke up to voices from outside the cage. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry, and her throat was sore from screaming. One quick glance around told her they had fixed the barrier. It was a dull relief that they had healed her arm and other injuries—she almost wished they had let her bleed out. Shaking, she lifted herself out of the dirt to see who was talking.

Two males loomed over the metal grating. The taller one spoke first, "Did Mah'ku say what to feed the ooman?"

"No, but they'll eat just about anything—vegetation, fungus, eggs…"

"So it will eat this then?" He ripped up a handful of grass.

"I guess so."

He threw down several handfuls of weeds, "Good enough for me. What else did Mah'ku want to be done?"

As they walked away, Asha stared at the pile of weeds in the dirt. The corners of her lips slowly pulled downward. Her stomach was empty, but she didn't make a move to even try them. Asha didn't move from that spot even when she heard the yautja in the next cell waking up.

When the beast attempted to stand, he staggered. The tranquilizer was still in his system. He went to the spot where the body had been and dropped to his hands and knees. He licked the dirt where it was still moist from spilled blood. She could see the hunger and desperation in his eyes—it showed down to his very soul.

What alarmed her more though was the brand on the side of his face. It didn't take long for him to notice. The skin was charred around the edges and oozing a clear liquid. His fingers carefully traced the design like he was reading braille. It was a mark of ownership, but in his case, it was also a degrading punishment.

Asha tensed as he took his claws and drug them through the design with a growl. Bright green blood swelled from the wound and dripped from his jaw. He throttled his anger at the walls then, pounding his fists into the metal, and it didn't so much as dent. Instead, his knuckles started to bleed. His wheezing became more apparent as he tired.

He collapsed from exhaustion. Asha watched his chest rise and fall with each labored breath. She'd never seen a yautja fatigue so quickly. Her eyebrows pulled together as she chewed on her lower lip. He had just tried to eat her, yet Asha felt pity on him.

* * *

Even though he was conscious, he couldn't move, couldn't even lift his head. He'd drained himself trying to get to the _ooman_ both times, but his tantrum had pushed the boundaries of his physical capabilities. His body grew weaker every cycle. He could feel it failing him more with every passing day.

He knew he shouldn't have wasted energy like that. It was the third _badblood_ he'd killed since being held captive. When he ate the male, he had known Mah'ku would punish him for it. At the time, it had felt so good. Now he was marked as property like a slave, like an animal.

His eyes slid over to stare at the reinforced metal bars that divided the cages. Even if they had interrupted him before he could eat, he wished he had killed the _ooman_. Uh'luka didn't want to live with her scent constantly reminding him of the pain in his empty stomach. It irked him even more that they had healed her wounds and fed her. They would pamper her while he lost his mind.

He had to kill her. There was nothing in the cage heavy enough to throw at her head, no rocks at the top of the cage. He would have sharpened a stick with his teeth to make a spear if he could. Nothing immediately came to mind, but he knew he had to end her life.


	8. Chapter 7

It took him hours to recover his strength, but it had given him time to plot. The _ooman_ was curled on her side, staring listlessly at the walls. She hadn't experienced a fraction of the amount of pain or torment he had experienced, and already she was despondent. Her will was weak, and her spirit would break. Uh'luka just wanted to speed up her misery.

He crouched in front of the bars, then let out a booming roar. The _ooman_ leaped to her feet, easily startled. It didn't take much to volume to make her cringe and cover her ears. Their eardrums weren't designed to hold up to loud, sudden increases in sound. Still, Uh'luka pushed his vocal cords to their limit.

The _ooman's_ mouth opened, but he drowned out her screams out with his thunderous roar. He didn't stop when her eyes began to water. He didn't even stop as she banged her forehead on the wall and her ears began to bleed. Every super predator within ten miles could hear him though. It wasn't long before one appeared.

Though the wounds had been healed, the light-skinned male was one that Uh'luka had gotten ahold of before. He'd escaped with his life but without a few dreads. The male still held a grudge. When Sajuu tried to electrocute him, Uh'luka dropped to his stomach. The current just barely prickled his skin.

"Oh, you don't like that?"

The male put away the taser and fired several plasma bolts from his _wrist gauntlet_ instead. They shot at him like fireworks, spitting out sparks as they flew, and felt like hot coals when they hit. Already his skin was breaking out in welts. The male shot at him several more times. He chortled when Uh'luka finally cowered.

Uh'luka glared at the male as he opened the hatch and reached down for the _ooman_. At first, she shrank away. After some hesitation though, the _ooman_ leaped to grab his hand. She allowed the male to lift her out of the cage. Uh'luka managed a growl. Again, his captors would heal the _ooman_, and it made him boil over with jealousy.

* * *

She thought he'd take her to a medic, but she'd forgotten that they were at a camping ground for extended hunts, not a city. All the buildings were small, primitive structures, and probably didn't contain any medical equipment. Asha continued to cry as she was drug along. Her fingers came back with dots of blood, and her hearing had turned to static. She was in despair, thinking she'd lost her hearing for good.

His mouth moved, then the light-skinned male shoved her towards a taller male. He had a slightly pronounced brow ridge and one crooked tooth. She'd never seen Mah'ku without his mask on, but she recognized his gray skin with dense black spots. He regarded her for a second, then turned away. Asha followed behind him with her shoulders tucked and her head down.

He took her to a large ship vaguely shaped like a scorpion. She hesitated when they passed the hallway that led to the holding bay. She preferred to be in a small cage surrounded by hunting hounds again rather than with that yautja. To her surprise though, he took her to the medical room.

He had her lie down in what Asha simply referred to as "The Machine". The yautja possessed pens that could sew up skin, salve that could heal wounds, pills that could cure diseases. "The Machine" though, could go as far as replenishing blood and regenerating limbs. Despite their attitude towards death, it was a crucial piece of equipment found in most yautja homes and ships.

It surprised Asha to see it in the hands of super predators. Then again, the whole ship seemed like it was of yautja design. It had to have been stolen. Mah'ku had a yautja prisoner and yautja equipment then and still had not been caught by an arbitrator. That diminished her hope of ever being rescued.

"Did they feed you?"

Asha immediately sat up, ecstatic about her regained hearing.

Mah'ku gripped her around the throat, "I asked you a question. Did they feed you?"

"No...Well, yes."

"Which is it?"

"They tossed in grass…"

"And you'd like something better?"

Asha hesitated. "The Machine" had accelerated healing and left her feeling drained. She remembered what her master, Rakaa had said about her behavior, and recalled the mention that Mah'ku had three pets. If he kept pets, there was a reason. Asha assumed he wanted her to stay submissive but interesting.

Normally she would have declined, but she swallowed her fear, "Yes."

He grabbed her by the hair, "Let me show you to the galley then."

She sprinted beside him to prevent her hair from ripping out. With every corner they turned, the sinking feeling in her stomach grew. Yautjas would taste any meat once—she feared she would be on the menu eventually if they were going to feed her well. Asha already knew she wouldn't be able to starve herself enough that they wouldn't cook her. She preferred a quick death.

Once they reached the kitchen, he released her grip to slide a tray of fruit closer, "Eat as much as you like."

Asha peered at him through her lashes, afraid to reach out.

"Here." He grabbed a fruit most comparable to a kiwi, only twice as big.

Asha stared at the fruit in the clutches of his long fingers, which were the color of a rotting corpse. She wondered if she'd be able to tell if he poisoned it.

His mandibles began to widen out to the sides, a sure sign of aggression, "Don't waste my time ooman, you said you were hungry—now take it!"

"Yes, Master." Asha snatched the fruit from his hand and took one bite after another.

Mah'ku's mandibles relaxed, and he leaned against the counter as she devoured the fruit. She hadn't bothered to remove the furry peel. He let out a hoarse noise that she assumed was a chuckle when she reached for another. One by one, Asha stuffed her cheeks. When she finished, juice ran down her chin.

As if that wasn't enough, he handed her a second plate. It was a thick cut of meat, fully cooked even. It didn't matter that she was already full; she began to dig in. Asha was at least going to enjoy every meal until they butchered and ate her.

She wiped her mouth, realizing that Mah'ku was watching her, "...Thank you for the food."

"You like the meat then?"

Asha took another bite and then nodded. It tasted like pork.

"It's human."

She chewed slowly, considering what he'd said and hoping that he was just messing with her. Humans couldn't possibly taste so similar to pork. Earth was protected hunting ground. It was unlikely that a _badblood_ could get away with killing humans.

"He had this trinket on him. Here, you can play with it."

He tossed her a shiny red object, and she turned it over in her palm. It was a slim, Sony Walkman. It was still at half charge. She dropped the music player as she stood up, her stomach doing flips. She gagged. As sickening as it was though, she couldn't get herself to throw up.

* * *

Uh'luka watched them dump the _ooman_ back into the cage. She didn't have a single scratch on her, and he assumed they had restored her hearing. He could even smell the food on her breath. He would have been angry, but the way the _ooman_ was acting sated him. Her eyes were red, and her facial features seemed to sag. They'd done something to her; she wasn't happy.

He had planned on finding more ways to make her miserable as soon as she returned, but it seemed he didn't need to. The air on the planet was breathable, but not healthy long-term. It was the reason Uh'luka's lungs wheezed. The pollution in the air also caused acid rain. It was stronger than anything she'd be used to on the backwater planet she was from.

When the first raindrop hit her, he heard the _ooman_ gasp. Another landed on her foot, and she curled into a ball. Each drop left a red mark on her body. Thick clouds brought a downpour, and the _ooman_ was soon sobbing. Uh'luka grunted and flopped down to sleep. Much of his skin had lost feeling from being burned, and yautjas had a tougher hide than _oomans_ anyway. The acid didn't bother him.

~Yautja translations:

Wrist gauntlet - also called wrist computer


	9. Chapter 8

The temperature in the cell dropped when the sun did. It was just uncomfortable enough to keep her skin covered in goosebumps—but she was just glad the rain had finally dissipated. Her whole body felt like it has sustained a sunburn. There wasn't a moon, or any twinkling stars to cheer her up either. The sky just seemed like an endless void.

For hours, she tried to sleep, but it was impossible. When she shifted in the dirt, something jabbed her side. She reached around and removed it without thinking. It took her mind a second to register it as a shard of bone. She flung it away from her with a sharp inhale.

"_Ooman_." A gruff voice sounded from somewhere nearby.

Asha's eyes went wide with fear, but otherwise, she didn't move a muscle.

After a few moments, she heard it again, "_Ooman_."

She gulped. Her sight wasn't great in the dark, but when she lifted her head, she didn't she anyone hovering over the grating on top of the cage. That only left the disfigured thing on the other side of the bars. She'd started to see him as a shell of a yautja, more animal than anything else. The fact that he could still speak was even more disturbing.

"You've seen what they've done to me." There was a brief pause as he drew in a strained breath, "They'll do the same to you—but with your soft flesh, you'll come out looking worse."

"Leave me alone!"

He slid one foot in the dirt, then crept closer to the bars, "_Ooman_, let me end your suffering before it begins."

She could barely make out his silhouette, but she could hear him wheezing with every breath.

"Come closer, _ooman_."

Her heart began to pound.

"Come closer, and I'll take your life quickly. You won't feel a thing."

* * *

The _ooman_ blinked in the dark, but after several moments, began to shuffle forward. She hesitated a moment, then slid one hand against the wall as she continued. For a second, Uh'luka was stunned—almost proud. The weak-minded _ooman_ was considering his offer. Taking an honorable suicide was something Uh'luka hadn't been able to motivate himself to do.

Usually she cowered to him and hid her face, but not now. She looked up at him with sullen brown eyes. The acid rain had washed the mud from her skin. For the first time, he could clearly see the delicate brand on her collarbone. Uh'luka jerked his hands off the bars with a grunt and turned his face away.

Her bravery didn't last long. The _ooman_ collapsed to her knees in front of the bars. One arm curled around the cold metal while her forehead rested against another. Warm tears began to stream down her cheeks. She waited for him to take her life, yet Uh'luka didn't budge.

He wasn't moved by her tears, but he hadn't seen that mark in ten cycles. It brought jumbled memories flooding to the front of his mind—from his first trophy to the grand lower markets. It was an uncommon occurrence, but his sire had raised Uh'luka. He never had siblings to play with. He had to keep up with his sire or be left behind. Even growing up without a family setting though, Uh'luka had thrived.

He had admired many facets of his life, but nothing had been better than the enormous mother-ship, _Nan-de than guan_. It was a proper name for a vessel that roamed the farthest reaches of space, it's sole purpose on finding dangerous, exotic prey. Passengers were strictly male-only. It didn't return to Yaut for mating seasons, to acquire food, or supplies. The minimum lease for a room aboard was three cycles. He'd only had the pleasure of boarding it once, but he remembered it well...

* * *

The corridors were dimly lit, and walls were void of any decoration. It wasn't aesthetically pleasing by any means. The vessel had been designed with function in mind. Each passenger seemed to match the vessel. Scented bath oils and jewelry were unnecessary, while weapons and ammo were a commodity.

It was Uh'luka's weapon that set him apart from all the other males. It was a stunted cross-shaped weapon mounted on his right shoulder. The energy projector emitted a powerful beam hot enough to cause some targets to spontaneously combust. It held an unfair advantage for most hunts. However, he planned on using it to charge into alien hives.

He'd only recently earned the title of Blazer, and already he'd taken down enormous prey. His most prized trophy was a skull with a domed forehead with three rows of spikes running up it and multiple eye sockets. It had come from a giraffe-like creature that had been thirteen meters tall. The skull was his favorite because before the _blazer's_ beam was able to puncture its armored body, the beast had almost killed him. It had bit down on his head, and its teeth had punctured through his mask and into the back of his skull.

No amount of staring at his trophies could subside the hunger in his belly though. He'd been unable to hunt for food on the last two planets they stopped at, and his meat stores were running low. Uh'luka had never been one to suffer hunger with dignity. He soon found that _c'ntlip_ filled his empty stomach—but it didn't get his mind off his hunger.

He grabbed another drink from the self-serve bar, then sat back down at the very end of the stone table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a male slip out the side door of the kitchen with a small package under his arm. As soon as the scent of raw meat hit his senses, Uh'luka was on his feet. He squared himself in front of the other male, who gave a sharp growl.

"That's more than a single ration."

"It's for my pet, not me."

For several seconds, they stared each other down. The male was older, a good foot and a half taller than Uh'luka, and of much higher rank. He knew his chances of winning were slim. Still, he'd never been one to back down from any fight, no matter the odds. Uh'luka had stood up to angry females before, even knowing beforehand that all he'd gain was injuries.

When the male tried to step around him, Uh'luka blocked him again, "Our species come before any other. Your pet will go without food today."

The male was growing tense, but he said, "It is low-grade leftovers, and hardly palatable."

"It smells fine to me."

"That's because you are intoxicated. Now step out of my way!" He shoved Uh'luka's shoulder to get past.

Uh'luka slammed his elbow into the back of the makes neck, and the fight was on. The package was dropped as they grappled to the ground. Uh'luka pounded his fists into the male without pause until the male submitted. Informal challenges were usually quick and bloody.

He let out a snort as he scooped up the package, then sat back down at the end of the bar.

He kept himself guarded as he unrolled it. Other yautjas were close by, likely watching him with empty stomachs. As he took a bite, a string of slime stretched between the hunk of meat and his mouth. The male wasn't lying when he said it wasn't palatable. Uh'luka took a swig of _c'ntlip_ to help wash it down.

That was just the beginning of the food shortage. Many more challenges broke out in the corridors. Uh'luka survived better than most. He didn't waste energy making alliances; he didn't go soft just because another male was related by blood. He did what was necessary to survive.

* * *

Uh'luka slowly turned back towards the _ooman_. She bore a mark of ownership. He recognized the double arch with the slash through it. It was his clan's symbol. It was there to remind others that the _ooman_ was under someone's protection.

He'd chased and snarled at _oomans_ before, but he'd never gone as far as damaging someone else's property. Uh'luka missed the rules and formalities. Since his capture, he'd attacked a _badblood_ without being provoked and killed an unarmed male. He'd never see the home planet again for his brothers to shame him, but Uh'luka knew he was a monster. He'd already lost his honor. He would do what was necessary to survive.

~Yautja translations:

Nan-de than guan - the kiss of midnight (meaning no mercy)

Three cycles - about six years

Blazer - shoulder-mounted weapon that fires a beam

C'ntlip - an alcoholic beverage


	10. Chapter 9

Uh'luka realized that he was hesitating. He grumbled at himself and clenched his hands into fists. The brand shouldn't have mattered. He was in a survival situation. He should have snapped the _ooman's_ neck, then wrenched her limp body through the bars to eat her. It would have been his largest meal since being a prisoner...but shame was settling in his stomach like heavy iron.

He looked down at the little thing, feeling a mix of empathy and disgust. Her body trembled. Her skin was still red from the acid rain. _Ooman_ minds could only take so much. Uh'luka hadn't been lying about ending her suffering. Her death would benefit them both. He steeled his nerves.

Just as he was about to move, the _ooman_ lifted her head and their eyes met. She looked like a newborn pup who'd just finished fussing and was looking at the world with new eyes. Uh'luka deflated. He could always kill her later when he was truly starved.

The tender moment ended when the _ooman_ opened her mouth, "Why haven't you taken your own life? How do you stand this?"

She struck a sensitive chord. Uh'luka growled low in his throat as his hand shot through the bars. His fist closed on two beads in her hair. The _ooman_ shrieked and began to struggle. He didn't have to put in any effort into taking them; she ripped out her own hair to get away.

The _ooman_ glared at him then as she rubbed a sore spot on her head, mumbling something under her breath.

Uh'luka merely snorted at her.

Much of his clothes and equipment had burned in the jungle fire. Uh'luka still had a few shards of metal in his wrist and on his chest where they had fused into his skin as it healed. The rest, Mah'ku had taken. Uh'luka didn't so much as have the _Koros_ bands in his hair anymore.

He opened his palm to look at the silver beads. The ooman didn't have any achievements to boast; they were simply a decoration—and made from cheap metal at that. Still, one of them had the clan symbol etched in it. That was what had caught his eye in the first place. The flip side of that band always indicated rank. The ooman was a pet—which was lower than a servant in his mind, seeing as they weren't even useful.

The other bead had hung below the clan marking. It had the symbol for "strength" on it. Uh'luka huffed. The female before him was anything but strong. He found both _Koros_ bands unfitting on an ooman, and would be keeping them.

* * *

Asha didn't know what to think. The last person she expected compassion from was the beast that had tried to eat her on more than one occasion. He was still a savage, but he hadn't taken her life given the opportunity. He valued her life in some way then, and she had been so ready to give it up. She was ashamed of herself for falling apart so easily.

She let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky, and then began to whisper, "I've never believed in yautja gods...but _Paya_, if you can hear me, let me live through this…Get me back to Earth somehow, please."

There was the sound of shifting dirt, then the shadows spoke, "You do not pray to _Paya_ for your life. You pray to _Cetanu_."

Asha eyed the wall that divided them, but couldn't make out his shape in the dim moonlight. Only his clawed fingers around the bars were visible. She didn't honestly care about which god she prayed too; deep down she knew they weren't real. If it was possible though, she wanted Uh'luka to be an ally instead of a tormentor. She decided to keep him talking.

"But _Paya_ is your god of life."

"She is the goddess of creation."

"Well, that makes _Cetanu_ your god of death. Why pray to him?"

"You pray to _Cetanu_ to spare your life...at least for a little while longer."

"Praying to a god of death doesn't sound very promising."

He snorted, "Why do you want to live now anyway? Do you look forward to being beaten and starved for their amusement?"

Asha's eyes dropped to the ground.

"It's not about living. It's about the quality of life you live." He drew in a strained breath, "_Ooman_, you go ahead and pray for life. I'll continue to pray for death."

"You...want to die?"

"Yes, but I will die fighting. There is no other truly honorable death." His lungs were wheezing again, and he had to pause to catch his breath, "Mah'ku can't keep me locked up forever. His comrades have made mistakes in the past, and they'll make them again. I will die slaughtering these _badbloods_. I suggest you do the same."

"Me? Try to kill one of them?"

"If you make a good enough attempt, they may end your life. That is a better death than slowly starving in a cage. You haven't known hunger like I have, not yet--but you will. The entire super predator race is corrupt. They are _badbloods_. Don't expect any mercy from them."

Something fell into the cage then, and Asha immediately scrambled away. The yautja jerked his head up with a growl. Two more of them hit the dirt before Asha inched closer to investigate. They were small, dark spheres. She picked one up. It was soft, but not quite pliable in her hands.

She glanced up at the grating above her, barely able to make out the silhouette that was suddenly there. It was another super predator, but this one was much smaller than the rest. He made a soft rumble, a noise that came more from his chest than his throat. Then, he dropped in another small fruit.

"You are a pretty thing."

Asha cocked her head.

"I've never seen a live ooman before. Come over here, female." He stuck his hand down to offer another fruit, trying to coax her to him.

She slunk over to the wall and reached her hands up towards the grating, "Can you get me out of here?"

Uh'luka gave a clipped growl, then suddenly began to roar again.

Asha covered her ears, but still begged, "Can you get me out?"

"I cannot." With that, the young male retreated.

She immediately swiveled around, "What's wrong with you? If he had helped me, I would have been able to release you too!"

Uh'luka quieted for a second, then said, "It would have been a trap."

She plopped down in the dirt with her arms crossed.

Several minutes passed in silence, which was why Asha was taken off guard when plasma bolts fired into the adjoining cage. Uh'luka twisted out of the way, missing the first few of them. The lighter-skinned male didn't stop though, not until he got several good shots in. The last one hit Uh'luka in the face, and he toppled. He stayed on his back, wheezing.

"What are you staring at ooman?"

"I'm sorry!" Asha recoiled, but there was no place to hide in the empty cell except for a corner.

He aimed at her anyway, "You're lucky. I'd shoot you too if I didn't think it would kill you. But that's ok, I'll be borrowing you soon. Then we can play with my favorite dagger."

Asha paled.

Sajuu turned to walk away but paused to address Uh'luka, "Don't make me come back here. If you rupture her eardrums again, I'll damage your hearing--and it will be permanent."

As soon as the male had gone, she gathered the fruit into her arms. She knew the gifts wouldn't be a common occurrence, lest the young male get caught. However, she couldn't help but feel a glow of hope. In her thoughts, she thanked _Paya_.

~Yautja translations:

Koros bands/beads - decorations in their hair that often have meaning

Paya - Yautja goddess

Cetanu - Yautja god


	11. Chapter 10

By the time she woke, the sun had been up a while. Hunger left her fatigued, and boredom made it all too easy to sleep away her time. Each day seemed to drag on endlessly. However, the weeks soon passed in a blur. Her body felt heavy as she sat up. With a long sigh, she drew another line in the dirt.

"Six weeks and two days." She said out loud.

An eerie voice spoke up from behind her, "Three days."

His presence still twisted her guts into knots, but she pretended not to be afraid, "Hmm?"

"That morning they drug you from your sleep, you never made a mark."

"Oh, right." She added another line, "Six weeks, three days then."

"Are all _oomans_ so forgetful? I knew their memory capacity was limited, but basic math…"

Asha turned her head away with a huff. She had learned that it was best not to acknowledge his cheeky remarks. They could argue for hours. Today, she didn't have the energy for stupid banter. She needed something to do to help pass the time though.

She paced around the cell before picking up a chunk of wood. Besides weeds, they'd also been throwing down sticks and roots for her to eat. She gathered a few more pieces, then sat down with them. The nights were cold, and a fire would give her something to watch. There was no harm in trying it.

As soon as she started, a deep growl raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Asha rolled her eyes. He was always grumbling at her for something—for humming, staring at him, or accidentally waking him up from sleep. She got into a steady rhythm as she rubbed the stick back and forth. Again, he growled.

It must have been the wood she was using, or the air on the planet because she hadn't actually expected it to spark. As his growls intensified, so did her concentration. It sparked again, and her heart leaped. Finally, a tiny flame appeared. In her excitement she twisted around one way, then the other, trying to find the pile of sticks beside her. The flame crawled into the pile of wood and began to grow as she blew on it.

The beast's voice grew dark, "PUT IT OUT!"

"What? No!"

His chest expanded rapidly. His mandibles spread out to the sides like spider legs. His shoulders lifted, then his arms, looking like he was about to peel the thick metal walls down with sheer strength. Instead, he bent to scoop up fist fulls of dirt and chucked it at her. Asha scrambled to move the little fire.

His chest boomed, "PUT IT OUT, NOW!"

He staggered but caught himself by putting a palm on the wall. Asha cocked her head. He blinked several times as though he was dizzy. His mandibles slowly began to sag. Then he collapsed face-first, creating a small cloud of dirt around him.

"...Are you ok?"

She could tell his chest was moving, but he gave no response.

Asha kicked dirt over the flame to put it out, "There, no fire. Are you happy?" It wasn't like it would have lasted long anyway—her pile of wood was pitiful.

Still, he didn't budge.

Asha inched towards the bars in case it was a trick. Then she bent down to examine him. None of his open wounds looked infected. He'd been sleeping a lot more lately though. She'd seen him get dizzy from hunger before, but he'd never passed out.

She straightened up, a crease forming between her brows. For several seconds she just stared at him, thinking he'd recover. Finally, Asha grabbed the longest stick and extended her arm past the bars to poke him with it. Nothing. Several minutes stretched by.

Asha grew more anxious and tried to call for help, "Heeey! Can anyone hear me?!"

The jungle was silent.

She cleared her throat and tried to be louder, "HEY! He needs help! Hello?!"

They'd shown up every time Uh'luka had roared, but Asha wasn't nearly as loud. She placed back and forth in front of the bars, chewing on her lip. Several more minutes passed. He didn't so much as wiggle a toe.

When she went to poke him again, she realized her head and shoulders fit through the bars. There were only two bars going horizontal, so she could lift her leg over the one. The metal dug into her back and her chest, but she was small compared to the yautja. Sideways, she could squeeze through.

Asha stopped herself. Even though he'd decided not to kill her, the yautja had viewed her as a meal before. She didn't want to be back on the menu. If he grew desperate enough, she knew he'd attack again. She withdrew herself from the bars and continued to yell for help instead.

Half an hour later, someone showed up. It was the light-skinned male with the wrapped dreads, but he wasn't alone. In his hand was a thick, braided chain. Her eyes followed it to a bulky man with shaggy white and black fur. His whole backside was covered with short quills—his arms, calves, and the back of his head included. He was muzzled, but she could still see his sharp, protruding canines.

She'd never seen Mah'ku's other pet in the daylight. She stared at him wide-eyed until Sajuu spoke, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he—he just fainted."

The light-skinned male placed his mask on to scan Uh'luka before contacting Mah'ku, "He passed out from hunger again."

"He used to go longer without food."

"Yes, but his activity has increased since you brought back the _ooman_."

"Fine then, feed him."

"And the _ooman_?"

Asha held her breath as Mah'ku hesitated, but then he said, "Yeah, go ahead. You know what meat to feed her."

Sajuu began to walk away, but the porcupine man firmly stayed in place. The muscles on his neck bulged as the chains went taut. She expected him to be just as barbaric as Uh'luka and growl at her. Instead, he raised his hand in a cautious greeting. Asha blinked at him, then raised her hand to wave back.

"Come on!" The chains jerked him away.

Only the super predator returned, dragging a carcass behind him. He unlocked the small hatch to dump the food in, then scanned Uh'luka with his mask. He slowly unlocked the door at the top, then waited a minute. The yautja still hadn't moved. Sajuu jumped down with the taser tightly held in his fist.

Asha stayed tucked away in a shadow but couldn't help but watch. He grabbed the medical kit off his back and opened it up. It wasn't the traditional one with the burner. The equipment he pulled out was similar to an IV. She watched a thick substance the color and consistency of syrup slowly travel through the tubes.

Sajuu packed everything up quickly but practically jumped out of his skin when Uh'luka twitched. It was nice to see that she wasn't the only one afraid of the disfigured yautja. Sajuu climbed out and had just closed the hatch when Uh'luka lifted his head. The beast didn't pay him any attention. He immediately crawled over to the animal carcass and began feeding.

They tossed a hunk of meat into her cell next. Asha waited for Sajuu to leave before she retrieved it. She washed it in the large half pipe to get the dirt off, then held it up to be examined. She didn't see any parasites. It was mostly muscle with some fat, no skin though, which made her suspicious. It could be human.

Uh'luka had already devoured his entire meal, so she turned to him, "Can you tell me what kind of meat this is?"

He rumbled like an alligator before turning his back to her.

Asha stared down at it as her stomach gurgled, but ended up tossing it through the bars, "Here then, you can have it."

He whipped around and dove for the hunk of meat. Uh'luka overshot and his body slammed into the bars as he scooped it up. He didn't bother to wash it off as she had. He tore it into two pieces and shoved them down his gullet. The beast licked his mandibles with a long, snake-like tongue.

She picked up a clump of wilted grass. It was more likely to give her an upset stomach than any nutritional value, but at least she would feel full for a while. While the taste wasn't unbearable, every time she chewed one tooth hurt. Asha prodded her back teeth with her tongue, praying that her gum was just irritated. She'd only had a cavity once as a child and remembered it being painful.


	12. Chapter 11

She was a fool for passing up food. Neither of them could afford to be picky—Mah'ku could leave for a hunt at any time. Their care would fall in someone else's hands, and the chances of them enjoying the chore were slim. Uh'luka had almost died when both Mah'ku and Sajuu had been gone for a whole cycle. Still, as he looked at the _ooman_, his expression softened.

He was noticing details that he had paid no attention to before, like the contrast of the silver beads in her black hair. Her body was covered in a brown mesh, meant to mimic the look of _homeostasis netting_. Several leather straps made up her halter top. Her skirt was short and consisted of uneven layers of fabric. She had been a well-cared-for pet.

The _ooman_ began to back away, "I don't have any more food."

Uh'luka realized how intently he was looking her over and laid down with a huff. He was always hungry, but the _ooman_ hadn't become a complete nuisance yet. So far, her presence had been a benefit to him. Mah'ku was too enthused with his new pet to bother torturing Uh'luka.

As he settled in the dirt for a nap, the _ooman_ began to scurry around. He listened to her dig in the dirt like some sort of rodent. Keeping his eyes closed, he let out a warning growl. She was quieter for a few minutes before he heard her splashing in the water. Curiosity won him over.

Uh'luka peeked open one eye to watch her. She was sloshing water from the open pipe into the ground, then mixing dry grass into the mud. She added small amounts of dirt and water to the puddle until the dirt could be easily molded. With it, she constructed several small bricks.

Her antics were both annoying and pointless, "While a shelter is usually a priority, that won't protect you from the acid rain."

"I'm not making a shelter."

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm making a chair."

"You are a foolish child. That serves no purpose."

"Sure it does. It cures my boredom and will be more comfortable than the lumpy ground."

"Boredom can compel you into action when it is not needed. It's not wise to waste energy when you do not know when your next meal will come."

The _ooman_ sighed.

"Your better off using your mind to cope with boredom. Think of your life. Replay memories."

She sighed again, "I don't think that will work. My life wasn't exactly...interesting before all this."

"I'm not surprised. _Oomans_ want the wrong things. They should strive for trophies. Hunts sharpen your mind and body. You never know if you'll return from a hunt, so you live each day with purpose."

The _ooman_ shook her head at first, but then admitted, "You're partially right—I did want the wrong things."

She didn't continue to make her mud bricks. He'd given her something to think about, and now at least she was quiet. Uh'luka stretched to cracked his back, then closed his heavy lids. The peace didn't last long. He heard the _ooman_ move closer to the bars. Before she even spoke, he knew she was about to annoy him with her blabbering.

"Even though you've growled at me more times than we've spoken, I'm glad you're around. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

Uh'luka was silent for a moment before he got up and moved to the back of his cell, "Do not forget that you smell like food to me, _ooman_. I suggest you keep to yourself."

There was silence for several minutes. Uh'luka was just about asleep when he heard distant footsteps in the grass. He lifted his head and growled. The _ooman_ knew what that meant. She zig-zagged around the cell before squeezing herself into a corner.

It was Sajuu. He opened the hatch to her cell, "_Ooman_."

She was always hesitant, but this time she didn't even budge.

"Child-maker, don't test my patience today!" He whipped out the taser and touched it against the metal grating.

The current was strong. Uh'luka felt it jolt through his bones from the ground. The _ooman_ got more than a small shock. She was pressed up against the metal wall when he did it. Her back arched as she cried out. Her muscles spasmed as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Now get over here so I can lift you out!"

She cowered like a beaten mutt.

Sajuu aimed his _wrist gauntlet_, but then thought better of it, "You're really going to make me go down there?"

The _badblood_ glanced over at Uh'luka for a split second, before jumping down in the cell with the _ooman_. There was nowhere for her to run, nowhere for her to hide. If she was smart, she would have just gone with him. Uh'luka knew they were healing her wounds and feeding her. He didn't think they treated her that badly.

Sajuu caught the _ooman_ by her long black mane when she tried to bolt, but she thrashed and ripped some of her hair out to escape. She backed up to the bars dividing the cells. He didn't know what they did to her on the days she was taken. It appeared she was more afraid of Sajuu than him though, seeing as she dared to get that close to the barrier between them.

Uh'luka didn't budge, but he knew he could be at the bars in a fraction of a second if Sajuu got too close. He'd almost killed Sajuu once. He was all too eager to try again. Sajuu knew it too. Again, his eyes slid in Uh'luka's direction.

She was oblivious to the stand-off between Sajuu and Uh'luka, "Please, I don't want to go. Just let me rot down here."

Sajuu aimed the _wrist gauntlet_ at him as he advanced towards the _ooman_. As he grabbed her, Uh'luka charged. Sajuu quickly yanked the _ooman_ to the ground and placed his boot over her ribs. Uh'luka snarled as he swiped at Sajuu through the bars. He was mere inches away from gutting him.

The _ooman_ screamed as Sajuu leaned closer to splay his mandibles at Uh'luka. He knew _oomans_ were weak. He expected to hear her ribs crack any moment. The _ooman_ stopped shoving at his leg and grabbed a shard of bone instead. She stuck it in his calf and twisted.

To Sajuu the wound was nothing but a mere annoyance—but it gave Uh'luka an opportunity. He punched him through the bars, putting as much power behind it as he could. Sajuu's mouth began to bleed. He'd punched him right in the teeth. Even Uh'luka's knuckles were bloody.

She moaned in pain as she hugged herself to the bars. Uh'luka found it pathetic that she had to use him for protection. However, it had given him an opportunity to cause Sajuu pain. He would use that to his advantage. Uh'luka stepped to the side to hover over the _ooman_ and gave a low growl.

_Badbloods_ never fought fair though. Sajuu shot him at point-blank range with a plasma bolt from his _wrist gauntlet_. They hit wounds that weren't yet healed from the last time, making the pain all that much worse. Uh'luka resisted but ended up dropping to his hands and knees, wheezing.

Sajuu chortled at Uh'luka. Then he bent down to grab the _ooman_ but seemed to change his mind instead. All he wished to do was cause them pain, and he'd already done that. Sajuu bumped her in the ribs with his boot, making her yelp, then jumped out of the cell.

Sajuu wiped at the blood dripping from his mouth, "If you want to stay down there _ooman_, I'll make sure you starve from now on!"

After he'd left, Uh'luka looked down at the female and the bruising on her ribcage, "If that was a suicide attempt, you failed."

She began sobbing. Her face turned red as tears rolled down her cheeks and her body trembled. Uh'luka tucked his mandibles close to his face. While the noises she was making weren't shrill or loud, it was still an awful sound.

He chuffed once, getting her attention. She glanced up at him with puffy, red eyes. Uh'luka extended his fist out to her, making her cringe. He chuffed again. Once she raised her palm under his hand, he dropped the object.

At first, the _ooman_ just stared at the tooth. It was Sajuu's. Then her lips slowly withdrew from her teeth to flash an evil grin. Uh'luka's chest rumbled. Yautja females always enjoyed when a male got what he deserved. The _ooman_ was no different.

~Yautja translations:

Homeostasis netting - mesh undersuit that regulates body temperature


	13. Chapter 12

Dirt crumbled to the bottom of the cage. Her eyes lifted to the shadow of a yautja, too tall and bulky to be the young male that had brought her fruit. She cringed. Sajuu's threats were still fresh in her mind. He could mangle her, then heal her wounds before Mah'ku found out about it.

The super predator slid open the hatch, "Come on."

Mah'ku's voice was always deceivingly calm. It gave her goosebumps all over. She could sense that something about him just wasn't quite right. She'd been afraid of seeing Sajuu again, but now she dreaded going with Mah'ku more.

"Would you rather stay down in the cage?"

Her heart began to speed up with uncertainty. If she stayed there, he might flood the cage, throw in a venomous snake, or starve her. Then again, if she went with him, he might bring her to Sajuu or push her off a waterfall. She hated the unpredictability. Somehow, Mah'ku knew that and he loved to toy with her.

"No." Her voice barely made it over a whisper.

Asha shuffled forward. Once she reached the wall, his arm dropped to lift her out. He led her down the dirt path into camp. As they rounded one building, she spotted a small cage. It was only five by five, yet the creature in it had to be around six feet tall. It was more cramped than Uh'luka was.

It wasn't a yautja though. Its shoulders were higher, its body broader. In the dark, she could make out that it was covered in hair, but couldn't tell much else. It didn't help that it was sitting with its back to her. Asha leaned towards the cage as they passed it, trying to get a better look. It was the man that had waved at her before.

Mah'ku noticed her interest, "You like my pets? Stay here, I'll introduce you to another one."

His hand landed on her chest to stop her. She picked at her nails as he walked away. She didn't believe he'd leave her alone unsupervised. And even if he had, she knew she'd be hunted down quickly. Asha stayed in the exact spot he'd left her so he'd have no reason to punish her.

As the minutes ticked by, Asha's head swiveled back and forth, scanning the darkness. Mah'ku was up to something. She just didn't know what. She expected to see a _Yaut hound_ come running at her any moment. Instead, he returned with something in his hand.

When she realized what it was, Asha gasped and took a step back. Its body was barely bigger than his palm, but it had eight long legs. Its body was pale, almost matching her skin tone. Though it looked like a spider, it possessed a tail like a scorpion. Neither were as deadly as a _facehugger_ though.

"I can see the fear in your eyes. You know what this is?"

Asha nodded.

"Have you seen what bursts from the chest cavity?"

She shook her head.

He brought it closer, "Would you like to?"

She shook her head even quicker.

The thing twitched every time she exhaled. Asha steeled her nerves as Mah'ku lowered it toward her face. It's knuckled legs flailed as it tried to reach her. It had nails on it like human fingers. Once it was close enough, they scratched her cheeks, trying to gain purchase.

"_Hard meats_ are my favorite trophies. For every one of those I hunt though, another animal must serve as a host first."

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead as a sudden dizziness came over her. Her vision started to darken around the corners. Then, her knees began to bend. Mah'ku pulled the _facehugger_ away, but it was too late. Asha fainted.

* * *

As her eyes refocused, she recognized the metal grating above her. She was back in the cell. Her hands went right to her chest, but she didn't feel any pain. She assumed she would at least feel movement if something was inside her. She let out a slow, shaky breath.

Asha abruptly sat up, alarmed by the throaty growl coming from behind her. The sound was deep and menacing. It spoke of power, primal savagery—but worse than that, hunger. The yautja was crouched with his claws digging into the earth and his mandibles splayed. She followed his line of sight to a large, bright yellow iguana.

He lunged just as an iguana darted across the grating. The yautja caught its back leg just before it reached her side, then violently yanked it through the small gap, killing it. Immediately, he began to tear into the animal. The sound of ripping flesh and breaking bone was sickening—yet her stomach rumbled.

Its bright yellow tail suddenly dropped to the ground right between Uh'luka's feet. Asha's eyes zeroed in on it. The yautja kept his back turned to her as he ate. There was a chance she could snag it.

There was no sneaking up on him—he'd hear the dirt shift with every step she took. She just had to be faster than him, take him by surprise. She licked her lips nervously. She didn't have much time though. Asha dove for it like a soccer goalie.

The yautja whipped around in the blink of an eye and slammed his hand down on the scrap of food to claim it. His tusk-tipped mandibles stretched out to the side as he snarled inches from her face. Her eyes widened as his black claws reached towards her throat next. Asha kicked off from the bars, propelling herself away from him as quickly as possible.

While she lay there panting, he slurped down the iguana tail. He snorted at her then. It was the yautja equivalent of a 'ha I beat you'. This time though, he was wrong.

The iguana had been a bright yellow—the first sign that it may have been venomous or poisonous. Whichever it was, it was taking effect. The yautja shook his head and blinked his eyes. He began to froth at the mouth.

Uh'luka laid down before he collapsed. He swallowed several times before finally losing consciousness. His muscles spasmed for several long minutes. Once he stopped twitching, Asha crept closer to the bars. He'd stopped breathing.

"Serves you right."

Death was better than torture. The yautja hadn't been the best company anyway. As she stared at his body though, a deep frown set into her features. Her hands slid down the bars as she folded to her knees.

Just as she turned away, she heard shallow wheezing, then a cough. Asha looked back to see the yautja lifting himself into his hands and knees. He spit up some froth and then wiped his mouth. As he rose to his feet, he drew in a deep breath. She stood there gripping the bars, staring at the broad planes of his chest.

Her mouth dropped.

Upon seeing her reaction, his head tipped up arrogantly, "Yautjas do not die easily child...I am almost immune to that poison now."

She'd learned that Yautjas were an ancient race—old enough that they'd outlived their sun several times and have had to find another planet to call home. She knew they were a very evolved species. Still, they always seemed to surprise her. He was an impressive specimen—unstoppable in so many ways.

...Then again, they could be so primitive. The iguana had possessed sharp needle-like claws. Apparently, they'd been sharp enough to slice open his tough skin, though not very deep. Uh'luka lifted his arm up and began to lick the wound. Asha wiped her hand down her face, ashamed of him.

When he caught her staring, his chest pulsed with a low growl. Asha took two quick steps back. Yautja blood had the ability to extend life-expectancy. For all she knew, their saliva could have healing properties. She wasn't about to scold him for his lack of etiquette.

She was curious though, "Did you know it was poisonous?"

"Yes."

"...Did you hope it would kill you?"

"The very first one I'd eaten, yes. Now they're just an easy snack."

Another question was on the tip of her tongue, but she shut her mouth. He'd know it was poisonous when she tried to steal a piece. She wondered if he was protecting her then, or simply guarding food. Asha felt she already knew the answer though. A yautja would never share when resources were scarce. It just wasn't in their nature.

~Yautja translations:

Yaut hound - hunting hound

Facehugger - stage of xeno lifecycle

Hard meat - xenomorph


	14. Chapter 13

Thick storm clouds rolled in, swirling above them like smoke. When the first drop hit her, the _ooman_ hissed. The wind was strong enough that the rain was at an angle this time. She hugged herself against the wall before it began to pour. She lifted one leg up at a time like a bird, her feet turning red from the mud up to her ankles.

For a while at least, she was fine like that. But it rained all night. She ended up sitting against the wall, with her knees turning red from the acid rain. Her eyelids began to close as though they were heavy. She blinked and sat up straighter, but then began to close her eyes again a few seconds later.

She jerked awake and instinctively lifted her head to take in her surroundings. Half-asleep as the _ooman_ was, she ended up getting water in her eye. She leaped up with a choked cry. The _ooman_ rubbed at her eyes, beginning to break down. Instead, she grew angry.

The device implanted in her ears didn't just translate what she heard. It actually enabled her to speak yautja by tapping into her brain. Her pronunciation wasn't perfect, as they shared different anatomy and vocal chords, but usually he couldn't even tell that she had a translator. As a slew of profanities spilled from her lips though, he was reminded of it.

"I'm so sick of this bullshit! Mah'ku, you bastard! Your mother was a cunt! Fuck this!"

The translator was a delicate, complex piece of equipment that needed to be updated as the _ooman_ language changed. Everything in the _ooman_ language didn't have an exact translation to yautja either. Uh'luka tilted his head at hearing, "bovine excrement", "illegitimate child", and "vulva" dotted in her sentences. Yautjas didn't typically use expletives, though he had to admit that he'd said _pauk_ a lot when he was younger.

When she strutted towards the bars dividing them, he thought she would start cursing him as well. Instead, his eyes narrowed as she squeezed between the metal. His claws dug into the ground. Uh'luka growled in warning. The _ooman_ froze, but only for a moment.

He rumbled low in his throat, "This is my territory _ooman_."

Weighed down by the rain, her hair hung down like a curtain in front of her eyes. Already her cream-colored skin had turned a light shade of red. She carefully dropped to her hands and knees in front of him, then crawled closer. Uh'luka had been laying on his stomach. As she came near him, he lifted himself onto his hands.

Her hesitation made him tense, "Initiate a challenge, or go away."

She swallowed, "If you're going to kill me, just do it quickly."

"Come any closer and I might."

When she moved again, he lifted one arm with a grunt, not wanting to be touched. A deep growl pulsed through his chest. The _ooman_ paused. He could tell her pulse was racing by the vein on her neck. Ever so slowly, she slid her hand forward.

The growl bubbling up from his throat died out. Uh'luka felt frozen in place as the _ooman_ tucked herself under him, trying to hide from the rain. He stared down at her while grinding his teeth, the veins in his arms bulging. Part of him was outraged. Another part tugged at an empty space in his chest, reminding him he hadn't had company in twenty years.

After a moment, he lowered his arm back down, shifting to his hands and knees above her. The _ooman_ tucked in her limbs so less of the acid touched her. She had her eyelids scrunched closed at first, but then she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. He couldn't explain why, but he allowed her to stay there.

* * *

Asha's eyes flung open and her body tensed when she heard him move. She hadn't even realized that she'd fallen asleep. The yautja simply grumbled as he flopped onto his side next to her. The sun was up, and the rain was dying out to a drizzle. He'd stayed above her the entire time.

The thought of him sheltering her from the acid all night long put butterflies in her stomach. Perhaps yautjas weren't what they seemed. Asha shifted so she was on her side as well. As she scooted closer, his chest pulsed with a deep growl that made the ground under her vibrate. Her skin prickled with goosebumps as she dared to inch even closer.

His eyes shot open, and she found herself being stared down by two piercing white orbs. They looked dead. A milky haze had consumed both eyes, clouding even his pupils. She didn't know how he wasn't blind. She pressed her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at his.

A few minutes later, she felt his skin brush against her toes. Moments after that, she felt him touch her legs. Even though she kept her eyes closed, she dropped her knees so he could get closer. His body molded into hers, following the curve of her body. She was between shaking with fear and throwing her arms around him.

He was cold-blooded. The rain had chilled him to the bone. She slipped one leg between his and nudged his chest with her cheek to warm him. Since she was a little girl, Asha had longed to see something unexplainable, someone truly special. Yautjas were a dangerous species—it was the first time she'd been so close to one. Somehow, it just felt right.

She could have fallen asleep like that, cuddled against a stranger, an alien, if it wasn't for her neck. It was already getting sore. His arm was stretched out above her. Asha wrapped her fingers around his muscles and tugged his arm so she could slide it under her head. Before she could register his movement, he had her pinned by the throat.

"You insolent baby-maker! You go too far!" he snarled inches from her face.

Asha clawed at his fingers, choking.

His grip loosened only slightly, "First, you use me for shelter! Then, you use me as a pillow! I am not an object for you to use as you like, and I will not tolerate the blatant disrespect!"

He drug her to her feet and slammed her against the bars hard enough to make her dizzy. She immediately reached for the small gap, but he shoved at her, trying to force her body through the tight space. She struggled to slip through with him bunching her against the metal barrier. He growled in her hair as he leaned his weight against her. The bars dug into her body.

"Stop! That hurts!"

His hands dropped away, "Don't come back over here...That's the one and only warning I'll give you _ooman._"

Once she safe on the other side of the bars, she spun around with tears in her eyes, "You're an asshole!"

"And you are an insulting vermin, lower than prey!"

"You're an idiot! Cuddling isn't disrespectful!"

"You were using me as an object to rest your head on! Yautjas are a superior race!"

"Pfft! Superior? You're nothing but a dirty, ugly, uncivilized, heathen!"

"Callow female!"

"Slob!"

"Vulgar child!"

She turned her back to him, "Even your insults suck!"

A low growl made the hairs on her neck stand on end, "I should have killed you! I should have known better! No matter what you provide for an _ooman_, they'll always want more! They are a greedy race almost as bad as the _badbloods_ that have me locked down here!"

Asha gasped, then shook her head, "...Yes, I wanted more. I wanted to be closer, wanted to fall asleep on you. My bad. Yautjas have the emotional capacity of a potato! You'll never know how good it feels to fall asleep in someone's arms. So I feel sorry for you."

She sat down and held her head in her hands. The mud bricks had dissolved in the rain as he'd warned. Asha was right back where she was in the beginning--as prey, with nothing to do, and nowhere to go. She was completely covered in mud. She didn't have any fruit left. Her heart weighed in her chest like a cinder block under crushing waves of an ocean.

~Yautja translations:

Pauk - Fuck


	15. Chapter 14

As soon as the hatch door opened, Asha leaped up. Half-asleep and disoriented, she pressed her back against the bars. Uh'luka had protected her before. After their recent fallout though, she should have known better. The disfigured yautja only glanced up to see if the _badbloods_ had brought food.

Sajuu climbed down into the cage and stepped towards her, cautious as ever, "I'm warning you, I won't let this tactic work a second time!"

His eyes bounced from Uh'luka then back to her before he lunged forward and seized a handful of her hair. He yanked her forward so hard her legs went right out from under her. She screeched in pain before her face hit the dirt. Sajuu looked at the wad of hair in his fist and chortled.

As he reached for her again, Mah'ku made his presence known, "Don't bring her to me with bruises and patches of hair missing. I kept her because she was pretty."

"She doesn't want to come out of the cage, so she'll be punished. I'll heal her wounds afterward."

Mah'ku's chest rumbled with a baritone growl, then he met Asha's gaze, "_Ooman_, come!"

Mah'ku had a look in his eyes that could stop her heart. While Sajuu simply enjoyed inflicting pain, Mah'ku had a throbbing desire to see lasting torment and psychological damage. She didn't dare disobey him. Asha scrambled to her feet in an instant and practically dove for the opposite wall so she could be lifted up. His pale gray fingers wrapped around her wrists and hauled her out of the cage.

Sajuu jumped out after her, then went his separate ways. She knew he'd punish her later for being shown up by Mah'ku, but she had bigger concerns at the moment. Mah'ku's dusky red eyes narrowed as he looked at her. His gaze traveled from her knotted hair to her stained clothes and her shoes that were caked in mud.

"You certainly don't look as pretty as I remember. Would you like a bath?"

Every seemingly nice thing Mah'ku offered her was tainted with some evil purpose. She'd learned that the first time when he'd fed her human flesh, "No thank you, it's just been muddy lately. Once the dirt stops sticking to me, I'll wash my clothes and scrub down."

"I insist."

He took her onto the same ship as before and led her into the bathing chamber. They usually kept baths and toilets in separate rooms in yautja culture. This one was especially lavish. The tub was more like a small in-ground pool, and exotic skulls lined the perimeter of it. None of the skulls were human, which surprised her. But then again it couldn't be Mah'ku's ship—it looked too much like standard yautja craft.

He gestured to the dark water, "Bathe."

Asha trembled with anxiety every second she was with him, but this situation had her especially timid, "May I leave my clothes on?"

He grunted, "I don't care."

"Thank you."

She didn't even remove her shoes. As she stepped down into the bath, the water clouded around her. She hurried to scrub her skin and clothes clean. Her hair was the worst. She was always combing her fingers through it but it has become a matted mess regardless.

"How long can _oomans_ hold their breath?"

Her fingers froze in her hair and her heart sped up, "...Only a minute or two."

"That short? How curious." He crouched on the edge of the steps, "Have you ever felt like you were going to drown?"

Even though she knew what he was going to do, she still didn't react in time. He forced her head under the water. Her body's first response was a gasp—which resulted in lungs full of water. It burned. As the pressure grew in her chest, she beat her fist on the side of the tub and felt one skull shatter.

When she regained consciousness, she was in the medical bay with tubes still down her throat. Mah'ku hovered above her. As he slid the tubes out, she gagged and coughed. She tried to sit up but was unable. Her muscles flexed against the restraints he'd put her in.

"You didn't last even a minute."

She whimpered.

Another super predator stepped into the room. She could barely lift her head enough to tell that it was the young male that had brought her fruit before, "You sent for me?"

"The _ooman_ lived, so find some chore for her to do. She can shovel hound excrement or something."

"Oh, I've got a few things in mind." He undid the restraints and roughly yanked her off the table.

The young male drug her along with him, only slowing once they were away from the main campground. He passed up the cage and directed her towards the treeline. Asha kept her eyes on feet, trying not to imagine what he had planned. He'd shown interest in her before, and that frightened her. The forest grew quiet in his presence.

When he turned to her, she shrank back.

He reached out to touch her hair, despite the fact that she kept backing up, "You are a beautiful little thing."

Her pulse skyrocketed and a wave of dizziness swept over her.

His hand left her hair to point to a tree, "Eat all you can, then I'll take you back to the hold."

She looked at him with complete bewilderment.

"I never intended to have you do chores."

She'd been so nervous she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Asha lifted her gaze up to the fruiting trees around them, with teal-colored leaves. Their low-hanging branches held the same fruit he'd brought her before. Asha pushed off with her toes, almost bouncing with excitement.

She ate past the point of feeling like she would throw up, knowing an opportunity like this would not come around again. She could hardly swallow the last couple bites but forced it down. Then, she gathered some in her arms to take back. When she dropped two, the young male picked them up and carried them for her.

* * *

Uh'luka could smell the fruit before he even heard them coming. The _ooman_ was lowered into the cell by Rayce, the youngest of their clan. Uh'luka's brows pulled together at seeing how the male treated her. Rayce dumped a pile of fruit into the cell—enough food to last her a week if she rationed herself. Then the male slid the hatch closed, beaming down at her.

Uh'luka made a disgusted gurgle in the back of his throat. He'd never had that much admiration for any inferior species. Even the _hard meats_, yautjas favorite prey, were not revered in such a way—at least not by Uh'luka. Yet even Mah'ku and Sajuu treated her differently. His only consolation was knowing that their interest in her would diminish quickly.

After burying the fruit, the _ooman_ glared at him, "Thanks for your help."

He made an inquisitive noise.

"That was sarcasm."

He cocked his head.

"If you had even just stood up, Sajuu wouldn't have ripped my hair out."

"I'm not your bodyguard! If you had gone with them willingly the first time, that wouldn't have happened!"

"Go willingly?" She scoffed, "I don't see you volunteering to be their plaything!"

Uh'luka growled under his breath.

The _ooman_ swiveled away from him and stomped to the opposite side of the cell.

For several minutes, they both remained tense and motionless. Finally, Uh'luka spoke up, "You're lucky."

She popped her head up, "What?"

"Did you not understand what I said?"

"No, I just didn't hear you."

He grumbled, "Is your brain unable to hear when you're thinking?"

"I was distracted!"

"Ah. You're unable to process two things at once then."

She picked something out of the dirt to throw it at him and missed, "I see your aim is pitiful too."

She crossed her arms.

After a few moments, he said again, "You're lucky."

"How's that?"

"You get to leave this cell."

"Oh yes, being tricked into eating human flesh, being drug around, forced to do grunt work, and almost drowning is such fun."

He was quiet for a moment, "...It's been almost eight cycles since I've stepped foot outside this metal cage."

Her mouth opened, then closed. She lowered her head and stared down at the dirt. Eight cycles were close to sixteen years by Earth standards. The _ooman_ could only imagine what it was like to be stuck in one room for over a decade. Already she had tried to make furniture out of the mud and paced out of boredom, and she'd only been a captive for a few months.

"I killed one of them and raced across the field once. It's the only decent memory I have since being imprisoned."

"I'm sorry."

Uh'luka's mandibles twitched at the weak apology. He didn't know why he was telling her any of this to begin with.

The _ooman_ rolled a couple of fruits into his cell, then sat down beside the bars. Though he didn't like fruit, he wouldn't pass up food. Uh'luka swallowed both of them down whole to avoid the taste. For whatever reason, that made the corners of the _oomans_ mouth twitch.

~Yautja translations

Eight cycles - roughly sixteen years


	16. Chapter 15

Her stomach woke her up. She could see the sunlight behind her eyelids and groaned. Asha tried to sleep away the days anymore. However, it was difficult to nap when the ground was always lumpy and her stomach was always empty. She could only keep her eyes closed for a few more minutes before giving in.

Asha went over to the wall where she'd buried the fruit. She was trying her best not to eat them so quickly, but her stomach protested. She washed one off and covered the rest. As soon as she bit into it, the yautja's head bobbed up. His white eyes locked onto her. It was impossible to hide the scent from him.

He laid his chin down on his arm with an exhale, but his pale white eyes stayed on her. The bite drug down her throat like a rock. Despite the guilt, Asha turned her back to him and continued eating. She'd given him some already, and fruit wasn't going to satisfy someone of his size. She had to think of herself. Asha didn't want to end up passing out from hunger as he had.

The second bite had her cringing in pain though. Her toothache had all but lessened, and she'd started chewing only on one side. But even that didn't help much anymore. The fruit was soft; it was just moving her jaw hurt. She had to see what was going on with that tooth.

She set down the food without finishing it and went over to the open pipe. The water was moving too much to get a good reflection. She scooped up water with her hands and tried to look in her mouth. The water trickled through her fingers. The affected tooth was in the back and difficult to see. She was getting nowhere, yet she tried again and again.

"_Ooman_, what exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

Asha dropped her hands to her sides, "I need a mirror...My whole jaw is throbbing from this one tooth."

"Let me see."

Her brows furrowed, "Why would you help me?"

His shoulders lifted.

"Oh, that's reassuring."

* * *

The ooman began to pace back and forth. It took her a minute, but she finally approached the bars. She stared up at him with big brown eyes and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She was reluctant but opened her mouth. Her teeth were odd to him—square and flat, much like a horse's. Yautja sucklings were born with sharper canines. One glance in her mouth confirmed his suspicions though.

"You have an abscess, an infected tooth."

Her lips turned down at the corners, "So it has to be pulled?"

"Extracting the tooth would likely cause the infection to spread if it hasn't already."

"Then what do I do?"

"If it becomes life-threatening, which is more than likely, Mah'ku will heal you as he's done in the past. Until then, releasing pressure will relieve the pain."

"Releasing pressure?"

"All it would take is a small incision to drain the puss."

The _ooman_ covered her mouth as she shook her head, "That's disgusting."

"It's necessary."

She nodded. As soon as he reached in her mouth though, she tore her face away, "You're going to use your finger?"

"My nails are sharper than anything else we have available. Be still."

He slipped one hand behind her head to prevent her from backing away, then slit open the inflamed portion of her gum. The _ooman_ gagged, then rushed to the other side of the cell. She spit up blood and pus, then rinsed her mouth out several times. She stayed hunched over the half-pipe with a deep frown.

Uh'luka sat back, almost amused, "The pain is less."

She nodded, still looking sick to her stomach.

After several minutes, she sat down beside the bars. "So," she cleared her throat, "how many times have you tried to escape? Just the once?"

He gave a gruff chuckle, "Probably higher than you can count."

"I can count!" She looked down at her hand for help, "One, two...skip a few... ninety-nine, one hundred!"

Uh'luka's jaw slowly went slack while one spikey brow rose.

The ooman let out a rich laugh as she rocked back on her ass, "Don't look at me like that! I can actually count, I swear!"

His eyes narrowed.

"Really, I can. I'm serious."

He tipped his head back, skeptical of her claim, but moved on, "If you're referring to planned escapes, fifteen. If you include split-minute decisions, that number is closer to thirty-six."

"And you only got as far as the field?"

A growl slipped between his clenched teeth, "This cage was built for _Yaut hounds_, a strong breed designed by our kind, and it has been reinforced numerous times now."

The _ooman_ lifted her arms out to the sides, "Have you seen me try to escape? Have you seen me so much as test the strength of the bars or the integrity of the chute? I know if it can keep you contained, I don't even have a chance…"

Uh'luka relaxed his jaw. _Oomans_ were a soft species, often taken advantage of, and she knew it. At least Uh'luka had a chance of escape. The _ooman_ could be tracked down, overpowered, and contained easily. She'd die in captivity. The only question was when.

He watched her yawn as she stretched out her limbs. The _ooman_ laid down on her side against the bars but sat up a second later. She piled the dirt under her head into a mound. Still, she wasn't comfortable. She scooted and squirmed, making an indention in the dirt. Then she scraped away the rest of the lumps with her feet before settling.

Her eyes didn't open, "So, how did you escape that one time anyway?"

"It took hours, but I was able to slow my breathing and heart rate enough that they thought I was ill. The male made the mistake of getting in the cage to check on me himself, so I slaughtered him."

She yawned, "Where did you expect to go anyway? Is there a way off this planet?"

"No."

He waited for her to comment, but she was already asleep. Though yautjas were typically light sleepers, looking at them you'd think they were in a coma. Their bodies remained extremely still. The _ooman_ however, twitched and sighed throughout. Uh'luka watched her for a while, before laying down next to the bars. It was surprisingly easy for him to fall asleep listening to her breathing.

* * *

The _ooman_ woke him up as usual. It was just barely light out, "I need you to pull the tooth."

"There will be a rapid spread of infection upon extraction."

"It hurts again." she moaned.

He kicked the bars, making then rattle, "Let me sleep!"

Her fists clenched into tight fists as her eyes began to glaze over.

"_Pups_ can tolerate pain better…"

The _ooman_ curled up on her side and pressed her forehead against the bars. She didn't ask again. Her moaning and whining continued though. He hoped that she'd fall back asleep shortly, but no. The _ooman_ tossed and turned. She shivered as though she was cold, but her body had begun to sweat.

He'd seen her perspiring before, but somehow he knew this was different. Out of curiosity, Uh'luka stuck one arm through the bars. He expected her to move away, but she was too weak. Just by hovering his palm over her face, he could tell her temperature was higher than it had been. He pressed his fingers to her wrist. As he suspected, her heart rate was unusually fast.


	17. Chapter 16

Her body was in the early stages of septic shock. The chemicals from her own body's defenses had triggered an inflammatory response, narrowing her veins and elevating her heart rate. As it continued, it would impair blood flow to the organs, causing tissue damage and organ failure. Without treatment, there was no question that she would die.

Uh'luka was only familiar with it in _sucklings_ because their immune systems weren't built up yet. However, the _ooman_ was on a foreign planet. Their living situation wasn't ideal. The air composition wasn't optimal. She was being exposed to different pathogens and stress alone could have lowered her immune system.

"What's happening to me?" She had a dazed look on her face and wasn't meeting his eyes.

He was silent for a moment to consider his words, "Your body is fighting the infection."

She swallowed, then nodded.

When Uh'luka heard footsteps, he quickly scuttled back. He didn't want to appear friendly towards the _ooman_. The scent of meat lofted his way though and fueled him to his feet. He stood up as straight as he could, but that forced him to hold his head to the side. Mah'ku strolled up with an animal leg in his fist.

The _ooman_ always got cuts of meat, scraps from dinner. They'd never given her hunks from fresh kills. The food was for him then. Just the sight of it made saliva pool in his mouth. It dripped out of the corners of his jowls like a hound.

Mah'ku dangled the animal leg over the cage, taunting him. His stomach gurgled, feeling as though it was shrinking even more. Drops of blood from the leg dripped onto his face. Uh'luka smashed his head against the grating to catch drops in his mouth. Instead of letting him have it, Mah'ku kicked open the hatch to the adjoining cage and dropped it in.

Uh'luka drew in a deep breath. Rather than damage the _ooman's_ hearing with an angry roar though, he clawed at the dirt just outside the cage. His hand happened to curl around a hard object. He chucked the rock at the gray-skinned predator, but it bounced off his shoulder without leaving so much as a scratch. Mah'ku turned to leave and Uh'luka eventually calmed.

He stared at the animal leg on the other side of the bars, then at the _ooman_. She struggled to sit upright. Feeling disoriented and weak were normal symptoms of her condition. In the end, she flopped onto her back and stared up at the space where Mah'ku had been standing. Already her lips were becoming pale. Uh'luka had forgotten how quickly septic shock could set in.

The _ooman_ required medical attention, strong antibiotics. Uh'luka glanced up at the top of the cage where the sun was just beginning to dip under the horizon. She wouldn't last the night. He let out a breath. Instead of alerting Mah'ku, he sat down next to the female with his back against the bars. It was kinder to let her die.

She stuck her hand through the bars to grasp his arm. Uh'luka allowed the brief contact, but then scooted away. He didn't go far—just a few inches out of her reach. She left her arm laying there in the dirt, outstretched towards him.

"How long is this going to last?"

He twisted around to look at her, "It will take you in a few short hours."

Her gaze bounced back and forth between each of his eyes, "I'm going to die?"

"Yes."

Death was an inevitable experience for all life-forms. He thought the _ooman_ would be resigned. Instead, she used the bars to heft herself up. Even though her grip was shaky and her voice kept cracking, she called out for help. She didn't manage to be very loud.

"Desist _ooman_. This is how it should be."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Mah'ku had just left, but there was no telling if he'd bother to come back. The _ooman_ looked around the cell before heading to the open pipe. She had to use the wall for support. The _ooman_ collapsed into the water then, trying to submerge herself in it.

"The cold water may break your fever, but the infection will persist. Fighting it will only prolong your death."

She refused to listen and began to scream for help again.

Uh'luka scratched his shoulder against the bars, "He's either ignoring you or too far away to hear you now."

She continued anyway.

"_Ooman_\--"

She cut him off, "No! I don't want to die!"

He watched her chest as it heaved in ragged breaths. She leaned back in the shallow water and let her eyes close. Her energy was depleting. Her body was failing. Still, her fingers tightened on the rim of the open pipe. The _ooman_ was stronger willed than she looked.

"...Cover your ears then."

Her eyebrows twitched. Once his four mandibles began to spread though, she quickly pressed her palms against her ears. A bellowing roar tore from his chest. Even with her ears covered, the _ooman_ still winced. He sat back to stare up at the grating then. Uh'luka already knew there would be repercussions for helping the _ooman_.

As if on cue, Sajuu appeared within the minute, with his weapon already drawn. Before Uh'luka could get out a word, plasma bolts were already hitting him. His skin was mostly tough scar tissue, but the inside of his mouth was more sensitive. One of the plasma bolts struck him just right and burned down his throat. Besides the pain, his lungs felt like they had inhaled a room full of ash. He dropped to his hands and knees, coughing, unable to draw in a full breath of air.

Sajuu shot two more times before he noticed the _ooman_, "What's wrong with her?"

Uh'luka was still coughing and wheezing, so Sajuu scanned the _ooman_ with his bio mask. Usually, he was tentative about getting into the cages. After realizing what state the female was in though, Sajuu didn't hesitate to get in and throw the _ooman_ over his shoulder. From what Uh'luka had learned over the cycles, Mah'ku liked to end his pets' lives personally. He wouldn't be happy if the _ooman_ died of natural causes.

* * *

After hours had passed, Uh'luka assumed that the _ooman_ had not made it. While their anatomy was similar, it wasn't identical. Rapid healing had the potential to put the body off balance. Death didn't affect yautjas like it did other beings. Still, Uh'luka found himself staring into her empty cage.

He suddenly jerked his head up in surprise. The _oomans_ quick footsteps were unmistakable. She always struggled to keep up with the _badbloods_ long strides. It was Sajuu that dropped the _ooman_ into the cage. This time he left without even bothering to growl at Uh'luka.

His body tensed when the female looked down at the meat in her cell. When she bent down to pick it up, he growled protectively even though the food didn't belong to him. The _ooman_ walked over to him with it. Uh'luka snatched it out if her hand before she had the chance to feed it through the bars. He stripped the meat off the bone in large chunks and swallowed them down.

After he'd cracked open the bones to scrape out the marrow, he glanced back at the _ooman_, "You need to eat too."

"Well, if you're feeling guilty, hack it back up and give it to me."

Uh'luka cocked his head with a trill.

"I was joking. Please don't actually do that."

"You are the strangest _ooman_ I've ever encountered."

One corner of her mouth lifted, "You haven't been around many humans then, have you?"

"My interactions with them have always been very brief."

"Well, no human is completely sane--so don't expect me to be."

"That explains a great deal."

A broad smile bloomed on her face, wrinkling the corners of her eyes. He met her steady gaze for several long seconds. It was the _ooman_ that broke away. She dropped her head to stare at the ground, but her lips were still pulled away from her teeth in a smile. The _ooman_ was happy despite the recent circumstances, and he found that intriguing.

~Yautja translations:

Sucklings - infants


	18. Chapter 17

For a week, neither Mah'ku nor Sajuu came to the cage. Uh'luka was crouched in the corner when caught a scent. He leaned forward on one arm as he filled his lungs with it. It wasn't often that the _badbloods_ cooked, or that the smell reached him. Tonight, the wind was just right. It wafted the scent of smoked boar meat right to him.

His jaws opened as he lifted his head, scenting the air even more fervently. The temptation lifted him to his feet. He reached both arms outside of the cage and closed his eyes. He could almost taste the crispy, charred skin and juicy meat underneath. Uh'luka swallowed, then turned to the _ooman_.

She wasn't yautja, and she didn't smell like one. With hair and oily skin, she was just another animal. She was just another meal. He'd killed her kind before and knew just how easy it was. Uh'luka began to pace in front of the bars.

He froze in place when she lifted herself out of the open pipe. He watched lines of water travel down her curves, but all his mind could think about was her insides. She'd been spending most of her time in the water lately. He could smell the blood, and it wasn't helping his resolve.

If a yautja female lost as much weight as the _ooman_ had, they would cease to have a cycle. His females never bled anyway, but still their reproductive cycle would stop if the body wasn't in peak condition. The _ooman_ continued to bleed. It put a strain on her body and drained her energy even more.

He wasn't surprised when she got sick again. Uh'luka slunk closer to the bars as he listened to her cough. The _ooman_ would not survive much longer. It was better for him if he ate her before she lost any more weight.

However, he battled with the decision. There were many reasons to keep the _ooman_ around. She distracted Mah'ku and Sajuu. She'd given him cuts of meat and fruit. Her company kept his mind sharp and boredom at bay. Still, his stomach contracted, trying to overrule his mind.

* * *

The yautja's presence was hard to ignore. He was standing perfectly still with his head dipped down, making him look hunched. His eyes were on her but weren't staring at any particular part. It just seemed like he was in a trance. She hurried to dry herself off, but his focus bothered her.

"Are you ok?" He gave no response at first, so she stepped closer.

Before she reached the bars, a smooth clicking noise sent chills up her spine and made her hesitate to approach him. She'd been rationing the fruit. The yautja had nothing, and he grew grumpy the longer he went without food. Asha glanced down at her lines in the dirt before remembering that they were no longer there.

Every time the rains came, it erased her marks in the dirt. She grew tired of recounting. Eventually, she lost track of how long she'd been a prisoner. Asha knew it had been a considerable amount of time though. Her ribs were showing, and her clothes were in tatters from the neglect.

Her shoes were the worst. Every time they got wet, she took them off until they dried. Still, they had grown mold. Rather than scrub them again, Asha put the rest of her clothes back on but set the shoes aside for good. They were riddled with holes, and one was about to lose the sole anyhow.

She dug her toes into the cool earth with a long sigh. She'd gotten used to not having certain things when she was taken from Earth. Now, she'd have to learn to do without certain things while imprisoned. Shoes really weren't all that important. What she missed more than anything else was her dog—besides consistent meals.

Hunger rolled around in her gut. No one had been by to feed her either. She went to the far corner of the cell and dug up her fruit stash. As soon as she picked one up though, it fell apart in her hands. Maggots were swimming through the red flesh of the fruit.

"NO!"

She flung the fruit away from her, then scooped up the rest and chucked it as well. Some of it flew out the top of the cage, while some of it slid down the wall. She stared at the red sludge while her stomach gurgled. Instantly, she regretted it.

Asha scrapped what she could off the wall with her fingers. She stared down at the small, squirming maggots. She was so hungry. Asha stuck it in her mouth and swallowed. Immediately, she gagged.

Fruit mush and bile rose from her throat, and she couldn't keep it down. She threw up, but still her stomach quivered. Asha sank down to the ground and covered her face. She sobbed for several minutes. She didn't fight it.

Finally, she drew in a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I just want a steak burger and a Starbucks latte."

The yautja was still staring. His tongue stretched from his mouth to lick his teeth.

"What would you want if you could have it?"

He blinked slowly then met her gaze, "_C'ntlip_."

"What's that?"

"A highly concentrated intoxicating beverage."

She scrunched her face like she'd tasted something sour, "Ugh, why would you want that?"

He gave no answer except a grunt.

At first, he grew still when she approached the bars. Uh'luka's eyes moved from her face to the brand on her collarbone before he chose to move away. He frequently objected to her company, but Asha knew better. She laid down on her back beside the bars.

She listened to the chatter insects as the sun went down, unable to sleep. After a while, she shifted to her side to peer into his cell. In the dim lighting, she could make out his bulky outline and pale green skin. Asha watched his chest slowly rise and fall. At some point, his wheezing had become a soothing sound.

Minutes later, she heard the dirt shifting. He was slowly creeping towards her. Asha kept her eyes closed and tried not to smile. She already knew what he would do. Her insides fluttered.

With an exhausted huff, Uh'luka laid down next to the barrier between them. She waited as long as she could before reaching her arm through the bars to touch her fingers to his bicep. As usual, he didn't give any indication that he even felt her touching him. He didn't move away though either.

His voice was quieter than usual, "Do you have someone looking for you?"

"I doubt it. All I had were my parents, and it's been nearly three years now I think. No one should be looking for me anymore."

"Not family. You have a mark of ownership."

"Oh, yeah...He's...He was killed." She hadn't thought about her owner in a long time, but it weighed in her chest.

"By Mah'ku?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Rakaa...from the—"

"Des'seti clan." He said it before she could.

"...Yeah."

They were both silent for a moment before she asked, "What about you? Do you have someone missing you back home?"

His chest rumbled, "Many females."

Asha giggled, then shook her head.

She inched closer, pressing her body against the metal, and laid her head on her arm. She kept her other arm outstretched through the bars, with her hand on his muscles. It felt good just to have that contact, to touch someone. Ever since she'd been in the company of yautjas, she'd missed that. Handshakes and hugs had meant little to her on Earth. Now, she craved even the smallest amount of contact.

Two years she'd lived without the slightest hint of affection. Yautjas didn't touch with her unless they meant harm. Uh'luka had seemed the same in that respect. Now she wasn't sure. She didn't understand why he continued to allow the contact, but she appreciated it. Asha brushed her thumb back and forth over his scales until she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

She was startled awake by savage growls. Uh'luka was no longer next to her, but then again she really hadn't expected him to be. Asha blinked a couple times and then groggily lifted her head to see what was going on. Uh'luka was hunched, with his muscles drawn tight and his mandibles tensely splayed. Mah'ku stood at the edge of the cage, crunching on an animal carcass.

He was teasing Uh'luka again, this time by eating in front of him. Asha almost laid her head back down, but then noticed there was already food in her cell. She scrambled up. It was the usual thick cut of meat, but this time there were also vegetables strewn around it.

Almost shaking with excitement, she gathered them in her arms and ran them over to the open pipe. She dunked each of them into the water to rinse them, then shoved them into her mouth. She hardly chewed. They weren't tender, steamed veggies, but they were better than anything she'd had in a long time. She ate all of them, unable to ration herself, then stared at the meat.

Her stomach twisted and growled with need. Asha seized it and chomped down on the slab of meat, taking a bit almost too big for her mouth. The yautja glanced at her, actually doing a double-take. She'd always given him her share of meat. The soft whine that escaped him made her pause.

She met his white eyes. His expression was softer than usual, with his spiked brows angled upward. Her gaze wandered to the pits and scars in his skin then to his protruding ribs. Her stomach was already full, yet she was ready to devour the meat as well. She began to chew slower.

Reluctant to give it up, Asha took one more bite. She couldn't just hand it over to him anyhow—Mah'ku was still peering down into the cage. If he found out the meat went to his other pet, she'd never get it again. Uh'luka straightened up with a growl. It rumbled through his chest for several long seconds.

"_Ooman_…" Uh'luka tipped his head down and narrowed his eyes.

She licked her lips, eyes darting from Uh'luka to Mah'ku.

"Give it to me. Now."

Asha didn't like his tone. She ripped off another chunk of the raw meat and then talked with her mouth full, "This is delicious."

Mah'ku made a noise close to a hum.

Uh'luka wasn't amused, "Don't toy with me _ooman_; I can make your life miserable! Give me the food, or you'll be my next meal!"

Asha grimaced.

His piercing white eyes didn't waver. Uh'luka extended his arm past the bars, waiting for her to place the meat in his hand. She had to give him a signal, calm him down until the _badblood_ left. Then, she could give him the food. Knowing that Mah'ku was watching, she approached the barrier between them.

"Hand it over!"

Asha dangled the cut of meat just out of his reach and winked at him, "Nope, not gonna happen." She winked again, hoping he'd catch on.

Uh'luka puffed up, then scanned the cell. She could see the rage welling up inside him as he looked for something to break, something to use as a weapon. He had no outlet to release his wrath upon though. They had reinforced the bars. The cell was empty.

She'd underestimated him. Uh'luka charged at the pipe that ran across one wall of the cell. His foot went through it first, then his fists. The material shattered under his power. A snarl ripped from his throat as he tore the metal brace away from the wall.

He carried it like a baseball bat as he walked back to the bars. Asha stared at the piece of mangled metal as her eyes widened. He'd found his weapon. She looked up at Mah'ku for protection, but he was crouched at the edge of the grating, just watching. She was on her own.

"Here!" She slung the food through the bars, "I was going to give it to you, I swear!"

It took him a fraction of a second to tear it into two large chunks then swallow them down his gullet. Asha let out a breath as her body sagged with relief. She assumed his anger had vanished. She was wrong. His movement was a blur. Her mind just barely registered the fact that he'd thrown the metal piece at her.

She twisted out of the way, but not quick enough. The metal clipped her shoulder and sent her spinning to the ground. While she was down, Uh'luka turned to pick up another piece of the pipe. Mah'ku finally reacted. The taser he kept on his hip extended to its full length, with electricity sparking at the end of it.

When Mah'ku thrust it down through the grate, Uh'luka was ready. Rather than dodge it, he swung at the device. It gave enough of a jolt to drop him to the ground, but the taser snapped in half. Uh'luka groaned as he lifted himself out of the dirt but immediately reached for a shard of metal. His attention was fully on the _badblood_ now.

Mah'ku was fiercely quick. As sharp pieces from the pipe flung at him, he moved to the side of the cage. She could hardly see what he was opening in the tall grass, but he straightened up with a tranquilizer in his hands. It had been stashed there the entire time.

A small shard of metal sank into his chest, but Mah'ku didn't even budge. He took careful aim. Though his target was moving, the dart still hit him. Uh'luka tore it out of his skin and threw it back out of the cage with a snarl. He staggered then but didn't go down. Mah'ku only waited a minute before shooting him with another.

Asha stayed tucked away in her cell as two other _badbloods_ came to clean up Uh'luka's mess. In a matter of short minutes, they had picked up all the debris and replaced the pipe he'd ripped out. It was as if it hadn't ever happened—except the yautja was left face-down in the dirt with oozing cuts from his rampage. They never healed him. This time, they hadn't even bothered to feed him.

Asha chewed on her bottom lip. In a way, she felt it was her fault. She shouldn't have even picked the meat up. They were practically starving him, then punishing him for trying to get to food. It wasn't right.

"God, I must be stupid…" She brushed her fingers through her hair once, then bravely slipped between the bars into his cell.

She tiptoed around him, trying to see how badly he was injured. He had given no care to how he was tearing out the pipe and had cuts on all limbs. However, they weren't very deep. What would slice her to the bone only left him with mere scratches. The wounds weren't of any concern.

Still, she felt compelled to tend to them. She owed him that at least. Since her clothes were in tatters anyhow, she ripped a small strip of cloth off her skirt. She dipped it in the water, planning on cleaning his cuts with it.

Instead, she found herself standing over him with a dripping rag in her hand. Apprehension had her frozen in place. She knew he would not wake up in a good mood. He'd threatened her about entering his cell again. She fought with herself over running away.

She dared to lower herself to her knees beside him. His deep breaths lifted his entire body. Her eyes shifted between his sharp teeth to his black claws. Leaning away, she timidly touched his arm. There was no response. Since he was still out cold from the tranquilizer, she proceeded slowly.

Asha slid the damp cloth over his cuts to wipe away the blood. Though it was hard to tell with the amount of scar tissue, his pale skin was accented with striking red and black mottling. Her hand brushed down his bicep, feeling the muscle groups under the smooth mosaic of scales. When yautjas weren't looming over her, intimidating her with their height alone, she could relax enough to admire their differences.


	20. Chapter 19

Uh'luka felt pressure on his leg as he regained consciousness and reacted instinctively. He swiped at the figure in front of him without thinking. It was the _ooman_ that leaped back. The _badbloods_ had already gone. Her brown eyes were wide and her chest was heaving as she stared at him.

If the tranquilizer hadn't still been in his system, her guts would have been a steaming pile at her feet, "What are you doing? I told you not to cross that barrier again!"

He saw her throat move, then she lifted a bloodied scrap of cloth, "I was just cleaning up your cuts."

"It is an insult that you thought my wounds needed to be tended to!"

"You know, you're insulted by a lot of stupid things. I was just trying to help."

When he stood up, a sharp pain jolted through one leg. He took a couple of steps, resisting the urge to limp. It didn't feel like a torn muscle. Uh'luka glanced down to find the source of pain—a piece of gray shrapnel poking out of his leg, just above the knee. It was a part of the shattered pipe. A growl rolled past his teeth.

"I noticed that when I was wiping off blood. I pulled on it but it just kept coming and it started to bleed worse, so…"

Uh'luka ignored her babble. He grabbed the end and pulled it out of his flesh without flinching. A line of blood ran down his leg as he lifted the jagged thing up to his eyes. It was a hair over three inches long. He flicked it away from him with a grunt.

"Here, you can use this rag."

He heard the _ooman_ take steps towards him and spun around to snarl in her face. Immediately, her head dropped in submission. Uh'luka growled low in his throat as he crept closer. The _ooman_ gulped, taking cautious steps back. He pressed forward until she bumped into the metal bars that divided the cages.

He slowly placed his arms on each side of her head to tightly grip the metal poles, "I've recently drained a great deal of energy and haven't been fed...Do you realize the danger you've put yourself in?"

"Forgive me for my error in judgment. I am _ooman_ and our ways are not like yours. Please allow me to remedy the mistake I've made."

Uh'luka slowly leaned away from her. Her little speech sounded rehearsed, like something her owner had told her to say so she didn't get into a fight she couldn't win. However, it didn't sound forced. The _ooman_ was being sincere.

She turned around to slip through the bars, but paused, "I'm lonely."

Uh'luka gave no response.

"Aren't you? You've been here longer than I have."

"Lonely is a state of mind. Yautjas are trained from a young age to be independent, not to need the assistance, encouragement, or even the presence of others."

"You didn't answer my question."

Again, he gave no response.

The _ooman_ carefully turned back to him. She drew in a shaky breath as she lifted her gaze to meet his--then she suddenly pressed her body against him, wrapping her arms around his solid torso. He could feel her heart beating through her chest, quick and nervous. It was her warmth that caught him though. It sank into his weary muscles.

Uh'luka cleared his throat, moving past his initial surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Don't sound so disgusted. It's just a hug."

"I fail to see how attaching yourself to me is of any comfort."

The _ooman_ grinned up at him, and he felt his whole body relax. Her warmth soaked into his skin, filling him with new energy. Old habits were hard to kill though. Contact with an _ooman_ wasn't acceptable. When he moved to pry her off him, the _ooman_ flinched away. He let his arms drop to his sides, disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not sure what to expect from your kind...I thought my owner was proper and strict, yet it turned out he wanted me to act like my silly self. You said all super predators were bad, yet one has probably been saving my life by feeding me fruit. I thought you were literally going to eat me on multiple occasions, and yet here we are."

His muscles twitched with the urge to turn away, to avoid conversation. The _ooman_ ran her fingers through her long black hair, just as unsure. Time seemed to drag on as Uh'luka considered a response. Finally, he just said what he felt.

"I will not harm you—not on purpose."

Her smile broadened, but she said, "You threw metal at my head not even an hour ago."

"And if I do it again, it will not be on purpose. I've gone too long without social structure or training, and my impulse control has suffered. That's why it is best you stay on the other side of the bars _ooman_. They're there for your protection."

Uh'luka promptly turned away from the _ooman_ and stalked to one corner of the cell. There, he flopped down in the dirt like an old hound. Of course, the female did not leave. She slowly tiptoed over to him. He growled in case she was planning on laying beside him.

Asha crouched down, "Why don't you train anymore?"

"Because I know I will never see the home planet again."

The _ooman_ was silent for a moment, and when she spoke next her voice was quieter, "You don't know that."

"I will die here. I've accepted that fact."

"We could escape. We could be rescued. Mah'ku could be killed by an arbitrator. After being swept off Earth, I don't think anything is impossible anymore."

"Forget your silly notions, child! You are stupid and weak compared to these _badbloods_! What chance do you have of escaping? For many cycles, no rescue has come for me, and no arbitrator has caught Mah'ku. _Ooman_, you will die in this cage after years of starvation as nothing but a lowly pet! No one will care when you go, and no one will remember you!"

Only after he'd stopped talking did he notice how the _ooman's_ face was contorting. Her lips pressed into a hard line, and her face had turned a shade redder. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. He waited for tears, but she held them back.

Uh'luka grumbled, then flipped over so his back was to her, "It is better to face a harsh reality than to have false hope."

"If you give up hope, you've let them take everything from you...When you offered to end my life, I had given up hope. I don't want to feel like that again."

Uh'luka snorted, dismissing her.

He heard the dirt shift under her feet. He glared at the _ooman_ as she walked around his body. She laid down in front of him, resting her chin on her arms. Her eyes were a light brown, like sunlight shining through a whiskey bottle.

"Can you train me?"

"To do what?"

"Fight of course!"

He gurgled in the back of his throat.

"Come on, it will be fun!" The _ooman_ stood up and lifted her fists.

Uh'luka could never resist a brawl, no matter the reason behind it. Seeing the _ooman_ in a fighting stance, no matter how pitiful and off-balance she was, summoned him to his feet. He rose with fluid grace and squared himself in front of her. He had a solid three-foot height advantage over her, something he wasn't used to with females.

Her fists lowered a little, "Have you ever taught _unblooded_ yautjas?"

"No."

"Or sparred with _pups_?"

"No."

"Well, you have a bit of a weight, height, and…" her eyes looked over him from head to toe, "Let's just say you have a lot of advantages."

"I said I would not harm you."

"You said not on purpose. I broke my friend's nose in grade school just horsing around."

Uh'luka took a swing at her.

She deflected his strike with her palm, "Hey, I wasn't ready!"

He swept his leg at her feet, but she quickly danced away from him. Uh'luka cocked his head at her, "You've fought before."

She licked her lips, "I've taken a few self-defense classes."

He struck faster the next time and combined it with a leg sweep immediately after. The _ooman_ dropped. Before she could recover, he caged her under his body and put her in a headlock. Though she demonstrated the proper maneuver to escape, she lacked the strength. She reached back to tap his thigh, and he loosened his grip.

"Ok show-off, you got me."

Before shame could stop him, a thick purr resonated from his chest.

Anger would have been a normal response from a female not in heat. He wouldn't have been surprised if the _ooman_ showed fear or even disgust. Instead, her reaction just made it worse. Her body responded with a bloom of heat. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she smiled.

Uh'luka leaped away as though he'd been burned, "Leave!"

The _ooman_ stared at him.

His hand clamped onto the back of her neck to march her towards the bars, "Leave, now!"

~Yautja translations:

Unblooded - those that haven't completed training or passed their chiva (trial)

Pups - children


	21. Chapter 20

The yautja crammed himself into the far corner of his cell with his back turned to her. For several minutes he sat there, refusing to talk. She didn't what she'd done wrong for him to ignore her completely. Asha turned around to rest her back against the bars and let out a breath.

She rubbed her hand up and down her arm as she scanned her cell. There was nothing to eat. There was nothing to do. There was no one to talk to. Again, her chest felt hollow with loneliness. She wished for company, even if it was that porcupine creature she'd seen on a chain.

When she heard footsteps approaching, she regretted the thought. Peaceful loneliness was better than trembling in Mah'ku's presence, not knowing what sort of trick he would play next. She relaxed when she saw it was the young male. He was panting as he slid open the hatch.

He knelt down to lower his hand into the cage, "Care to go for a walk, Little Female?"

"Yeah...Sure!"

When she reached up her hand, he grabbed her wrist and lifted her out. He shut the cage hatch, then grabbed her wrist again. He marched her down the worn dirt path. She had to take two steps for every one he took. She didn't see what the hurry was until she spotted Sajuu.

He came strolling out of the treeline headed straight for the sunken cage but stopped when he noticed her. He eyed the young male and herself. Asha leaned into the male's side as they passed by him. If the young male hadn't got there first, she would have been snatched up by Sajuu instead.

After a minute, the young male spoke up, "That wasn't a coincidence _ooman_. I ran here when I learned he was heading to the cage."

Asha twisted around to peer behind her. Sajuu was still heading down the path, no doubt to torture Uh'luka instead. "Why would you do that?"

The young male glanced down at her for a moment, his dreads hanging down around his face. However, he never gave an answer.

He led her up the hillside to the top of the bluffs. She bent over with her palms on her knees to catch her breath. The cliffs overlooked the whole camp. She could see three spaceships, the field where the cage was located, and the river not far from it.

While the view was stunning, heights made her sick and she couldn't help but notice she was being stared at, "If you have a question about my anatomy, just ask…"

"I was just admiring you."

Asha turned her face away.

He hovered at her back, "Was that too blunt?"

She shrugged.

"I was born here, and they have never permitted me to leave. There are a lot of species I've only seen trophy skulls of. While we're both bipedal, you don't move with the same confidence, so much as grace."

She looked back at him, intrigued, "They won't let you leave either? Why?"

"Mainly because none of those ships down there are mine."

"The others won't let you aboard one of theirs?"

He moved to sit down near the edge of the bluffs, "I'm not well-liked."

"Not even by your parents? Siblings?"

"An arbitrator killed my bearer when I was still young. I grew up on my own for the most part, learned how to catch small game, and built my own shelter. I have no family here."

She'd never looked at him, not really. Her eyes had always moved past him to the fruit he brought her. Now she took in his features, his light green skin, and pale yellow eyes. He had no notable scars, just tiny knicks here and there. He was the same height as she was, and his clothes were just as worn out. The young male was just as much a prisoner as she was, and probably just as lonely.

"I'm sorry...You've kept me alive by bringing me fruit, and I've never even asked your name."

"It's Rayce."

"Rayce, I'm Asha."

She eyed the cracked rocks of the cliff for a moment, then moved closer to the edge to sit beside him. When he stared into her eyes, she felt a little less nervous about it. The pebbles and lumps in the rock made it difficult to get comfortable though. She kept shifting her weight.

"Here, you can sit in my lap."

He moved before she could object. Asha went stiff as his arms slipped around her. He lifted her into his lap, then leaned back on his arms. Slowly, her tension eased. Asha allowed herself to lean back against his chest.

She closed her eyes. For a while, she didn't worry about what would happen next. She didn't think about her hunger. The sun felt warm on her face and she could almost forget where she was. Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever.

* * *

Uh'luka idly scratched his leg with his other foot and stared into the empty cell. The _ooman_ had been gone for over an hour. For so long he'd lived in silence, but now without her chatter, he found himself restless. He had to be careful though. His...urges had surprised him—though they really shouldn't have. He hadn't bred a female in over two decades and then was suddenly in a dominant position over one.

He already knew he'd never mate a species other than his own though. What concerned him more was simply his interest in her. Attachments weren't healthy. If either Mah'ku or Sajuu even thought he enjoyed the _oomans_ company, they would use it against him.

He had to keep pretending not to like the _ooman_ when others were around, which was only proving difficult because she insisted on squeezing past the bars. He could already smell the change in the wind. Another storm was coming, and he knew she'd turn to him for shelter.

After the _ooman_ was put back in her cell, she laid down with her hands laced behind her head and stared up at the bars. It was as if she was waiting for the young _badblood_ to return. The _ooman_ hadn't even glanced at Uh'luka once. Usually, she was looking into his cage, wanting attention. Uh'luka's jaw tensed.

"What do you do when you're with that male?"

She still didn't look at him, "His name is Rayce, and it's none of your business."

"Do you intend to mate with him?"

"No!"

"Usually I smell the food on your breath, but he didn't feed you this time. So what did he want with you?"

"Nothing. He was just protecting me from Sajuu."

"Don't fall for that ploy. He is one of them. He is a _badblood_. That boy wouldn't feed and protect you unless there was an ulterior motive."

The _ooman_ continued to stare up at the bars, "I think you're wrong. He's different..."

"You might as well consider yourself a _badblood_ then if you're allied with one!"

The ooman gasped.

"They have me behind bars, and that other pet of his in chains—yet you walk free! Soon you will have your own tent in their camp!"

She stood up, and a gust of wind blew her hair in angry twirls, "That's only because they know I'm not a threat! You said it yourself—I'm stupid and weak compared to them! What chance do I have to escape..."

The wind continued to throw her hair around. She folded her arms together, getting goosebumps, and looked up at the sky. The clouds were just beginning to darken, but the rain was on its way. Instead of turning to him, she leaned up against the wall. He remembered her doing that before and it hadn't worked out.

Uh'luka laid down on his stomach, "It will storm soon."

The _ooman_ nodded.

"We're entering the rainy season. It will likely last all night."

The _ooman_ exhaled.

"You won't be able to stand the whole time."

She slowly turned her head in his direction and looked at him with her brows pinched together, "Are you inviting me over there?"

Uh'luka lifted himself onto his elbows.

"You were just claiming that I'm becoming a _badblood_, now you want me in your cell?"

Uh'luka averted his eyes, "It's not about what I want. I just know you'll cross the bars eventually anyway."

The _ooman_ shuffled towards the bars, "You're not going to eat me?"

"No."

She inched closer, "No tricks?"

"No."

After some hesitation, the _ooman_ slipped between the bars and walked up to him. She stopped a couple of feet away. Uh'luka sat up on his knees, thinking she'd feel more comfortable laying down first. Still, she didn't budge. She stood there, picking at her nails until Uh'luka snatched her hand and yanked her to the ground.

She curled up on her side in a tense ball. Uh'luka crawled over her, propped up on his hands and knees. It was only the second time he'd shielded her from the rain, yet somehow the action already felt natural. It was long before her muscles relaxed and the female fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

He couldn't fully protect her from the acid. When a drop hit her foot, she tucked her knees up. The rain seeped into the dirt, burning her side. She squirmed and turned to her back. She sucked in a pained breath as she settled, keeping her back arched off the soil. Uh'luka stared straight ahead at a scratch on the wall, feeling his pulse quicken in his veins.

Even asleep, she still moved. Yautjas were light sleepers, yet when they rested stayed eerily still. The _ooman_ however, was constantly switching positions. Her legs brushed against his, and her fingers twitched as she dreamed. His body tensed every time her skin made contact with his. It was a long night.

The fact that it was still drizzling even late in the morning made matters worse. He longed for sleep. His muscles weren't used to prolonged work anymore. Uh'luka lowered to his elbows with a groan. But that only brought him closer to the _ooman_.

Her warmth was so inviting. The temptation was too much. Slowly, he slid one arm forward, allowing his shoulder to touch her. He spread his knees further apart, allowing his hips to drop. All of a sudden her breathing pattern changed.

Still, he couldn't stop himself. He allowed more of his weight to bear down on her, careful not to crush her ribs. He waited for any sign of discomfort, ready to leap up. Though the _ooman_ was awake, she didn't protest. Uh'luka rested his chin in the dirt beside her head and let out a sigh. As tired as he was, he fell right asleep.

* * *

His body was draped over her. Even though it restricted her breathing some, the weight was comforting. Even this steady wheezing has somehow become soothing. She waited until she knew he was asleep to open her eyes. They settled on pale green skin, dense with scars. But even that didn't disturb her as much as it had before.

Again, this disfigured yautja had stayed over her the entire night to block the rain. It was just as unreal to wake up to the second time...One minute it was difficult for her to grasp the fact that she wasn't on Earth, that Yautjas existed. Other times, she felt like it was all she had ever longed for.

New planets, new beings—it scared her as much as it thrilled her. She'd gone looking for adventure, and she'd found it. Her eyes swept around the smooth metal walls and reinforced bars. She let out a small sigh. She had to admit the cage wasn't ideal. Neither were the bugs.

A centipede-like critter with blue dots running down its back crawled out the dirt, flicking its antennas as her. At first, she just scowled at it. When it came scurrying towards her though, she rolled Uh'luka off her with a shriek. The yautja awoke with a startled growl. She wasn't able to stand up all the way before she felt his strong arms around her.

He slammed her back down into the dirt. She had no time to react. He snarled like a great bengal tiger and was at her throat. She screamed when she felt his jaws around her neck, but as his teeth pierced her skin, she was reduced to sobbing. She could feel the blood running down her neck and pooling under her head.

Before she could even attempt to shove him off, he leaped up. Uh'luka wiped his mouth and took a step back. His milky white eyes stared down at her for a moment, then he turned his back to her. He wasn't even going to finish her off. He was just going to let her bleed out.

Asha whimpered. She watched the muscles on his back tense, but he didn't say a word.

She sat up. Immediately, her head flooded with stars, so she laid back down and focused on applying pressure to the wound instead. While she wasn't losing blood as quickly as she'd first thought, she was close to passing out by the time she heard someone come. She didn't even know which _badblood_ it was—her eyes were on Uh'luka.

He backed himself into a corner, rumbling like the idling engine of a large truck. He didn't try to evade the tranquilizer darts. After they'd shot it with him twice, he slid against the wall and collapsed. They didn't enter the cell right away, but she could hear them talking.

"How did she even get in there?"

"She's lost enough weight, she must fit right through the bars."

"Should we reinforce them again?"

"Don't bother. I don't think she'll make the same mistake again."

She was nearly unconscious once they opened the hatch and lifted her out. They took her to the medical room of the yautja ship as before. Asha was starting to hate the confines of "The Machine". As they strapped her in to replenish the blood she'd lost, Asha felt almost claustrophobic.

Being returned to a five-foot by ten-foot underground cell wasn't much of an improvement. As soon as she saw Uh'luka, tears sprang to her eyes. He was laying beside the bars, asleep, as though nothing had happened. Asha gritted her teeth and glanced around the cell. She picked up a piece of metal, the same piece from the pipe he'd throw at her.

As she lifted her arm to chuck it at him, he looked at her. His eyes were only half-open, his lids drooping down as though they were heavy. Even seeing what she was about to throw at him, he didn't move. He didn't growl. He didn't even lift his head.

Asha pressed her tongue against her teeth, but then dropped the metal back into the dirt, "...You didn't mean to bite me, did you?"

"No."

Asha nodded.

She turned to the open pipe against the wall and stripped off her clothes. She held them under the cool water, then scrubbed them down with her hands. Asha could only make the blood spots fade, not remove them completely. While her clothes hung to dry, she stepped into the bath.

She washed her hair, watching the water cloud red for a moment, then laid back. The water was shallow. With her head down, it didn't even cover her face. She let her eyes close and took a deep breath. She tried to relax in the rushing water.

Instead, she caught herself opening her mouth to talk to him. She restrained herself. As much as she wanted conversation and company, she already knew he'd hurt her again. He was like an animal, acting on impulse. She picked the dirt from under her nails instead.

* * *

Though he tried not to, Uh'luka couldn't help but watch the _ooman_. She put back on her clothes--except for one article. He sat up as she began to dig a small hole. She tossed the frayed cloth onto the ground, then covered it with dirt. Lastly, she took a stick and stuck it into the ground. It intrigued him.

"What are you doing, _ooman_?"

She didn't look up at him, but he knew she'd heard him. The corners of her lips turned down into a frown.

Uh'luka leaned back with his mandibles held close to his mouth. He knew how stubborn females could be. He wouldn't have been surprised if she never talked to him again. He'd said he wouldn't hurt her on purpose, and he hadn't broken that promise. The feeling in his gut made him feel otherwise.

"_Ooman_…"

She met his eyes this time.

"What are you doing?"

Her shoulders dropped with a sigh, "I'm holding a funeral for my underwear."

"Is that something your species does routinely?"

He saw one corner of her lip twitch, fighting back a smile, "No."

Uh'luka opened his mouth to ask another question, but the _ooman_ cut him off before he could utter another word.

"Look, just don't ask ok? I don't know why."

"Handling boredom isn't your strong suit."

"No, I guess not."

"To be honest, it wasn't mine either. There were days I would jog around the cell until I couldn't lift my legs."

"How did you get used to it? I'd lose my mind without you!" The _ooman_ bit her lip, "Not without you, per se...Well, you know what I mean."

Uh'luka just leaned his body against the bars. The _ooman_ combed her fingers through her hair, then went back to what she'd been doing. She tied a smaller stick to the vertical one with strands of grass to make some sort of "T". He kept his face towards the walls but watched her out of the corner of his eyes.


	23. Chapter 22

It was Uh'luka's baritone growl that made her glance up. A pair of yellow eyes were staring down at her. She immediately recognized the young male's build and skin color. Asha bounced up and rushed to the wall to be lifted out.

From behind her, she could hear Uh'luka's growls growing louder. What surprised her though was Rayce's reaction. He leaped onto the grating on all fours, mandibles spread. A rich, thunderous growl bubbled up from his throat. She'd never heard Rayce growl before. For his small stature, he had some lungs on him.

Uh'luka lunged with a snarl. He grabbed the male's ankle and attempted to bite him through the bars. He looked like something wild and savage. Though Rayce was bleeding, he waited for his opportunity then punched Uh'luka in the mouth. It stunned him just long enough for Rayce to grab the _combi stick_ at his side.

"Don't!"

Both males paused to look at her.

"Rayce, let's just go."

The young male leaped off the grating, putting away the weapon, "I don't know why Mah'ku put you next to this despicable creature! You should be in camp, in one of the cabins."

Uh'luka shook the bars as Rayce helped her out of the cell. She was hoping they'd go back to the patch of fruiting trees. Even the hike up to the bluffs would have been ok. Instead, he escorted her onto one of the ships. When she spotted the medical room, she leaned back on her heels, refusing to go any further.

"Why are we going in there?"

"Mah'ku has caught you coughing and sniffling. He wants you vaccinated."

Asha groaned.

"I've been volunteering for lots of chores lately, so it won't seem odd when I volunteer for things that involve you."

She felt her face flush with heat. His hand slipped behind her back, but he didn't push her forward. Asha let him guide her into the medical room. She jumped up onto the oversized stool, letting her legs dangle under her.

He got out a device that looked similar to a pen, and quickly adjusted the dosage, "This will burn, but do not pull away."

Asha flinched but resisted the urge to jerk her arm back. The burning sensation carried through her veins for as long as he held the device against her skin. When he withdrew the needle, a line of blood ran down her arm.

"Mah'ku said that might happen. The needle is probably too big, and your species bleeds so easily."

"It's ok. I'm used to it."

He cleaned up the wound, being extraordinarily gentle, "You shouldn't be. You're too sweet to be one of Mah'ku's pets. Most of them don't last long."

"Why?"

"Usually, he gets bored and kills them."

Asha hopped off the stool, "Why hasn't he killed the yautja?"

"That disgusting thing is the exception. Mah'ku will do anything it takes to keep it alive and contained."

"Why? What reason does he possibly have to keep torturing him?"

Rayce turned to put the medical equipment away, "I really can't tell you much, it was before I was born…I know that a yautja carrier ship was destroyed—Uh'luka was one of the few that escaped before the explosion."

"So his clan probably thought he was dead?"

"I suppose."

"So what happened then?"

"From what I know, Mah'ku was trailed and attacked. What was left of our clan had to relocate. Ten cycles and we're still forced into hiding."

Asha was quiet for a moment.

Rayce cupped her face in his hands, "Don't worry, when Mah'ku gets bored with you, I'll claim you."

Asha leaned her cheek against his palm, but knew life wasn't that easy, "He wouldn't allow it."

"He might."

There was a stretch of silence between them before she changed the subject, "Are you allowed to feed me?"

"I am."

"Race you to the kitchen then?"

He cocked his head at her, "Do you believe you can outrun me?"

She shrugged, "I ran track in high school. I'll give it my best try."

Rayce hummed.

"On three, we go. Ok?"

He nodded.

"Three…!" Asha bolted, gripping the door frame as she swung out into the hallway.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not even bothering to look back and see if he was following. She knew she'd burn through all her energy quickly. Asha skidded around the corners without slowing, almost smacking the walls. When she saw the tall, gray-skinned yautja in front of her though, she immediately came to a halt. She leaned forward with the momentum, almost bumping into Mah'ku.

His black nails slid into her hair, scratching lines into her skin as they went, "Were you attempting to run away?"

She gulped, "No."

"And now you lie to me?" He jerked her head back with a handful of her hair, exposing her throat to him.

Rayce came skirting around the corner.

Mah'ku gave him a stern look, "Do not be careless with my property Rayce."

"I let her go on purpose. She was never in any danger or at risk of escaping."

Mah'ku released her hair to stroke her cheek with his gray knuckles, "Did you hear that _ooman_? He was just toying with you. If you think you're miserable now, think about the torment you'll be in if I have to hunt you down through the jungle. Never run from me."

Mah'ku shoved her forward then addressed the younger male, "You can practice hunting rodents. Put the _ooman_ back in her cage."

Rayce walked her back to her cell without another word. Even when Uh'luka charged at the bars and snarled in his face, Rayce did not react. He gently lowered her down, then shut the hatch. For whatever the reason, Mah'ku had unquestionable authority over all the other _badbloods_.

She sat down beside the bars, her stomach grumbling. She'd been so close to a decent meal. Asha rested her head against the bars and glanced at the yautja. He was staring at her.

"What?"

He slowly crept forward, "You're bleeding."

"I am?" Asha reached up to feel the scratches from Mah'ku's nails. Sure enough, one of them was bleeding.

As she rubbed the dot of blood between her fingers, she couldn't help but notice Uh'luka out of the corner of her eyes. He often moved around hunched on his knuckles like an ape because the cage was too short, but now he was almost creeping forward like a cat. He straightened when he reached the bars. Every muscle in his body was coiled tight.

A spike of adrenaline hit her and Asha jumped back. Uh'luka swiped at her with his claws, missing. He pressed his body against the bars and drew in a deep breath. His tongue flicked across his teeth.

Asha curled onto her side, just out of reach. Her eyes followed him as he began to pace in front of the bars. His hands clamped to the side of his head with a growl, his nails digging into his dreads. Uh'luka finally turned away from her and picked up a shard of bone. He chewed on that until there was nothing left, but she knew it wasn't enough.

She sighed, "I'm hungry too."

Uh'luka turned towards the noise but didn't look her in the eyes. His gaze was on her body. He had a blank, almost dazed expression on his face. When he was that far gone, she wondered if he even heard her. Uh'luka tipped his head back as he drew in her scent. His chest rumbled.

~Yautja translations:

Ten cycles - roughly twenty years


	24. Chapter 23

She drug her finger through the dirt, leaving sweeping lines and zig-zag patterns. She'd been reduced to doodling. Time always seemed to slow when there were long stretches between meals. She let out a deep sigh. The gust of wind from her breath erased her artwork of Earth.

Asha stood up when Uh'luka did. She vaguely recognized the two super predators standing over them, but hadn't ever paid attention to their names. The only reason she was excited to see them was because she knew they'd bring food. A live animal squirmed in one of the male's arms—Uh'luka's snack for the week. She frowned when realized what species it was though.

Asha knew they culled undesirable pets that didn't live up to yautja standards, but it still didn't sit right with her. Uh'luka wasn't as revolted. He crouched below the chute. His rumbling was deep enough they reverberated off the walls and made the air vibrate.

The male opened the door to the chute and dropped the hairless puppy in. The _Yaut hound_ gave a yelp as it slid down the metal. It didn't have a chance to hit the ground. Uh'luka snatched its back leg then swung and slammed it against the wall to kill it. Asha brought her hands up to cover her eyes, then whirled around so she wouldn't have to watch him tear it apart. But that didn't mean she couldn't still hear it.

Her breath caught when she saw the two males leaving then, "Hey! What do I get?"

One of the super predators glanced over his shoulder at her, but neither of them gave an answer.

"Hey! You have to feed me!" She beat her fists on the metal, "Come back here!"

They disappeared.

Her stomach gurgled, but she'd gotten used to the hunger pangs. They came and went, and there was nothing she could do about it except distract herself. She looked at Uh'luka. He'd already devoured his meal—bones and all. He stopped licking the blood off his tusks when she squeezed between the gap in the bars.

His chest rumbled, "Is this going to be a habit with you?"

"Maybe." She flashed him a small smile.

He grunted.

"I still want you to train me."

"No."

"I want to learn how to fight."

"No."

"Come on!" She threw her arms out to the sides, "Tackle me."

He sharply turned his head away, "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are not yautja, and training starts with lessons on morals, then onto controlling emotions! It's not just about how to move your body! I'd have to start at basics! I will not waste my time with such a pointless endeavor!"

"Why the hell are you so grumpy?"

Uh'luka stomped towards her with a snort. His hands were balled into fists, and the cords of his neck were drawn tight. His four mandibles could look so insect-like, but when he stretched them out to the sides in a threatening display, they looked more like crab legs. She didn't budge, but there was no denying the fact that he intimidated her.

She turned her face to the side to show surrender, "I'm sorry."

All at once, he calmed. Uh'luka gently cupped her chin, turning her head to face him. His white eyes were deeply sunken in his skull and rimmed in black. His mandibles flexed. Her heart was still pounding. She pulled her face back and stared down at her feet instead.

"Do you find me ugly?"

The question surprised her. Asha glanced up at him, lips parted, but she couldn't spit out an answer. She'd never wanted to lie so much in her entire life. Her muscles rippled with the urge to flee, just to avoid answering.

Uh'luka tipped his head forward, waiting for an answer.

"Hideous...If you would have crawled out from under my bed I would have screamed at the top of my lungs and busted right through the bedroom door like they do in cartoons."

"I see."

She licked her lips, "So what about me? Do you find me ugly?"

She saw his throat move.

"No lies!"

Yautjas had commented on her flat face and square teeth before, but he didn't give the answer she expected. "There is something about you I find quite alluring."

Her toes curled in the dirt as a smile crept to her lips.

"However, I don't think I'll ever get used to your ears."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They are flaps of skin sticking out from the sides of your head, and you think that's normal?"

Asha giggled.

"That laugh…"

Her cheeks reddened, "Oh I know I have a terrible laugh."

"No, it is light and uplifting."

Asha realized she was leaning forward ever so slightly. She cleared her throat, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Child, I am not here for your entertainment."

"Don't start that shit! Why does every yautja try to call me a child?"

"You are a child."

"Am not!"

"Ninety-eight."

"What?"

"That is how old I am, by Earth standards at least."

Asha let out a puff of air, trying to think how to put it, "It doesn't matter how much older you are than me. I am of reproductive age. Not a child."

"Have you had any _pups_?"

"No."

Uh'luka arched one spiky brow.

"So?"

"Child."

"Call me _soft meat_, _unblooded_, baby-maker, insect—butnot a child, ok?"

"_Soft Meat_ it is then."

She grinned up at him but quickly noticed how his expression had changed. His brows were pulled down into a hard stare. The small lip above his top teeth began to quiver. Her eyes flickered to his neck, where a vein gave away his racing pulse. She backed away.

Uh'luka's hand shot out to grab her top. His nails put holes in it as though it was paper, "Don't run! Don't struggle…"

Her whole body went stiff, but she didn't pull away. Asha knew his nails could carve out her heart at a moment's notice. She held her breath to the point of becoming dizzy. He'd just eaten. She didn't understand what was putting him on edge.

Uh'luka closed his eyes as he let out a breath. He suddenly released her shirt and turned away from her, "You shouldn't be near me."

He laid down in the dirt. Asha stood there for a minute, letting her pulse return to normal. Then, she went and laid beside him. Slowly, she inched closer. Uh'luka turned to his side to look at her.

When he lifted his arm, Asha cuddled against him, with her cheek pressed against his chest. She bent her knee, forcing her leg between his. A growl emanated from his chest, as though he was uncomfortable. Asha knew better, though the sound still gave her goosebumps.

~Yautja translations:

Soft meat - another term for an ooman


	25. Chapter 24

He was cold-blooded. His body temp would drop with the temperature at night. He didn't understand why she insisted on staying snuggled up next to him. She was the one keeping him warm, not the other way around. Uh'luka quietly turned over onto his side so his back was to her.

After a moment, the female reached out her arm, patting the ground until she touched him. She drug herself closer, molding herself against his back. She slipped her arm under his, so her hand could be on his chest. He kept his thoughts on anything but her. Uh'luka was distracted enough he didn't hear anyone approaching.

"Look at that."

Uh'luka nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing Sajuu's voice. The _ooman_ was startled awake. Her head swiveled from him to the two yautjas above the cage. The _ooman_ inched towards him for protection. Uh'luka gave a gruff noise of disgust and pushed her away with his foot.

Mah'ku wasn't fooled, "I never would have pegged you as a softie, Uh'luka."

He growled, clenching his teeth together to bite back his words.

Mah'ku's attention went to the _ooman_, "This beast may be lonely, but don't forget that you are an insignificant life-form to him. He'd betray you in a heartbeat."

The _ooman_ bowed her head.

Mah'ku held out his hand to Sajuu, who passed him a slab of raw meat, "Here. Share."

He tossed it between the grating. Uh'luka throttled forward and caught the meat before it hit the dirt. The food was gone in a matter of seconds. He tore it into two pieces and then swallowed them down his gullet. His eyes flickered to the _ooman_ then.

The _ooman_ was sitting upright with her legs folded under her. She hadn't made an attempt to grab the food. She knew she was more likely to lose fingers than to get them around a steak in his presence. Her lips pressed into a thin line though. He'd disappointed her.

"Sajuu, it looks like that wasn't enough food for both of them. Bring me something more substantial."

He was only gone a couple of minutes. Sajuu returned with a large animal leg, still bloody at the end and covered in fur. He dropped it down the chute. Again, Uh'luka claimed it as his own. His tusks carved into the meat, ripping off massive chunks.

Sajuu briefly left to retrieve more. He came back dragging the rest of the animal carcass. It barely fit into the metal chute. They'd never fed him this much in one sitting. Uh'luka wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

He crouched over the dead animal and began to tear into it. Skin, organs, tendons—he hardly looked at what he was eating before stuffing it down his throat. The animal was the size of a deer. He could feel his stomach stretching to accommodate all of it.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him tighten his grip on the carcass. It was the _ooman_. She kept her back pressed against the wall, but cautiously side-stepped until she was in front of him. She crouched down, her eyes on his meal. Uh'luka's chest rumbled with a dark growl, warning her.

He kept eating, but his eyes were on her. She slowly got on her hands and knees then stretched her body forward. She slid one arm out, her fingers shaking. Uh'luka sprung forward. His fists landed in the dirt like an ape as he let out a booming growl. His four mandibles spread out. One sharp tusk came close to nicking her eye.

The _ooman_ flopped back with a cry and ended up hitting the back of her head against the wall. Her solid brown eyes narrowed at him. She didn't make another attempt to steal his food though. She walked away, rubbing the back of her head.

Both Mah'ku and Sajuu were satisfied with what they'd seen. They turned away, chortling. Uh'luka slowed down. The animal had to weigh around 150lbs. He would not be able to eat the entire thing in one sitting.

Uh'luka allowed himself to lean back until he was lying in the dirt looking up at the bars. He had to have consumed a third of the carcass. His stomach felt close to tearing. It was miserable, yet he reveled in the feeling.

"Ok, they're gone now. You can give me some."

His eyes flickered over to the _ooman_. She was standing against the wall, holding one arm across her body. He went to growl, but even just tightening his abdominal muscles was painful. He ended up burping instead.

When the _ooman_ walked forward, Uh'luka rolled to his side to lift himself on all fours. Then he crawled over the kill, guarding it. He would claim and protect his food, his property. It was his right.

She put her hands on her hips, "I can't believe you! You've had plenty! You can't even finish it all!"

He splayed his mandibles at her, "Mine."

She shook her head at him, then took a step closer, "I will take some whether you like it or not."

His body tensed, ready for an attack. She slowly circled him. There were steaming guts and a bone lying beside the body. He was ready to protect those too. The _ooman_ dove for a small scrap of fat.

He head-butted her with a growl. The _ooman_ had expected him to lash out and lifted her head at the wrong moment. The top of his plated skull hit her nose instead of her forehead. She backed away, almost losing balance. A line of blood ran down from one nostril.

"You're an asshole!"

He sharply jerked his head to the side. Yautjas didn't use profanities as _oomans_ did. He didn't really understand it as a curse word--but he knew the body part and recognized the disrespect. Anger boiled inside of him. He rumbled like a crocodile, ready for her next attempt.

As she wiped away the blood, her attitude seemed to change. She boldly strutted up to him. He thought she would make another grab for his food. Instead, she went right up to him and gave his shoulder a strong shove.

She was initiating a challenge. Uh'luka rose to his feet, his heart pounding against his ribcage like it wanted to break free. The gesture brought back memories of immersed fights in the _kehrite _to ferocious brawls in the hallways over mates. He missed it. He missed the concentration and the rush of beating the odds.

Uh'luka towered over the _ooman_. Even in his malnourished state, he could have pummeled her, broken numerous bones before she even got in one blow. She was an unworthy opponent, and yet she was bravely standing her ground. Uh'luka let out a breath. Even though she was not his species, he backed down in respect for a female.

The _ooman_ didn't move at first, suspecting a trick. The seconds passed by, and eventually she couldn't fight off her hunger. She dropped to her knees in front of the kill and began to engorge herself. She didn't eat nearly as much as he did though. The _ooman_ consumed only a few pounds before sitting back.

The female rubbed her belly with a groan. He watched her fingers trail up to her chest then, between her mammary glands. She said something about being full, but he wasn't paying enough attention to catch all the words. His pulse began to race. The urge caught him off guard.

* * *

She'd never felt so full in her life and it was suspicious, "Do you think they tainted the meat or anything?"

She glanced over at Uh'luka. He was sitting not far from her, staring at her, but not meeting her eyes. His shoulders were tense, and his nails were digging into the dirt. She was starting to suspect they had actually poisoned the meat. He'd eaten first and was feeling the effects before her.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't move a muscle.

"Hey, are you alright?" She reached out to touch his forearm.

Uh'luka grabbed her. He had her on her back before she even realized what was happening. Last time, he'd gone for her throat. She scrunched her shoulders up and lifted both her arms to protect herself. She expected pain. Instead, she felt his face press between her legs.

She could feel his mandibles through the fabric of her skirt. His chest expanded as he drew in her scent. Asha squeaked. She dug her heels into the dirt and pushed herself away from him. Uh'luka watched her as she scrambled back.

Asha slipped between the bars to the safety of her cell, then turned to him. He was still crouched over the space where she'd been. His white eyes were looking at her with an expression she couldn't discern. Meanwhile, her chest was heaving and her body was shaking.

~Yautja translations:

Kehrite - training room


	26. Chapter 25

Uh'luka had surprised himself. His mind hadn't been on procreation in the ten cycles that he'd been locked away—and now his libido was revving up over prey, over a _soft meat_. He knew their scent could be tempting. He'd had no attraction to _oomans_ before though.

Even knowing how gentle he'd have to be, he wanted her. He wanted to part her legs, invade her body, and watch her tremble. Uh'luka moved to stare at her through the bars. Both his hands gripped the metal poles, his hands tightening until his fingers were sore. He growled low in his throat.

He couldn't have her.

Uh'luka pushed off the bars and began to pace. She couldn't raise a pup in these conditions. Not to mention she was _unblooded_, unskilled, unworthy. She was a pet—property. The brand on her collarbone was unmistakable. He wanted to believe it was simply the long cycles without physical contact that had his body yearning. When he looked at her though, he didn't know what to think.

The _ooman_ was slumped up against the wall with her legs crossed. In her boredom, she'd started braiding together strands of grass, but now her arms dangled limply at her sides. Her head hung over her lap. A small line of drool dripped from her parted lips.

His pacing slowed to a stop, "_Ooman_…"

She lifted her head, rapidly blinking her eyes, "What?"

"Come here."

"...I don't know. The last time you said that you offered to kill me."

Uh'luka tried to be respectful. He steadily backed away from the bars and laid down, knowing she distrusted him even more now. The _ooman_ had no interest in mating. He didn't understand why his body was fighting him over it.

Not five minutes later, he heard the dirt shifting. He listened to her footsteps as they drew closer. She stopped at the bars though. Uh'luka rolled onto his side to look at her.

She picked at her nails, "Am I in any danger?"

"No."

"Are...are you sure?"

"I would not think to take you by force."

A blush darkened her cheeks and crept up to her ears, turning them red, "Ok."

The _ooman_ slipped between the bars and approached him more cautiously than usual. She laid down beside him, leaving a gap between him. She wasn't even facing him. Uh'luka lifted his arm over her, watching her muscles tense, but that didn't stop him. He drug her body closer until she was hugged against his bare chest.

He didn't want her to feel trapped. When he went to remove his arm though, she stopped him. Her hand covered his, keeping it tucked around her stomach. While his body temperature normally matched his surroundings, there were certain situations that would kick on his internal heating system. Intense desire was one of them. His warmth reached out to the little female.

* * *

This time, Asha couldn't fall asleep. Her head rested on his bicep. She smiled, remembering how fiercely he'd protested it before. His body was pressed against her back, radiating enough heat to make her sweat. Uh'luka's chest was so big, every breath he took pushed her forward some.

She slid her palm down his arm, over the pits and scar tissue until she reached his hand. He was missing two fingers on one hand, and his remaining claws were cracked and dull like old wooden boards. It didn't scare her away anymore. Asha lightly traced her fingertips around his hand until he began to stir.

A sudden jolt struck her core. Asha blinked as a strong surge of heat climbed from her belly to her chest, making her breath catch. Her sex responded with a gush of liquid. The sensation caught her off guard.

There was an unmistakable bulge pressed against her that hadn't been there a moment ago. She broke his hold around her stomach and rolled away from him. His white eyes opened to look at her, puzzled. He reached his arm out to call her back to him, but then glanced down at himself. She'd never known yautjas to be shy when it came to their bodies, yet Uh'luka turned away from her.

"It was unintentional."

Asha heard it in his voice--threads of embarrassment, disappointment. He thought she was disgusted by the thought of him as a mate, yet the opposite couldn't be more true. She dropped her eyes, ashamed for moving away from him so quickly. Asha crouched behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder blade. He shrugged his shoulder with a grunt, pushing her away.

"I am not myself."

Asha sighed, "It's alright. I understand."

"No, you are in danger."

A surge of fear went through her veins, but she didn't run. She remembered how quick movements had triggered a predatory response before. She stood up and cautiously shuffled towards the cage divider. While his back was still to her, she slipped past the bars.

Once in her cell, there was nothing to do but sit around. Uh'luka paced, and she twiddled her thumbs. Her only relief from boredom was when Mah'ku showed up. But that caused a whole new wave of misery. Mah'ku's olfactory senses were stronger than hers—he could smell Uh'luka's mating musk even at its very lowest level.

"You would breed with prey?" He kicked at the dirt on the edge of the cage, covering Uh'luka's back with it. "You've lost the last scrap of dignity you had left Uh'luka."

Uh'luka stayed tucked away like a rock, and just as motionless.

He opened her side of the cage then, "_Ooman_."

She had no choice but to go with Mah'ku. As soon as he lifted her out if the cage, he walked with purpose. She was drug along, almost jogging beside him. Asha could tell already he had something planned for her. At the center of their camp was a large circular pit. He yanked her towards it.

Her chest tightened, thinking he was separating her from Uh'luka. However, the whines and growls coming from the pit indicated otherwise. Once they were close enough, she peered down. Hunting hounds. Five of them.

Mah'ku's gray-skinned arm reached out to point down at them as he held her against his side, "See those four there?"

Asha nodded. Four of the hounds were thinner-bodied and had no bony protrusions.

"They're not sick. The females drop their spines during the mating season." His glossy black nail pointed at the last hound, "See that bigger one? He's the male."

A sense of dread was twisting her guts. Sweat collected on her forehead and ran down her spine. As she watched them, the male ducked his head under the other hounds to get their scent. He trailed a female with puncture wounds in her neck and dried blood down the side of it. When the hound mounted the female, Asha turned away.

Mah'ku grabbed a fistful of her hair and turned her head back towards the pit, "Pay attention!"

She watched the female's thick skin on her neck bleed as the male latched on with his jaws and mounted her. Its penis protruded from a bulge under its body like a dog—but didn't stop. Its member was as long as a horse's and was almost opposable. Its glossy tip searched for the female entrance. The whole shaft was pulsating.

Asha cringed when he plunged inside, and the female gave a bleating cry. The male stayed firmly latched on, teeth sinking in deeper the more she struggled. The male snorted and huffed as he pumped. Colitis was short. After the male had finished, his member drew out of her canal, covered in his own discharge. Still contracting in waves, it shrank rapidly.

Mah'ku pushed her forward some, "Do you think you would enjoy that?"

She broke down in tears, "Please, no!"

"Really? That haggard shell of a yautja is bigger. The hound would be a good warm-up."

She whimpered, tears already streaming down her cheeks. With a good grip on her hair, he ushered her closer. Finally she was on her tiptoes at the edge of the pit. If she lost her traction, her body would swing over the hounds. One of them jumped to snap at her though, and Mah'ku yanked her back. The oxygen could return to her lungs.

"Well, the hounds may find you more suitable as a snack, but it would be unfair to my other pets if Uh'luka got the right to breed and they didn't. You can tell me if Kayabi has spines other than just on his back."

Mah'ku didn't keep her around long after that. This time when he returned her, she paid attention to the lock. It wasn't a key or combination. When his hand got close enough, she heard it disengage. His _wrist gauntlet_ automatically unlocked it with proximity then.

Rayce had a _wrist gauntlet_ to unlock the cage. There was at least one craft of yautja design sitting in camp, something Uh'luka would know how to fly. She already knew about the tranquilizer gun beside the cage. They'd shot Uh'luka with it before. The gears in her head were turning—somehow it would all come together.

~Yautja translations:

Ten cycles - roughly twenty years

Soft meat - another term for a human

Unblooded - Those that haven't finished training nor proven themselves to the clan


	27. Chapter 26

After Mah'ku left, she waited as long as she could before slipping through the bars. Uh'luka was still slumped where she'd left him. He didn't even lift his head when she approached. She'd need his help if she was going to escape. Asha went right up to him and shook him.

His muscles bunched as he growled at her.

She whispered, "This is important! Can you tell me if Mah'ku is really gone? Can you hear him? Smell him?"

"No."

"Mah'ku is out of his mind! I never know what he will do next. I need out of here. We're going to escape."

Uh'luka scoffed.

"I can get Rayce to unlock both our cages."

He suddenly stood up with a barreling roar, "Ten cycles and he didn't release me! What makes you believe he'll help us? He's no ally!"

"He's just another one of Mah'ku's puppets. I think he'll want to go with us. Any elder would pardon him for helping us escape. He won't have to be a _badblood_."

"No!"

"Just hear me out!"

"NO! You are stuck here, just as I am!"

He began to pace around the edge of the room, and Asha followed right behind him, "There are tranquilizer guns right outside this cage. If they can take you out, they'll take the _badbloods_ out too."

"There will be sensors around the perimeter of their encampment."

"So we'll cut right through the center of it, take the shortest route to one of the spacecrafts. They won't see us coming."

"And how many do you think we'll be facing? Just Mah'ku and Sajuu? There are around twelve others in camp."

"If Rayce can't get ahold of weapons ahead of time, we'll snag them in camp. I see then just laying out all the time. It will be you, me, and Rayce—and we'll have the element of surprise."

Uh'luka snorted and continued pacing.

"Once in the ship, either you or Rayce can fly it."

He whirled around, "The ship will be blown to pieces with you in it! Mah'ku has spare ships, he won't even hesitate."

Asha stared him straight in the eyes even though his mandibles were so close to her throat, "We'll find a way around it."

"What do you suggest?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment, "What causes the ship to self destruct? Is there any way you can disable that feature?"

"We wouldn't have the time, and their clan ships have small differences from our own."

"They have a yautja craft."

Uh'luka straightened, forgetting the low ceiling and ended up hitting his head against the grating, "That is my ship!"

"Are you sure? It's kind of scorpion shaped. It had skulls lining the bathtub."

"That's it! Mah'ku kept it!"

"So, theoretically, you could modify the ship? Prevent it from exploding?"

"I know many of its source codes. I can override any locks, and access basic functions—like the shields, and the autopilot back to the home planet."

"We have a plan then?"

"No."

She threw her hands in the air, "No? Why?"

"Your plan will fail at step one. Rayce denied you once already when you asked him to get you out of here. I've been here long enough to watch that male grow up. I know what he is. He is one of them; he is a _badblood_."

"You've only seen what Mah'ku has made him do! You don't understand him. He's been nothing but kind to me."

"You are nothing but a pretty plaything to that teenager, a passing interest."

Asha's hands balled into fists, "I'll prove you wrong."

* * *

She was naïve and too trusting. The _ooman_ was going to get herself killed, telling her enemy of an escape plan. Rayce would report her, and Mah'ku would have her executed. He had to stop her before Mah'ku heard any word of it. It was for her own good.

Sajuu was the one that stopped by to feed the _ooman_. Seeing that the female was still on his side of the cage, Sajuu grabbed his plasma castor. Uh'luka tensed as he heard the three beeps, then it shot him right in the chest. Sajuu shot again, then again, backing him away from the _ooman_. His nerves fired in pain.

Sajuu threw the steak in, "Let her eat."

"The _ooman_ gets enough food."

"She gets her ration, and you get yours."

"That scrawny _youngblood_ sneaks her food behind Mah'ku's back."

The _ooman_ coughed, choking on the bite she'd just taken.

Sajuu's yellow eyes flicked from the _ooman_ to Uh'luka, "Mah'ku will be informed."

Uh'luka took one step back, catching the _ooman_ out of the corner of his eyes. She swung at the empty space he'd just been, then stumbled. The _ooman_ spun to face him, her chest heaving and her tiny hands clenched into fists. She marched forward and threw two punches at his stomach, which Uh'luka easily blocked.

She grit her teeth together and tried to kick him next. Uh'luka took his opportunity. He grabbed her leg and simply pushed her back. She had terrible form and was easily thrown off balance. Asha hit the dirt with a huff. She didn't get back up.

The ooman looked up at him, "Why did you do that?"

Uh'luka set his jaw.

"Rayce will be punished now, for doing nothing more than helping me, for caring about me. One way or another Mah'ku will get his revenge on me too, I'm sure."

"It is better to be punished for this, than planning to escape."

She shook her head, "We could have been free…We could have gone home..."

"Rayce cannot be trusted."

Her face was turning red and her lips began to quiver, "What do we do then? Wait to die here? The plan could have worked. Rayce was our way out."

"He would have reported you immediately."

"You don't know that! You're just too stupid and stubborn to take a chance! You think every super predator is cruel! Well, the world isn't all black and white!" She broke down in tears, "You took away our chance of ever getting out of here! You're the one I shouldn't have trusted! I should have kept the idea to myself and left you here to rot!"

The _ooman_ ran for the bars and quickly squeezed between them. She dropped to her knees and planted her face in her hands. Uh'luka stood there and watched her cry. Though he still felt sure of his opinion of Rayce, a concrete weight settled in his chest.

Uh'luka raised his head to look past the metal grating. His eyes took in the blades of grass, to the blue sky, and the rays of light from the sun. He remembered how good it had felt to race across the field, even though he knew he wouldn't get far. There were many things Uh'luka didn't think about anymore, didn't miss. The cycles had washed away his desire for them.

There were nights he used to lie awake and wish for a bed. There were days he longed for something as simple as a shower. After a while, he stopped thinking about what he didn't have. The _ooman_ though, had just recently lost everything—her freedom included. It was normal for her to be distressed. Uh'luka would wait it out.

~Yautja translation:

Youngblood - those that have completed basic traning


	28. Chapter 27

While the _ooman_ didn't speak to him for days, she still slept beside the bars. As soon as he heard her stir, Uh'luka opened his eyes. Her face puckered like she was having a bad dream. As soon as she started to twist and murmur things in her sleep, Uh'luka reached out. He lightly stroked his thumb over her cheek.

The _ooman_ settled, then her eyes slowly blinked open. Her first reaction to him was a smile that wrinkled the corners of her eyes. But then her lips dropped at corners, and a scowl took over her face. Like a typical female, she could hold a grudge for quite some time. She pulled away from him.

She'd been pacing lately, and he'd noticed her gaze on the _badbloods_ weapons when they came. After she got a drink from the pipe, she continued to pace. She only stopped when she got an idea of some kind. He watched her examining the bars, the walls—every scratch, dent, and flaw. Uh'luka sat back. He'd done the same thing for ten cycles and hadn't figured a way out, so the ooman surely wouldn't.

When she began to dig, Uh'luka said, "You will hit an impenetrable metal bottom."

She paused, but then kept scooping dirt out.

"Good quality metal doesn't need to be sharpened—and it doesn't rust. There will be no weak points."

She kept digging until she reached the bottom. She stomped her foot down, testing it.

"I told you."

She didn't even look at him. She wiped her forehead with her arm, then started digging again, this time in a corner. The _ooman_ was burning energy she didn't have. It wasn't long before she began to slow. Still, she persisted. After having dug a hole in every corner, the _ooman_ massaged her sore muscles.

"There is no way out of this cell I haven't already tried."

She began to pace again but didn't have the energy for it anymore. She laid down over the lumps in the dirt and stared up at the grating instead. He could see the determination in her gaze. She wasn't defeated. Her mind was still churning out ideas.

Uh'luka's whole body suddenly stilled, then he let out a deep growl. They had company. He listened to the footsteps until the young male with light green skin crouched above the bars. The _oomans_ face lit up, sending a pang through Uh'luka's chest. She sprung up and reached her hands up towards the ceiling.

"I cannot take you anywhere today little _ooman_."

Her hands dropped to her sides, "I need to talk to you though! It's important!"

Uh'luka stood with his fists clenched and his chest puffed out, ready to give a bellowing roar.

The male dropped three small fruits down into the cage, "Here. I have to go now."

"Wait!" The _ooman_ panicked, "I need your help! Please!"

The male was already jogging away.

The _ooman_ turned her blazing eyes on him then, "I won't let you stop me! I will figure a way out of here, with or without you!"

"Quiet _ooman_."

"Don't tell me to be quiet!"

He crouched and pointed up at the grating. His senses were more developed than hers. He could hear the heavy footsteps approaching. After so many cycles, he recognized their walking patterns. It wasn't the young male returning.

A tall predator with yellow eyes and wrapped dreads appeared above the cage. Just the sight of Sajuu made his heart start to pound with adrenaline. The _badblood_ had shown up less than a minute after Rayce had left—and he had a small dark fruit in one hand. Uh'luka ducked his head, knowing already that the _ooman_ was in trouble.

Sajuu didn't spare him. Uh'luka heard the long pole of the taser extend to full length, then the click of electricity at the end. His muscles bunched, but he didn't move to avoid it. It hit him in the chest, over his heart. He fell back as his body convulsed.

He drew in short, ragged breaths, trying to get even a lungful of air. His ribs were in a spasm. Sajuu chortled at him as he collapsed the weapon then unlocked the hatch to her cell. By the time Uh'luka had control of his muscles, Sajuu had already taken the _ooman_.

He was just sitting up when he heard it, heard her scream. It split the air and bounced off the metal walls of the cell. The blood in his veins froze all at once and his chest felt an unbearable pressure. A second one echoed in the cage and fueled him to his feet.

Uh'luka forced his up head against the grating, trying to peer across the field. They were close, but he couldn't spot them. The grass was too tall. No matter where he moved, he couldn't see what Sajuu was doing to the _ooman_.

His heart rate elevated as he continued listening to her. Uh'luka fought not to react, but his heart was hammering away in his chest cavity. Every blood-curdling shriek rattled inside his skull. They were quick and frantic. They tore from her throat.

Finally, he couldn't stand it. Uh'luka jumped and double uppercutted the metal grate. He frantically pounded his fists into the hinges, one after the other. The metal didn't so much as dent. His knuckles began to bleed. With one more punch, the fingers on his one hand broke.

He heard the _ooman_ cry out again, but it was cut short by gagging. Uh'luka was all too familiar with the sound. He'd stabbed prey before and had blood well up into their mouths. They were killing her.

Uh'luka tried everything he could to get to her. His body failed him. His muscles turned to rubber. He couldn't lift a single limb. He had to lie in the empty cell and listen to the last of her screams.

He didn't think the ooman would be returned to him. But a while later, Sajuu returned with the female limp in his arms. He shoved open the hatch with his boot, then dumped her into the cage and left. Uh'luka groaned as he craned his neck to look at her. She was breathing.

It looked as though Sajuu had butchered her. The wounds were wiped with a thick gel, a healing accelerator--not the enzyme cream that healed injuries immediately. Sajuu wanted her to be left with scars. There was also a fresh brand on her collarbone, over the one she'd already had. There were burn marks beside it, as though she'd thrashed and fought him the entire time.

Uh'luka rolled onto his stomach, then crawled closer to the bars, gaining her attention.

She was trembling all over, and her voice was hoarse, "He did it right at the edge of the treeline, so you'd be able to hear."

* * *

As soon as she could lift herself up, Asha grabbed each of the fruits and chucked them out of the cage. She cringed as her shoulder lit up in pain. Sajuu hadn't healed the sloppy brand over her collarbone. The edges were dark from charing her skin, and it was oozing a clear liquid. It was Uh'luka's fault.

Sajuu had carved into her skin with a dagger and then branded her with their clan symbol for sneaking the fruit. If Uh'luka hadn't told on Rayce, she would have been getting extra food and would have had help to escape. All of her anger dissipated when she glanced at him though.

The yautja was covered in his own blood. "What did they do to you?"

His white eyes looked up at her with dark bags under them.

Asha moved closer. There was a split on his forehead dripping green blood. He cradled one arm in his lap, his fingers bloody and broken. There were lines of blood even running down his dreads. They weren't injuries from weapons. They were self-inflicted.

"...You would have stopped Sajuu if you could."

His chest made a noise, almost like a deep hum.

Despite the pain, she trudged forward. Asha turned sideways against the bars and slowly slipped between them. She sucked in a breath through her teeth when her collarbone brushed one of the poles. She dropped to her knees in front of the yautja.

Asha grabbed his hand to look at the broken fingers, but he pulled away from her. When she tried to examine the scratches in his dreads from his own claws, his arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her to the ground. He stretched out in the dirt, holding her against him.


	29. Chapter 28

She must have fallen asleep beside him. The next thing she knew, she was startled awake by his hostile growls. Asha sat up, eyes darting around the cage, expecting to see one of the _badbloods_. There was only Uh'luka. He held his broken fingers in his other hand, straightening them so they'd heal correctly. Relief flooded over her.

While he was occupied, Asha stripped down and settled into the trough. Though the water wasn't warm, it still relaxed her weary muscles. She sank into the water, submerging as much of her body as she was able. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The water rushed over her skin.

The best ideas had always come to her in the shower. The open pipe was no different apparently. Asha suddenly sat up, sloshing water to the ground. She stared at the round grate just beyond her toes. The pipe continued outside the cage.

"Where do these pipes go?"

Uh'luka glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Rayce took me to the bluffs above the camp. I saw a river. The pipes end there, don't they?"

"It is a small, rudimentary settlement—I don't see them having a treatment plant to filter the water before or afterward. They probably pump water from the river up to camp. Since we are slightly downhill from them, what they don't use would pass right through these pipes and then returns to the river."

"I can fit through these pipes."

His mandibles twitched, but he didn't say a word.

"Don't you see? This is our way out! I'll go through the pipes, grab the tranquilizer. I'll knock out the first _badblood_ I see and take his wrist device to unlock the cage. Bam! We'll be out of here!"

"More than likely, the wrist device will have a sensor. It will need to be on his wrist, not yours, and he must have a pulse."

She opened her mouth, but Uh'luka cut her off.

"At your size, you will not be able to drag a body of that weight."

"So you'll make some noise, draw one of them close to the cage. Then I'll tranquilize them."

Uh'luka turned away from her, "A field surrounds us. Where will you hide to take the shot?"

Asha stepped out of the pipe, her hair dripping wet. She crossed her arms to hide her chest as she faced Uh'luka, "I need your help."

He was reluctant to meet her eyes.

"Indulge me, just for argument's sake. Please?"

His eyes broke from her gaze to look at the sloppy brand on her collarbone. Then his white orbs slid further down to the stab wounds on her arms and torso. His jaw clenched.

"How do I get you out?"

"I will think about it."

He started to walk away from her, so she followed beside him, "Think about it now! Tell me your ideas out loud."

He turned and walked the other way, but she followed, "_Ooman_, you are a distraction."

"Don't use that as an excuse."

Uh'luka gave her a level stare.

"Ok, I'm getting dressed."

Her clothes were tattered beyond repair and stained with blood, but she threw them back on. When she turned around, Uh'luka was sitting against the wall. She shot him a glare, but he held out his arms. Asha crawled into his lap.

"I just…" She shook her head, fighting back tears, "I want to get out of here."

"As do I." Uh'luka loosely wrapped his arms around her.

Through her mind tried to come up with a plan, there was always a flaw. Asha rested her head on his chest and listened to his lungs wheeze with every exhale. If he'd been on the polluted planet long enough that his lungs were failing and his eyes were clouded, maybe there wasn't a way to escape after all. She knew he'd tried. He wanted to be free just as much as she did.

Uh'luka was quiet for a long time before finally revealing his thoughts, "I know of a way to get them to take me right to my ship."

She squeezed his arm as she looked up at his face, daring to hope.

"If antibiotics aren't enough, a serious infection would prompt them to sedate me and take me to the medical bay of the ship—just as they had done with you."

"We'll do that then!"

Uh'luka pressed a finger to her lips, "I would have to hide the wound from sight until it was truly life-threatening, or else they'll heal it here in the cell. We'll be counting on Mah'ku's desire to keep me alive—He may just let the infection kill me."

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

"There's another problem. I'd be counting on you to meet me at the ship and give me the reversal agent to counteract the sedative."

"That's no problem."

"We don't know how many _badbloods_ will be in camp, or how many will be guarding the medical bay. They will smell you, hear you, see your heat signature. They will be armed."

"I'll sneak past them; they won't even be looking for me. And I'll have the tranquilizer. It's practically silent."

His thumb stroked her cheek, "I can feel your rapid pulse _ooman_. There is no need for false confidence."

Asha let out a breath.

"If you fail to reach the ship, I end up back in this cage but I can't say what they'll do with you."

She slipped her arms around his neck, "I have to do this...We'll wait until Mah'ku leaves for a hunt. He plans to leave for a month. I've overheard him talking about it. It will be safer that way."

"No."

"This is about escaping—not about revenge. Mah'ku is sharp and attentive; it's best we sneak away when he's not around."

"No."

Asha huffed. She tried to climb out of his lap, but his arms wrapped around her like steel bars. The _ooman_ pushed at his chest, but his arms steadily constricted around her. She ended up smushed against his body, listening to his strong heartbeat. Asha gave up fighting.

"You need me to escape, so we'll do it my way, and I say it's best if we can arrange an escape once Mah'ku is gone."

"We won't know when the infection will reach its peak. My body isn't prone to infections—it will fight it. I will have to intentionally keep the wound open. We take our first opportunity."

"So it's not about revenge?"

"No." He released her.

"Ok...so...Wow, we're really doing this?" Now that they had a plan, her stomach was doing somersaults.

Uh'luka stood up, spilling her out of his lap. He made a few inch incision under his arm with one claw. He matched over the pipe then, grabbed the grate, and pulled. It popped right off. Uh'luka reached inside the pipe, his fingers coming back covered in a thick brown sludge. He smeared the substance over his fresh wound.


	30. Chapter 29

As the week passed, Asha memorized the route she would take through the camp. It was a maze of blackened trees and primitive huts—but that gave her options in case she needed to avoid a _badblood_. She noted places to hide and any weapons they left out. Asha stared at a dagger stuck in the side of one dwelling. She hadn't seen it moved in days. It would be a good thing to grab, just in case.

Sajuu's voice made her jump, "Do you want him back in his cage?"

Asha turned to see the porcupine guy standing just behind her. She sidestepped to put distance between them.

"Just leave him here. Neither of them will run while the _Yaut hound_ is out."

Mah'ku gave a hand signal to hound in front of him, and it took off. He was "training" it. To Asha, it just looked like abuse. _Yaut hounds_ were used to flush out prey, and we're trained not to stop until the whistle sounded. That meant they had to head straight into the line of fire without stopping, no matter how painful it was.

After he sent it away, he dropped a hunk of meat down. With his signal, the hound came racing back. The plasma cannon lit up as Mah'ku aimed a spear gun as well. The hound wore a remote-controlled collar for training. If it so much as tried to move out of the path of fire, it got an excruciating injection.

Asha shifted her balance, acting bored, then started looking around again. They were on the edge of camp, near the path to the cage. She could watch who came and went during the day, and note if they were usually armed. She was glad Yautjas didn't sit around much. They mainly returned to sleep, meaning no one was moving around camp.

She knew the piles of bones and hung skins got there somehow though. So she watched, trying to find a pattern. She didn't pay any attention to the hound until she heard the whistle. Asha turned just in time to see the _Yaut hound_ leap in her face. Her back hit the ground with the weight of the hound on top of her. A flash of red lit up her vision when her head hit the ground.

She shrieked, grasping the animal's spines to keep its lipless snarl away from her, "Tell it to stop!"

It was Mah'ku's other pet that came to her aid. His hairy arms slipped under the belly of the hound and lifted it up as though it was a puppy. The porcupine guy tossed the hound into the dirt. They still had him in a muzzle, but as he hissed at the animal, she could still see his sharp canine fangs.

She flinched when the male turned back to her, but all he did was hold out his hand. Still in shock, Asha just looked up at him. He was shorter than Uh'luka, but stockier. With his shaggy white fur, she couldn't tell if Mah'ku starved him as much. His dark eyes almost vanished the way the black stripes marked his face.

He cocked his head at her.

Though she was tempted to let him help her up, the muzzle made her wary. Asha stood on her own, but timidly said, "Thank you."

He said something back, something she couldn't pronounce and dipped his head. His manners surprised her. It was a shame her translator wasn't programed for his language. Though she doubted they'd have much time to talk anyway.

Their interaction was interrupted when Mah'ku used his smart disk to slice the hound's head off. It hadn't listened to the whistle. Asha covered her mouth. Her eyes were stuck on the blood-covered blade if the smart disk. She was reminded how disposable Mah'ku's pets were.

At any given time, Mah'ku might choose to do away with her. The infection had set in and Uh'luka's condition was steadily getting worse—but they still needed a couple more days. He needed to reach a critical point where "The Machine" would be required, and not just antibiotics. He'd need to receive fluids, vasoconstrictors to bring his blood pressure back up, steroids, antibiotics...She just hoped it took long enough for her to make it through the pipes.

When Mah'ku returned her, Uh'luka did his usual display of aggression. He stood up, his chest rumbling. He even splayed his mandibles and punched the wall. Asha knew better. She knew it took all his strength just to stand.

As soon as Mah'ku turned to leave, Uh'luka's back slid against the wall to sit without falling over. He sat with his head hung over his lap and his back hunched. He didn't waste the effort to stay sitting up straight. Once the infection had turned into sepsis, it had almost killed her in a matter of hours. Uh'luka's body had fought it for a few days now.

She started to slip between the bars, "How are you feeling?"

"Stop!"

Startled by the command, she froze with one leg already through.

His voice softened, "I think it's best if you sleep in your own cell tonight."

With a frown, she withdrew herself from the bars.

"I am starving, and I am...lusting."

The declaration made Asha's heart gallop.

"Neither of those desires will end well for you _ooman_. It is dangerous for you to be in here with me."

"Pft! You can hardly walk!"

He lifted his head just enough that she could meet his eyes, "I don't want something like that to be my last act."

Asha licked her lips, "It won't be."

She hesitated only a moment before squeezing between the bars. She laid down at his side, resting her head in his lap. Asha wrapped one arm around his solid torso, using him as a pillow. This time, he didn't protest. Uh'luka draped his arm over her and gently scratched his claws up and down her back.

Uh'luka made a soft hum, "I like it when you scrunch your toes like that."

"Oh." She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, realizing that she had her toes curled, "That just feels really good."

"Then I will keep doing it."

* * *

He didn't know what he was thinking, getting close to the _ooman_ when she was likely to get torn away from him soon. Mah'ku had taken everything else from him. If she didn't die trying to escape, Mah'ku would probably kill her for the attempt. He had little faith in her plan. Every day, Mah'ku expected him to try to escape—they would be ready and waiting.

He continued stroking the _ooman_ with his claws, but as the hours passed, it became more difficult to breathe. Even on a good day, his lungs struggled. Now it felt like the insides were lined with drying cement. Deeper breaths, quicker breaths—it didn't matter. He wasn't getting enough air.

His wheezing turned to coughing, which woke the _ooman_. She sat up looking up at him with big brown eyes. Uh'luka clutched his chest but quickly realized his body was reaching its end. He reached down to cover the _oomans_ ears. He used all the air in his lungs to give a bellowing roar and bring the _badbloods_ to his aid.

Uh'luka blacked out for only a split second and woke up to the _ooman_ laying him down on his back. Her facial features were creased with worry. Her hands hovered over his chest—he was hyperventilating. What she did next took him by surprise though. The _ooman_ bent down and placed her lips on the side of his jaw. He felt a wave of heat all the way down to his toes. It melted his insides.


	31. Chapter 30

After they took Uh'luka, she was left standing alone in the dark. If he could have made it just a couple more hours, the sun would have been rising. Once she made it out of the pipe, it would be more difficult than she planned to make it to the ship. She couldn't see in the dark, but they could.

She felt her way along the wall of the cell to the open pipe. Uh'luka had already snapped the metal, so all she had to do was lift the round grate out of the way. After debating whether to go head or feet first, she crawled into the pipe on her belly. The exposed pipe wasn't so bad, but once she got farther in, her fingers sank into an inch of grime. Her face puckered, but she continued to stretch into the pipe.

Fear set in once her whole body was crammed inside the tight space. She couldn't see an inch in front of her. The steady stream of water was meant to carry away fecal matter, and the fumes could be toxic. The fear of getting lost, trapped, and the fact that she was unable to turn around made her muscles turn into mortar. She resisted the urge to back out.

"You can do this." She whispered to herself.

Asha gulped, then slowly inched forward. She tried to keep her thoughts blank, focused only on continuing through the pipe, but it was impossible. Every minute that passed increased her worry. The pipe seemed to stretch on forever. What if she didn't get to the ship in time?

The pipe didn't allow for much movement, but she quickened her pace. Her arm suddenly slipped out from under her. The walls of the pipe had just vanished. She reached out to the empty space blindly, finding the opening to another pipe. She felt around on the other side, and her hand slid around a corner.

Asha continued straight, only to run into a dead end. Her hands felt along the metal grate for any weaknesses but didn't find any. She threaded her fingers through the holes and gave it a good yank. It wasn't going anywhere. If she had gone in feet first, a kick might have done the trick.

It was worth a try. She wiggled her way back to the intersection and used it to turn her body around. Asha went straight back to the grate. She couldn't bend her knees as much as she would have liked, but she gave it a few good kicks. Nothing.

She was wasting time. Asha was forced to return to the intersection. She considered her options, but couldn't think where the left or right would go. When she was on the bluffs, the river had seemed directly below the cage. It should have been a straight shot. She didn't want to end up in the Yaut hounds trough of water, but she had to choose.

"Right. I'm going right." She said out loud.

It only led her to more twists and turns, more dead ends and intersecting pipes. She didn't know which way to go, and she didn't know which ways she'd already been. Her breaths came up short. She didn't even know how to get back to the cage. No one would find her; she'd die in their sewer system.

She backed up to the last intersection and tried to remember. Her heart began to pound inside her chest so fast it hurt. She needed out. Asha started to go down one pipe, only to back up again. She was frantic now. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks.

She heaved in quick breaths and pressed her arms against the side of the pipe. It felt like the smooth walls were constricting, getting smaller, tighter. Her diaphragm tensed as her throat opened up to scream. All it did was make her own ears ring.

She stopped to catch her breath and sank into the shallow water, panting. She sniffled and wiped away the snot coming from her nose, but the tears wouldn't stop. Asha took a deep breath to quell her fear. Uh'luka was counting on her.

Asha carefully felt around the pipes. As she crawled through, her body scrapped away the slimy muck that laced them. She found the pipe that was still thick with sludge—the one she hadn't been down yet. She gave it a try.

Finally, she was going the right way. The temperature of the water grew warmer. It had to be the river, the water that was being warmed by the sun instead of snaking through the cold earth. The end of the pipe was right in front of her. The only problem was that it was underwater.

The river was up. She tipped her head up, keeping her nose out of the water and reached her arms forward. She couldn't feel the end. Asha held her breath and crept forward under the water then. Still, the pipe stretched on. Asha quickly backed up and lifted her head out of the water with a gasp.

She didn't care about the sludge coating her fingers; she rested her face in her hands with a sob. There was no telling how far the pipe would go under the water. She couldn't move quickly in the pipe and couldn't hold her breath for long. She'd have to find her way back to the cage. Her plan was a failure.

Her fingers slid into her hair, coiling around fistfuls of the black strands, "One more. One more try."

Asha took a deep breath before shimmying through the waterlogged pipe. Already a pressure was building in her chest. Her throat twitched with the urge to open, but she firmly locked her jaw. She clawed at the slimy lining, trying to move quicker. Her diaphragm began to spasm, and her lungs felt close to bursting.

Finally, her hands found the edge of the pipe. She pulled herself out and was swept away by the strong current. She didn't think she was going to make it to the surface fast enough. Her body knew the very second her face broke from the surface and inhaled the largest breath she'd ever taken. She slapped at the top of the water and paddled to the bank. Asha flung herself up onto land, still gulping for breath.

* * *

Knowing he couldn't count on the _ooman_, Uh'luka expected to regain consciousness in the cell. Instead, his olfactory pits detected trace amounts of chemicals, polluted with the stench of another male. That, and the sound of the ventilation made him assume he was in the medical bay of his ship. His body had gradually built up an immunity to the tranquilizer. He was lucky he still wasn't hooked up to the machine, as it would have detected it.

A hoarse voice sounded from somewhere close in the room, "Did you find out what that sound was?"

A male voice answered, but it was distant, as though it was coming from the receiver, "No. Whatever it was, it stunk though."

"Probably just some vermin. I'm taking Big Ugly back to his cage."

Keeping his eyes shut, Uh'luka very slowly flexed his muscles—he wasn't tied down. Though his heart was pounding, he kept his breathing slow and level as he waited. Once the male went to move him, Uh'luka's eyes sprung open. His vision was assaulted by the bright light, but he could make out his target well enough.

He threw a punch to the male's gut. Then he reached for the _shuriken_ at the male's hip. They grappled over the weapon, but only for a moment. Uh'luka mauled the _badblood_ like a bear. He threw his head forward and latched onto the males face. With a snarl, he tore the male's bottom jaw off. He crunched down on his bony mandibles and slurped down what pieces of flesh he could.

~ Yautja translations:

Shuriken -- Yautja weapon similar to smartdisk, except with 6 retractable blades


	32. Chapter 31

There wasn't a moon in the sky to illuminate her way, but she didn't have any time to waste. Asha lifted herself out of the mud and ran up the incline to the cage. The woods were sparse, but they still caught her clothes and scratched her skin. Twigs slapped her across the face, cutting her cheeks, but she didn't slow until she came to the clearing.

She paused, scanning for any movement. Under a shroud of darkness, there was nothing to see though. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, but took the chance and dashed to the cage. Her directions were a bit off and she found the dirt path first. Once she found that through, she easily found the cage.

She knelt beside it, looking for the tranquilizer. Her fingers fumbled with the latch in the dark. Finally, she heard a soft click. She hoisted up the weapon. It was similar to a plasma castor, only longer and thinner. There were many extra darts—enough to take down every bad blood in their little hunting group.

To avoid getting lost, Asha took the dirt path into camp. They had torches and bonfires going, making it easier for her to see. Her head was constantly swiveling, looking for Sajuu. She didn't want to think about what he'd do to her if they caught her. Thankfully, their species loved to hunt at night. The camp was still and quiet.

She swiftly followed the pre-planned route in her head, grabbing weapons on her way. The ship was harder to find. It was located NorthEast from their camp. Since it just sat there while they hunted the preserve, there wasn't a worn path for her to follow. She got turned around in the woods.

Finally, her eyes spotted an eerie orange glow. Like a bug to an insect zapper, she moved towards it. Beyond the trees, the arched doorway of the ship steadily became more visible. There was no door, as the ship's shield would form a hard shell around the vessel.

Asha crept into the ship, being as silent as she could. Without shoes, it wasn't difficult. The walls were rounded and busy with glyphs like metal relief artwork. She had the tranquilizer aimed and ready as she turned the corner. Every ship was different, but she followed the layout of her owner's vessel and found the medical bay.

Her blood was pounding in her ears and throbbing in her fingertips with the death-grip she had on the tranquilizer gun. Asha listened first, trying to get an idea of how many _badbloods_ were watching Uh'luka, but there was only a soft hum from the ship's ventilation. She knew something wasn't right. They must have already heard her coming. Still, she inched forward.

She swung the tranquilizer into the medical room with her finger on the firing button. Nothing. The room was empty. "The Machine" was off. The metal table was bare.

Asha let out the breath she'd been holding as she stepped into the room. She must have just barely missed them. Uh'luka would be put back in the cage, and they'd notice that she was missing and come looking for her. Her hand curled into a fist on the table. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

There was still time. Asha whirled around and sprinted from the room. If she was quick enough, maybe she could catch up to them before Uh'luka was detained again. When she passed through the main control center though, Asha came to a screeching halt.

Her eyes looked over the chair in the center, and the telescopic monitor that hovered above it. This was her chance at escape. She'd watched her owner Rakaa fly his vessel, and it hadn't looked difficult. If she didn't go back for Uh'luka, she could leave now and be free of this place. As she stepped towards it, a series of hologram controls appeared.

Asha made a decision, and knew immediately that it was the wrong choice.

She felt it deep in her gut, but it wasn't enough to stop her.

Asha took one step back, then boldly turned away from the controls. She slipped out of the ship unseen and sprinted back through the forest. On the opposite side of camp though, a yautja dropped from the trees a hundred feet from her. Her head jerked back in surprise but she pushed in the trigger of the tranq gun.

Twice, she missed.

Just as she was about to run, a familiar voice barked, "_Ooman_!"

She squinted in the dark, "Rayce?" Though he was cloaked in shadow, she recognized his shorter height and slimmer build than the others. She lowered the tranq gun, "I'm so glad it's you!"

"I agree. Anyone else would have killed you. What are you doing?"

"I escaped. I need your help to get Uh'luka. We'll steal back his ship and get out of here!"

"You can't!" Rayce grabbed the tranq gun and tore it out of her hand.

"No, Rayce you don't understand! I want you to come too!"

"You stink like a sewer...Is that how you got out?"

"Listen to me. This is your chance to finally get off this planet! To be free! You can come to the home planet with us. You won't be a _badblood_ any more! You won't be Mah'ku's servant!"

"_Badblood_?" he stepped towards her, "Is that what you think I am?"

"That's not what I meant. You're not like the rest of them."

"The rest of them? Is that how you're going to address my tribe?"

"They're monsters Rayce. They torture and kill for fun—you know that. They've kept me in a cage, but you're just as much a prisoner as I am..."

He turned his head away, "Mah'ku may not be a perfect leader, but it is better than living on _Yaut prime_. On their home planet, you'll find nothing but rules and restrictions. That yautja in the cage is the real _badblood_."

"Don't you want to be free to travel, see other planets and new species?"

"There is no freedom on Yaut. You need clearance to leave. Permits to hunt. There are restrictions in what you can bring back. There are decontamination protocols. And if you break a law, there is no mercy. You're cut from the clan, labeled a _badblood_, and hunted down like prey."

"Rayce…" She couldn't believe what he was saying.

He reached forward and grabbed her wrist, "I have to take you to Mah'ku."

Asha leaned back, digging her heels into the ground, "No! You don't understand what he'll do to me!"

"_Ooman_, it's better if you go willingly."

"No, please! Please, just let me go! Pretend you never saw me!"

He released her wrist, "...You know I can't do that. Come with me to speak to Mah'ku, or I'll call in your escape to have him find you. What do you choose?"

Asha's eyes moved back and forth across the ground as she weighed her options. She'd have to leave Uh'luka. Even then, she doubted she'd make it back to the ship before they caught her. Begging Mah'ku for forgiveness wasn't going to get her anywhere though. She'd probably be beaten to an inch of her life and he'd consider sparing her to be merciful.

She made a decision. Asha closed her eyes as she let out a breath, "I'm sorry, Rayce."

"It is natural to try and escape confinement."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'll talk to Mah'ku, tell him you made a mistake."

Tears streamed from her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they blurred her vision. Asha fell forward, clinging to the netting over his body. She pressed her forehead against his chest, sobbing. Rayce ran his fingers through her hair.

"It will be ok. You'll be punished, but then I'll ask Mah'ku if I can have you."

She sobbed against him.

"After a few cycles, you'll get used to it here. You'll be my pet. I'll take good care of you."

Cautiously, she reached down to her hip, "I'm so sorry."

Her fingers wrapped around the handle of the dagger. She pulled it out slowly, her hand trembling. Rayce purred, trying to soothe her. With a strong thrust, Asha wedged the blade at an angle under his ribs. It cut through his flesh with ease and sank down to the hilt.

When he fell back, the large serrations on the knife only did more damage. Luminescent green blood oozed from the wound and soaked into the ground. He blinked at her, blood welling up from his mouth as well. Asha sank to her knees.

"I'm sorry." she choked. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

She reached out to put pressure on his wound, but stopped herself. Asha pressed her hand to her face and then wiped her eyes. She had to go find Uh'luka. She grabbed the tranquilizer from his hand and stood. Rayce's pale yellow eyes followed her as she backed away from him.

~Yautja translations:

Yaut - Yaut Prime, their home planet


	33. Chapter 32

Uh'luka stripped the body of its weapon and gear, including the _bio-mask_ on the males hip. He rose to his feet licking his tusks clean of blood, before placing the mask over his face. The first inhale made his lungs feel cracked and charred. It had been too long since he'd inhaled the proper composition of air. The second breath, however, made his lungs feel bigger than they had in so many cycles.

He let the breath out slowly, then raised his arm to look at the gauntlet. He'd been waiting for his opportunity for two decades. Uh'luka wasn't going to leave any chance of failure. With a sharp nail, Uh'luka pre-set the range for the bomb. It would take out Mah'ku's camp and a good portion of the forest as well.

His white eyes flickered to the doorway then. He already had company on the way. He heard the footsteps slow—whoever it was could smell their hunt brother's blood. Uh'luka swung out into the hallway with the shuriken in his fist and the plasma castor ready.

Most of the _badbloods_ kept their plasma castor set to stun enemies. They wanted to hurt and torment their prey before killing them. Uh'luka didn't feel the same way. When the device on his shoulder went off, it left a gaping hole in the male's chest. The body fell back and hit the deck with a heavy thud.

Uh'luka yanked the _combi stick_ from the corpse and kept moving. He quickly realized why the ooman wasn't present. They'd taken him to the wrong spaceship. _Badbloods_ were not selective on who they preyed upon. The ship was of Hish design.

That made him feel better about destroying it. Once he'd made it out of the ship, Uh'luka fired the plasma cannon. Without the ship's protective field activated, it blew up like any other piece of machinery. Now it served as a beacon to bring the _badbloods_ to him.

However, it was the _ooman_ he found first. She came crashing through the shrubbery to stare at the remnants of the ship. Her jaw dropped as her fingers combed through her hair. She didn't even notice him. He didn't know how she'd made it this far, unable to see in the dark.

Uh'luka chuffed to gain her attention.

The tranq gun swung in his direction, but then lowered, "I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking all over for you! I went to your ship first, but you weren't there!"

Uh'luka could smell the blood. His eyes danced around her body before spotting the dagger on her hip. The _ooman_ had wiped the blade on something in an attempt to clean the blood off. There was still a streak of yellow across the metal though.

"You should have stayed on the ship." he growled. "Come on."

He led the way through the forest, listening to her tripping on roots and snapping twigs. It wasn't a surprise that one of the _badbloods_ found them. As soon as Uh'luka heard a creaking tree branch, he held his hand behind him to stop the _ooman_. He scanned the treetops until a red triangle from the _bio-mask_ highlighted his target. The _plasma castor_ lifted from his shoulder and shot into the leaves.

The plasma bolt rocketed up like a firecracker and exploded against a branch. It let out a series of cracks before crashing to the ground. The leaves rustled in a spot nearby. Sparks lit up the trees in short bursts like lightning as Uh'luka kept shooting. Finally, the _badblood_ was forced to the ground.

The _plasma castor_ flipped back to tuck behind his shoulder, and Uh'luka dropped the wrist blade to invite the male closer. He wanted a fair fight. The _badblood_ wasn't going to give him one. The make kept his distance, firing his own _plasma castor_. Asha shrieked when one of the bolts whizzed past her head.

A breath expanded his chest. He charged at the male as blue plasma bolts came barreling past him, burning his side and charring his hair. The male drew out his whip. It cracked in the air then wrapped around Uh'luka's arm. The decorative spines dug into his muscles and drew blood but Uh'luka plunged his wrist blades into the male.

The _badblood_ yanked on the whip hard enough that Uh'luka was sent spinning to the ground, but Uh'luka tugged back. The male was pulled down to the ground. They grappled in the dirt for only a short minute. Uh'luka dug his claws into the males belly and started scooping out whatever he could get his fingers around.

The _ooman_ tentatively approached the body. Her eyes widened as she stared down at the slick blood-coated organs strewn beside the _badblood_. She looked away, but it was too late. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she heaved. He watched her throat swallow, trying to keep it down.

"We have to keep moving, _ooman_."

* * *

Asha was sprinting through the brush as fast as she could, getting smacked with twigs and torn up by thorns, but she couldn't keep up with Uh'luka. He kept having to stop and wait for her. She could sense his disappointment. It hard enough not crying out in pain when she stepped on a rock without the darkness slowing her down. He was standing ahead watching her when a gold plasma bolt hit him. It sent him flying to the side like he was doing a cartwheel.

Uh'luka recovered quickly. He lifted himself out of the shallow crater of dirt and shook his dreads with a roar. Asha pressed her back against a tree as they ran at each other. It wasn't like the fights she'd seen in movies. It wasn't back and forth one strike at a time. No, they struck at each other repeatedly and without pause. If one dodged a blow, they didn't retract their arm and try again—they dug in with their claws or twisted limbs, trying to do the most damage they could.

Uh'luka had the upper hand when another _badblood_ entered the fight. The female grabbed Uh'luka by the dreads and pulled him off the other male. Both of them began to wail on Uh'luka, pounding their fists down on him. Asha dug her fingers into the bark of the tree as she watched. Uh'luka wasn't even fighting them anymore.

"The Machine" would have brought him to his peak of health, but he was still weak. She remembered how he'd passed out after overexerting himself. She had to do something. Asha lifted the muzzle of the tranquilizer and shot, but missed. One of the _badbloods_ growled as she turned to Asha. Three red dots appeared on her chest.

Asha dove out of the way and the plasma bolt hit the trunk of the tree. She quickly flipped to her back to see the plasma cannon aiming again. She rolled with a shriek, feeling the heat from the plasma bolt as it nearly hit her. With her eyes partially squeezed shut, she pressed the trigger on the tranq gun again. This time, she didn't miss.

The _badblood_ snarled as she staggered. For good measure, Asha shot her again. The female fell flat on her face. Uh'luka was standing behind her. He tilted his head down at the unconscious female, then gave Asha a nod. He'd already taken care of the other _badblood_ while Asha had been busy.

She frowned at the gash in the male's neck as she passed his body. Uh'luka continued to lead the way. Rather than wait for her to catch up though, he slowed his pace to stay at her side. His head was always turning, scanning the forest. When he gripped her shoulder, Asha froze.

She waited to hear something. Instead, she noticed an orange glow in the distance. It wasn't from a ship—it was too wide. Asha turned, trying to find the end of it, but it encircled them. As she stared at it, she saw it sway and flicker. The orange glow climbed higher in the trees until branches started falling down.

"Fire…" she breathed.

Uh'luka stood motionless.

"It's getting closer!" Her heart was starting to pound, "Quick! We have to find a way through it!"

Asha ran towards the part of the forest that was darkest, hoping there was a break in the flames. It took her a moment to realize that Uh'luka wasn't following. She glanced over her shoulder. He was still standing there, watching it grow.

"What are you doing? Come on!"

He didn't even look at her.

Asha crept closer, "What's wrong?"

She tugged on his bicep, but he stayed as still as a statue. The lenses of his bio mask reflected the glowing fire. She looked over his skin, at the veins of raised skin, and pits where flesh had melted away. Uh'luka was paralyzed. Flames roared into the night sky, spewing thick clouds that covered up the stars. It would soon engulf them.

~Yautja translations

Shuriken -- Yautja weapon similar to smartdisc, except with 6 retractable blades

Hish - Species similar to yautjas

Combi stick - weapon like an extendable spear


	34. Chapter 33

Seeing fire consume the jungle again brought him back in time. The memory was still vivid enough that he could feel the pain…

* * *

It crawled up his leg, biting into his skin. The heat from the flames pressed at his back and smoke was so thick he couldn't make out the trees anymore. Uh'luka used his arms to drag himself another few feet. The thin orange haze of smoke had grown into a seething black curtain. With the condition his body was in, there was no escaping it.

With a weak groan, Uh'luka held his arm in front of him. Uh'luka tapped a nail on the wrist gauntlet as his two severed fingers dripped blood. Red lettering flickered on the screen, then went dark. The device was just as beat up as he was, but he tried again and again. All it would do was flicker.

The bomb was useless. He rested his forehead in the dirt for a moment before struggling to flip onto his back. It was midday, though you couldn't tell anymore. A dark haze had consumed the sky. The heat stung his eyes and reached down his throat, coating his lungs with ash.

The fire continued to eat away at his leg. While yautja skin was thick and even radiation resistant, it wasn't fireproof. The outer layer of his skin peeled off as the flames crawled up his body. Uh'luka growled between heavy breaths and his muscles tensed in pain.

The true agony began when the next layer of his flesh began to shrink and split open. The pain was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. Uh'luka writhed in the dirt, unable to escape it. A roar bellowed from his chest, sending his anguish into the clouds of smoke.

For so many reasons, he should have been dead already—carbon monoxide poisoning, suffocation from smoke, blood loss, heat stroke, shock. Uh'luka begged the gods to take his life. They didn't even spare him pain—he remained conscious as his flesh melted. And bodies didn't burn like dry wood. It was a torturously slow process.

By the time Mah'ku found him, half of him was so badly burned that the nerve endings were damaged. He couldn't feel pain. He couldn't even feel if his limbs were still attached. Only his foot where the fire had started suffered fourth degree burns though. Tendons held the bones together but there was no flesh.

The grey-skinned yautja with a crooked tusk leaned over him, "You...You're the one that started all of this."

* * *

Screams snapped him out of the daze. Uh'luka blinked then glanced down. Asha was crying and shouting as she yanked at his weapon harness. The flames rushed up a nearby tree, billowing smoke. The surrounding forest was glowing red.

Without a word, Uh'luka grabbed her arm and spun her around. He started running, dragging her with him. He kept her close to his body, knowing her eyesight wasn't as good as his. Uh'luka snaked past the trees, through a gap where the fire had fizzled out. The ooman shrieked as her bare feet treaded over the charred leaves, but he didn't let her slow.

When they cut across the camp though, the _ooman_ yanked her hand out of his grip, "Wait! Mah'ku's other pet!"

Uh'luka grabbed her arm again, "What about him?"

"The fire could reach his cage! He'll be trapped!"

"Forget him!"

His nails threatened to slice open her skin, yet she still resisted, "We have to help him!"

Uh'luka grabbed her waist with a growl and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and pounded her fists into his back, but he kept running. He couldn't let the fire catch up to them. Some areas of his skin had never regained feeling. He wasn't going to let her suffer that same pain.

The ship wasn't far. It was nestled in the woods just on the other side of camp. As soon as it came into view, a plasma bolt hit him in the chest and knocked him off balance. The _ooman_ tumbled from his grasp. As more shots were fired, Uh'luka scrambled to shield her.

The plasma bolts slammed into his back, showering them in sparks. They didn't stop until Uh'luka collapsed on top of the _ooman_. Trapped under his weight, she couldn't even get up to run. He growled, trying to brush off the pain, but his muscles were in a spasm.

A male with short dreads walked up and kicked Uh'luka in his side, sending him rolling off the _ooman_. The _badblood_ pointed his arm down, aiming the _energy flechette_ on his _wrist gauntlet_. Uh'luka expected a blast in his face. Instead, a small dart hit the male in his leg. He sharply turned to the _ooman_. Before he could shoot, she hit him with another tranquilizer dart. The male stumbled back, then collapsed to the ground.

The _ooman_ jumped over to Uh'luka. She grabbed his weapon harness and pulled but was too weak to even lift his shoulders off the ground. Uh'luka struggled to stand. With the aid of adrenaline, a yautja in peak condition could keep fighting until they dropped dead. Uh'luka wasn't in peak condition. He hadn't been since they captured him—Mah'ku had made sure of that.

"Get up!" She shook him.

A message came through on the bad bloods sat-com, "Forget the _ooman_—get Uh'luka back in his cage or you'll be his replacement!"

Instantly, he recognized Mah'ku's voice. Uh'luka lifted his head enough to study the hologram. Behind Mah'ku was a rock wall. When the blue light vanished, Uh'luka turned to the cliff face looming above the forest. Mah'ku was keeping himself at a distance, letting his hunt brothers do the work for him.

"...I know where Mah'ku is." Uh'luka groaned as he forced his muscles to work, "_Ooman_, get on that ship and stay there."

"What?"

"Do you know how to put the shields up?"

"I think so, but--"

"Put them up immediately. Have the coordinates ready...and if a bomb goes off, then you'll know I've failed. Go to _Yaut_."

His need for revenge called his blood to action. Uh'luka rose to his feet, but the _ooman_ braced herself in front of him. When he tried to go around her, she stepped to the side to block him. Her brown eyes looked up at him, her eyebrows slanted upwards. The corners of her lips were just barely pulled down, fighting to stay neutral.

Uh'luka had become familiar with her subtle facial expressions, from the slightest creases in her skin to a flicker in her eyes. She was bordering on tears. Uh'luka drew in a breath as he lifted his head. He couldn't let her emotions sway his decision. He placed his arm on her shoulder and shoved her aside.

"Don't do this! The ship is right there!"

Uh'luka kept his back turned to her, "I'm not leaving until Mah'ku is dead."

"Once we get away from here, we'll get backup and you can kill him then!"

"The second we leave, he'll abandon this planet."

"Then let an arbitrator hunt him down! You can't do this! Please, listen to me! This is about escaping, not revenge!"

He steeled his nerves and walked away.

The _ooman's_ next words surprised him, "I'll send Mah'ku a message then, warn him you're coming! You'll have no choice but to run, to get on that ship with me!"

Adrenaline throttled through his veins. As soon as he heard the _ooman_ take a step, he pivoted around. She went for the _wrist gauntlet_. Uh'luka stomped towards the _ooman_ and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He thrust her onto her back in the dirt, pinning her. She winced in pain, but he didn't release her.

"If you do that, I will run—I will run right back here and dig my claws into your chest!"

She trembled under him, "You wouldn't do that."

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

"But you'll die…"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't be yautja if I didn't rise to this challenge."

Uh'luka grabbed a netgun from the downed _badblood_ and straightened. The _ooman_ shook her head at him, her bottom lip jutting forward just slightly. He turned away from her and jogged back through the trees. The cliff overlooked the camp. He'd find Mah'ku there.

~Yautja translations:

Energy flechette - less powerful version of the plasma castor that's built into the wrist device


	35. Chapter 34

Asha took a long look at the scorpion-shaped ship, then took off in the other direction. The porcupine guy had saved her from that hound. The fire was spreading rapidly, and his tiny cage wasn't far. At the edge of their camp though, one of the super predators stood in her path. Asha spun around and slammed her back into a tree before the male spotted her.

She chewed on her lower lip, knowing that she'd been crashing through the underbrush like a clumsy fawn. She wasn't quiet enough. The super predator had to have heard her. Asha checked the tranquilizer gun to make sure it was loaded. Then, she waited and listened.

She'd underestimated how silent they could be. A clawed hand was suddenly on her shoulder. Asha screeched as the male's nails dug into her skin. The yautja swung her out from behind the tree and threw Asha. She hit the ground and rolled.

When she lifted herself up, she didn't have the tranquilizer. The _badblood_ stalked forward, stepping over the gun. Chest heaving, Asha felt down her body for any other weapons. The _badblood_ lurched forward with his hand outstretched—but suddenly stopped. A message came through from his wrist gauntlet, but no hologram.

"Uh'luka was spotted on the Northeast corner of the cliffs, heading towards the bait. Get in position. Mah'ku still wants him alive."

The _badblood_ growled as he straightened. She let out a breath when he turned away from her. But then Asha saw his hand go for a weapon. A spear tip hit her like a bullet, sinking into her flesh and partway into the tree behind her. Asha screamed as a second one pinned her other shoulder as well.

The male started walking away, but her adrenaline was just kicking in. Asha grabbed one spear tip with a grimace and yanked it out. Two lines of blood trickled from the wound. She was glad the bark it had sunk into was soft; the second spear tip came out just as easily. Asha dove for the tranq gun. She didn't reach it fast enough.

The _badblood_ spun around. His claws were reaching for her, and Asha didn't have the time to lift the muzzle of the gun all the way. She shot him in the foot twice. The male struggled to find his balance, but then ultimately collapsed on top of Asha. She cried out in pain as she shoved the male's heavy body off.

Asha's fingers went right for the yautjas wrist gauntlet then. The small release lever was nonexistent. It was possible this one had a code. Once she slowed down enough to look at it though, she realized there weren't even any straps holding the device to the male's arm. She tugged on the wrist gauntlet, watching it lift the yautja's skin.

"It's grafted into your flesh? Really?! Who the fuck does that?"

With a huff, Asha grabbed both his spear gun and the _smartdisc_. She had to keep moving. She located the tiny cage. The bulky male inside had his arms pressed up against the walls, looking out at the wall of smoke. As soon as he spotted Asha though, his muscles visibly relaxed. His red eyes locked onto hers.

"Here goes nothing." She put her fingers through the holes of the _smartdisc_, then brought it to the metal.

It took little pressure. The _smartdisc_ cut through the bars like butter. She grabbed the door and tossed it aside, but he was still restrained. Kayabi held out the chain that was connected to the collar around his neck. She easily sliced through it.

Kayabi ducked through the small opening as he stepped out of the cage, then tipped his head at her.

"You're welcome...Now come on, there's a ship waiting for us." She pointed in the direction she'd come.

He slowly shook his head, then turned away.

"Hey! Where are you going? The ship is the other way!"

His shaggy white fur disappeared around one of their huts. Asha stood there gaping. Once again, she was left alone in the dark. The heat from the fire pressed at her from all sides. Both of them had some sort of vendetta to settle. Asha just wanted off the planet.

She started jogging back towards the forest when she heard footsteps and heavy breathing. She turned around to see two yaut hounds racing towards her. Her hands went straight for the gun. The hounds were used to running into the line of fire and didn't try to avoid the shots. They both drooped and slid in the dirt.

Another super predator came running out of the smoke behind them. He looked down at the hounds with a growl but didn't slow. Asha backed away, getting out of his path. He hardly gave her a glance—but she knew he was after Uh'luka. She lifted the muzzle of the tranq gun and pushed the trigger.

The male reached around and pulled the dart out of his back, then grabbed his own gun. Her eyes squeezed shut as she shot him again, but not before his own gun went off. The wind was knocked out of her as she fell back. Pain shot through her skull as it hit the ground.

When she opened her eyes, a webbing obstructed her vision. She pushed at the heavy net covering her body before finding the _smartdisc_ and cutting through it. The webbing snapped like metal. After throwing the rest off her, she stepped around the unconscious body of the _badblood_ and continued to the ship.

She heard cracking above her, then a tree fell a hundred feet in front of her. When she looked up, all she could see was red. Bits of glowing ash floated down around her like snowflakes. They left dark smudges where they touched her skin. The smoke was becoming thicker. It robbed her lungs of air, but she forced herself to run faster.

She was met with another super predator standing at the entrance of the ship, guarding it. Asha swallowed and tightened her grip on the tranq gun as she slowed. His mask was already looking in her direction. He'd spotted her before she'd seen him.

Asha didn't bother to run or hide, she just started shooting. Yautjas were skilled. They had plenty of experience dodging fire. However, Asha was such a terrible shot that it made it difficult for him to predict her. The plasma cannon on his shoulder rose, but she just kept pressing the trigger.

Luck was on her side. A tranq dart sank into the male's shoulder. He stumbled another step. For good measure, she shot the super predator one more time to make sure he stayed knocked out. She didn't stop to gloat. Asha ran forward, the orange glow of the ship calling her.

Inside, she quickly found the main controls and climbed into the chair. A screen attached to the back of the seat extended over her head in an arch until it settled in her view. There were buttons at each of her fingertips and an array of holograms laid out in front of her. Many of the ship functions would operate automatically. She just needed to manipulate the map and find Earth.

~Yautja translations:

Smartdisc - circular disc weapon


	36. Chapter 35

Faced with the decision to go left or right around the hill that led to the cliffs, Uh'luka chose the alternative. He headed straight up the rock wall. Mah'ku wouldn't be expecting it. Climbing was easy for his kind. When a chunk of rock came loose under his weight, Uh'luka swung his body with one hand and found another grip.

He briefly looked down to watch the hunk of rock as it fell. It bounced off one cliff ledge then plummeted. The fire had nearly reached the base of the cliffs. The smoke from it rose, burning his lungs. If he lost his grip, he'd suffer more than just broken bones from a fall. But his mission filled him with strength.

Near the top, Uh'luka crouched on a small overhang. The ash deadened his sense of smell, but he still had his hearing. He could make out footsteps and even quiet breathing. There was more than just Mah'ku up there, but that didn't surprise him. Mah'ku would do anything to keep him prisoner.

Uh'luka grabbed the _shuriken_ from his belt and tapped the metal against the rock. He listened to a set of footsteps as they drew closer. As soon as a face appeared over the edge, he threw the weapon. It whizzed up the side of the rock and sliced through the male's neck, splattering blood. The body collapsed on top of the cliff, but the head went straight down into flames at the bottom.

After catching the _shuriken_, Uh'luka swung himself up onto the clifftop. The first plasma bolt that hit him almost made him topple. He dropped to all fours before he fell backward. Blue and gold sparks streamed across his lenses, blinding him. For a moment, he had to rely on his mask's targeting system.

Uh'luka threw the _shuriken_ at the first target while his shoulder cannon aimed at the second. He charged at the third figure before the _shuriken_ had returned to him. He leaped up with a battle cry and caught the weapon in the air, then brought it down upon his opponent. The six curved blades cut through the male's armor and sank into his chest.

He had a moment to catch his breath. Uh'luka's eyes bounced from body to body. None of them were Mah'ku. Several more _badbloods_ stepped out from the treeline onto the plateau. Some had on armor, others had come in whatever they already had on when they heard Uh'luka had escaped.

His gaze settled on a tall male in an angular black mask with red lenses. The light gray skin was unmistakable. He didn't care about any of the other badbloods, not even Sajuu. Uh'luka had found his target. He lifted his arm, pointing the _shuriken_ at Mah'ku so he knew he was singled out.

Mah'ku reached back to grab his _plasma glaive_, "I want him alive!"

Uh'luka roared as he charged into the weapon fire as though it was merely hail. One plasma bolt hit him, jerking his shoulder back. Another hit his leg, threatening to make him stumble. The _badbloods_ converged on him. He had to fight his way through them to get to Mah'ku.

He was constantly spinning blocking one blow after another, never allowing his back to be turned to any one of them for more than a second. It took a toll on his stamina. One of them got in a lucky shot and Uh'luka dropped to his knees. His dreads swung forward as he exhaled, feeling all of his weight come crashing down almost in slow motion. A boot slammed into his chest then, sending him to his back.

His lungs were wheezing again. His adrenaline was draining away, leaving behind sore muscles and frayed nerve endings. Uh'luka's eyes swept from one weapon to another and knew he didn't stand a chance. A pair of wrist blades came down on him but widened at the last second to pin his throat.

"Coward!" Uh'luka's voice thundered through the hoard of _badbloods_, "Prove to them their leader isn't a coward, and fight me yourself!"

"Let him up!"

The serrated wrist blades beside his neck jerked up from the ground, sprinkling his mask with dirt. The _badbloods_ steadily backed away, all of them growling like wolves that had just lost their meal. Uh'luka suppressed a groan as he lifted himself to his feet. His energy was nearly drained. After all those cycles, the chance to put his claws on Mah'ku wasn't something he was going to pass up though.

Mah'ku ran towards him and Uh'luka immediately rushed forward. Their bodies collided almost like a clap of thunder, and they spun to the ground. Mah'ku gained the upper hand and began wailing on Uh'luka. He tore off his mask, leaving him more vulnerable. Each punch resonated down to his very bones. Uh'luka knew better than to waste his strength though—he could take the pain.

He waited until Mah'ku's punches slowed, then took his opportunity. Uh'luka snarled as his claws jumped up and dug into Mah'ku's neck. Luminescent green blood poured from the wound and dripped down his chest. Mah'ku reacted swiftly, snapping one of Uh'luka's arms at the joint, rendering it useless. Uh'luka's other hand dug into Mah'ku's neck. Slickened by blood, his fingers wrapped around Mah'ku's trachea and squeezed.

When Mah'ku wedged the _plasma glaive_ between them, Uh'luka jumped back. Mah'ku was still determined to keep him alive though. Rather than plunge it into his chest, the glaive sank into his thigh. Uh'luka growled in pain, flopping to his back. Mah'ku fell beside him, his neck ripped open and still dripping green blood.

Uh'luka's vision darkened, his head swimming. He knew from the beginning he wasn't going to win this battle. Wheezing, Uh'luka lifted his good arm up to his face. Using his mandibles, he tapped the button on the wrist gauntlet. The bomb was already set. The countdown started immediately.

For the first time ever, he detected panic from Mah'ku. The _badblood_ leaped at him, going right for his hair. Mah'ku's claws wracked down the fleshy strands, creating lines of green. The action had the potential to cripple even the most hardened warriors. What Mah'ku didn't know, was that when Uh'luka's hair had grown back after the fire, it never regained feeling.

Uh'luka started to laugh, but the gruff sound turned into coughing. He flailed his arm, keeping it just out of Mah'ku's reach. The red numerals disappeared from the wrist gauntlet as it counted down with a beep. When only one numeral remained, a sense of calm washed over him. Mah'ku's clan was about to be destroyed and his suffering would be over.

A cracking sound snapped him from his bliss, along with a sharp pain in his forearm. Uh'luka's body stilled, but he tipped his head up to look at the wrist gauntlet. The pole of a _combi stick_ had gone through the center of it. His eyes traveled higher, to the male that had interfered. Sajuu was the one with his hand around the pole of the weapon.

Uh'luka's back lifted off the ground almost in a spasm, "NO!"

Mah'ku ripped the glaive out of his leg as Sajuu lifted his _combi stick_. The others crowded around him. They stripped him of the weapons and took the busted _wrist gauntlet_. Then, they each grabbed a limb and hefted him into the air. Uh'luka twisted in their grip as they carried him, howling until his lungs were raw.

"Kill me!" They reached the cage, and he begged again, "Kill me!"

They dropped him to the ground. Mah'ku leaned over him, pressing his hand to his throat to slow the bleeding, "Now this looks familiar."

Uh'luka propped himself on one elbow to look down into the empty cage.

"You finally escape after ten cycles, only to be defeated by me again...Pathetic."

Mah'ku's boot slammed into Uh'luka's side, spilling him into the cage. He hit the dirt bottom in a crumpled heap. Uh'luka slowly slid one arm out from under him, then straightened one leg. The smallest of movements took a great effort. Even the beat of his heart in his chest pained him. His body struggled not to pass out from exhaustion.

Uh'luka managed to lift his hand up. "Wait..." he wheezed, "the ooman…"

~Yautja translations:

Plasma glaive - double-bladed polearm capable of burning through armor


	37. Chapter 36

She'd seen enough of the holograms to know how they worked, yet had never attempted to use them herself. Asha leaned forward, extending her hand. When her fingers made contact with the blue light, she gasped. She could feel it. The revelation took her by surprise.

The hologram was more than a simple projection of light. Pressure from ultrasonic radiation emitted onto her hand gave it texture. Strange, bubble-like sensations tickled her fingertips. Like touching the top of water, the screen had a slight tension to it. When she pressed too hard, her fingers went through the hologram.

Asha slid her hand up with a smile, getting the hang of the controls. The hologram reacted to her movements. She curved her fingers slightly and drug the screen up to scroll through the options. She wasn't fluent in their language by any means but looked for the glyph for the map.

Asha clicked on one thing after another. One button brought up a small screen of herself, "Crap that's recording!"

She clicked another button, and the screen blinked out, but then shot off like a comet. Asha hoped she didn't just save the video message she'd recorded of herself. She had to keep trying though. Asha went back to the main list of options and clicked the next one.

The screen dissolved for a split second then reappeared as a solar system in front of her. She brought her thumb and fingers together, zooming out. Planets shrank and became galaxies. She swiped left, then right. Her eyes darted around the projection.

"How am I supposed to find Earth?"

The hologram moved in a rapid blur, reacting to her voice. It stopped on a planet covered in light swirls. She curled her fingers around the orb, plucking it from the screen, and brought it closer to her chest. Asha turned her hand so that it rested in her palm. Behind the clouds, she could see the continents, could see her home.

When she tapped on the United States, the map stretched out in front of her. A line ran from the west coast of the continent past other galaxies to connect with her current location. Her destination was set. She lifted her palm as she laid her fingers flat to release the orb, then sat back in the seat. Rudimentary controls on the arms of the chair could do the rest.

As soon as the ship hummed to life, a voice spoke out, "Well done _ooman_."

Asha leaped out the seat with a hiss and spun around to face Sajuu. His _combi stick_ was already fully extended, one end tipped with green blood. She immediately thought of Uh'luka. The muzzle of the tranq gun came up, but Sajuu slapped it out of her hand with the pole of his weapon. She grabbed the _smartdisc_ then, but as he crept forward, she stepped away. Her back hit the cold observation window.

"I'm glad I got here in time. What were you thinking, going to Earth without the cloaking device engaged or the shields up? It would have been unfortunate if you got yourself into trouble."

Asha cringed. Uh'luka had told her to engage the shields immediately, and she'd forgotten. It would have kept Sajuu out.

"Have you been planning this for a while, plotting with Uh'luka and Kayabi? How did you escape?"

Asha shuffled her feet to the side, sliding her back against the window.

"It's a shame—you freed your friends and the moment they got caught they told me where to find you."

"That's a lie!"

"Oh, does that upset you?"

Asha hurtled the _smartdisc_ at him with all her strength. Sajuu must not have expected it. He moved his head out of the way at the last second and the blade sliced through his trapezius muscle at the base of his neck. He staggered back with a roar, but she couldn't revel in the accomplishment. The _smartdisc_ had embedded itself into the wall of the ship. Asha was out of weapons.

As she ran, she heard Sajuu's heavy footsteps thudding behind her. The floor practically shook under her. She turned one corner and saw the _combi stick_ out of the corner of her vision. She ducked with a shriek but kept her feet under her. The weapon sank into the wall.

Her heart leaped as she reached the exit. That's when a tremendous weight hit her back. She fell forward, taking Sajuu with her, and they rolled out of the ship and into the grass. The wind was knocked out of her lungs.

She scrambled to her feet, desperately sucking in air. His hand caught her skirt though and tore her back to the ground. When she threw a punch, Sajuu caught her hand in his fist and squeezed until her bones snapped. A scream tore from her lungs. She continued to thrash and shriek.

"Shut up!" His fist connected with her jaw.

Asha flopped into the grass with a cry, landing on an elbow to protect her broken fingers. Pain shot through the side of her face like a lightning bolt. Her mouth hung partly open, unable to close her jaw. The bone was fractured. Wounded and unarmed, Asha still tried to crawl away.

Sajuu clutched her hips. His claws dug into her sides as he pulled her back to him. She kicked him twice, but he was undeterred. Sajuu forced her onto her back and straddled her. Her heels dug into the soil, but his hips kept her pinned. All she could do was whimper.

"You killed my hunt brothers and the Yaut hounds."

She rolled her head back and forth.

"No? Two tranq darts are a lethal dose. Uh'luka has built up an immunity to the tranquilizer, but you probably didn't know that, did you?"

She shook her head again.

"Since you took away my hunt brothers' lives, now I will take something from you…Unfortunately, Mah'ku has asked that I don't take your life."

Sajuu grabbed the top of her shirt in his hands. Her eyes widened as the fabric tore, exposing her chest. Asha whined, unable to open her jaw to scream anymore. He pressed a hand to her shoulder to keep her still. She arched her back and kicked her legs, but his weight kept her immobile.

"I can't claim to know everything about oomans, but I've dissected enough of them to know a thing or two about their bodies."

Sajuu's yellow eyes looked down at her bare chest with a hunger, not for food but for pain. She cringed when he lifted his arm. The back of his hand caressed her cheek before Asha twisted away. His hand settled over her heart then. His palm gently slid down between her breasts down to her stomach.

"Our anatomy is similar enough. I know what I can do to your body, how much it can take."

Asha closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the warm tears from breaking past.

"Did you know there are many organs you can live without?"

Asha let out a sob that shook her whole body.

"I can take your reproductive organs, your appendix, spleen, gallbladder, colon, a kidney…Did you know that you can even live without your stomach?"

Her eyes flew open the second his nail punctured her skin. She grabbed his arm with her good hand, but he easily overpowered her. Sajuu sliced a line down the center of her belly. Warm blood swelled from the wound. Lines of it ran down her sides. He lifted his nail and made a second cut across the bottom of her torso.

She blinked and swallowed, trying to fight through the pain. As she stared up at the smoke and charred treetops, the world seemed to spin. Asha groaned as he forced his hand inside her belly, and her muscles clenched. The pain seemed to spread to every nerve ending in her body. A wave of dizziness came next, as the sudden drop in blood pressure caused her body to go into shock.


	38. Chapter 37

When he heard footsteps brushing through the grass, Uh'luka barely opened his eyes. Mah'ku crouched on the top of the cage, blocking some of the sunlight. Mah'ku's wounds had healed naturally, same as his. While he had one line down his leg though, Mah'ku now had haggard zig-zags across his throat. Getting to dig his claws into Mah'ku was the best moment of his life. It still filled him with pride.

However, what had happened after that would haunt him for the remainder of his life. It made him tired, in every meaning of the word—mentally and physically. He didn't waste a breath to growl at Mah'ku. Even when Mah'ku held up the animal in his fist, he didn't bother to move. He stayed on his back, staring up at the sky.

"Get up! Eat!"

Uh'luka heard the animal hit the dirt with a yelp. He didn't budge. There was still a pile of meat in the corner, now rotting. He'd skipped many meals. He wasn't sure if he was capable of standing anymore, or if he lacked the strength.

The animal scurried around the cage, sniffing curiously. As soon as it ventured close enough, Uh'luka grabbed it with the speed of a snake. His hunger felt like a disease now—something that ate at his insides and caused his muscles to waste away. Even so, he snapped the animal's neck and tossed it in the corner with the rest of the meat.

Mah'ku pounded a fist down on the metal grating, "I will have you force-fed again if that's what it takes!"

"I'm not going to eat until I see the _ooman_."

"As I said before, she's alive and well...Sajuu only took a few parts out."

Uh'luka's eyes looked to Mah'ku for a moment, then focused back on the sky.

"You're more fond of the _ooman_ than I thought."

"Let me see her."

Mah'ku stood up, "Not until you eat."

* * *

Asha covered her head when one of the _badbloods_ approached, but he merely dropped a bowl of food down and left. Most of it sloshed out into the dirt. She didn't care for it anyway. It was a dark orange mush, probably chocked full of vitamins and antibiotics to keep her alive. Now, she actually preferred raw meat.

She winced as she struggled to sit upright against the ornate pillar. The lines on her belly were almost fully healed. There were only a couple of small scabs left. Still, her insides didn't feel right. There was a dull ache in her gut that never went away, and on occasion she'd feel a stabbing pain.

She grabbed the bowl with one hand, steadying it with her other palm. She'd tried her best to fight through the pain and straighten her broken fingers, but now they were healing crooked. Asha lifted the bowl to her lips and slurped it down with her eyes squeezed shut. It tasted like sour milk and had a gritty texture. She drank all of it only because she was so thirsty.

She had taken the shadows in the cage for granted. Now she was chained out, fully exposed to the elements day after day. Between the acid rain and the sun, her skin was a constant shade of red. She was half-naked and her shoulders were peeling. She plopped the bowl down, her throat still dry.

Asha licked her lips, but even that hurt. Her jaw was healing slowly. It throbbed when she tried to move it, so talking was out of the question. Mah'ku had always healed her injuries before. It was her punishment for escaping that he didn't heal her this time.

She gently slid her hand along her jaw. After the swelling had gone down, a small lump had remained. She'd been hoping it would gradually go away, but it didn't feel any smaller. Uh'luka had been right. Eventually, she'd look just as disfigured as he did.

Asha looked in the general direction of the cage, wondering what condition he was in—or if he was in fact still alive. She hadn't seen Uh'luka or Kayabi since their failed escape plan. Asha went pale, seeing sparks flying above the treetops. She winced as she pushed herself to her feet, listening to the plasma bolts as they grew louder. Asha stepped forward until the chain around her ankle went taut. She wondered what Uh'luka had done now.

A predator in armor materialized in front of her, making her breath catch. Another emerged to her left, as well as her right. Asha backed up. One after another, their cloaking devices melted away until she realized she was surrounded. Their clothes and weapons didn't match Mah'ku's clan.

One male with skulls on each of his shoulders strolled past them. As he approached her, the rest of them turned away. They engaged their cloaking mechanisms, seeming to dissolve into the air. She assumed she was being stolen by a rival _badblood_ clan. Asha sank to the ground, losing every will to fight.

Two serrated blades dropped from the male's wrist in the blink of an eye. They glinted in the sun like lightning bolts and struck just as fast. Asha flinched, but they hit the bar that held her chain. She'd seen wrist blades slice through bone before. This pair could cleanly slice through metal.

The male reached down for her. His arms were like tree limbs. One slipped behind her back, while the other went under her knees. He effortlessly lifted her into the air and carried her away. Battle cries and explosions could be heard in the background, but Asha let her cheek rest against his chest.

Rather than jump over fallen trees, he walked around so she wasn't jostled. He broke twigs out of the way instead of letting them smack her. Asha didn't have a clue who the big guy was, yet a sense of calm enveloped her. She felt safe in his custody. She knew he was her rescuer.

They reached a small spear-shaped vessel in a newly-made clearing. Once safely inside, the ship hummed to life. He didn't even have to touch anything. It floated off the ground, getting higher and higher above the camp. He stood in front of the observation window, letting her watch.

After several minutes though, Asha became restless. She squirmed in his arms and glanced at his mask for an answer. His clawed finger pointed down at Mah'ku's camp. He made a fist, then quickly spread his fingers apart. A bomb.

When it happened, Asha's eyes widened. It wasn't like the nuclear bombs and their mushroom clouds. There was a strong pulse and a gust of wind. Then, a brilliant white orb grew from the center and engulfed everything. It wiped out the camp and the surrounding forest, leaving nothing behind.

He turned from the observation window and carried her into the medical bay. With as much hunting as yautjas did, even the smallest ships had some sort of medical equipment. "The Machine" started out as a condensed pod. When activated, it elongated and unfolded. He laid her down on the soft gel inside.

Both of his hands rose to his head then. A hiss of air escaped from the mask before he slowly lowered it. She was met with amber-colored eyes. He had short rows of spikes around the crest of his head and more around the sides of his eyes. The male looked at her expectantly, his jaw slightly open and his eyes steady.

He probably thought she'd be frightened. Instead, Asha placed one arm across her chest. It was a common gesture of thanks in yautja culture. A baritone hum came from his chest at the display of respect. When he made the same gesture to her though, Asha was confused.

Her eyebrows pinched together and her jaw moved, but hardly a sound came out.

"You may ask questions once you're able to talk. First, we have to fix that jaw. I don't have painkillers—but you don't deserve to be in any more distress. I'd like to give you a general anesthesia. Do I have your permission?"

Asha nodded.

He brought out a small device like a bloated quarter. When it pressed to her skin, she felt a small prick. The device deflated as it injected the anesthesia. Her muscles slumped as her vision blurred. After that, she didn't remember.


	39. Chapter 38

A group of his brethren escorted Uh'luka to a ship. Four of them carried a body, yet Uh'luka still struggled to keep pace. He limped into the large vessel, leaving dots of blood up the ramp. His face gave away nothing, but inside he leaned against the wall to avoid collapsing. As long as he was conscious, he wouldn't receive any help.

It would be disrespectful for them to offer aid and shameful for him to accept it. Uh'luka already felt unworthy. He watched them place the body of a young male on a smooth stone slab. The male had died to free him when Uh'luka had failed to do it himself. If Uh'luka had been able to defeat Mah'ku, he wouldn't have needed rescue.

A mature, cladly-dressed female came strutting into the room. The female's reaction when she saw him said it all. Her footsteps halted. Her eyes twitched and one of her tusks raised in a sneer. Her gaze lingered on the brand of ownership on the side of his face before slowly traveling down the rest of him.

She cleared her throat, "The dispensary is down that corridor. You'll find what you need to fix yourself up."

"I've shamed myself and my clan. I deserve to look like this."

"Honor can be regained. To do that, you'll need your strength. The galley is at the very end of the corridor. Meals are already rationed. You get one ration like everyone else and no more."

He dipped his head, and the female continued past him with the look of disgust still on her face.

Uh'luka shuffled forward with a hand on the wall to keep him steady. Down the corridor, he found the depository on the right. The door opened to his presence with a whoosh of air. His white eyes took one glance at the medical equipment then dropped to the floor. The ooman wasn't inside.

A gurgle of pain escaped him as he stumbled forward, continuing down the corridor. Past an archway, the space opened up into a small galley with bar seating. Uh'luka let out a breath. The room was empty. He sat down in one of the chairs to rest even though he didn't intend to eat.

It wasn't a minute later that he heard footsteps. They were too heavy to be the oomans, but Uh'luka still turned. It was a male with green blood splattered over his torso. He was the one that had killed Mah'ku, who had taken Uh'luka's trophy from him. The highly-ranked male walked around to the other side of the bar to face Uh'luka.

He tapped a vial down on the counter, "Do you know what this is?"

"No." Uh'luka answered.

"Did you know anything of Mah'ku's plans?"

"No."

The male leaned back, "Many things have happened since your capture. Some _badblood_ clans have begun modifying themselves with spinal fluid from their best kills. One recently attacked one of our protected game preserves."

"So we're at war again?"

"The planet's inhabitants were able to diffuse the threat themselves. We didn't need to take action."

"Geod? Or the red sun? We've learned a time or two that they can hold their own."

"No."

"What planet then?"

"Earth."

"_Oomans_…?"

"An unlikely victory."

"Yes." Before the male could go on, Uh'luka took the opportunity to ask about Asha, "What became of the _ooman_ Mah'ku was keeping?"

"She's on a different ship. They thought it best she wasn't overwhelmed."

Uh'luka turned away with a nod.

"We have some time before we reach _Yaut_. I'd like to discuss the circumstances of your capture and the _ooman_. It was her distress signal we received."

Uh'luka's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but then he calmly rose from his seat, "What's your name?"

"Fak'ht. I am a marshal of the Des'seti clan."

"I'll contact you before the day ends. I'll tell you anything you want to know then."

"Right, you must want rest. Claim any of the empty sleeping chambers. Help yourself to the medical equipment."

Uh'luka grit his teeth as he trudged down the corridors, looking for a room. When he heard someone approaching, he straightened and took his hand off the wall. A male passed him in a hurry. Uh'luka glanced behind him, then continued to use the walls for balance. It was a large ship, but he finally found a vacant room.

The first thing he did was collapse face-first onto the bed. For several minutes, Uh'luka didn't even move. He'd slept on dirt for over a decade. The thick gel mat was firm, yet contoured around his body. It was so soft, he could hardly feel it under him.

It was awful. Uh'luka slipped off the bed and onto the floor. There, he was much more comfortable. The ship's deck had small ridges and grooves, much like the lumpy ground had been in the cage. He allowed himself to doze off.

It only seemed like a few minutes had passed, but when he felt a shutter, Uh'luka knew the vessel had docked. He pushed himself up, his muscles stiff as usual. By the time he made it into the main bay, they had already moved the body of the young male. He shuffled out of the ship behind a few others. His guts wrenched at what he saw.

He was over two hundred stories up in a parking garage-styled hangar taller than a skyscraper. Vessels came in through the hollow center of the structure or through the gaps between levels, then were stored on the ceilings and walls. The floors were divided. Each corner had its own section and was only connected by thin, floating walkways.

To say it was busy was an understatement. Vessels were constantly coming and going. Some yautjas were hauling items out of ships after a hunt, others were running diagnostics in preparation of a journey. Uh'luka was used to quiet solitude. After so many long cycles, he was now in the middle of a bustling city.

He stopped the first male that passed him, "Where did they take the _ooman_?"

"I didn't get an update."

Uh'luka stopped another male a minute later, "Do you know where the _ooman_ is?"

"No. You'll have to ask Fak'ht."

Uh'luka took an elevator down to the main level, where he was finally directed to an intensive care unit. When he came to the right door though, it wouldn't open. There were no windows. Uh'luka stood and waited. A weight sensor in the floor would convey his presence.

It took several long moments, but the door eventually slid into the wall to allow him inside. A male his height, but with a bigger build, stood directly in front of Uh'luka. The male's amber eyes locked onto the brand in Uh'luka's skin as his facial features tensed. The Koros bands in the male's hair indicated many honors, but he didn't wear anything that distinguished himself from a regular citizen. Past him, Uh'luka saw Asha.

She was lying on her back, cocooned in a large machine. At first glance, Uh'luka almost assumed she was dead. The ooman was eerily still and her skin was paler than he'd last saw it. He watched her draw in a shallow breath. It was the only thing that kept him from gutting the entire room in a fit of rage.

"I would like to see the _ooman_."

The male hesitated, then slowly pivoted like a heavy stone door, "I will allow you a couple minutes."

Uh'luka brushed past him to examine Asha. The machine was on, yet she still had multiple wounds. His stomach dropped, seeing the precise lines carved into her abdomen. He reached out to the panel to read her condition, but the male surged forward and grabbed his hand. Uh'luka yanked his arm back with a snarl.

"Do not touch."

Uh'luka growled again.

The male shoved him, "You question my authority?"

"I question your competence! She should have been healed by now!"

The male tensed, as though holding himself back, "The machine can access her DNA sequence and regrow organs, however, it's the injuries that were already in the process of healing that were a concern. It had to remove excess bone growth and scar tissue first, then I was able to reset her jaw. Her healing is being handled in stages, so her body doesn't go into shock."

Uh'luka hung his head.

"You should leave."

"When will she wake up?"

The male's jaw clenched, "You will see her at the banquet tomorrow. Do not concern yourself with her until then."

When the machine made a series of sounds, the male moved forward to check on her. Uh'luka only got a glimpse of the scrolling letters but knew her condition was stable. He stepped back, then turned for the door. Fak'ht had wanted to discuss Uh'luka's capture, and it would be an opportune time to ask about the banquet the male had mentioned.


	40. Chapter 39

The first thing she was aware of was how much her body ached. It wasn't a sharp pain, but more of a dull soreness that enveloped her. It was even hard to swallow. She blinked her eyes open. Her foggy vision slowly focused on the lights and moving pieces of equipment. Asha sat up in a panic.

A hand pressed to her chest with the weight of a cement bag, forcing her back down, "Lay still, I am not done with you yet."

Asha pried at the fingers keeping her pinned until her mind registered the huge male. She recognized the skulls on each shoulder, the peach skin with traces of yellow around his dark mottling, and slate gray hair. It was the amber eyes that were unmistakable though. It was the yautja that had carried her away from Mah'ku's camp.

"Where am I?"

"You are on _Yaut_, in an intensive care unit inside a clan building."

"...Is Sajuu dead?"

"Yes. Is he the one who performed the vivisection on you?"

Asha shuddered, "Yea...Mah'ku, is he dead too?"

"He is. The small clan of _badbloods_ was exterminated."

"Are you sure?"

He huffed, "Yes."

"There was a yautja there with me. He's not...He isn't…" she couldn't even say the word. Asha shut her eyes, "Is he?"

"He is alive and recovering as you are."

The male turned his attention to a piece of equipment nearby. As soon as his hand lifted from her chest, Asha sat up again. She stared at the freshly healed scars on her abdomen. There were two horizontal lines connected by a vertical one down the center so that she could be opened up. Asha traced the lines with her fingers, remembering the pain.

The male caught her, "Lay back down. The scars are the next thing to be fixed."

"Leave them."

"...No _ooman_ I've cared for has kept their scars, not even the males."

"I don't know, it kinda reminds me of a comic character or something and I'll need proof when I tell people I was dissected by aliens."

It took the male a moment to speak, "You are odd for an _ooman_."

"You can tell already?" She gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, you haven't asked who I am yet."

"Oh...Are you my new owner?"

"Owner! Female, you are _blooded_. You can never again be owned."

"_Blooded_…?"

"You killed several _badbloods_ and will be honored at the banquet today."

"Banquet? Will he be there?"

The male paused, "He will. What is that male to you?"

Asha shrugged her shoulders.

"I know it is disrespectful to pry into other's lives, but it is my duty to look out for your best interests. My name is Zagros. I help individuals after a crisis. I aid those who have lost their guardians and help alien species adjust."

She eyed the huge male. The armor couldn't conceal his bulging muscles. Peeking out from under each silver pauldron, she could make out his broad shoulders and wide pecs. Deep grooves divided his abdominal muscles. His loincloth seemed small in between such thick thighs.

"You don't look like a service worker."

A hum came from his chest, "Should I be concerned about you and Uh'luka?"

She shook her head.

His amber eyes studied her for a second, before changing the subject, "Let's get you ready for the banquet then. I assume you do you don't wish to keep that mark."

Asha glanced down where he was pointing, at the brand of ownership on her collarbone, "That can go."

* * *

The team that liberated Uh'luka and destroyed Mah'ku's camp was honored first. They walked into a room booming with triumphant roars loud enough that the doors and decorations on the walls shook. Uh'luka waited in the hallway. He heard them mention the young male that had perished. After that, they were in an uproar, demanding to see "The lost warrior".

Uh'luka strode forward in the same way, with head held high. However, his confidence drained in an instant. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, all the roars died out, and the entire room deadened except for hushed words in the corners. He faced a crowd of judging eyes. Uh'luka kept moving forward, elbowing those who were too stunned to move out of his way.

He could hear them talking in the back, about the brand on his face and his starved condition. He clenched his teeth. A young pup, barely as tall as Uh'luka's knees, pushed through to the front of the crowd. The pup's eyes widened when he looked up at him. Uh'luka turned to the pup, splaying his mandibles with a fierce roar.

The pup hid his face.

An elder appeared in front of Uh'luka then, "A brother has been returned to us! In his condition, we see the stubborn fight in all yautjas! May he feel welcome back into the clan."

As the room came to life with conversation, Uh'luka leaned against a pillar. Pain like fire was climbing up his leg. When anyone came too close, he turned and growled at them. Uh'luka didn't look like a threat though. Most ignored the warning.

A curious female came up to him, "How did you get your scars?"

His eyes were scanning back and forth for the _ooman_, but he reluctantly glanced at the yauta female, "A fire did most of it. The scars from being electrocuted look similar though."

"They tortured you?"

"Not torture in the usual sense, but yes. I was stripped of all belongings, beaten, taunted, electrocuted, starved--"

"What was the worst?"

Others were beginning to huddle around them to listen. He looked into the female's yellow eyes, "Being kept like a pet, like a lower species. I was caged, marked…"

"Why didn't you take an honorable suicide?"

Uh'luka's shoulders raised and his eyes darkened, but he spoke truthfully, "I wanted to live."

A male chimed in, "A life without honor is not worth living."

Uh'luka did not think; he merely reacted. His muscles tensed, hardening like stone. He mauled the male that had spoken, taking him to the ground. Uh'luka didn't fight like a yautja anymore. He fought like some demented beast that had been raised by wild animals. He sank his claws and teeth in, slicing and tearing flesh.

The crowd disappeared from his mind. He didn't feel the blows to his ribs. He didn't see a yautja under him. He simply tasted fresh blood and tender flesh and he did not stop. The male turned his head to the side in submission but Uh'luka's mind barely registered it.

Uh'luka suddenly blinked, realizing that he was being held back by members of the crowd. There was a gap in his memory. He didn't remember them prying him off the male. His tongue was slick with blood. When he felt something in his teeth, he spit it out. A hunk of skin hit the floor tile.

The male was still lying on his back, covered in his own blood. There was too much of bright green substance to tell how deep the wounds were. As soon as their grip on him loosened, Uh'luka turned and fled. His vision blurred and his knees buckled, but he willed himself to keep going. He turned down the corridors at random, just wanting to distance himself from everyone.

Uh'luka froze in front of a large, ornate mirror. He crept closer, studying the reflection. He didn't recognize himself. So much of his muscle had wasted away. He could count every rib. Instead of yellow orbs, the milky white eyes of a corpse stared back at him.

He still had a tendency to hunch after being caged. In front of the mirror, he straightened his back. He lowered his shoulders and smoothed his fingers at his sides. It didn't change anything. He still had Mah'ku's brand on his face. He had missing dreads, severed fingers, and burn scars.

Uh'luka turned away from the mirror with a growl. The kitchen was where he headed next. He quickly found what he was looking for and poured himself a glass. He brought the cup to his lips and gulped. C'ntlip went down like a ball of fire, but he poured himself one after another.

~Yautja translations:

Blooded - those that have passed their chiva (trial), or made an honorable kill


	41. Chapter 40

Asha got a quick glance inside the banquet hall before the doors shut. It was packed with yautjas taller and stronger than she was. The crowd would swallow her. Asha twisted her finger in the hem of her new shirt as she paced. Her stomach was twisting in knots all the way up to her throat.

The hulking male came back out, "They are ready for you."

"I don't deserve this."

He tilted his head as he approached her.

"One of the _badbloods_ brought me food when I was caged. He probably saved my life...and I...I killed him to escape."

"You made a difficult decision, but one good act doesn't redeem him. He was still a _badblood_."

"He wasn't like the others."

"Then all you did was send him to Cetanu for judgment. You came up with the escape plan. Only you could fit through the pipe. You dispatched several _badbloods_ and sent a distress signal. Asha, all they want is to honor you for your actions."

She shook her head.

"Was I told wrong?"

"The yautja woke before I got through the pipe. I didn't mean to kill all those super predators—I didn't know at the time that the sedative was an overdose. Even the distress signal was by accident."

"Yet your actions freed two hostages."

She sighed.

"Come."

Asha followed him, stepping through a large dilating door into a richly decorated banquet hall. As soon as Zagros stepped to the side, the room fell silent. All eyes were on her. She continued forward with a stiff smile and a pounding heart. One pup scrunched his tusks at her then turned away. The others had a similar reaction.

Someone from the crowd spoke up, "She doesn't look like a warrior."

Asha shrank some, tucking her shoulders in. She felt more afraid now than she had the first day away from Earth.

Zagros spoke for her, "She is tougher than she looks! When I found her, a _badblood_ had removed several of her organs and cauterized the blood vessels."

Asha found her voice, "It's true. I still have the scars."

The room lit up with discussion and they were soon demanding to see the proof. Asha lifted her shirt, even as her cheeks reddened. The bubble of space around her closed as they pushed each other. Two young males clinked heads as they both bent down for a closer look at her stomach.

A male with blueish gray skin came up to her and presented a severed tusk, "I saw the condition you were in. Here is a token from the last _badblood_ I killed."

Asha looked from the male to the body part and realized she had to take it. She lifted it up with two fingers, "Oh, thank you."

"Mah'ku's clan had dangerous intentions. Through your actions, that _badblood_ clan was eliminated." The male thumped his fist against his chest.

One after another, the whole crowd did the same. As soon as the male disappeared into the crowd, a female stepped up. She took off the necklace she was wearing and clasped it around Asha's neck. Another female removed her bracelet and gave it to Asha. One female clipped a chatelaine to Asha's hip of a small dagger hanging from chains.

As she touched her gifts, the smile on her smile broadened until it hurt her cheeks, "I am honored."

When it was time to eat, the number of yautjas in the room drained considerably. With everyone sitting down, she thought she'd be able to spot Uh'luka. She knew Uh'luka may look different with clothes or healed his scars, but none of the males were him. Her excitement faded.

When a steaming plate of food was set in front of her, Asha leaned over to Zagros, "Why isn't he here?"

"Uh'luka?"

"Yea...I thought…"

"Apparently he got into an altercation earlier and left."

Asha pushed the food around her plate, only eating a little not to seem rude. It was a selection of different meats and sauce. Her mouth watered and her stomach yearned for more—but she was used to the hunger pangs. She answered questions about the _badbloods_ until the banquet was over.

Zagros looked down at her full plate then to her.

Asha shrugged, "I can't eat a lot yet."

His eyes stayed on her for a moment, then he turned away, "You have one more gift. Follow me."

He took her back on the same vessel as before. She stood by the bowed observation window and stared out at the city. The buildings were built right in the crevices of several huge canyons. The land was a barren desert, but the black and red rock was beautiful.

Still, it didn't interest her. Asha leaned the back of her head against the wall with a sigh. She was glad the ride was short. They lowered to the bottom, in a crack off the main body of the canyon. There were small houses settled into the wall of rock. The vessel sat down into the roof of one house as though it was part of the structure.

The ship's hatch opened directly into the house. Zagros let her step inside first, "This is yours."

Her jaw dropped, "What?! You're kidding me!"

The house was bigger than it had looked from the outside since most of the house was actually carved into the wall of the canyon. She faced a wide hallway. Through the arched doorways, she could see several rooms—living room, bedroom, kitchen, and training room. The walls were bare rock but sanded smooth. There was already furniture and appliances.

She spun around, "From you?"

"No. Our government cannot tell you where to live, so they hoped giving you this place would make it easier for me to monitor you."

"And why exactly am I under surveillance?"

"Humans are a somewhat brittle species, and trauma can alter your brain chemistry."

"Ah, so they just wanna make sure I'm not crazy?"

He tipped his head forward slightly.

"Well, I promise I won't hijack any weapons or blow something up."

There was a beep at the door. Zagros tensed, "No one should know this address."

Asha moved forward to answer it, but Zagros stepped in front of her. He lifted his arm with the serrated blades, ready to engage them if necessary. He placed his other hand on the door. Its color quickly lightened until clear. The porcupine guy stood on the other side. Three yautjas were with them.

They didn't turn to Zagros, meaning it was one-way glass. Kayabi didn't look much different from the last time she'd seen him. His shaggy black and white hair had been brushed out, his nails were cleaner, and his red eyes were brighter. That was all. He still didn't have any clothes—but with his thick fur, you couldn't see anything anyway.

Zagros slid open the door, "Enter at will."

The porcupine guy bowed to Zagros first, then her. With a translator, he spoke just as politely as he acted, "I've been told your name is Asha?"

"Mmm hmm."

"You ended my torture, and now I can return to my people. I am indebted." He took her hand and pressed the back of it to his forehead.

"But I didn't do anything."

Zagros chimed in, "She is humble."

Kayabi released her hand, "What can I do for you in return Asha?"

She shrugged.

"I've already spoken with my superiors. They will accommodate almost any request."

"Thank you but," she looked around her apartment, "they've already given me everything I need."

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable on my planet? My city lies in an oasis surrounded by mountains. There is no slavery, and sentient species cannot be pets—my people would see you as an equal. There are no clans or disputed territory."

"I…"

One of the yautjas lifted his arm up and a blue hologram appeared. A planet rotated, showing oceans and clouds like Earth. As it zoomed in, she could make out mountains and rivers, then cities. Massive trees grew over their stone buildings like the ruins in Cambodia.

"It is called Getromira."

Asha stepped forward to hover over the hologram, "It's beautiful."

Asha turned away from the hologram, remembering Uh'luka. She couldn't leave _Yaut Prime_ just yet. Kayabi's planet was likely cold anyway. The mountains and his shaggy fur were evidence of that. Plus, she already had a place to live here. There was no guarantee of that on Getromira.

"I need to think about it."

"Our people are in constant strife with yautjas. I won't be welcome here much longer."

She bowed her head.

Zagros stepped in, "I have never attempted to hunt on your planet. I think we can maintain peaceful communication until she makes a decision."

"I hope so. Thank you for your time." Kayabi turned and bowed to Asha, "Again, thank you."

~Yautja translations:

Yaut Prime - home planet


	42. Chapter 41

After Kayabi left, she felt her stomach drop. How could she pass up such an opportunity? A chance to start over on a new planet. Kayabi had been nothing but kind and polite to her, while Uh'luka...Well, she didn't even know if he wanted to see her again. After everything that had happened, Asha never thought she'd see Kayabi before Uh'luka.

She began to pick at her nails but remembered that she had company. Asha glanced up at Zagros who was watching her. His eyes stayed on her face but roamed every detail, as though he was decoding her expression. When Yautjas were focused, they stayed unnaturally still. Asha brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned away.

"You're upset?"

"Just conflicted. That's all."

"I think you'll be quite at home on this planet."

Asha nodded.

After reading a message from his wrist computer, Zagros straightened, "I'm needed elsewhere. I'll be back later today to give you a tour of the city. You have an account for necessities I'll show you how to access. Until then, take some time and familiarize yourself with the dwelling."

As soon as he left, Asha walked around her new house. She found all the hidden cubbies in the bedroom and played with the jacuzzi in the bathroom. She flopped down on the living room furniture, then checked out the technology in the kitchen. The cooling unit was nearly empty. There was only some raw meat.

She'd have to buy groceries. Zagros said she had a small allowance. Asha moved to the front door, but then stopped. She didn't know where a store was. She wasn't even sure if she'd find her way home. Zagros was supposed to give her a tour first.

Asha reached out and slid open the front door anyway. She was met with a gust of hot air. She closed her eyes but could still see the glow of sunshine through her eyelids. It reminded her of the Nevada desert. For a moment, it felt like home.

She stepped over the threshold, looking up at the swirling canyon walls. The yautjas had no issues with the uneven terrain—they simply built ladders, bridges, and elevators. She followed the walkways with her eyes, trying to figure out which one she should take. The simplest way was less likely to get her lost. She took flights of steps down to the bottom of the canyon.

She noted the symbol carved into the wall as she took a corner. The canyon opened up wider. It had to be the main section that she'd seen from the spaceship. As she walked, her eyes bounced from the architecture to the vehicles. She was so enveloped in her surroundings that she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

Asha entered a busier part of the city. Past bustling yautjas, she spotted storefronts, tents, and stands. When her master Rakaa was still alive, he'd always had goods delivered to the house. Asha had never been in a market. The smell of spices drew her closer.

She peered from stand to stand. Most of the stuff was foreign to her. When something caught her eye, she automatically reached for it—but stopped herself. Yautjas could start a fight over any little thing. She withdrew her hand and settled for just looking.

Not every shop owner was friendly, "If you're not going to buy anything, go away."

Asha furled her brows at the male but moved on. There were weapons, handmade jewelry, clothes, and food. Asha found a small collection of tables selling fruit. There was one kind that was small and round, similar to the fruit Rayce had brought her. The thought made her chest tighten.

She got the attention of the shopkeeper, "Can try this first?"

"We don't give samples."

"Ok. How much just for one?"

"Are you illiterate?" She pointed to a sign, "We don't sell them individually, you have to buy in bulk."

Asha grit her teeth but turned away.

As she passed a tent, a young male stopped her, "I have something you'd like."

Her eyebrows twitched, "What is it?"

"I'll show you." He slipped behind the heavy cloth door of the tent.

Asha glanced around before following him. It was dark inside. Only some of the sunlight was able to pass through the cloth. Her eyes slowly adjusted to see the trophies on the table. There were different pelts, claws, and teeth.

As she leaned closer, the glossy black head of a xenomorph jumped at her. Asha threw herself back with a surprised inhale. Her heel caught something, and she tumbled out of the tent onto her back. The bright light was blinding at first. She could hardly see the crowd of yautjas surrounding her, but she could hear their agitated growls.

Her vision focused. From ground level, their height seemed even more massive. A dense hord of yautjas towered above her. Asha flinched as one of them stepped over her body. The shopkeeper came out of the tent chortling, holding a xenomorph skull in one hand.

Her eyes started to water but her teeth clenched. The young male bent forward and grabbed her shirt, pulling her off the ground. Once she got her feet under her, Asha shoved him away. She lifted her elbow to look at the cut, then scowled at him. The male's mandibles drew closer to his face as he lowered the xeno skull.

"Why did you do that?!"

"To see your reaction."

Asha shook her head as she turned away.

She found more stands with fruit. Whether she liked them or not, she'd just have to eat them. As she started bagging up the ones she wanted though, a yautja bumped up against her. She turned enough to see a male's back. He was looking at the stand opposite of the one she was facing.

Before she could pay, the male did it again. This time, the weapon strapped to his back hit her in the back of the head. She elbowed him. As he turned around, Asha stood perfectly still. She expected a fight. Instead, the male grunted and moved further away.

Asha dropped her shoulders. She took her fruit and found somewhere to sit away from the crowd. She held up one fruit, then took a bite. It wasn't as sweet as expected, but it was good. Great, actually. A smile came to her lips at the sense of achievement.

It all vanished in an instant. Her heart stopped beating and the breath in her lungs went stale. A male leaned against the wall looking out at the bustling market. He stood out since he was taller than the other male yautjas. His skin was dull in color, and his dreads were wrapped. Her eyes met those of a pale yellow; like the last few minutes of dusk.

Sajuu.

Her heart rapidly sped up, catching up with her mind. Asha stood, dumping the bag of fruit out of her lap. The nearest weapon was strapped to the hip of a yautja. She grabbed it. Asha had barely drawn the dagger from its holster when its owner turned.

She didn't stick around to see the enraged look on his face. She bolted, blowing past two other yautjas. Sajuu turned and squared up with her. A pair of wrist blades shot out, but that didn't stop her—another yautja did.

Someone grabbed ahold of her wrist. She cried out as her arm snapped taunt, and her shoulder fired up in pain. She was whirled around to face a pair of four mandibles tipped with tusks. A growl bubbled up from his throat, bringing the stench of his breath with it.

"Drop the weapon!"

"Let me go! He'll get away!"

The male swung her into the wall first, then the railing of the walkway. The dagger fell from Asha's hands. As she touched the blood on her lip, the male stooped to pick up his weapon. He placed it in the holster, then drew back his fist. Asha held her breath.

A yautja female grabbed his arm. His veins popped and his muscles trembled as he struggled to overpower her. Finally, he tore his arm away. He squared off with the taller female but didn't growl. Asha slunk away.

"The _soft meat_ attempted to steal my dagger!"

"You aren't an e_nforcer_. You have no right to decide her punishment!"

"Contact the proper authorities then. I'll wait."

The male snatched Asha's wrist before she got too far away and forced to the ground on her stomach. He held her arms behind her back. She squirmed just enough to be able to lift her head. Her eyes searched the area. Sajuu had disappeared. The male growled as he forced her cheek back against the hot ground.

~Yautja translations:

Enforcer - law enforcement


	43. Chapter 42

The enforcer came first. All he did was scan her for an ID and stand by to make sure she wasn't harmed. Asha could barely draw in a breath the way the angry male was crouched over her, with some of his weight bearing down. Asha was relieved when she spotted Zagros walking towards them. When he saw her, a hard scowl took over his usually relaxed features. His anger was more than apparent—she wouldn't have been surprised if she saw steam rising off his broad shoulders.

Asha smirked. She knew Zagros would defend her. "I'm so glad you're here! This guy--!"

"Silence!"

Asha slowly closed her mouth and averted her eyes.

"What happened here?"

The male keeping her pinned spoke first, "This _soft meat_ stole a weapon from my hip and ran!"

The yautja female spoke next, "The _ooman_ wasn't just stealing. She ran at someone without initiating a challenge first."

Zagros turned his head away with a low rumble, "I am disappointed in you, Asha."

"Keep a better eye on your pet!" The male stood up, dragging Asha with him. He shoved her into Zagro's arms.

Zagros delivered her back to her apartment without another word. Once inside, Asha sat down. When she looked at Zagros, he was glaring down at her. She looked away and started picking her nails. For several long moments, he just stood there.

"What you did is unhonorable! It will not happen again!"

Asha's mouth opened, then closed.

"I didn't want to use this, but it is apparent you need it!"

Zagros reached into the metal pack behind his shoulder, then presented her with a metal cuff. He clicked it around her wrist. It was a perfect fit. It wouldn't slip off even if she tried to force it. There was no clasp or keyhole either. She was stuck with it.

"The device will relay information to me—everything from your brain activity to your location! It also contains a toxin. If necessary, it will be injected into your veins to temporarily paralyze you!"

She didn't lift her head, "I saw Sajuu."

Zagros froze, then his voice softened, "Sajuu is dead."

"I saw him. That's why I grabbed the dagger..."

"_Ooman_, we killed every _badblood_. The camp was destroyed. What you saw was a yautja that looked similar to him."

"Don't tell me what I saw! You weren't there! It was him!"

"Come."

He led her into the hallway between the bedroom and bathroom. When he pushed on a part of the wall, she heard a soft click. A large panel slid up, revealing shelves. They were stocked with medical supplies. Zagros handed her a small sponge to clean up the blood and a jar of healing paste to fix her busted lip.

"You don't believe me."

"Asha, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight if I believed any of those _badbloods_ were still alive."

"But I saw him!" Her voice cracked, "He's found me...and he won't just kill me. He'll kidnap me, torture me. It will start all over again…"

"Your fear stems from a lack of confidence. I will enroll you in a female self-defense class. I expect you to attend it regularly."

Asha didn't say a word.

"In the meantime, I will interview the team that infiltrated Mah'ku's camp, collect recordings from their bio masks, and get the autopsy report on Sajuu's body. Will that ease your mind?"

She nodded.

"I'll be back to check on you later."

Before he left, Asha caught up to him at the door, "Can you do me a favor?"

He cocked his head slightly.

"Can you put me in contact with the yautja I was in the cage with, or arrange a meeting?"

"I can."

"Thank you."

When Zagros left, Asha stepped outside. The house had a small deck above the front door. She leaned her arms against the railing and watched the traffic. In the middle, there were open vehicles similar to convertibles. Foot traffic had their own walkways and overpasses to the sides of the roads.

Once in a while, a flat disk would pass over the other vehicles, carrying multiple passengers. Spaceships came and went. A gigantic mother-ship slowly passed over her head, blocking out the sun as it passed. There were so many means of travel and she was stuck at home. Asha folded her arms on the rail so she could rest her chin on them.

Getting the feeling she was being watched, Asha glanced down. There was a young Yaut hound sitting on the deck below hers. It was smaller than others she'd seen, and its horns were thinner. It lifted its head, flaring its nostrils.

"Well hey there, Buddy."

The hound put a paw on the wall as it stood in its hind legs. It made a low grumble that tapered to a whine.

"Are you lonely?"

Asha went in through the house, grabbed a chair, and went out the front door below her deck. When she stood on the chair, she had a perfect view of the neighbor's property. There was a bowl and a den, but it didn't have access to inside. She leaned in the wall to watch the hound. It trotted towards her, pausing to smell the ground.

Unlike the dogs she knew, it didn't bark, and it wasn't territorial. She supposed yautjas had no use for guard dogs. It stood up on its hind legs again, bringing its spines close to her face. Its nostrils flared as it stretched up as far as it could. Asha slowly brought her hand forward.

The hound's jaw snapped shut inches from her fingers. She yanked her hand back fast enough she lost balance on the chair. Even though she swung her arms to regain stability, it tipped over. She was dumped onto the hard ground. Luckily, her head didn't hit.

Asha rubbed her backside, "I knew better."

The hound likely wasn't a pet. Most yautjas wouldn't keep something around that didn't have a function or purpose. The animal was probably a hunting tool. She didn't know if it had ever encountered a human. It may have even been taught that she was prey.

Still, that didn't stop her. Asha retrieved the meat from the fridge. It was all she had for food. She dangled a piece over the wall to lure the hound. It caught the scent immediately and reared up, snapping its jaws at the air.

Asha waited until it calmed down some. Then, she set the piece of meat on top of the wall and carefully scooted it closer. It nails dug into the rock, trying to reach the food. It had to extend its tongue to get it.

Asha set out another piece, "Easy."

With a few repetitions, the hound started to get the hang of it. Soon she could dangle a piece from her fingers. If the hound went for it too aggressively, she lifted it out of reach. Eventually, it was holding open its jaws for her like an alligator. She could get her hand close and it wouldn't snap at her. She dropped another piece of meat in its mouth.

Asha just happened to glance up and realized there was someone on the roof. A cladly-dressed male was crouched, staring directly at her. After a moment of shock, Asha dropped the piece of meat she had in her hand and jumped down from the chair. She spun around, heading for the door.

"Don't go."

She put her hand on the door but glanced back. The male climbed down from the roof, then walked the top of the wall before jumping down to her porch. As young as he looked, he was still taller than her. His yellowish skin and green eyes were oddly familiar. She knew she must have seen him somewhere, but couldn't place him.

"I've been watching you."

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"What do you apologize for?"

"For...Well, for feeding your hound."

"It's not going to hurt him. Actually, I like the way you handle the animal. Have you trained Yaut hounds before?"

Her shoulders lowered some, "No. I've just trained dogs."

"Dogs?"

"It's an animal on Earth."

"Similar to the hound?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Eh, kinda."

"Can you train this one? I'll compensate you for your time."

"I'm not a professional trainer; it was just a hobby."

"You're hired anyway."

"I don't even know what you want me to teach it!"

"I'd like to use him to hunt xenomorphs. Its previous owner already had it started on flushing prey. I can't get it to tree though. As soon as the game is out of reach, the hound backs off."

Asha took a step back as she pointed at the male, "Wait! I knew I recognized you! You were the one that led me in the tent at the market! You scared me with that xeno skull!"

"I just wanted to meet you. I didn't actually intend to scare you off."

"Yeah, right!"

Asha slipped inside before he could get in another word. To be safe, she activated the locks. She'd just have to grab the chair and leftover meat later when that jerk was gone. Asha couldn't believe he lived next to her. Now she had to find something inside to do.


	44. Chapter 43

When she walked out of the bathroom, she found Zagros in her kitchen. He closed the cooling unit, then typed something into his wrist computer. When he turned to her his broad shoulders almost touched the walls. He was much taller than the counter too. She hadn't realized before that they had modified the apartment for her size.

"Uh'luka will meet you in an hour."

"What!" Asha leaned back, placing her hand on her cheek.

"You requested to meet him."

"I know; it's just so soon!"

"I agree. He is still adjusting as much as you are. You had that incident in the market, and he—"

"That doesn't matter."

"I warn you, Asha, he is unstable. Whatever happened between you and him, you need more time apart to make sure you still feel the same way."

"Nothing happened!"

He didn't say a word, but his amber eyes looked down at her with the judgment of a concerned parent.

"He was there when everything was at its worst. I just want to see him one more time."

"Alright. He chose the meeting location. It is the largest bridge over the city. I can drop you off."

"Thanks, but I prefer to walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, just give me directions."

After a rundown of where to go, Zagros left. Asha immediately dashed to the bedroom and started yanking open drawers. Just like in the fridge, there were only the bare necessities. She didn't have much time, but she switched out her loincloth for a short dress. She was stuck with plain sandals but found some body paint.

Asha dipped a finger in the charcoal color and applied it to her upper eyelids. The stuff went on like a liquid but dried to a latex consistency. The neat thing was that it could be applied to her nails as well. She painted them teal to match the accents in her dress. Now, she had to figure out something to do with her hair.

Asha rummaged through the kitchen utensils. Once she found something that would work, she heated the metal handle on the stove. She twirled it in her long black hair like a curling iron. It took a few attempts, but she was finally ready.

Leaving the drawers open and all the stuff on the counter, Asha ran out of the house. Zagros's directions were simple. She took a left in the main part of the canyon, crossed to the other side, and took public transportation. It was the third stop. From there, she could see the bridge.

Asha jogged to the huge structure. The exercise explained her racing pulse, but not the butterflies in her stomach or the smile across her lips. Her brown eyes bounced back and forth from every male on the bridge. Her chest grew tighter with the anticipation.

Before she knew it, she'd reached the other side. Her footsteps slowed to a stop. Asha turned around and stared into the crowd. Yautjas continued past her. A few growled since they had to go around her.

She walked to the middle of the bridge and leaned her arms on the thick metal railing. Below her was an enormous river. It rushed through the canyon, splashing up onto the jagged bank. One hunk of rock crumbled into the water, then another.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then rested her cheek in her hand. There were pictographs carved into the rough metal rails of different prey the yautjas hunted. There was even one of a human. Asha traced it with her finger as she waited. An hour passed.

When she happened to look up, there was a tall male with pale skin with his back to her. Asha's eyes widened. She took a step back. When the male turned though, she let out a shaky breath. It wasn't Sajuu. But it got her thinking.

Why hadn't Uh'luka shown up? Maybe Sajuu turned his attention to Uh'luka instead of her? Asha scrambled to hit the emergency button on the wrist device he had given her. Zagros picked her up in a matter of minutes—but he wasn't happy about the reason.

She followed him into the ship, "I'm telling you Sajuu is behind this!"

His shoulders tensed, but he didn't say a word.

"Please, just try to find him! He could be in trouble!"

Zagros waved a hand, dismissing her.

"Sajuu is here in the city! You have to do something!"

"Enough Asha!" His voice vibrated through the corridor. "You are becoming hysterical!"

When the ship landed back at her apartment, Asha rushed to her bedroom and shut the door. Moments later, there was a small beep to indicate Zagros was on the other side. She wasn't about to let him in. He just thought she was crazy. Asha leaned her back and head against the door and shut her eyes.

"Asha, most males are not concerned with females until the mating season—which is coming soon. Every male must raise their status as high as possible if they want to breed the best females. Uh'luka probably took a hunting opportunity."

"So he just blew me off?"

"That is typical of males."

Her lips pressed into a hard line with her jaw locked.

"I noticed the paint and the change of clothes. I know you have an interest in Uh'luka...I think it's best you don't pursue him, but I will investigate his whereabouts anyway. I should also have the information on Sajuu's death by morning."

The light above the door went out, then she heard his ship leave.

Since Zagros didn't believe her, she'd have to get the proof herself. Sajuu probably didn't make a move because she was always in the house or in a crowd. All he needed was an opportunity. If she could lure him out, the wrist device would have Zagros there in an instant.

She knew what she had to do. She found a kitchen knife and hid it in her clothes. Then when it got dark, Asha stepped outside. Yautjas had incredible night vision. There wasn't any need for street lamps. She was enveloped in a thick shroud of darkness.

Asha stood on the porch for a moment, but the thought of Uh'luka in trouble fueled her on. She immediately stumbled on the uneven terrain. Asha could barely even make out the shapes of the buildings. She kept a hand either on a wall or railing as she shuffled forward.

It felt so long ago now, but Asha remembered that night in Nevada when she was walking the streets around her home. The fear of seeing a yautja for the first time had been clouded by awe and curiosity. This was nothing like that night. Asha swallowed her fear, but it built up in her chest and clogged her throat.

She took shallow breaths as she turned each corner, getting far from any traffic. It wasn't long before she heard something behind her. Asha stiffened. It took all her willpower not to turn around. Her pulse quickened. You could almost dance to the beat as it grew faster and faster.

Down a small side-street, she heard another noise—a footstep. It was closer this time. Asha gulped. She knew for sure she was being followed. To stop her hands from shaking, she clasped them in front of her stomach as she walked.

She was reaching a dead end when she heard another noise. It was the sound of a small rock flipping over. A prickle ran down her spine. Something wasn't right. Yautjas were masters of stealth. They wouldn't let their feet scrape the ground or kick rocks. She slowly turned her head to peek behind her.

Something was following her, but it wasn't a yautja. Her first thought was "coyote" but it was hairless like a Yaut hound. It wasn't as bulky though. It had thinner legs like a feline. The animal abruptly stopped in its tracks, with one paw still raised.

Its yellow eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Ever so slowly, it crouched low to the ground. Asha knew that stance. It was like a cat about to pounce.

Asha bolted to the end of the alley and leaped onto the ladder with a cry. Her heart hammered in her chest when her foot missed a rung. She expected its canines to sink into her ankle at any moment, but she made it to the next ledge and hoisted herself up. Panting, she turned and looked back down.

The animal was gone. Her eyes searched the alley and the jagged rock outcroppings. There was no movement, no sign of it at all. She didn't know if it had turned the other way or was simply hiding in the shadows, but it didn't matter. She straightened her clothes then pivoted to her right.

Her breath caught. She faced two more of the hairless coyotes. They slowly continued to creep towards her. Asha started backing away. As soon as one of them lowered its head though, she turned and ran.

As the two followed her, another movement caught her eye. It was the first coyote. She could barely make out a shadow running beside her, lower in the canyon where she'd been before climbing the ladder. Around the corner was a slope that connected the two levels. It beat her there.

Asha turned right and threw herself up a flight of steps only to face another one. She clutched the railing as she stared up at it. This one had a bite out of its ear and a scar across its muzzle. The other three skid to a stop behind her. The walls were steep and too smooth for her to climb. They'd trapped her.

She rapidly clicked the emergency contact button on the cuff several times. Zagros would probably be there within ten minutes. She backed herself against the wall. Her head swiveled back and forth between the coyotes. She hoped it was enough time.


	45. Chapter 44

The coyotes prowled forward, nostrils flaring as they licked their chops. They began to make noises like a hyena. The sounds grew louder as they got closer. Asha kicked, barely missing one's head. It only jumped back for a moment before surging up to her.

It went for her leg, but as she kicked again, it ended up swallowing her foot. Its jaws couldn't close with the rigid bottom of her sandal lodged in its mouth. When it shook its head, Asha lost her balance. Her side smacked the stone steps. Pain fired through her ribs.

A yautja jumped down onto the staircase then, intentionally landing heavy. He could have been silent if he wanted to. It only took one glance for her to know it wasn't Zagros. The hairless coyotes sprung away. Asha wasn't so lucky.

She ducked under his arm, only for his hand to catch the back of her shirt. She heard the fabric tear. He lifted her into the air and threw her into his shoulder. A surge of pain shot through her ribs again, but they felt more bruised than broken.

"I'm taking you home."

Her blunt nails dug into his back, "You! Did you follow me?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing I did."

"I didn't ask for your help! Put me down! Ain, put me down right now!"

He jerked his shoulder up, jostling her.

She smacked him repeatedly, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Asha gave in quickly. No matter how much she shrieked and flailed, she knew she wasn't about to win. She huffed and let herself dangle down his back. As her arms swayed back and forth, all the blood went rushing to her head.

They weren't far from the house when a bulky male turned the corner in front of them, "Set the _ooman_ on the ground and step away!"

When Ain growled his wrist blades jutted out, making her gasp.

"Zagros?" Asha struggled to twist around.

"I'm here, Asha."

Ain rumbled again, but the wrist blades receded and he set Asha on her feet. As Zagros watched her, his scowl deepened. She staggered, almost going to the ground. Being upside-down had made her dizzy, but Zagros didn't know that. The rips in her shirt didn't look good either.

"Only a lowly male would force his hands on a weaker female. Your family will hear of your dishonor."

"You allow your pet to wander into danger and then blame me? You shouldn't preach to others about honor!" The wrist blades dropped again.

Zagros reached for Asha and ushered her behind him. Ain took a step forward, getting in his rival's face, but Zagros had him beat on weight as well as height. Ain would not be intimidated. He raised his fist. Asha had to intervene.

She slipped in front of Zagros, "Ain, stop it! It's not his fault I was out here!"

He grumbled but took a step back.

She turned to Zagros, "Ain is my neighbor. He was just protecting me from a pack of…"

"Aarl wolves." Ain said.

"Yes, those. Zagros, why didn't you warn me they were out here?"

"They're nocturnal, and I thought your primitive sight would deter you from venturing out when it was dark."

Ain jumped in the conversation again, "They don't even go after our pups."

"Then why did I look like dinner?"

Ain snorted, "Because you stink."

Her jaw dropped, "What did you say?"

"I can smell your sweat from here."

"Ain, go away! I wasn't asking your opinion!"

Zagros put a hand on her shoulder, "That is no way to treat someone who just saved your life."

"You're right." The words were stiff and forced, "Thank you, Ain."

Ain's bottom mandibles raised, putting a smug look on his face.

Zagros waited until they were away from the young male to ask what she'd been doing out at night. As Asha explained, his eyebrow spikes pulled down into a slant above his eyes. His mandibles started to flare out to the sides, but then he tucked them close to his teeth. They still twitched now and then. When she was finished speaking, she expected an angry outburst. Instead, Zagros stayed silent until they reached his ship.

As he let out a breath, his tension seemed to ease, "Asha, watch."

With a few buttons on his wrist device, a life-sized hologram appeared in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened. She recognized Mah'ku immediately. An arm thrust a smart disk into his belly. Blood splattered on the lens of the camera as Mah'ku was killed.

The hologram flickered to a different scene of a super predator with wrapped dreads running through the jungle. Sajuu hadn't stood and fought. He'd tried to escape. A thick pole of a combi stick plunged through his back from above. Then, he was decapitated with a smart disc.

There was footage of Kayabi, Uh'luka, and herself. It even showed the bodies that Asha had shot with the tranq darts. Mah'ku had done nothing to honor his fallen comrades. They'd been discarded into a pile like garbage. Systematically, the super predator's bio masks were taken for review, the camp was raided for evidence, and then the area was incinerated.

Zagros clicked something on his wrist device and the hologram changed again. She was looking at a trophy wall. Nestled in among larger skulls was one with crab-like mandibles and a wide forehead. She wouldn't have been able to identify who it belonged to without the one tiny flaw—a crooked tooth. Mah'ku's skull was now a mere trinket in an arbitrator's home.

The hologram turned off.

"But...I saw Sajuu near the market…"

"He is dead."

"Well, where is Sajuu's skull then?"

"He was not a worthy opponent. A trophy wasn't taken."

"But if it wasn't Sajuu, why didn't...Why didn't he show up at the bridge to see me?"

"You survived a traumatic experience. I understand. But you have to move on. If you can't function in this society, maybe you should surrender yourself as a pet. You'll have a provider, a protector."

His words slammed into her chest like a heavy weight, dragging her soul to her feet. She swallowed, but the lump remained in her throat. When her eyes started to glaze over, Asha blinked and turned her face away so Zagros wouldn't see. She wouldn't surrender herself as a pet. Not again. Zagros was right--she had to move on, heal herself.

* * *

Uh'luka sank into a bog of thick white sludge. It passed his mandibles and swelled up over his eyes, covering him completely. The substance bubbled over his head and the steam rose into the air. After a minute, he lifted himself back to the surface. Uh'luka leaned his back against a rock with a long exhale.

The natural mud bath created the perfect spa. The heat sank into his muscles, erasing all aches and pains. The mineral-rich substance was a terrific moisturizer as well. Uh'luka laid back and let the hot mud dry on his face. For hours, he didn't move.

By the time Zagros found him, the mud had formed a white shell over his skin. It crackled when he turned his head, "Go away. I already refused your help."

"I'm here because of Asha."

It took some effort for him to open his eyes. The mud had dried, gluing his lids shut. He looked up at the other male for a moment, then his gaze settled on the surface of the bog.

"You were supposed to meet Asha today on the bridge."

"I know."

"Is there a reason you were unable to make it?"

"I couldn't face her."

"Why?"

"Because her suffering was my fault."

"You went after Mah'ku instead of fleeing, but you weren't the one who made those cuts in her belly. You knew Mah'ku would abandon the preserve once you left, and he'd go on to collect more prisoners."

His muscles bunched, making the mud shell crack and break apart, "There is more that you don't know."

"Tell me."

"I don't want your therapy!"

Zagros started to growl, but the sound smoothed in his throat, "I can tell you don't want company. Asha asked that I check on your whereabouts, and I have done that, so I'll leave you be."

Uh'luka closed his eyes.

"I just have one question. The _ooman_ was offered a chance to live on Getromira. If she chooses to leave this planet, do you want to be informed?"

"...No."

The small planet of Getromira had enough external enemies that its people were united. For many generations at a time, there were no disputes over rulers or territory. Their social structure was not like _Yaut_. While Yautja life revolved around the hunt, inhabitants of Getromira were concerned with a spiritual awakening. The planet was peaceful, much more suitable for an _ooman_. In his mind, there was little doubt what Asha would choose.


	46. Chapter 45

The northern hemisphere of _Yaut_ entered its most tense and violent time—the mating season. At first, Uh'luka didn't plan to participate. The air was thick with musk though. It pulled at his baser needs and made his control teeter.

He crept out of a natural shelter in the desert. He followed the scent until the streets widened and the buildings grew taller. Uh'luka planted his feet. He stared out at the city, at the bustling movement. His eyes followed the single vehicles, spaceships, pods, and moving bridges. Though seasons had passed since his release, the busy city and crowds still unnerved him.

He sat down on a rock outcropping. When a male came too close, Uh'luka growled. The other yautja barely gave him a glance before he went back to messing with his wrist computer. Uh'luka got up and moved further away. He grumbled in the back of his throat like a grouchy crocodile.

A female brushed past him then. The air circled around him, carrying her scent. Uh'luka gurgled low in his throat and stepped forward to follow her. When she went over a narrow walkway, Uh'luka hesitated again. He stepped back to let others pass. The female quickly disappeared from view.

The fact that the city was in a canyon didn't help his nerves. The building to his left was so close to the path he could have leaned out and touched it. Yet on his other side was a sheer drop. Rope bridges cut across the rock walkway. Above and below, traffic whizzed by close enough he could feel the heat from them.

A different, younger female caught his interest. Though she didn't even look in his direction, Uh'luka stepped out onto the walkway. He followed her around each corner to as far as the platforms. Again, he stopped. Balanced on a mechanical arm, an open platform moved from one side of the canyon to the other.

It wasn't the height that made him pause. Uh'luka didn't trust his body anymore. After so many cycles of failure, he didn't trust his depth perception. He didn't know if his leg would give out. He didn't know if his balance would falter.

Uh'luka watched the platform dock at the other side for only a moment before it began to pull away. The yautjas in the front stepped off. The young female had to hop across the growing gap. Then the platform floated back towards his side of the canyon. He turned away from it.

Uh'luka followed one female after another. It was hours before his footsteps slowed. He eyed one lithe female as she entered a building, then his eyes bounced to another walking down a flight of steps. Rather than approach them, he leaned his back against the canyon wall. He just didn't have the motivation to try and woo them.

He had his eyes on another female when the wind picked up. Uh'luka drew in a deep breath. The scent it carried made his thoughts flash back to his time the cage—not the dirt or the acid rain. In his memories, he saw Asha yawn, then stretch out against the barrier between them. She casually extended her arm past the bars, as though it was an accident. He knew better. She was begging to be touched.

At the time, he hadn't wanted her to know how bad he desired contact as well. He remembered laying down beside the bars at her fingertips. Asha scooched closer even the bars dug into her body. She reached out her arm as far as she could only to be able to brush his skin. Touching him, even just barely, had put her to sleep faster.

Two seasons had passed since he'd last spoken to Zagros. He'd assumed the _ooman_ had taken the opportunity to live on Getromira with Kayabi. The scent was her's though. He was sure of it. Uh'luka rose to his feet to trail the faint scent.

He scrunched his tusks and lifted his head to smell the air with his olfactory pits, but _oomans_ didn't give off musk. Their hormones were mild in comparison to a yautjas. Instead, it was her sweat that gave her a salty smell. The wind blew again, carrying her scent. To him, it smelled like a breeze sweeping over the ocean.

As he continued to follow her trail, Uh'luka took a step into the road. The thrum of a hovercraft barely gained his attention in time. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the vehicle quickly approaching. Uh'luka jumped back with a clipped growl. It only missed him by a couple inches.

Around a corner, he finally spotted her. Uh'luka stopped in his tracks then backed up to plaster his back against the wall. Slowly, he craned his neck around the jagged edge of the rock to peer at her. It surprised him to see her dressed in training armor. The little _ooman_ even had weapons on her hips.

* * *

To Asha, the seasons had passed by slowly. There wasn't much distinction between them, but the days lasted longer and it grew increasingly hot. She had to be careful not to touch the stone walls outside and going barefoot was completely out of the question. It felt like a sizzling blacktop.

Her armor felt even heavier under the sun. It was weighted to build strength. In the meantime, it made her sluggish. When she turned the corner towards her house and was met with a yautja, she immediately drew her katar, a dagger with three blades. It was a step down from the yautjas traditional wrist blades. She was a moment too slow though.

The male struck with the speed of a snake and held her wrist. A rumble vibrated through his chest, "You have been training."

"Zagros." She breathed.

He didn't release her wrist right away. Instead, he turned her palm up and unlocked the metal cuff. She skipped a breath. Without the device, no one would come to aid if she got into trouble. She couldn't be tracked. She was on her own.

"You've shown great improvement."

"Thank you. I've been jogging in the morning before class, training the hound nextdoor, then studying in the evenings."

"Studying? What has caught your interest?"

"Your solar system."

"That is a big subject."

"I want to travel. I'd love to visit each planet—and their moons."

"Ah, I see. I may be able to help you, but we'll discuss it later. I did stop by for a reason other than to take off the cuff."

"Oh?"

"The mating season is well underway."

Asha snorted, "Yeah, I've noticed."

"I still have a duty to fulfill. I owe it to my clan to sire more offspring, so I will be participating this year. After today, I won't be around to check on you as often."

Asha nodded.

"I don't foresee any problems in such a large city. Maintain distance from the young ones; their control isn't as fine-tuned. And keep in mind that some males will get more desperate towards the end of the mating period."

"Gotcha."

"If you feel uncomfortable, you are not required to keep going to the training classes."

"No, I want to keep going."

"As you wish. Well, I must get back other business."

"See you later." Asha bounded into the house.

Once inside, her smile dimmed somewhat. She looked around the apartment before letting out a sigh. Asha opened the cooling unit but wasn't all that hungry. She went to the bedroom and turned in a circle. There wasn't anything to tidy up. Even the laundry was done.

Asha didn't know what to do. She'd already been to the main library, the aquarium, and several museums. She'd visited all the notable monuments and attended free lectures. Every day she experienced something new. As soon as she wasn't busy though, her mood deteriorated. She felt there was something missing.

She still wanted something, but she didn't know what. Asha sat down with a small tablet. It could project far galaxies, even planets yautjas hadn't visited yet...but this time it didn't hold her attention. She tossed the tablet onto the cushion and headed for the door.

As more males returned from hunts, the city grew busier. The streets were flowing with traffic and the walkways were packed. The crowd parted for an older male. His body was layered with trinkets bone jewelry. Asha backed up against the railing. She didn't think he even noticed her, but she dipped her head to him.

His attention snapped in her direction. His eyes looked her over, then he gave a sultry purr. What she'd intended as a respectful gesture was taken as a female acknowledging his status. It was apparently enough to gain the males' interest in breeding.

Everything she'd learned about their society's protocol went out the window. The male stepped closer, purring loud and slow. He wouldn't bother undressing her. He'd bend her over and just push her loincloth covering to the side. Yautjas weren't modest. It would happen right in front of everyone.

"No...Thank you…"

The male leaned away. His eyes flickered over her before he continued down the walkway. She finally drew in a breath and was able to get her pulse under control. Asha reminded herself to relax. Yautjas prided themselves on honor. It was only the _badbloods_ she had to fear.

Closer to the training hall, two females stopped in front of her. Asha slipped around them only to be blocked by another. Asha made it through the congestion in the walkway only to realize why they weren't moving. They were watching a male.

Across from her, on the other side of the road and up one level, a male stood on the rail of the footpath. He climbed down onto the overpass then jumped onto the hovering disks Asha used for public transportation. As it was moving, he jumped down onto the top of a smaller vehicle on the road. One after another he leaped from the vehicles, trying not to let the traffic carry him down the road.

In the last lane he had to cross, the male was a tad too late. Only one foot landed on the back of the vehicle. He went tumbling but sprung up and out of the way of traffic before they ran him over. He was left with a road rash on his knee. Dots of green blood welled up where he was missing the most skin.

Asha rolled her eyes. Males were willing to risk injury and even death for a stupid stunt—all just to impress a female. It was juvenile. She crossed her arms, curious how the yautja females would respond though. Several had already walked off when he didn't end up getting ran over.

His clawed fingers wrapped around the railing as he hoisted himself up, then he perched on the top of the beam. While his red and black mottling made him look fierce, Asha wasn't impressed. His armor looked expensive and new. He didn't wear any bones or trinkets from his kills. He didn't even have any brands or scars to boast.

Looking right at her, the male chuffed.

Asha paled, realizing he had crossed the busy road to come to **her**.


	47. Chapter 46

The male slowly lowered one leg to the ground, then the other, moving like a predator stalking its prey. He straightened in front of her, dwarfing her with his height. Steady yellow eyes with orange just around the irises kept her gaze and held her mesmerized. They didn't wander to her body or even the other yautja females.

Asha shook off her surprise, "That was stupid. You could have caused an accident!"

His voice was deep and husky, "Your scent called me to you."

She felt her cheeks flush with heat.

He took a step forward, "You're the one I've been searching for."

"Right. Like that's not creepy."

Asha sheepishly turned away to continue down the street. When she turned up a set of steps though, out of the corner of her eye she saw the male. She chewed on her lower lip. After another minute, she glanced over her shoulder. He was still following her.

Asha snaked through the streets to lose him. She turned down one street, then another. She backtracked and leaped down a set of steps, trying not to leave a scent to trail. After going through an underground tunnel, she thought she'd lost him. She'd have to hurry if she wanted to catch the next sparring lesson.

She went to turn around at a dead end and faced the male. Asha didn't run. She calmly turned and headed to the ladder. As soon as she touched the first rung, a low growl vibrated through the air. She cringed but started climbing.

There was a swoosh in the air, then a clang above her head. A jagged piece of metal had sliced into the ladder and was embedded into the rock. Her stalker had intentionally thrown it. Asha hugged herself against the rungs, her heart in a panic. The ladder creaked.

She clung to the metal as it peeled away from the wall. Her legs slipped first, and she couldn't hold on with the weight of her armor. Her hands were torn from the ladder. She dropped to the ground and fell back. It was jarring, but the armor kept her from injury.

Asha pushed herself up with a scowl, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's time to stop playing hard to get."

"That is destruction of public property!"

The stern look on her face wavered as the male sauntered forward. She tried to take a step back, but her armor clanked against the wall. Asha drew her dagger and held it in front of her. The male made a delighted hum before he smacked the flat side of the blade, whipping it out of her hand. She reached for her metal cuff then but remembered it had been taken off.

She was on her own.

Asha focused on keeping herself calm and her breaths even. Quick movements weren't a good idea with a species that had a strong predatory drive. She wouldn't strike him. If she touched him first, he had the liberty to put his hands on her. That didn't leave her with many options.

She tried to diffuse the situation, "I'm not taking any mates right now."

"I must have you."

"No."

"Why? Are you unhappy with my appearance?"

She pressed her back into the wall, "No, you look like a very virile male. I'm sure any other female would be honored."

"But you aren't interested?"

She held her breath. She wasn't sure how he'd react to being turned down, "Well, no."

He took a step back, turning away some, "I was expecting a different response."

His mandibles lowered for a moment, before tucking against his mouth. He reached into a pouch on his hip and then extended his fist out to her. He grunted. Asha eyed him but didn't make a move to take whatever he was offering. After a moment, he bent to set it on the ground and walked away.

Asha glowered at the small object before stooping to pick it up. She let it rest in her palm as she stared at it. It was a silver rank ring, a type of Koros band worn in their hair. She rolled it over with her thumb, wondering why he'd given her such a common accessory.

On one side, the symbol for "strength" was etched into it.

Asha swayed in place. She couldn't breathe. The Koros bead was hers. It was one that had been ripped out of her hair when she was a prisoner. But that meant…

Asha jerked her head up, but the male was already gone. She jogged to the end of the alley. With her blood pounding in her ears, her eyes searched the streets for him. She caught a glimpse of red and black mottling over pale green skin. Asha charged after him.

"Hey! Wait!" She bumped into a stranger before she could get out anything else.

The female glowered down at her.

"I'm sorry."

Asha slunk away. When she turned back to the street ahead of her, she no longer saw Uh'luka. She slipped past the crowds and weaved through traffic to catch up to him. At every intersection, she paused. Her eyes bounced from male to male, hoping.

Down an empty side street, she spotted him. Asha hauled in a breath and sprinted forward. With her weighted armor though, she struggled to catch up. She groaned when he began to turn another corner.

"Uh'luka!" It occurred to her she'd never said his name out loud. Even so, it rolled off her tongue like she'd been shouting it her whole life.

The male turned.

Asha bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath, then hurried up to him with the Koros band clutched in her hand. A foot from him she surged up onto her tiptoes. She almost threw her arms around him but stopped herself at the last second. It didn't look like the Uh'luka she remembered.

Nothing was the same. He wasn't hunched. He didn't wheeze. He didn't have burn scars or missing fingers. His build was different, more muscular. The male in front of her had yellow eyes instead of milky white. Even the male's voice was different—husky where Uh'luka's had been hoarse.

She studied the male's features, from the shape of his face to placing his spikes and mottling, "Is it really you?"

"It is."

She reached out to touch him, to find some familiarity. Before her fingertips met his skin though, nervousness knotted in her stomach. Asha withdrew her hand and dropped her eyes. He looked too much like a stranger.


	48. Chapter 47

Asha shifted her weight, fidgeting with her nails. Her stomach was queasy with nervousness. It wasn't just his change in appearance that had her apprehensive—Uh'luka had blown off their meeting on the bridge. It hadn't been the mating season then. She worried his only interest in her was breeding since he'd chosen to show up now.

When the silence stretched on too long, Asha finally said what was on her mind, "I know it's silly, but I've missed you."

A low hum vibrated through his chest, "Not silly."

He bent his knees to try to see her face, but she wouldn't look at him. Uh'luka tilted his head to the side. When that didn't work, he made a vibratory sound. It started soft in his throat but steadily grew to a pulsing vibration that could be felt in his chest. Her eyes flickered up at him.

He remembered those big, innocent brown eyes of hers. Every time he looked in them, time stopped for a moment. Uh'luka took a small step forward. He wanted to show Asha that he'd missed her too, but he wasn't sure how when he could sense her unease. All he could do was hope that the noise would soothe her.

"...I've never heard you purr before..." Asha leaned into the sound until her cheek touched his broad chest.

"It's reserved for very specific situations."

"Oh, right, it's the mating season." She cleared her throat and leaned away, but not before her cheeks turned a light shade of red. "I'm headed to sparring practice. Did you want to come?"

He didn't respond.

"Well, I should probably get going if I don't want to be late."

As soon as she took a side-step to get around him, Uh'luka's arms shot out to the wall, caging her. His nails dug into the rock, "The mating season has nothing to do with how much I've desired you."

She watched the heavy rise and fall of his chest before glancing up at his eyes. They were narrowed with a fierce determination. His mandibles were rigid. The cords on his neck were sticking out, and he was looming over her. After spending so much time with him down in that cage, she knew when he was on edge.

Her pulse was so quick it was making her dizzy but she fought to remain calm, "Uh'luka, you're scaring me. Please drop your arms."

His hands slid down the wall, brushing little bits of rock to the ground. He let them hang at his sides.

"I'm leaving now. But as soon as the mating season is over, I would like to see you."

His eyes darkened with a growl.

Asha hesitated, then side-stepped against the wall. Once she was out from in front of him, she slowly walked backward. The male turned his head to watch her but remained in place. Since he made no move to follow her, she turned her back to him.

She didn't hear a single sound behind her but felt his claws close around her upper arm. Asha jerked away with a screech. He released before his nails could do damage to her skin, but she still drew the plasma pistol from her hip and pointed it at him. It shook in her hand. She'd never even fired it before.

He purred again, slow and steady.

"Back off! Don't make me use this!"

His eyes were lidded as he drew in a breath, "Your scent steals my control."

As she backed up, he clicked at her as though she were prey. Asha remembered being in the cage when his lust reached a dangerous level. He'd been weak then, starved. He'd do much more damage now that his body was healed.

"_Oomans_ are delicate." She reminded him, "You'll hurt me if you mate me here."

He crept closer with a rumble.

"Uh'luka…"

His hand shot out and lifted the muzzle of the gun to the sky. Her hand tightened around the handle—he'd have to break her fingers before she let it go. She punched him with her free hand but lacked the strength to do any harm. She resorted to kicking him instead. He just used it to his advantage.

With her on one leg and off-balance, it was easy for him to spin her. Then one hard shove had her stumbling to the ground. The rock cut into her forearms as she hit, but she still didn't release the gun. Before she could lift to her hands and knees though, his weight was at her back.

She struggled to flip her arm behind her with her shoulder pinned. The gun drug across the ground before pointing behind her. She felt his fingers wrap around her wrist. She pulled the trigger anyway. An explosion rang in her ears. Large chunks of rock came crashing down behind them.

A growl followed the destruction.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back so the weapon couldn't be pointed at him. With her straddled, his other hand was free to slither up her side, gathering her skirt up, then her shirt. As soon as his fingers hit a strap to her armor, he jerked the buckle and then tossed the metal away. He removed the rest of her protective gear so his hand could glide over every inch of bare skin.

Even knowing the gun was aimed at the wall, Asha pulled the trigger again. The male rolled with her just before a boulder shattered on the ground where they'd just been. Bits of pebbles and dust scattered over them. While his grip was loose, Asha twisted around onto her back. She lifted the gun.

"Get off of me!"

His yellow eyes stayed steady as he lowered his jaws to her neck. The tusks of his mandibles spread over her skin. Two trailed up into her hair, while the bottom tusks grazed under her jaw. She felt his hot breath on her throat first, before his teeth. His jaw parted to nibble at her flesh.

Distracted, she hadn't noticed his hand reach down to untie his loincloth. She only felt when he slid the cloth away, and by then it was too late. Panic flooded into her chest. A wave of dizziness crashed over her as the air turned to static. All she could hear was her own pulse pounding away in her eardrums.

Her entire body tensed. She clamped her knees on his hips, trying to prevent him from pushing forward. Her back arched to change the angle of her hips and her free hand went to his chest. Her hand wasn't even as big as his pec muscle, but she shoved at him anyway.

His pupils were dilated to the point that his eyes were almost completely black. Through her palm, she could feel his racing heart. A male yautjas anatomy had tiny pores along the sides that released lubrication, much more than human precum. He would have no trouble penetrating her.

"Let go of me! Uh'luka, please!"

A deep purr pulsed from his chest into hers. The vibrations sank into her bones and made her muscles feel heavy. Asha struggled to fight the effects. When his muscles bunched, preparing to enter her, Asha pressed the muzzle of the plasma pistol to his temple. She flexed her fingers, then settled them on the trigger.

Asha grit her teeth, pressing the hot muzzle of the gun into his skin. The weapon didn't even seem to phase him though. Uh'luka was too far gone. Her finger trembled against the trigger, knowing she had to save herself.

That's what the classes were all about, self-defense. She strived to be strong and confident like a yautja female...She was anything but. Asha let out a breath, then a sob. When she relaxed her grip, the plasma pistol fell from her hand into the rubble.

She couldn't do it.


	49. Chapter 48

A piece of stone flew through the air and hit Uh'luka in the back of the head. Uh'luka growled low in his throat and twisted around to look behind him. Asha expected a towering yautja female to be the one to stand up to Uh'luka. Instead, a four-foot pup stood in the alley with another rock in his hand.

It was natural for a yautja to feel the need to fight in order to keep his mate. Uh'luka abandoned his grip on Asha. As he rose above the _unblood_, the child didn't waver. All the color drained from her face—she knew he was capable of killing the child. Uh'luka's muscles tensed as he stepped forward.

"You haven't changed!"

He stopped. Gradually, his shoulders dropped, but he kept his back to her.

Asha picked up the gun and stared at it in her hands, "Neither have I…"

A deep rattle came from his chest.

Even after all the classes, seminars, and training she still couldn't do what was necessary. She couldn't pull the trigger—just like she couldn't jump off that waterfall. As tears welled in her eyes, she brushed past Uh'luka and the _pup_. She turned the corner and started running.

She swung out of the way when a male stood in her way and then squeezed between to other yautjas. Instead of waiting for a clear path, she weaved through the traffic on a footbridge. When she bumped into a muscular female, she didn't slow. She passed up the training hall and jumped onto the next train.

Asha took the first available seat, which happened to be next to an older male. She didn't look over at him, but the boulder beside her grumbled. She tucked in her arms and legs and kept her head down. Asha was glad the ride wasn't long. The train rapidly gained speed and snaked between buildings to the edge of the city.

She heard the roaring water before she saw it. Asha stepped off the train and waited for it to pass. Then, she reluctantly pivoted around. Three waterfalls plummeted into the canyon on the other side of the tracks. Asha drew in a breath and strutted towards them.

As she stepped into the cloud of mist hanging above the falls, the sound of the water grew in her ears. Her heart began to pound. She wasn't alone. A group of yautjas were hanging around, taking turns jumping and then climbing back up the cliff face. When one of them turned to look at her, her footsteps slowed even more.

There was a pile of rocks near the shortest waterfall. Asha turned away from the group of teenagers and sat down. She kept her back to them but twisted around to watch them jump. They made it look fun and easy. One male flung himself off the edge so that he spiraled as he fell, only tucking him limbs in at the very last second before he hit the water.

The shortest male she assumed was the youngest. As he was climbing back up the cliff, his footing slipped. He wasn't strong enough to hold all his weight with his fingers. His dreads whipped in front of his face as he fell. Asha cringed as his back slapped the water.

His friends made no attempt to rescue him. Only one leaned over the falls to see if he'd surface. The young male was uninjured though. He popped his head out of the water and swam back to the rocks to try again. Asha leaned back, realizing she was at the edge of her seat.

Hours passed, and finally the group of males left. As soon as she was by herself, she let out a breath then pressed on her knees to stand. She went to the edge of the cliff beside the river. Asha peered down. The wide pool was barely visible through the spray of the water.

She swung her arms at her sides, "Ok. Just jump. Don't even think about it. You can do this."

She stared down at the rushing water.

"Maybe a running start. Yes, that will work."

Asha backed away from the edge. Her hands were shaking as she balled them into fists. She started full speed, but fear turned into muscles into drying cement. She halted near the edge. Several of her next attempts had the same result.

She paced along the cliff, rubbing her hands over her face, "Come on, don't be a coward."

"Who are you talking to?"

Her heart jumped into her throat. She went for the plasma pistol at her hip but fumbled. The gun smacked both her palms but her fingers couldn't gain purchase. It hit the ground, bounced, and went over the falls. With her mouth agape, she turned to the obtruder.

It was a younger male with smooth scales and hardly any spikes or bony protrusions. His green eyes stood out against the yellow color of his skin. She recognized him immediately, but her heart was still pounding away. Ain made a soft snort, conveying his amusement.

Her eyes narrowed, "You again!"

"I noticed you didn't return home for your midday nap."

"Thank you for your concern, but how did you find me anyway?"

"You're an _ooman_ among yautjas. You're not easily lost…Were you going swimming?"

She frowned, "No, I guess not."

"Why not? I'll jump with you. I haven't been to this spot since I was a _pup_!"

Ain unbuckled his weapon holster and then slipped out of the leather harness he was wearing. He set them in a pile off to the side. Asha held her arm across her body as she turned to face the falls again. Ain went right to the edge of the cliff, close enough that his toes were dangling off.

"Let's see who can jump the furthest!"

Asha chewed on her bottom lip.

After a moment, he glanced over at her, "Are you coming?"

"No."

"Jump with me!"

Asha dropped her head.

He went right up to her and snatched her arm. Asha gave a shriek of surprise and pulled back. His nails scratched across her skin when she planted her feet. Ain didn't release her though. His grip tightened as he hauled her forward.

Her eyes widened in horror. The thirty-foot drop suddenly looked like a fall from a skyscraper. It made her sick with fear. Her heart was pounding so hard stars floated into her vision. She leaned back with all her weight but her feet slid across the rock.

"Come on! It will be fun!"

Her fist flew forward on its own accord and hit Ain in his jaw. His grip went slack and Asha landed on her back. When he growled, she scrambled to her feet and got into a fighting stance. She was trembling. Ain merely stood there dumbfounded.

"What was that for?"

"You were going to push me off a cliff!"

"Into water!"

"So? You don't do that!" She threw her arms in the air then stormed off.

Ain caught up quickly, "_Ooman_?"

"Leave me alone."

"Not until I've corrected the wrong I've done you."

"It's not you, it's me. Just go away."

"I should have explained that this is a common swimming spot and that there aren't any rocks. You were in no danger." She kept walking, so he swung in front of her, "Let's go back. I won't force you this time."

"I can't jump off."

"Why? Medical concern?"

"No, I just can't do it."

"I don't understand. The pool at the bottom is deep enough, the water is clear, there are no rocks, and the height is low enough for young _pups_…"

"I'm afraid, ok? I thought after everything that happened on that hunting preserve that I would be braver, but I'm not. You can keep telling me it's safe and that even children do it for fun, but I still can't force myself to do it."

Ain looked down at her, his head gradually tilting to the side.

Asha jerked her face away and pressed her eyes closed, fighting back tears. She couldn't possibly explain it to him. She didn't even understand it. Asha tried to move around him, but he quickly side-stepped. She went the other way, and he blocked her again.

"Let me give you a ride home."

She didn't feel like arguing.

~Yautja translations:

Pup - child


	50. Chapter 49

She didn't know the name of the vehicle, but to her, it looked like a type of car. The exterior was black with fine sensory whiskers covering the whole thing. It was a two-seater, but she questioned whether two yautjas would actually fit. She climbed into the seat, which left her feet dangling off the floor, but her shoulders touching Ain.

"It's a bit primitive. I don't like the antigravity and being glued to the seats was too restrictive so you have to strap yourself in."

Asha paid attention to how the straps crossed his torso, but when she tried to do it herself, she couldn't even find the button to drop the straps. Ain didn't hesitate to help. He pressed a small button on the side of the seat and the straps unraveled from the top. He leaned across her and brushed her hair out of the way before buckling her up. A trickle of warmth danced under her skin at the contact.

"Thank you."

His green eyes stayed on hers for a moment before jumping to the controls. The vehicle barely made a sound as it lifted off the ground. It wasn't as stable as other vehicles though, and without the gravity control, she could feel it tilting left to right. Asha assumed it was a small spaceship, but it suddenly shot forward like a bullet hugging the ground.

It was a hovercraft. It went over bumps and dipped down every curve. When he turned, the rock was smooth enough the vehicle climbed right onto the side of the rock. The seatbelts kept her from tumbling out but had enough give that she was smushed up against Ain's side.

Her fingers dug into his arm since there wasn't a hand rest between them, "Jesus Christ!"

Ain made a chortle.

"Slow down!"

As soon as the vehicle was upright again, Ain slid the control panel to her side, "You drive."

"Oh no no no no no."

"I'll control speed, you just have to steer."

Asha shook her head. The vehicle continued forward at an incredible speed. A wall of rock in front of them grew larger. There were many turn-offs along the canyon, but they went by in a blur. Her toes curled. Her lungs seized.

She closed her eyes at the last second, expecting an impact. Instead, her stomach rolled and her head jerked back against the seat. They were vertical. The vehicle was climbing up the side of the canyon wall.

Ain took back the controls with a disappointed huff, "Freezing in fear will get you killed, _ooman_. Learn to enjoy the surge of fear. That's why I gave you the controls."

"No, you just enjoy scaring the crap out of me! Now take me home!"

"You were in no danger. In the event of an oncoming collision with another vehicle, this one would simply go over it. It's almost impossible to wreck this vehicle."

"I SAID TAKE ME HOME! RIGHT NOW!"

She should have reconsidered her choice of words. Ain hit the accelerator, and the rocks became a blurry Van Gogh painting. The contents of her stomach sloshed to one side, then the other. Her toes curled so tightly that the sandal strap between her toes snapped.

The vehicle lurched to a stop in front of her house. Asha jabbed all the buttons to release the seat belt. When Ain reached over to help, she slapped his hand away. One button finally worked, and she stepped free from the vehicle. The ground was still spinning. She took one step and hit the ground, placing her hands in front of her face just in time.

She felt fingers wrap around her arm and didn't protest. Ain lifted her to her feet, supporting her as she wobbled. Bile rose into her throat, but she quickly covered her mouth. Ain walked her to her door. The effects were wearing off, and she was able to use the wall for support as she went for the bathroom sink.

When she stepped out, Ain was still standing in her living room. He held up her broken shoe.

She snatched it from his hand, "Thanks a lot!"

He cocked his head.

"That was sarcasm." The words were a hiss between her teeth.

"I didn't consider what those speeds would do to your anatomy."

She shot him a glare, "Well, now you know. Get out."

"Are you still unwell?"

"Please leave."

"I refuse to leave until I know you're ok." His facial features were gentle, concerned. His eyes roamed her body in a meticulous way, looking for injury.

"I was just dizzy. I'm fine now, I promise. You know I missed my midday nap. I just want to go to bed."

Ain dipped his head slightly and headed for the door. As soon as it opened, he paused. His head turned to the left and gave a weak growl, but then continued on his way. Asha peeked out from the doorway and scanned her surroundings. There was nothing but shelves of multi-colored rock. She made sure to lock the house up anyway.

Asha tossed her clothes into the laundry and headed for bed, pausing in front of a full-length mirror. Puckered lines intersected her stomach. She reached down and slowly traced the center one, following it down to her bellybutton. Memories came floating to the front of her thoughts, but she shook them away. She clamored into the soft bed and pulled a pelt over her to hide from them.

Instead, she found herself trapped in a nightmare woven from the very thoughts that she kept forcing away.

This time it wasn't about Sajuu.

* * *

An endless forest of teal and green leaves surrounded her. The canopy above her was dense enough that a shadow was cast over the ground. A fruit dropped from the trees, hit the exposed roots, and rolled towards her. She recognized the dark peel instantly. Knowing it was edible, she picked it up.

Asha brought it to her lips and took a bite. Juice gushed from the corner of her mouth. The sweet taste quickly turned sour though. As she lowered the fruit from her mouth, it began to rot in her hand. Beetles emerged from the center and crawled up her arm.

She dropped it into the leaf litter. Something crept along her tongue. She spit out the bite of fruit she'd taken and watched it turn to a lump of mush and maggots. The dirt began to move. She expected bugs but what rose from the ground though was a young yautja the same height as her.

Her eyes swept over his short dreads and pale green skin, "Rayce?"

His lids opened slowly, revealing pale yellow eyes. They didn't move though, not even when she knelt beside him. Asha pressed her fingers to his neck, but his skin was tough and cold. When she moved her hands down to the wound below his ribs, it began to bleed. She applied pressure, but the green fluid leaked between her fingers.

"Rayce, I'm sorry. Please don't die."

"...I'm already dead."

Her heart jolted like it had been started with a car battery. She turned towards the voice and found a pair of yellow eyes focused on her. Like he had no strength left, his head laid back down and his eyes rolled back. The skin on his face began to peel. When she looked down, her hands were on a corpse.

Asha turned and ran. The dirt became mud under her feet. With every step, she sank more until she wasn't able to lift her leg free. She sank into her waist. Asha could barely move her legs. She clawed at the ground, struggling to break free.


	51. Chapter 50

Asha woke up with a jolt. She was back in her apartment, far from that hunting preserve. It took her a moment to catch her breath, then she reached down and untangled the pelt from around her legs. She wiped her arm across her forehead. She was sweating.

Asha went to the sink and splashed water on her face. She drew in a deep breath as she held the edge of the counter. When that didn't help, she slipped into a dress and went outside for some fresh air. The days on _Yaut_ were unbearably long. The bright sunlight stung her eyes as she stepped onto the front porch.

A growl made her shoulders raise. Ain's voice followed it, "I found him sleeping in the patch of weeds like a stray. I want him kicked out of the clan!"

She'd never heard Ain so angry. Asha tiptoed back towards her door.

There was a deep male voice, "Trespassing won't be grounds enough to do that."

"He killed my hunting hound!"

Asha froze.

The other male spoke up again, "Neither is destruction of property."

Asha didn't consider herself a nosy person, but it sounded like someone had killed the hound she was training. She stepped onto the chair as quietly as she could. It provided her a clear view into Ain's yard. Her eyes zeroed in on Uh'luka. He was laying on the ground, propped up on one arm. His face was bloodied.

Her eyes bounced from Ain to Zagros, then a male dressed in red that she didn't recognize. They stood around Uh'luka. He was the first to spot her. When Uh'luka pushed himself to his feet, Ain struck him in the mouth. One more punch to his solar plexus had him staggering to the ground again.

"I just wanted to speak to Asha."

They each turned around to look at her.

She stepped down from the chair, lowering herself out of sight.

The male she didn't recognize spoke first, "This one has got into a number of altercations recently."

Zagros jumped in, "I agree that his reintroduction to society hasn't been smooth—"

Ain's voice was unmistakable, "Hasn't been smooth? He may look like us, but he acts like a wild animal! He doesn't belong here!"

Asha turned her back to the wall and rested her head against the rock.

She could sense the tension in Zagros's voice, "There are other options."

As they discussed, their voices became harder to distinguish, but Zagros spoke up, "Uh'luka, would you consent to treatment?"

There was a growl, then Uh'luka's gruff voice, "I won't be locked up again."

"Probation then, heavy monitoring."

"He doesn't have a stable residence. It's likely he'll get another trespassing violation. I'm afraid Ain is right; if these incidents continue we'll be forced to kick him out of the clan."

"And if no other clan will accept him?"

"Exile."

Asha held her breath.

Ain's voice lowered, "Banning him from the home planet would turn him into a _badblood_. I can see him becoming a cannibal within the month."

She lifted her hand above the wall, "He lives with me!"

There were growls and grumbles as Asha went around to Ain's yard. She swung open the gate and halted. The _Yaut hound_ was in front of her. It was lying on its side with its neck at an unnatural angle. For a moment, she couldn't tear her eyes off it.

"You're unfit to handle an unstable yautja like him, _ooman_."

Asha stepped past the hound to go up to the male in red, "I lived with him in a cage for months and didn't get eaten. So put him under house arrest, probation, or whatever. He lives with me now."

Zagros stepped forward, "Asha…"

"Please don't caution me against this."

Neither of them said another word, so she walked up to Uh'luka. His pupils dilated, darkening his eyes. His muscles drew tight, stopping Asha in her tracks. She was forgetting it was still the mating season. Base desires would be at the front of his mind and as he'd demonstrated over and again, his self-control wasn't at its finest.

"Come inside." She tilted her head towards the house.

Uh'luka pushed himself up, and she led him around to her place.

She kept her distance from him, "There are medical supplies in the hallway. I'll be right back."

Asha made a wide circle around him to get to the front door. When she went back into the other yard, Ain was moving the body of the _Yaut hound_. She dropped her gaze. Zagros and the other male were having a conversation, so Asha waited near the gate. She picked at her nails until Zagros approached her.

"He's free to leave the house, but he'll be monitored temporarily, and restricted from some areas." He pulled out a metal cuff like the one she'd wore, "Cameras around the city have facial scanners, but see if he'll wear this."

Asha nodded and took the device.

"I'm still in charge of your well-being, Asha. I don't trust that male."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

When she turned around, she faced Ain. She almost brushed past him, but the expression on his face made her halt. His green eyes we're steady. His brows we're pinched inward while his mandibles stayed relaxed around his mouth.

Asha swallowed, "Don't look at me like that--like I'm already dead."

"He could hurt you so easily. You're putting yourself in danger Asha."

"So? Isn't that what yautjas do all the time? If I were one of you, you wouldn't criticize me."

Ain had nothing else to say, so she continued past him.

Asha returned to her apartment to find Uh'luka standing in front of the cooling unit. The door to the pantry beside it was wide open and most of the food was already cleared from the shelves. A pile of small bones collected at his feet. He held a large chunk of meat up with both hands. He turned to her as he slurped down another bite.

"What are you doing?!"

Asha marched forward and tried to close the fridge door. Uh'luka bent down and snarled in her face. Bits of spit and food landed on her cheeks. She reeled back, almost losing balance. He brought the chunk of meat to his mouth and tore off a piece with his mandibles. His chest rumbled—that was all the threat he needed to make.

With a sigh, she sat down on a stool and rested her face in her hands, "That was all the groceries I had."

After a few minutes, Uh'luka made a soft chuff.

She didn't lift her head up, "There's no more food. Go eat the sofa."

He chuffed again.

"What?"

She glanced up. Uh'luka had his fist out towards her, offering her food. It looked like a single chicken leg. Her eyes flickered to his face. His eyes were intense. The yellow color with an orange edge around a dark pupil made them look like a solar eclipse. She plucked the meat from his hand.

"...Thank you."

For whatever reason, the humming noise he made had her cheeks turning red.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Asha went to the in-wall cabinet to get medical supplies. Yautjas didn't bruise, so she couldn't see all his injuries, but the gash above his eye had her concerned. She couldn't find enzyme cream or even a healing accelerator. They were probably expensive. She grabbed a spray-on adhesive bandage instead.

"Sit down."

Uh'luka grumbled.

"You heard me, sit down."

"That's not necessary."

"I don't need you bleeding on my furniture. Now come on, it will only take a second."

Uh'luka grumbled as he moved to take a seat, but became eerily silent as she came closer. Asha reached out slowly, testing his reaction. The cords of his new drew tight but nothing else. She used the damp cloth to wipe away the blood first. She followed a line of it around his eye, down to the inward curve of his cheek.

When he started to purr it was barely audible at first, which meant her mind didn't register it. She didn't notice his musk before its effects set in either. Asha leaned towards him with an inhale. The cloth dropped out of her hand. Her fingertips brushed across the grooves of his lower mandible to the small bony protrusion on the underside. As soon as he moved though, it was an instinct for her to jump away from his claws.


	52. Chapter 51

His heart hammered in his chest, pumping blood through his veins at a rigorous pace. It was his first mating season back on the home planet after many cycles of isolation. He hungered for intimacy. Every cell in his body vibrated with desire. Her scent alone drove him mad. Her touch threatened to send him over the edge.

He wouldn't win the ooman's affection through animalistic rutting though. He knew he had to act civilized. After being unable to stand all the way up in the cage, he had a tendency to slouch. Uh'luka sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap. It took a few deep breaths, but he calmed himself.

Asha took one step towards him, then cautiously reached for the cloth. As she continued to tend to his wound, his eyes crawled up her body. They started down at her slender calves up to the fabric that hugged her hips. Sitting, he was eye level to her breasts but his attention didn't stay there long. His eyes moved up to the dip above her collarbone, to her shiny black hair, then finally to her eyes. The light brown orbs had a depth to them he could get lost in.

She leaned away, "That didn't sting, did it?"

Uh'luka blinked. He'd been lost in his thoughts enough not to realize that she'd finished wiping off the blood. She'd even applied the flexible spray-on bandage already. He glanced down and discovered that he was gripping the armrests. His fingers were wound around the metal tight enough that the chair was creaking.

He released his grip with a grunt and stood. He towered over her, radiating heat and musk. Asha backed away, then skirted around him to gather up the supplies. He followed her to the end of the hall where the medical supplies were kept. She must not have heard him. She flinched when she turned around and faced his abs.

Her skin was uniform in color, rare for his species. Without mottling or stripes, he used to think oomans looked dull. Her light cream skin was flawless though. He didn't know how he hadn't seen beauty in it before. Uh'luka reached out to touch her, but she scurried away.

Again, he followed. She went from room to room, picking up items then sat down in the living room. She'd chosen the chair so he couldn't sit beside her, that much he was sure of. That didn't stop him from pushing the couch forward some and sitting across from her. He sat on the very edge of the seat and leaned forward, craving to be close.

Asha ignored him. He chuffed and shifted in his seat but she did so much as make eye contact. When he purred, she didn't acknowledge him but her cheeks began to fill with color. It made him weak in his knees. Of all the species he'd observed, only humans blushed.

She put another stitch in the sandal strap, "You know, you're making it kinda hard to concentrate."

"Perhaps we should do something else then."

One of her brows rose, "I need my sandals fixed."

"Send it to be tailored. Why waste time sewing it yourself?"

"Because, everything is automated. The soap never runs out, light bulbs never need to be changed. There's never anything to dust. Spills soak right into the countertop and disappear...Sewing feels so normal."

"You miss doing trivial chores?"

"I know that sounds odd, but I kind of do."

"You miss Earth?"

She put another stitch in the sandal, then lowered her hands to her lap, "Yea."

"_Yaut Prime_ is better in every way. We offer different clans for different life choices and have the same rural and urban settlements. You're safer here than anywhere on that backwater planet."

"I'm not arguing, but Earth was my home. I know I can never go back and I'm not asking, but I'll always miss it."

A tightness drew in his chest. If Asha wasn't content here, he feared she'd leave. After that yautja had exposed itself to humans to fight off a genetically altered badblood, the laws may have changed. Asha might be able to go back to Earth after all.

He was quiet until she was finished sewing, "The glue in the drawer where you got the thread would have held better."

"There was glue?!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Why'd you wait until I was done?"

"I thought you enjoyed sewing."

One corner of her mouth twitched upward. He didn't know what that gesture meant exactly, but it put a lump in his throat. When he looked at her too long though, her smile melted. Her features creased with worry. She chewed on her lip and began to tap her fingers.

When Asha uncrossed her legs to stand, the movement drew his eyes to her center. By chance, her toes brushed his. A rush of sensation went right to his groin. Without thinking, Uh'luka jumped forward to straddle her but he hit the chair with too much force. Asha shrieked as it tipped backward. Uh'luka did a somersault over it and ended up on his back. Asha had her legs and arms locked tight enough she was still in the chair.

She scrambled up, wide-eyed with her palms held up to him, "Easy."

The room around him darkened. All he saw was her. Uh'luka took a step forward but stumbled with a grunt. He glanced down to stare at the chair, seeing that it was still on the floor. His mandibles twitched. His mind was in a fog, but he realized that's what his foot had caught.

Asha giggled, "Are you feeling alright?"

When he didn't answer, she moved closer. His pulse began to soar to the point of making him lightheaded, which never happened. Her brows furrowed. As her hands lifted towards him, his heart skipped a beat. It was the oddest sensation. Uh'luka blinked down at her, thinking he might in fact be ill. He'd never felt this way.

She pushed him towards the couch and he plopped down in a daze. Asha pressed her palm to his forehead. He didn't have the slightest idea what she was doing, but his breaths became short. Having her tend to him made his insides queasy and heart feel like it might fail. No female had ever had that effect on him.

"Are you going to be fine by yourself if I go to the market?"

He couldn't form words so he simply grumbled.

"Before I go, Zagros gave me this for you to wear. It just tracks your whereabouts."

She handed the metal cuff to him. Without hesitation, Uh'luka broke it in half by the hinges and dropped it to the floor.

"Hey! That was probably expensive!"

Again, all he did was grumble.

"I'll be back soon."

She was leaving and the thought made his chest ache. As soon as Asha took a step back, his hands snapped forward to grip her hips. She let out a high-pitched noise of surprise. Uh'luka pulled her against him with a purr, but the ooman squirmed. The feeling of her curves gostling against him proved to be too much.

In response to her movements, his manhood hardened under his loincloth. He wanted to breed her, wanted to fill her with his seed as many times as it took before her belly grow with his offspring. She was making sharp, clipped noises, but that's all it was to him--noise. His mind was focused on its mission to impregnate. At that point he couldn't even discern that the sounds were words at all.

With one deft movement, he yanked her shorts down to her ankles. When she bent to pull them back up, Uh'luka yanked on the fabric. Her legs went out from under her. Her back had barely hit the floor and already Uh'luka was on top of her. He covered her chest with his, smashing her breasts between them.

The female bucked and squirmed beneath him, making his cock jump excitedly. Already it was swollen and leaking precum through its pores. He reached down and tore the loincloth off his hips to free it. When her fists flew at his chest, Uh'luka pinned her wrists down. He leaned over her with a growl.

Asha stilled, proving his dominance. Uh'luka abandoned his grip on her wrists. His hips pushed forward on her their own accord. As frantic as he was to enter her, the head of his cock missed its target. His shaft slid on top of her stomach. Pleasure rippled through his body, creating spasms that made his hide twitch.

The excitement crashed over him in waves, making his fingers tremble, but he pulled back his hips to try again. Before he could plunge his cock forward, he felt the ooman's arms slip around his torso. Her cheek pressed his chest before her face turned in, and her nose grazed his skin. Her arms tightened.

The behavior caught him off guard, but since she'd stopped fighting, he allowed his muscles to relax some. He drew in a breath. The air carried the scent of her ripe body. It made his cock feel like steel. He adjusted his angle, preparing to enter her.

That's when he caught the word "no".

Even though they were the only two in the room, Uh'luka looked down to make sure she was the one who said it. Her face was still pressed against his chest. Her eyes were tightly scrunched closed, and her lips were moving. A whine escaped him as he realized what he'd almost done.

Uh'luka slowly reached down and brushed his knuckles across her cheek, "Asha…"

Her eyes sprung open and immediately found his. Her eyelids crinkled in the corners, almost closing again. She pushed at him with a palm and turned her face away. Uh'luka lifted off her. When she tried to slip away though, he wouldn't allow it.

He sat back and took her with him, tugging her until she was in his lap. She curled into a tight ball. Her limbs we're still trembling from spent adrenaline. Uh'luka looped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Then, he purred.

The sound was deep and rich. He let it soak into her bones and calm her mind. It wasn't long before her arms relaxed, and her legs stretched out. When Asha lifted her head, his purrs deepened. He didn't look her in the eyes, and instead kept his focus on the wall.

She lifted a hand to wipe her eyes, "You stopped."

He didn't reply. He only held her tighter.


	53. Chapter 52

After a few minutes, he heard Asha sigh. Her whole body relaxed. She sniffled once, then pushed his arms away to stand. When she pulled up her shorts, Uh'luka turned his head away in shame. She put on her sandals and headed for the door then, but paused when she saw that he was following.

"I won't be gone long."

Even knowing how upset she was with him, he still intended to follow her to the market.

"I think it's better I go alone."

Uh'luka growled in disagreement.

She tried to slip out of the apartment, but he wouldn't let her close the door. She scowled, "No, you stay here."

When she took a step, so did he.

Asha turned around to shove on his stomach, "Stay inside."

Uh'luka cocked his head at her.

She groaned and dropped her hands. She'd have an easier time pushing a bus than moving him.

Uh'luka followed behind her, closer than her own shadow. He splayed his mandibles at any male that so much as glanced at her. He was so engrossed in guarding her that he didn't notice she was taking a detour to the market. They ended up crossing narrow rope bridges and walked spiraling ledges around the canyon.

Over the years, the walkway had eroded. Uh'luka pressed his back against the stone wall and shuffled sideways to continue. As petite as Asha was, it wasn't necessary for her to do the same. She turned to see if he was still following, then picked up her pace.

They reached a collapse in the tunnel that had once gone through the rock. Asha didn't slow. She ducked under the boulders and wound her way to the other side. Uh'luka ducked under the rock but was still too tall to pass. He had to drop to his knees and crawl.

Uh'luka had never been to this deteriorated part of the city, but the ooman seemed to know where she was going. They came to a broken bridge. Tree roots had followed the rope across the short gap. Even though the rope had worn away, the tree now formed a way cross.

Asha climbed up on the entwined roots and began walking across. His lungs stopped when she wobbled. Her arms lifted up at her sides and she regained balance though. Uh'luka stepped out onto the tree roots, listening to them creak. He didn't get halfway before they snapped under his weight.

Even though he drove for the edge, he couldn't gain purchase on the rocks. It was a short drop to the bottom, but pain jolted through his back. The ooman was there immediately. She leaned over the edge to check on him. When he lifted to his feet though, she turned away.

His lungs seized. He was in the shadow of the canyon, looking up at the sunlight. It was all too much like being down in that cage. The flood of memories made him frantic. He leaped onto the wall and started climbing, but the rock crumbled under his hands.

He could hear her footsteps fading. She was leaving him behind. It made his chest hollow and his guts wrench. He hadn't realized how much he hated being alone now. It made him want to howl like a _Yaut pup_ that had been separated from its mother. Uh'luka resisted the urge to pace and began looking for a different way up.

* * *

She felt a pang of guilt at leaving him down in the trench. She told herself it was for the best though. Asha could already see him making a scene in the busy market—whether it was because a vendor was male, or the open-flame torches some had inside the tents. Being shadowed was flattering, but she had to admit it put her on edge. Asha could breathe easier knowing he wasn't tagging along, and the trip to the market was quick.

She was just leaving when she heard tiny yips and whines. Asha shifted the bag of groceries onto her hip and looked around. She didn't see any animal cages but walked around the tables anyway. There was a growl, then a paw reached out from behind the tablecloth. Asha crouched and lifted up the cloth.

It was just as she had expected, a _Yaut pup_. Seeing her, it ran to the end of its chain and growled. The little thing lifted onto its toes, trying to appear bigger than it actually was. Asha smiled. She dropped the cloth onto its head and looked up for its owner.

"Is the puppy for sale?"

"It is."

"How much?"

The owner pointed to a sign on the table.

Asha grimaced. The price was higher than she expected. She had to be careful with her spending. Her allowance covered bare necessities, and already Uh'luka had devastated her groceries.

"I also take trades."

Asha didn't have much in the apartment, "What would you take? Furniture? Appliances?"

The male eyed her for a moment, "I'll give you that_Yaut pup_ free, as a gift. I only ask for a favor in return."

"Really? Oh...what sort of favor?"

"I'm leaving on a hunt and would like someone to let the hounds out for me twice a day."

"I can do that! No problem!"

He touched a few buttons on his wrist device then brought it closer to hers, "There, my contact was sent to your device. Let me know of your owner will permit you—"

"I don't have an owner."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I merely assumed you were a servant running errands."

"That's ok. I'm just recently blooded…"

"Well then, I'll be contacting you with more information."

"Sounds good."

Asha lifted the tablecloth to peek at the Yaut hound again. It was already curled in a ball, asleep. Its leg kicked like it was chasing something in its dream. Watching a couple hounds for a while wasn't a bad price to replace Ain's hound. She was sort of looking forward to it.

When she went home, Uh'luka opened the front door before she could put her hand on it. His chest rumbled at seeing the bags of food in her arms. He bent forward, sticking his face into the closest bag. She heard him inhale. Uh'luka straightened with a snort, then turned and stalked into the house.

"Don't act so repulsed. It's just fruits and veggies."

A lazy growl rolled past his teeth.

"The meat will be delivered at regular intervals. That way you can't engorge yourself."

He huffed.

As she put away the groceries, a wall of heat settled against her back. Her movements slowed. For as big as he was, Uh'luka could be unnervingly silent. There were no footsteps, no sound of breathing. It made her spine tingle with a sense of danger.

While his body was normally cold-blooded, an internal heating system kicked in when aroused. She knew better than to tease him, but she couldn't help herself. Asha took a step back as she straightened. He was as solid as a statue. His thighs, his abs, his pecs were all as hard as stone.

Asha let her eyes close for a brief moment before tearing herself away. She cleared her throat and shut the pantry door. She couldn't stay in the house with him. They both needed a distraction. His heat was still at her back as she walked to her room, but he stopped at the doorway.

She grabbed her training gear. Once she had the shin guards laced up though, she realized that they were actually the smaller forearm guards. She undid them in a hurry and they knotted. He had her flustered. Asha let out a breath, considering a cold shower before training. Since she'd just need another one after sweating though, she proceeded to suit up.

As she grabbed weapons off the nightstand, a purr floated to her ears. She put the dagger in its holster and turned her head just enough to see Uh'luka. His toes didn't cross the threshold, but he was leaning inside the bedroom to watch her. As his eyes looked her over, the vibratory noise grew louder.

Asha put her hands on her hips, "You're more turned on by me in armor than a bikini, aren't you?"

His chest rumbled.

"That's an odd fetish."

He cocked his head but continued to purr.

As she walked towards him, his nails dug into the doorframe. His eyes dilated, making them seem darker. She froze. Her gaze was on his massive chest as it expanded and contracted rapidly. She fought the urge to back away and gave him time to relax instead.

The tense state didn't last long. His shoulders lowered and his breathing slowed. Uh'luka took a step back, getting out of her way. As she brushed past him, he leaned towards her with a purr but nothing more.

"I'm going to training. Please don't get into trouble."

"I'm going with you."

"No." She didn't look back at him as she headed for the door.

"Asha—"

She saw him move and figured he'd try to block the door. She jumped forward to reach it before he did. Instead, his fingers closed on her wrist. He yanked her back and with the forward momentum she'd gained, her shoulder made an audible "pop". When she cried out his grip released, but it was too late. Pain wrapped around her shoulder.

She sucked a breath in between clenched teeth. When she tried to move the arm, pain fired up. She whimpered. There was a noticeable, but small dip in her shoulder now. There was no doubt it was dislocated.

Uh'luka lifted his hands to her, and she shrank away, "I have to call Zagros, he'll know what to do."

"I can fix it."

Uh'luka got closer, forcing Asha to take steps back, "No, I'd rather have 'The Machine' fix it."

"It isn't necessary."

He backed her into a corner and when she tried to turn, he held out his arms to trap her. Uh'luka gripped her good shoulder and guided her to a chair. She pictured him violently yanking it back into place like they did in movies. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about the pain she'd be in. She winced when he grabbed her arm.

"Relax _ooman_."

Her leg curled around the chair as she grimaced, "Just do it."

"Inhale."

She took a shaky breath while gripping the armrest with her good hand.

"Exhale."

She slowly breathed out through her nose but curled her toes in preparation for pain.

"_Ooman_, you must relax. What I'm about to do won't hurt."

"Pfft! You have a much higher pain tolerance!"

Uh'luka crouched in front of her. She cringed when he moved her arm, placing it so her hand rested on his shoulder. His fingers slid up her arm, gently massaging her muscles as they went. He applied pressure to her shoulder, pinching the muscle at the base of her neck. Her face puckered.

"Does that hurt?"

"Not yet."

"Then relax."

As he continued, Asha said, "That's not helping."

"Sit up straighter."

Once she did that, he moved her hand onto his shoulder more, raising it slightly. His hand moved up and down her arm, gently squeezing the muscles as he went. After a minute, she had no choice but to relax. All the sudden, her arm slid back into place. It was an odd sensation, feeling it move back into the socket, but it didn't hurt.

"How did you do that?"

Uh'luka sat back with a hum, "I've treated many of my own injuries."

"How am I not surprised?"

As he stood up, Asha slowly moved her arm, testing it. Almost all the pain had vanished. There was just a little residual soreness. Asha beamed up at him. She'd have to keep that trick in mind.


	54. Chapter 53

Asha had never received laser therapy, but it was much better than being stuffed in "The Machine". After treatment, the pain in her shoulder was nonexistent. The doctor informed her that her shoulder wasn't at risk for popping out of place again and that she could get back to training. Problem was, she didn't even want to move. Her muscles felt like they'd been in a hot tub for hours.

She slid out of the seat like a piece of wet puddy, "Thanks again."

As soon as she stepped out of the medical room, her brown eyes zeroed in on Uh'luka. He was against the far wall, away from the others. He straightened when he spotted her. Asha rolled her eyes. Apparently she hadn't lost him in the city this time. Knowing there was no getting rid of him, she let out a sigh and began stretching.

Asha was getting used to being stared at. Most of the time she was observed from a distance, however, the mating season made males braver. They steadily grew closer, staring at her with hungry fascination. The other female received onlookers as well, but she didn't tolerate it like Asha. The yautja female growled once and the group of males hovering around her dispersed.

Asha didn't mind them until they started impeding her warm-ups. She turned the other way to extend her leg out all the way. When she twisted around, a pair of scaled feet were in view. She twisted the other way, hearing her back pop. A male shuffled closer, almost stepping on her hand.

She glared up at the young male, even knowing that he wouldn't recognize human facial expressions. Actually, making eye contact seemed to encourage him. The young male reached out to touch her long hair. When she pulled her face away, she lost balance and bumped into a male behind her. He purred, slow and steady.

Her first reaction was to shy away. But she wasn't on Earth anymore. She wasn't on that hunting preserve either. She was on _Yaut_, a planet where only the tough got what they wanted. Asha reached out to shove the young male's shoulder. Her resolve weakened though, and her fingers barely applied any pressure.

The male made a low hum. He widened his stance and threw his chin up, egging her on. Before she could make a fist, the instructor strutted into the room. The other males turned away and paired up. Incidentally, the male she'd challenged became her sparring partner.

Asha bit her lip and turned to find Uh'luka. He already had a partner though. He'd chosen the only other female in the class, a beautiful blue and bronze-skinned yautja. Asha's mouth opened slightly as her arms dropped to her sides. The instructor began speaking, but Asha's eyes lingered. She had to force herself to turn back to her own partner.

As usual, the instructor hovered around her the most, correcting her form. She was more distracted than usual with Uh'luka there. Asha went through the motions, glancing over her shoulder at Uh'luka when she had the opportunity. She tapped out of most holds and backed away from strikes rather than block. Still, she was learning. Once in a while, she even got in a lucky shot.

The young male was getting cocky. He didn't bother to turn his head and look at her as he fought. He used one hand to bat her away. Asha suddenly grabbed his arm and held on as she dropped to the mat. She wheezed as his body rolled over her. Asha was able to pin his arm behind the males back before he even knew what had happened.

She stood panting over her opponent. When she glanced up at Uh'luka he wasn't so much as looking in her direction though. Her grin slipped into a frown. The instructor gave nothing more than a small nod and continued walking.

Her partner leaped to his feet. He took steps in a wide circle around her, and Asha turned with him. That put Uh'luka directly behind her partner and in her line of sight. Uh'luka got used to not having weapons at his disposal. He'd grown accustomed to tackling, grappling, and throwing his opponents with his sheer strength instead. When he flung the female into the wall though, she merely used it to her advantage. She pushed off the wall to put more power into her strike.

When Asha's attention returned to her partner, he was just throwing a punch. She turned her head right into it before her mind could register the blur of green scales. All of her opponents knew to exercise restraint because she was human. Still, it was enough to bust open her lip. A dot of blood hit the mat before she covered her mouth with her hand.

Uh'luka grabbed his partner's fist and twisted, dropping her to the mat before he stomped over to Asha. He didn't even try to look at her wound before he turned on the male with a throaty growl. He shoved the younger male's shoulder, making him stagger. The smaller male growled, neither turning away to dismiss the challenge or striking to initiate it.

When Uh'luka's arm tensed, Asha stepped in, "Uh'luka, don't!"

She stepped right behind him. As he brought his arm back to throw a punch, his elbow hit her eye with enough force to knock her head back. Asha cried out, and tears immediately sprang forward. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the pain. It pounded inside her skull. Uh'luka turned around to examine her, but she jerked her chin away.

Uh'luka followed her into the small room. Asha lifted her hand to the medic, "Um, hi again..."

The male huffed and turned to his equipment as Asha hopped up onto the chair. Uh'luka leaned in to examine her again and she slapped his hand away. His fingers lifted to her eye once more, and Asha remained still at first. When all she could see was a blur of his black nails though, she swatted them away.

The medic turned back to scan her eye, "A class for pups may be more appropriate for you."

Asha forced a smile as the cold metal of the device touched her cheek.

"No cracks in the bone."

Asha kept her gaze on the floor as she hopped down from the seat.

The medic held out a canister of healing salve.

"No thanks." She headed for the door.

She tried not to let his words get to her, but her jaw tightened. Her hands balled into fists as she walked home, well aware that Uh'luka was on her heels. The more she thought about what the medic had said, the more upset she got. She smacked her hand against the front door and slid it open with a snarl.

"Asha, I was looking for you." Ain was sitting on the wall dividing their property.

She looked up before she could stop herself, then quickly covered her black eye.

"Are you ok?"

She slipped into the house without bothering to answer him.

Asha went right for the couch and flopped down. Uh'luka sat beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his green skin slowly easing closer. She brought her leg up on the couch, creating a barrier. Asha tapped her fingers on the armrest as she stared at the single seat, debating whether to move.

His elbow touched her and she let out a breath that ended in a hiss. Just in case he didn't get the signal, she turned her face away to ignore him. She wasn't a yautja female though. She wasn't intimidating. She wasn't respected. The cushion shifted as Uh'luka pressed closer.

She threw her hands up, "Look, I know it was an accident and I don't blame you. I just need a minute, ok?"

Uh'luka didn't say a single word or move away, he just continued looking at her.

Her tongue pressed against her teeth. She couldn't stay angry though. After a minute, her jaw relaxed and she let out a sigh. She straightened her leg and let it slide off the couch. She slowly turned her head until she could see Uh'luka out of the corner of her eye. When he glanced at her, she dropped her gaze.

Asha tapped her toes in the carpet for a moment, then leaned closer. She hesitated only for a second, then pressed her cheek against his bicep. A flood of warmth burned her cheeks. At first, she couldn't tell if it was from him or her. But while her embarrassment faded, his warmth did not.

She lifted her arm to drape it across his chest. He had a strong heartbeat. She could feel it pounding through his chest, which was rising and falling quickly. His muscles remained rigid, but Asha melted against him. She shut her eyes with a smile.


	55. Chapter 54

Asha jumped when her wrist computer suddenly vibrated. She pushed on Uh'luka's chest to sit up and brushed her hair back. A blue symbol was lit up on the device. She lifted her arm to look at it closer. Asha chewed on her lip, trying to remember how to answer a transmission. Uh'luka had to reach over and click the button for her.

A hologram face appeared of the male she'd talked to in the market, "Greetings female. When are you available?"

"Um," she shrugged, "whenever."

"Good. I'd like to leave for my hunt early. Join me at my house."

Asha paused, "Now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, yea."

"I'll send coordinates."

"Ok. See you soon."

The hologram blinked out, but the blue light was still lit. Asha wiggled her fingers over the device, unsure of how to end the transmission. Thankfully, it turned off on its own. Asha glanced around the room then. For as long as she'd been in the hands of yautjas, it was still a habit to look for her purse, keys, and phone.

She smacked her hands against her side, "Right. Well, I'm leaving I guess."

Uh'luka just looked at her with his mouth partially open.

Asha walked to the front door, but thought it was odd Uh'luka didn't follow, "Do you mind helping me get there?"

Uh'luka was quiet.

She walked towards him, "Hey, did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you going to help me? You know I'm not familiar with this wrist device, or this city."

Uh'luka stood and swept himself past her. Asha's brows pulled into a scowl, but she followed him out the door. After looking at the coordinates the male had sent, he led her through the city to a multi-level aircraft terminal. She jogged behind him. No matter how many times she asked, Uh'luka didn't slow down until they reached the gate.

It took a moment to catch her breath, "This is it?"

"Yes."

"Where do I go once it lands?"

Uh'luka roughly grabbed her wrist with a rumble. He hit a button on the device and a road map of sorts appeared on the screen, highlighting her route.

"Thanks..."

As soon as she turned away, his hand clamped on her arm, "Asha...don't let him hurt you. Most males will be in control of their aggression when mating, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a small female. If his girth is too large for your canal—"

"Stop stop stop!" She glanced around at the crowd surrounding them, knowing they could hear, "Uh'luka, I know it's the mating season but that's not why I'm going to his house!"

He dropped his hand away, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm just hound-sitting, ok?"

"Then I will go with you."

She lifted both of her palms, "No, but I'll be back soon."

Asha turned away before he could argue. She boarded an aircraft with a clear roof and took the first available seat. Mere minutes later, she began to wonder if she should have brought Uh'luka after all. Out the window, she watched the planet shrink. She placed her fingers against the glass as the stars streaked past in a blur. She hadn't even been aware she was leaving _Yaut_.

The ride was incredibly short. Once the ship slowed, she could make out a planet with rings like Saturn. The view from the ground was much different from space though. She staggered out of her seat, still looking up. A bright white stripe split the blue sky. It was an incredible sight.

When someone bumped into her back, she remembered why she was there. She followed her wrist computer to the male's house. Only when she reached the door did she think she should have brought a weapon for protection. The male that answered was dressed in armor and adorned with teeth.

"Hi. I didn't get your name at the market."

"It isn't customary for yautjas to give their name on a first meeting."

"Right."

"Follow me so I can explain your duties while I'm away."

They came to an enclosed patio at the back of the house. Through the glass, she could see the hounds. Asha gulped. It wasn't just two or three; it was a whole pack of them. As soon as the hounds heard them approaching, they began to whine and scratch on the door.

The male pushed in the door, shoving the hounds out of the way and slipped inside their enclosure. Asha followed close behind him as the hounds swarmed. She ground her teeth as one stepped on her foot. Another one's spines jabbed her in the back. She held her hands down on one's head, keeping it from sniffing her crotch as the male explained how to care for them.

"You see that spike out in the grass?"

Asha reached back to shove a hound's nose out from behind her but nodded.

"After you skewer a hunk of meat on it, let the hounds free and flip this switch. They will chase it around the yard. The idea is to build up their speed, so don't change the settings."

Asha looked from the panel outside on the glass, to the spike in the ground, "It moves? Like lure coursing?"

"Yes. The meat is stored in a refrigeration unit beside the controls. After they are done, corral them inside. You'll do this once a day."

"Got it."

Back on _Yaut_, it was still daylight. When she lifted her arm to wipe the sweat off her forehead, she noticed a purple blotch. A bruise. She kept walking but poked a finger through a hole in her shirt made by one of the hound's teeth. When she glanced down, there were red scratches across her feet from them. She definitely wasn't going to wear sandals next time.

She trudged up the steps to her door, slow enough that the automated function kicked in. Before she could touch it, the door slid to the side. A wall of humid air hit her. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

Asha scrambled to the thermostat as Uh'luka walked forward, "Is this thing broken?"

"I changed the setting."

"Oh god, why? It feels like a jungle in here."

"I couldn't sleep."

She scrolled through the control options, "Now I'm not going to be able to. I'm changing it back."

"My body relies on the air temperature, yours does not. Prolonged exposure to cold will lower my immune system. The lack of humidity is not optimal for my lungs or skin."

"Then go outside!"

Uh'luka swept her hand off the screen with a growl.

"I can't escape the heat. It's hot outside and now it's hot in here too! Go buy that homeostasis netting if you're going to complain."

"They come in your size as well. You buy one."

"Fine. I will. But until then, the air conditioning is coming on."

"Only your bedroom."

Asha snorted, "My house, my rules."

She put it back on the setting for her species, which was around 75F. Sensors in the walls would read her body temp and fluctuate the temperature depending on her activity level. Uh'luka growled. While she was still focused on the screen, his palm shoved the back of her shoulder to initiate a challenge. She saved the setting anyway.

She didn't expect his palm hit her back again, and this time he did it harder. She smacked the smooth stone wall. Pain exploded in her nose, making her whole head throb. A line of blood ran down her upper lip. Asha didn't move. She couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, just working through the pain.

"Asha...I..."

When Uh'luka put his hand on her shoulder, she turned away. She went straight for the bathroom, but there was no toilet paper or towels. Asha zipped back out of the bathroom, blowing past Uh'luka, and went to the medical cabinet in the hall. She clamped one hand on her nose to stop the bleeding and rummaged through the cabinet with the other. She blinked away the tears obstructing her vision.

Containers dropped to the floor. There was a coagulant solution, but it was intended for surface injuries. She kept looking. Uh'luka appeared at her side. When he lifted up a bottle, she hesitated. Blood was dripping through her fingers though. She snatched it from his hand.

The drops worked instantly. Asha wiped the blood off her face and cleaned up the mess it had made on the floor. Uh'luka was already putting the supplies back in the cabinet. She didn't meet his eyes. She went to her room without a word and locked the door behind her.


	56. Chapter 55

Asha woke up feeling less than well-rested. While the drops he'd given her had stopped the bleeding, the pain remained. She'd tossed and turned until the lights automatically brightened with the sun. Asha reached for the buttons near the nightstand to change the settings. The first button brightened the lights. Asha winced with a groan and sat up.

When she opened her door, she immediately looked for Uh'luka. She found him in the kitchen. The pantry was open, but he had his head in the cooling unit. There were a few things sitting out on the counter. He hadn't even bothered to set them on a plate.

She crossed her arms, "Yea I guess I forgot to say, but help yourself."

"There is nothing edible in here."

Asha unfolded her arms with a scoff and walked up to the fridge. The dividers were missing and containers were knocked over, but it was stocked with fruits and vegetables. She reached under his arm to grab one that looked like an orange and sat down to peel it. Uh'luka made a face when she took a bite.

Before she was finished eating, there was an audible boom that shook the roof, "What was that?"

"Some of my belongings were put into storage after I disappeared. I had them delivered here."

"Didn't they think you were dead?"

"Many males disappear on hunts. You have to be gone for a very long time to be declared legally deceased on this planet."

"Ok, well I'll help bring some stuff in."

There were no delivery guys nor a hovering spaceship. The metal shipping container had been dropped onto the roof like a portable garage. Uh'luka lifted up the wide door to reveal smaller totes with yautja writing on them. He hefted one onto his shoulder then looked around.

He pointed to a smaller gray tote in the corner, "You can grab that one."

Asha bent to pick it up, but it felt like it was full of bricks. She huffed and grit her teeth as she tried to hoist it into the air, but her fingers just slid up the sides of it. She tugged and pulled on it, only to end up out of breath. Asha scratched her head for a moment before wedging herself between the wall and the box and pushing it forward with her legs.

She heard a gruff chortle and glanced up. Uh'luka had his shoulder rested against the wall as he watched her. She stood up and smoothed out her clothes. She could feel just how red her face was.

"That's the heaviest one isn't it?"

"Yes."

Asha slapped his arm. Uh'luka's four mandibles immediately spread wide in a display of aggression. She was aware it was a reflex action a lot of the time, but the look still made her heart leap. His mandibles quickly relaxed around his mouth cavity with a grumble.

Effortlessly, he bent down and picked up a second gray tote. If it weren't for his bulging veins and straining muscles, she would have thought the containers were filled with feathers. She watched the muscles in his back ripple as he set it on his shoulder. She was released from her trance as soon as he disappeared around the corner.

Asha shook her head to clear her thoughts and grabbed a different storage unit. The rest were much lighter. They both made trips back and forth, setting them in the living room to be sorted. When she headed back to pick up another, Uh'luka was carrying one out. The corridor was narrow, so she waited for him to pass first.

"You'll fit." Uh'luka gestured for her to continue.

With a smile, she slipped past him against the wall. Her chest just barely grazed his arm, sending a spark through her. Once she had a box in her arms, Uh'luka was already returning. He brushed past her in the corridor, briefly placing his hands on her hips. From there, the timing seemed too perfect—they always met in the middle of the narrow corridor.

Asha lifted a small tote and waited with it on her hip, knowing Uh'luka would be returning. Several long moments passed. When she finally took a step into the hallway, he turned the corner to do the same. Asha sucked in, flattening herself against the wall this time. Still, his hand grazed her ass.

"You're doing that on purpose!"

Uh'luka made a soft rattle but didn't comment.

There were only a couple of storage units left, and they were above her head. Asha lifted up onto her tiptoes. Her fingertips barely reached. She was attempting to scoot one box to the edge when she felt a surge of heat against her back. Uh'luka was hovering over her.

"Do you need help?"

She hung her head, "Yes."

He closed the gap between them to reach above her head, pressing his pelvis against her, "Which one were you trying to reach?"

"The right one, I guess."

He pressed his groin into her as he asked, "This one?"

"Mmm-hmm."

As he lowered the tote into her arms, his free hand slid around to her belly. His arm tightened suddenly, clutching her against his hard, hot body. Asha drew in a breath, feeling like she was breaking out in hot flashes. She needed a fan. As soon as he grabbed the second box, he released her, drawing away the heat.

They both returned to look for more totes, but didn't find any, "Looks like that was all your stuff."

"There's one more thing I'm taking."

Uh'luka stepped forward with his hands out. She moved out of the way, thinking he was grabbing something from behind her. Instead, a deep growl rolled through his throat. Uh'luka claimed her hips and threw her over his shoulder. He strode into the house with her like a soldier marching home from battle, carrying her as if she were his plunder.

Her body bounced when he tossed her onto the leather ottoman. Before she could recover, a sultry rumble met her ears as his hand traveled up her thigh. Her breaths became short. Her pulse skyrocketed. Asha stopped his hand before it reached her center.

Uh'luka turned away. After a moment, she popped her head up. He was crouched over the storage units. As her breathing returned to normal, she watched him unpack. He opened one tote and lifted out a polished animal skull.

"I won't clutter your home with these, I just had to see my trophies again."

"You can hang them up. As you can see, I don't have any other decorations."

His finger trailed down between the eye sockets of the skull with a hum.

As he placed them each around the house, only one caught her eye. It looked like a small dragon skull. There were three bony projections off the back of its head, and small spikes under its chin. When she looked closer though, she noticed the gill plates and the shape of its mouth.

"Was that a fish?"

"Yes, a labyrinth fish that could breathe on land."

"Oh wow, we don't have any that large back on Earth."

"You like it?"

"Yea it's really cool."

Uh'luka beamed with pride.

The next box wasn't skulls, but other trinkets. While most of it was weapons or jewelry, there were other things in there too. One of them was a line of cream teeth. Her eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease in the middle of her forehead. They looked fake at first, but she quickly realized what she was looking at. It was a dental bridge.

Asha swallowed, "Why do you have human teeth?"

"Found it in prey, as well as this—" He handed her a small yellowish rock.

"A kidney stone? Uh'luka!" She dropped it back in the tote, "I thought you said you didn't hunt humans!"

"No, I said I didn't have ooman trophies."

"So you have hunted on Earth?"

"Yes."

Asha rubbed her hands on her face, "I can't have these in the house. I don't want to see them. That's my species, people from my home!"

"You're home is here now."

"So? That doesn't give you the right to hunt humans! They don't even know you exist—how can you expect them to be ready for an attack by a species like yours? It's not a fair fight, which means it isn't honorable!"

Just like in the cage, he had her around the throat in an instant. His fingers tightened until he'd cut off her air, then he shoved her backward. Her hands were up to pry his fingers off instead of behind her to catch her fall. She tried to bend her knees, but it didn't help much. Her hip hit the stone first, then the back of her head.

Uh'luka straightened with a growl. Without looking at her, he kicked the lid to the tote closed and turned for the front door. Her mouth opened, but only a squeak escaped her. Pain wrapped around her head and pounded in her skull. What hurt worse though was her lower back.

Spikes sank into her tailbone when she tried to sit up, so she rolled over to her stomach instead. Slowly, she rose to her hands and knees. Asha grit her teeth through the pain and was able to stand. Her whole lower back was tender, but when she put pressure on her tailbone her knees just about collapsed. She sucked in a breath through her teeth. Something was broken.


	57. Chapter 56

She blinked away tears, trying to think. She didn't want to call Zagros. He'd make a big deal about it, probably declare Uh'luka a risk to her safety and lock him up somewhere. The small cabinet was all the medical supplies she had, and she didn't even know what half the stuff was. It hurt to sit, to walk, to stand. She had to do something.

Asha hobbled down the porch steps, cringing with every step, and went to Ain's door. She knew it had a weight sensor, but it was a habit to knock. "Please be home."

When she lifted her first to knock again, the door swooshed into the wall, "Asha...you don't look well."

"I need your help."

While he didn't have the right equipment in his house, his ship did, and it was sitting on the roof. He led her into the medical bay to a metal pod. "The Machine" turned on with a hum and unfolded in front of her. She lifted one arm and a leg and rolled onto the table, panting through the stabs of pain. The table was encapsulated like an MRI machine.

Lights danced in the dark tunnel around her torso. The soft gel mat under her moved like she was lying on wriggling snakes. It felt like her skin was covered in spider webs before a prickling sensation took over her lower back.

"It's detected an abnormality with your coccyx, I'm going to start the healing sequence."

Asha nodded as she let out a breath.

The dancing lights blinked out, and she was left in the dark. A burning pain ran down her back, swelling around her tailbone. Another surge of pain made her gasp. There were two more, then Asha began to sweat. She dug her heels into the table, fighting the pain, knowing it wouldn't last long.

After as many times as Mah'ku had strapped her into "The Machine" though, she couldn't handle it anymore. Asha pressed her palms against the top of the machine, feeling like it was shrinking with her inside it. She remembered how she crawled through the pipes, through the grime, feeling like her fear was suffocating her. Her heart hammered in her chest, becoming painful. She couldn't catch her breath.

"Asha, you're moving too much."

"Get me out!"

"The process is almost finished."

"I don't care! Get me out!"

Ain stepped up to the machine and placed his hand on her chest with a purr. Asha grabbed his hand and wound her fingers through his. He purred again, slow and steady, but the machine was already winding down. Asha laid her head back. The machine opened up above her, letting in the light.

"I'm sorry, you can have your hand back."

She released his hand, but Ain caught her fingers and helped her sit up, "Healing can leave you drained of energy. Would you like to sit down and eat something with me?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I've already intruded enough."

Ain looked down into her brown eyes, "Asha, you still do not look well."

She pressed her lips into a hard line with a shrug. Even if he wasn't familiar with human body language, yautjas were observant. Her eyes were still red from crying. She wouldn't smile.

"Did Uh'luka do this?"

Asha shook her head as she dropped her eyes.

He was more perceptive than she realized. Ain's posture stiffened with a growl. "He did, didn't he?"

"He didn't mean to. I don't think he even realized that he hurt me."

"If he cannot control himself around you, then he doesn't deserve you."

"I don't need a lecture. Thank you for your help, but...I have to go."

"Asha, this cannot continue."

"I know."

"I'm aware oomans have deep, complex feelings, but you must fight through them to find the logical choice."

"And if those feelings are love?"

"It doesn't matter what you call it--it's not worth the physical and emotional pain he's putting you through."

She wiped her eyes, "He was honorable and disciplined. I know he was...But they took that away. They tortured him for two decades and no one is willing to give him enough time to heal but me."

Ain just stood and stared at her as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't expect you to understand."

Ain followed her to the front door. As soon as she spotted Uh'luka outside, she tried to close the door but Ain's palm stopped it. Uh'luka was pacing in front of the house, but looked up and growled when he saw the make behind her. A second growl reverberated through the air from Ain, but that didn't stop Uh'luka from stepping forward.

Ain rose his voice, "You're not welcome here!"

Uh'luka's hands balled into fists. Asha went up to him in order to stop him from approaching Ain, "Uh'luka what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

Ain's hands reached over her head from behind and shoved Uh'luka's shoulders, "Get off my property!"

He tumbled backward off the step but rolled with it rather than try to stop his fall. The momentum helped him leap back to his feet. They ran at each other and Asha had barely enough time to slip out of the way. Their chests hit with a thud, then they grappled to the ground.

There were grunts and panting, but not snarling like she would have expected. A growl was a threat. They were past that. Uh'luka and Ain went at each other with the intent to do harm. They locked their legs to immobilize each other, twisted limbs, trying to get in a clean punch.

"Both of you cut it out!"

Neither of them listened. It was as if they couldn't even see her. Asha took one step forward but stopped herself. Last time she'd intervened, she'd got a black eye. They rolled and Ain gained the upper hand.

When Ain's fist drew back, Asha yelled, "Don't!"

His eyes narrowed but his fist remained in the air.

"Ain, don't. Please."

A growl rolled in his throat, but he released Uh'luka and jumped back. Uh'luka shook off like a dog, then rose to his feet puffing out his chest. He threw one punch, then another, but Ain ducked out of the way. Ain turned his face away in a sign of submission. Uh'luka's fist slammed into the side of his head anyway, making Ain stagger.

"Uh'luka, stop!" Asha grabbed his arm, but he easily shoved her back to tackle Ain.

Again, they both went to the ground. Before Ain could pin him, Uh'luka's teeth sank into the male's forearm. Ain gave no indication of pain. His other arm slipped under Uh'luka's jaw and tightened around his neck. Asha covered her mouth and backed away as she watched Uh'luka's eyes turn bloodshot.

"Ain…" Her chest tightened, seeing Uh'luka struggle.

Eventually, Uh'luka's head dropped and his body went still. Asha could see Uh'luka's chest slowly rising and falling. He'd passed out. Ain stood up and lifted his arm to examine the injury. There were two neat rows of teeth marks slowly oozing green blood.

"Ain, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I'd let myself get beat up for you any day."

She forced a smile, but it didn't last. Asha crouched down beside Uh'luka, "Help me carry him inside."

"You're going to let him back in your house? After what he just did?"

"He's got nowhere else to go."

"A yautja female wouldn't tolerate such behavior."

"Well, I'm not a yautja!"

Ain was quiet for a moment, then he said, "No, you're not."

Asha bowed her head as her fingers clutched on Uh'luka's arm, "I'll do it myself."

She wrapped both hands around Uh'luka's wrist and heaved. His body moved a couple inches. She held her breath as she yanked again, digging her toes into her sandals, and managed to drag him a few more inches. She slowly took one step back after another, hauling him towards her house.

"You'll never get him up the steps."

Asha glanced up to glare at Ain, but he was already walking forward. He swooped down to grab Uh'luka's foot and drug him next door. Ain didn't bother to lift him up. He yanked Uh'luka's body up the stone steps with an amused chortle.

Once in the living room, he carelessly dropped Uh'luka's foot, "There."

"You couldn't have put him on the couch?"

Ain grumbled under his breath as he hefted the body onto the couch, then turned to leave. He paused in the hallway, "You do realize that you're putting your life at risk to save his?"

"That's none of your concern."

"If he keeps acting like an animal, authorities will put him down like an animal."

"That's not going to happen."

"You're not a pet anymore, Asha. You are a _blooded_ citizen of this clan. If he kills you outside of a challenge, it's murder."

"That's not going to happen."

"Once he's labeled a _badblood_, I'll be the first to hunt him down."

"Ain…" she clenched her fists, fighting to keep her voice level, "Just leave, please."

Asha sat down on the edge of the couch and put her head in her hands. When she heard the door, she knew Ain had left. She let her fingers slide down her face then turned to look at Uh'luka with a sigh. She stared at the blood on his teeth. Even though his eyes weren't clouded and his skin wasn't scarred, he was still a monster.


	58. Chapter 57

Uh'luka let out a huff that shook his cheeks before opening his eyes. They rapidly focused in the bright light, and Asha's form became clear. He smelled blood. His heart raced for a moment, thinking it might be hers. Uh'luka's tongue slipped from his throat to flick across his teeth, but it didn't taste like metal.

His memories returned, and a growl vibrated his chest, "Ain…"

Asha crossed her arms, "Ain did what he had to. Don't be mad at him."

He sat up and reached out to Asha, but she turned her back to him. Her body language was all too familiar. Yautja females did that often enough. Uh'luka's shoulders slumped.

She'd only called him it once, but he'd never forgotten, "I am an asshole."

A laugh burst up from her throat and her teeth couldn't stop it, "Yes, yes you are."

Uh'luka's spiky brows drew inward.

"But I know you don't mean to be."

Asha slowly turned to look over her shoulder. When her light brown eyes flickered up to meet his, something fluttered in his stomach. His lungs cemented, leaving him without air. No other female had ever made his body malfunction.

She leaned forward and Uh'luka tipped up his chin, giving her access to his throat—something he wouldn't do with a yautja female she was upset. Asha's arms slipped around him. He heard her inhale as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Uh'luka's arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer.

"You hurt me--again."

His lungs collapsed in his chest, making it hard to get out the words to comfort her, "It wasn't my intention."

"I know, but...Maybe I should stay at Ain's house for a while."

His arms tightened around her.

"It wouldn't be long. Just until you can control your temper."

"Don't do that. I'll behave better. I won't injure you again, Asha."

She didn't say another word, making him think that she didn't believe him. There was nothing he could say to change her mind. He'd just have to show her. Uh'luka slid his fingers into her long black hair, being careful not to knot it. It was shiny, soft, and so unlike his own.

It was several minutes later that Uh'luka detected a scent in the air. It was so faint, he almost hadn't noticed it. His pupils dilated when he drew in a deep breath. Her scent wasn't like yautja female's, yet the same basic components were there, and his body's reaction was identical.

Uh'luka was hardly doing anything. To see whether it was the movements of his hand, he stopped. Her scent didn't lessen. As her thumb brushed across his scales, the smell actually became stronger. He couldn't read the _oomans_ thoughts—but he could smell her arousal and knew she was thinking of him.

A lump formed in his throat and his pulse quickened but he wouldn't let himself be swept away by desire. His movements remained calm and controlled. Uh'luka rubbed one hand up and down her back before slipping it under her shirt. He lightly scratched his claws down her spine and felt her shiver.

His other hand lifted to her face. His knuckles brushed across her jawline before sliding down her neck. One nail traced her collarbone. Still, the _ooman_ remained complacent. With a purr, his claw dipped between her breasts. He felt her lips twitch against his neck.

She was allowing contact, but with the _ooman_, he'd learned that didn't mean he had breeding consent. To test her, his fingers slid up her leg and under her skirt. When he neared her center, the _ooman_ clamped her legs shut. She pushed on his chest to lean away from him.

"Uh'luka, what are you doing?"

He tried to run his hands along her body to keep her submissive, but she pulled away from him anyway. Before disappointment could settle in his gut, he watched Asha lay on her back. Her legs were still in his lap and one arm was under her head. Her lids were half-closed, relaxed. The _ooman_ was merely being coy.

Uh'luka carefully turned his body on the couch, exuding a strong musk laced with pheromones. His chest rose and fell like a racehorse, fighting to maintain his excitement as his hands slid up her legs. He gathered the fabric of her shirt and the _ooman_ merely blushed. His heart raced faster as his hands continued, revealing more skin to his hungry gaze.

She stopped the fabric from going over her breasts, "I'm still mad at you."

He tried to push the fabric higher but she wouldn't cooperate. He'd have to settle for what little skin was already exposed. Uh'luka's eyes dropped to her flat stomach and the scars that marked it. As he traced one line with his thumb, a weight settled in his chest. Uh'luka sat up.

Asha pulled her shirt down, "I thought yautjas liked scars...If they're ugly, I can—"

"That's not why I stopped."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm the cause of those scars."

Asha shook her head.

"You could have gotten away. All of them were too focused on me."

"Except Sajuu...If only I had remembered to put up the shields." She shrugged, "But then they would have just shot me out of the sky."

"No. The wrist device linked to my ship was destroyed. Mah'ku could fly my ship but likely hadn't accessed all functions. I don't believe the ship wouldn't have self-destructed...You probably would have escaped if not for me."

Asha let out a breath, "I understand why you went after Mah'ku. If we had escaped, he would have continued kidnapping and torturing more people. You did the right thing."

"I went after Mah'ku because I wanted revenge. Then when he defeated me, and I was put in that cage again, I told him—"

"Shh, Uh'luka. Stop. None of that matters anymore."

Uh'luka tried to continue what he was saying, but Asha suddenly brought her face close and pressed her mouth against his cheek. Her lips applied the slightest amount of suction before pulling away. The touch was strange, but it sent sparks down to his very core. His jaw hung open, unable to continue his sentence.

Asha inched closer. One hand wrapped around his muscular shoulder while the other slid up his bare chest. She placed a kiss along his lower mandible, then another on the slender digit at the end. Her breath trailed across his skin before her tongue slipped into his mouth. Uh'luka jerked away and snapped his jaws shut in a swift movement that could have cleaved her tongue in two.

He'd seen the way _oomans_ kissed. They looked like they were mating with their mouths the way they nibbled at each other's lips and their tongues entwined. The idea sent a throb to this groin. He has so hard he ached, but it was one mating ritual he couldn't do.

"Asha, no. My teeth will cut you."

Undaunted by his warning, Asha tugged him back to her. Her mouth opened and closed slightly as she worked her lips over his skin. She used her tongue sparingly, but every time he felt it, his cock jumped. She kissed the bottom of his jaw, then his neck, then his chest, and continued lower. He couldn't move. If he did, it was all over—he'd claim her too roughly. Every cell in his body told him to conquer, breed, impregnate.

His claws dug into the cushions, into the metal frame. He had to distract his thoughts or risk injuring her again. His mind brought up images of the scars on her belly. His guilt took him back to the night of their escape...

* * *

Uh'luka's body was riddled with pain. He'd failed. His white eyes looked around the familiar walls of the cage, knowing he'd be starved and tortured for many more cycles. Yet, all he could think about was the _ooman_.

Uh'luka managed to lift his hand up. "Wait..." he wheezed. "the _ooman_…She's on my ship."

One of Mah'ku's followers grunted, "A trick."

Sajuu crouched down, peering into the cage, "No, he's fond of the child-maker..."

"Get the girl." Mah'ku growled, his voice deep and rough.

Uh'luka groaned as he flipped to his back. His fingers and toes were going numb with the loss of blood and his vision darkened around the edges. He fought to stay awake until he saw the _ooman_. As the minutes slid by though, a sense of dread overcame him. When Sajuu caught the ooman, he'd cause as much pain as possible.

When he heard approaching footsteps, Uh'luka struggled to lift his head, but it wasn't the _ooman_. It wasn't even Sajuu. An older male limped up to Mah'ku. There were still a few red and yellow quills stuck in his skin. He opened a small metal case filled with blue vials.

Mah'ku tipped up his chin with a snort, "You came to kill me. Kayabi went to destroy the spinal fluid samples. The _ooman_ fled...It's a pity none of you succeeded."

When Sajuu returned, both hands were stained with blood, "She was on his ship. She had Earth's coordinates logged and was about to take off."

Both Mah'ku and Sajuu both looked down at him in the cage.

The air was thin in his lungs, "Bring her to me."

"Now why would I do that, Pet?"

"I won't resist. I won't kill any more of your clan. I won't try to escape. Just give me the _ooman_."

"No." Mah'ku straightened and led the others away, leaving Uh'luka behind bars.

* * *

His guilt felt like a _chestburster_ wriggling in his chest cavity. She deserved the truth, "Asha...after they caught me, I told them where to find you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That night we escaped."

"Sajuu told me I'd been ratted out...I didn't believe him." Asha slowly pulled away from Uh'luka. "You're the one who told them where I was?"

"Yes."

Asha leaned away until she fell back against the other side of the couch, "Sajuu cut me open with his nails. He reached his hand inside me and removed my organs. I felt ill weeks after that; I felt like I was dying."

Uh'luka reached out to stroke her leg, but she jerked away from him. He tucked his mandibles close to his mouth.

"You know I would have come back for you, Uh'luka."

"By then, Mah'ku would have relocated the clan. He wouldn't have taken a chance if you escaped."

Asha rubbed her hand down over her mouth, her eyes glazing over. She shook her head, then leaped up from the couch and went to her room. Uh'luka's eyes went to the storage units still strewn around the floor. He gathered all the trinkets from his _ooman_ kills and threw them away, then grabbed the labyrinth fish skull.

He pushed her door open with his knuckles and peered inside. The _ooman_ didn't look at him as she tugged on a pair of pants. She grabbed her armor off the wall next and started lacing up. Uh'luka didn't ask permission to enter. Instead, he slipped behind her and set the polished skull on her dresser and turned away.

"Why Uh'luka?" Her voice broke, "You just couldn't stand the idea of me being free if you weren't?"

"That's not the reason."

"Then tell me why."

"I didn't want to be alone."

Her brown eyes looked up at him, widening slightly as her lips parted. The soft expression didn't last but a second. Her jaw tightened and her brows pulled into a scowl. Asha shoved past him, intentionally bumping into his side.

~Yautja translations:

Chestburster - stage of xenomorph lifecycle


	59. Chapter 58

She was out of breath by the time she reached the training hall. The weighted armor took a toll on her. Asha bent over with a hand on the building for support. As she caught her breath, she looked over at a group of young males. They were tipping a small transport vehicle and scaling the side of the building to impress passing females.

Asha knew she'd never be like them. She'd never be as fast or as strong. She'd never be as fearless or pain-tolerant. She'd never live up to be what a yautja female was supposed to be, so there was so use trying. She let her hand slip off the wall. Rather than go in and train, she headed to the market instead.

The market was crowded and dangerous. There were more males than ever now that many had returned from hunts for the mating season. She had to be careful not to get her feet stopped on or get too close to the animals. When she took a step back, she accidentally bumped into someone and heard a weapon charge up. The male growled but turned away.

Asha let out a breath only to have it get stuck in her throat. Two yautjas came barreling between tents, mandibles splayed and muscles bulging. They narrowly avoided hitting tables and carts as the crowd parted out of their way. They went to the ground. Asha would have gone with them if a bystander hadn't yanked her out of their path.

Heat surged up her cheeks into her ears when one of them mounted the other. She hadn't even noticed it was a male and female fighting. She should have known better. Asha tore her eyes away and put some distance between her and the mating couple.

"Asha?"

Her eyes bounced around the crowd before spotting Ain in front of his tent, "Oh, hey."

"The musk is thick today."

"Mmm-hmm." Asha stole a curious look back at the mating couple, but embarrassment turned her face red again.

"You'll see that more often towards the end of the season. Females that have not been bred lose the will to resist. Males that haven't had a mate will become more bold. With that sort of sexual tension, don't be surprised if you see a pile-up."

Asha rubbed her hand on her neck, "I'm still getting used to the whole sex in the street thing. Now you're telling me I might witness an alien orgy?"

Ain let out a trill, picking up on her humor.

"Do you do it out in the open like that?"

"I have, but I prefer to stalk and corner my mates." He growled as he came closer, forcing Asha to take steps back. "I like to get them alone, in the dark, where there won't be any interruptions."

He stepped down on the very end of her shoe, pinning her as he brought his body close. Right as she tried to yank her foot back, he let off pressure. Asha went stumbling backward into the canvas of the tent. The door wasn't secured shut. The fabric gave way, and she ended up on her ass inside his tent.

"If you don't protest, I'll take you here and now."

Asha swatted at his silhouette in the dim lighting, "Stop joking around Ain."

The air was still and silent.

"Ain?"

He peeled back the cloth door, letting in the light.

Asha stood and brushed herself off, "Thanks, now my butt is sore."

He grunted.

"You know your way around the market, right? Where can I find one of those mesh bodysuits?"

"The homeostasis netting is designed to withstand hunting conditions. There are smaller options available if you're looking to control your body temp."

"Well, actually it's for Uh'luka."

His mandibles splayed as a growl climbed from his throat, "Females do not give males gifts. Typically, it's the other way around."

"I know...and I'm still mad at him, but I'm going to buy it anyway. So if you'd help me, I'd appreciate it."

Ain grumbled again but then pointed, "Head that direction. As you've noticed, the vendors are aligned in rings. The second ring in, you'll see a female selling what you need."

"Thank you."

Just as she turned, her nose came close to a pair of katanas strapped to a male's back. She swung her arms back and even used her toes for balance, "Oops."

"Be careful." Ain hissed.

Even though the market was crowded and dangerous, Asha liked it there the most. Her imagination could run wild. Her eyes danced from table to table. There were strips of meat, pink but with hints of green iridescence. There were spiky fruits shaped like teardrops. There were stone artifacts that depicted sentient beings she'd never even heard of.

In the market, nothing was the same, and she was in a constant state of awe.

After plenty of distractions, Asha found the merchant with the homeostasis netting. Just as she'd finished the transaction, her eyes spotted a bromeliad on the edge of the nearby stand. The whole plant looked like the top of a pineapple. The flower was a similar shape but was bright red. Asha felt the leaves between her fingers.

Once she saw the price, she could have fainted, "Why is it so expensive?"

"It is from Earth."

"So? You guys always pick up stuff from hunts. This is a common houseplant."

"The planet is on lockdown until its new status is decided, so the prices have gone up. Do you want the plant or not?"

"Earth's status? What do you mean?"

"Earth was a hunting preserve—our intention was to keep everything as it was, without _oomans_ knowing our existence. That status may change now since _badbloods_ attacked Earth."

"_Badbloods_ attacked Earth? When? What happened?"

The female sat down on her stool, "_Ooman_, take a breath. The planet and its inhabitants are still there."

"Tell me what you know."

Asha listened to the news about her home planet. She didn't ask questions. She just stood there calmly. When the vendor was finished speaking, Asha thanked the female and walked away.

She kept walking until she looked up and saw the sun was setting. She had no choice but to return home. Uh'luka was out on the front porch waiting for her. She didn't make eye contact as she went inside. He followed behind her, making that vibratory purr to calm her.

When she whipped around to face him, Uh'luka stopped dead in his tracks with his head turned to the side in submission. He didn't want a fight. Neither did she. Asha closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"I don't know when you were planning on telling me, but I found out about what happened on Earth."

Uh'luka's jaw barely moved and Asha held up a hand to stop him from speaking.

"Don't...No excuses."

His four mandibles tucked against his mouth.

"Here." Asha thrust the homeostasis netting into his hands.

"I am grateful."

His hand rose to her face with a purr. Uh'luka's knuckles brushed down her cheek to her collar bone, putting butterflies in her stomach. She looked up at him like she did the moon and the stars--with awe and longing. The gentle side of Uh'luka had her swooning. She had to remind herself of his other nature.

Asha took a step back.

His hand remained suspended in the air a moment before it to his side, "Is there no chance of regaining my honor?"

"I don't know, Uh'luka. I don't know about us. I don't know about anything anymore. I've made too many excuses for you as it is."

"Nothing I did was meant to cause you harm."

"I know."

"Is that not enough? Do you want me to leave?"

Asha dropped her head.

Uh'luka took a small step forward, "I've made poor choices, tarnished my honor, but I feel more like myself every day I spend with you."

"That's what I should want." The thought of him walking out the door and never seeing him again made her throat tight and her chest ache, "But I don't."

Without another word, Asha hurried to her room and shut the door. She showered and changed for bed quickly. However, once she was under furs, she ended up lying there with her eyes open. If she slept, she'd likely have nightmares. If she stayed awake, she'd think about Uh'luka. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to escape more.


	60. Chapter 59

Uh'luka was up before Asha. He watched her emerge from her room rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She shuffled forward and stumbled. The fact that her body didn't wake up quickly was something that could get a yautja killed. He had to admit the behavior was somewhat cute though. He cocked his head as she squeezed her eyes shut and stretched with a whine.

"Good morning."

Uh'luka's mandibles twitched, but he didn't know how to reply to her statement.

She went right for the kitchen and started looking through the pantry. When she didn't find what she wanted, Asha moved to the fridge. She picked something out, sniffed it, and made a face. In the end, she grabbed a few fruits and began cutting them up.

Uh'luka got up from the couch and joined her in the kitchen. She was still in nothing but a shirt, and it was short enough the bottom of her ass showed. There were no straps, buttons, or clasps in the way—The cloth could come over her head quickly. He forgot about his hunger and stepped behind her, thickening the air with his musk. When she didn't respond, he was reminded of their conversation last night.

He took a step back, then turned to the cooling unit, "There is no meat."

"The delivery won't come for a few days still."

"Change the shipping speed then. I am hungry."

"You know I have the meat delivered every week so you don't engorge yourself."

He growled.

Asha turned away from the counter to face him, "You can wait."

"You are not my bearer! You are not my trainer! You are not older or wiser or of higher rank! You have no right to withhold food from me!"

"My house, my money, my rules."

"It isn't your money! You are on an allowance!"

"They gave it to me; that makes it mine. You can eat something else besides meat. There are eggs, nuts, oats…plenty of other things high in protein."

Uh'luka took a step forward and noticed how Asha leaned back. The corner of her eye twitched, thinking that he would strike her. That's what he had conditioned her to expect from him: pain. Now she was flinching before he even reached for her.

The rumbling in his chest died out as he stepped away. He went to the storage units still sitting in the middle of the living room and began rummaging through them. Anything store-bought was donated in his absence, so he didn't have many belongings left. Only handmade, imported, or organic objects like trophies were placed in storage. He didn't have the traditional wrist blades, plasma castor, or _smartdisc_.

What he did have was a double-ended scythe. He'd forged it himself. It extended to full size like a _combi stick_ and the two, long curved blades flipped out. The scythe wasn't as strong or robust, but it was sharp. It could take heads and limbs off most prey with a single swipe.

He ran his fingers over the engravings in the handle, "I will get my own meat."

Asha answered with a mouthful of food, "You're going hunting? That's great!"

His armor was new. There were no straps to buckle or strings to lace. The metal slipped around his limbs and tightened. He fastened the collapsed scythe to his back and headed out. All public transportation was free. It would only take him so far though.

On a natural satellite like Earth's moon, Uh'luka stepped into a tall grass with pastel seedheads. There were still visible dips in the ground where craters had been. Most were filled with water and stocked with fish. There was an abundance of small animals since yautjas kept the big game in check. The grass around him stirred with them.

He stalked towards his first target, but he wasn't quiet enough. An animal like a four-legged bird halted and turned its head to him with a fish in its beak. It had one long tail feather, and ear-like tufts on its head. The animal had good eyesight and was used to being prey. It disappeared into the tall grass.

Uh'luka tracked it down easily enough. It was at another watering hole, hunting for fish. He crouched in the grass and slowly crept forward. He lunged at it too soon. The animal was flightless but could hop and glide with grace. He swung the scythe with a growl but came nowhere near hitting it.

His hands gripped the pole of his weapon, threatening to break it in two. He was more out of practice than he thought. He wouldn't go back to the house empty-handed though. Uh'luka tracked the animal again. It saw him and ran.

This time, Uh'luka charged after it. The animal was light on its feet. Uh'luka wore armor and toted around a weapon. The gap between them grew wider. While his body was healed, his stamina hadn't returned.

He pushed through the exhaustion and all the sudden it felt like the air was let back in his lungs. His muscles worked as they had before. The rush of adrenaline carried him faster. The tall grass whipped across the lenses of his bio mask in a blur of green. Once again he was close enough to see the animal's long white tail feather.

Once it realized how close he was, it hopped into the air and spread its wings. A snarl tore from his throat as he jumped, bringing the scythe up over his head. The blade severed one of its wings and the animal spun to the ground. It flapped it's remaining wing and tried to get its feet under it, but he swung the scythe and sliced off its head.

Uh'luka spread his mandibles inside the mask and let out a bellowing roar to celebrate his first hunt in ten cycles. The animal was the size of a large turkey and would make a decent meal. Uh'luka's heart was still pounding though. He turned away from the bird to hunt again.

The prey became larger. He chased an animal similar to a coyote back to its den and butchered it. He followed a jaguar-like animal up a tree and plunged the blade of the scythe in its chest. He sliced the legs off a horse-like animal with glee and watched it topple. He killed one after another, not bothering to take trophies. There was triumph in all the bloodshed.

His last kill loosely resembled a rhino. It was short, fat—but well armored. Uh'luka dodged its strikes and swung his scythe. Every time he pulled back the blade, blood splattered across his torso but the animal refused to go down. Its limbs were too thick to cut clean off, so the scythe became more like a hatchet.

Finally, its step faltered. The animal fell to its side with one last breath. Uh'luka stared down at the 5,000lb beast covered in its own blood, then he tore off his mask. No one was around to see his savage behavior. Uh'luka peeled back its thick exterior armor and carved his teeth into the animal's shoulder. He tore off chunks of flesh and swallowed them down without pause.

He ate until his stomach was distended and he had to roll himself off the dead animal. He'd never been so full in his entire life. Moving was impossible. He laid on his back in blood-soaked grass and fell asleep.

It was after his nap that a sense of shame dawned on him. He'd taken nothing from his other kills—not trophies, not meat, nothing. His clan would not think highly of his actions. But worse, what would Asha think of his killing spree?

He butchered the big animal for its meat and left the rest of the carcass for the scavengers. A transport vehicle picked up the food to be delivered to Asha's address. After that, Uh'luka tracked down the other bodies. He dressed all his kills, taking anything salvageable.


	61. Chapter 60

Hunting provided an outlet for his energy and aggression, yet also a way to practice his impulse control. Similar to human endorphins, exercise lifted his mood. What she noticed most was the more tired Uh'luka was, the gentler he became. Several days passed the same way. Uh'luka went hunting and Asha stayed at home.

She looked to her wrist device for the time, then continued picking at her nails. She knew better than to worry about him. He was a yautja. Besides, he didn't have a ship. He couldn't have gone far.

Asha pushed herself off the couch. She couldn't sit around waiting for him. A distraction would do her good. She laced up her armor and slipped on some boots. Then she set out to feed the hounds.

Like every time, they swarmed around her. Asha stumbled forward when one leaned against her legs. Another stepped on her foot. She waded through the bony spines to get to the door. They were hungry. One hound reared up on the door, stopping it from sliding.

As she struggled to inch the door back, another hound forced its head between her legs. It took deep breaths of the fresh air and then tried to force its way under her. She ground her teeth and planted her legs, but it was no use. Once the first hound was free, the others followed. They trampled her.

Asha lifted her head off the floor to watch them romp. The lure hadn't been baited, so they ran in circles sniffing. One licked the spike where the meat was supposed to go. She rolled her eyes.

With a groan, she lifted herself off the ground in the weighted armor then went to the cooling unit against the house. As soon as she lifted the lid, each of the hounds lifted their heads and came running. One slid to a stop too late and plowed into the side of the fridge. She was surprised it didn't make a dent.

Before she could close the lid, a hound reared up and peered inside the unit, "Don't you dare!"

The hound grabbed a small chunk of meat and ran away with it. It was quickly ambushed by the rest of the pack and the meat was devoured in seconds. Asha grabbed out another hunk and lifted it above her head as she moved towards the spike in the yard. She fought to keep her balance as they rose to their hind legs. It was no use. She put the meat back in the freezer before they stole it.

"Ok, I've had enough of this!"

Asha went inside the male's house to the large cooling unit and found a portion of meat. She cut it up into tiny cubes and returned to the hounds. With it, she was able to lure them back inside their enclosure. They reared up and paced in the enclosed patio, but Asha waited until she saw the behavior she wanted.

When one of them sat, she tossed it a cube of meat. The hound immediately stood up in excitement, but Asha was patient. It sat again, and she rewarded it. The others gradually calmed as well and she continued tossing them treats. One cube of meat landed on the hound's snout and it snapped its jaws trying to reach it.

Asha giggled.

They were so much more enjoyable when well-behaved. She repeated the drill several times, having them wait before running outside and then coming back in when called. They weren't the sharpest animals, but a lack of stubbornness made them easy to train. They had boundless energy too. She wanted to see how they took to lure coursing.

With them in their enclosure, it was much easier to bait the spike. Then she could release the _Yaut_ hounds into the yard and flip the switch. The lure shot off and the hounds ran after it at full speed. Their lipless mouths tore into the bait as they chased it.

The lure lasted several minutes and never slowed down though. Two hounds barely got one bite. One hound sat out in the yard and watched it zig-zag. When the lure got close enough, that hound grabbed an easy bite. Asha ceased to be impressed.

She put a hand over her face, "What am I going to do with you guys? You're supposed to be hunting tools. Instead, your ill-behaved and disorganized!"

One of them laid down and began to lick its privates. All Asha could do was shake her head. The owner of the house had told her not to change the controls, but he'd also said he was conditioning them to be faster. There was no harm in messing with the buttons when one hound wouldn't even chase the lure to begin with.

While she couldn't change the pattern the lure followed, there was a forward/backward button and the speed controls. She didn't want to overfeed them, so a rag soaked in animal blood served as a new lure. Even the lazy hound chased now that the game had changed.

She taunted them, flipping the lure in reverse and back again. The hounds seemed to love it. They ran faster, turned sharper—and there wasn't even any food involved. She was so engrossed in the game that she lost track of time. There was no doubt Uh'luka would be back from his hunt. She got the hounds back in their enclosure and hurried home.

Asha found Uh'luka's armor and scythe on top of his storage containers, with cleaner and polish still laying out beside them. However, she didn't see Uh'luka. She strolled through the apartment, glancing around for him. When she slid open the bathroom door, she heard the water running.

Her mind didn't register it in time though. Her light brown eyes settled on the expanse of his muscular back. As Uh'luka opened the shower door to step in, those muscles rippled. Her eyes moved up to his thick shoulders and biceps. A heat crawled into her belly.

"Asha."

She bashfully took a step back but noticed the blood in the water. Some of it was green, "You're hurt?"

As she approached him, she could see the lines in his skin. There were two sets of scratches on his back like he'd been mauled by a bear. They weren't the source of blood though. As he turned, her eyes scanned for green blood. She found it in his hair.

"That had to have hurt."

Uh'luka chuffed, "I've endured worse."

She shifted her weight, "Well, I was just making sure you were ok. Sorry to have barged in."

"Join me."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"It's just a shower."

Asha glanced down at herself, at the mud and slobber on her from the hounds, "Ok. But no touchy."

Before she undressed, she pointed a finger at him to make sure she got her point across. Uh'luka huffed and turned away. Asha tossed her clothes down the chute to be washed and stepped into the spacious shower. Like the rest of the house, it was carved out of the red stone. Water bubbled up from beneath her feet. The whole ceiling was the showerhead, but there were jets along the sides that could be turned on as well.

At first, she faced the wall. However, she got an increasing feeling that she was being watched. Asha flipped on one wall of jets, then turned her back to them with her eyes closed so it would look innocent. Facing the rest of the shower now, she could peek under her eyelashes at Uh'luka.

Seeing him naked wasn't anything new. Uh'luka had been nude the entire time he was in the cage with her. It hadn't been sexual. It had become so normal eventually she hadn't thought about his body. She didn't know why she was thinking about it now...Then again, his body did look different.

He had a regal and authoritative look about him now that he wasn't hunched like a caveman. The red and black mottling of his skin was more apparent without burn scars running through it, and he'd definitely bulked up. Still, Asha couldn't help but feel that his eyes had changed the most. Covered in a milky haze, his eyes had always looked sorrowful and distant. As she looked up at them now, they were intense and focused.

Asha swept her hair behind her ear as she turned away. She knew getting in the shower with him was a bad idea. It put a strain on his self-control as well as hers. Uh'luka stepped closer. Without the homeostasis netting on, she could feel the heat from Uh'luka's skin like a blazing bonfire. She held her breath, anticipating the moment his skin touched hers.

It didn't happen. She'd asked not to be touched, and he was actually listening. This time it was Asha's control that slipped. She steadily leaned back, closing her eyes the moment their skin met. Her body melted against his warmth and her knees went weak.

She felt his abs tighten. His biceps twitched. He fought to keep his breathing even. However, Uh'luka didn't grope or grab her. He didn't wrap his arms around her to try to make her stay.


	62. Chapter 61

For several minutes she just stood there, pressed against him in the shower, letting the water bead off her skin. Though he didn't purr or release musk, Uh'luka's body was creating more steam than the hot water was. Her mistake was when she lifted her hands over her head to touch the ridges that lined his forehead. There was no mistaking the erection pressed against the small of her back. She was teasing him and torturing herself.

Asha pulled away and stepped out of the shower. The dryer beside it only took a second. She headed to her bedroom then and yanked open a drawer. Uh'luka appeared in the doorway, dripping water. There were wet footprints behind him on the floor.

"If I offended you--"

Asha interrupted him, "No, no it was nothing you did."

"My body will still respond to you, but know that I am no longer courting you. It is clear you do not want me as a mate."

He turned away then and Asha had to run up and grab his arm, "Uh'luka, wait! I do want you..."

He made a strangled sound between disbelief and relief.

Uh'luka bent down so that his teeth were at her neck. He drew his sharp tusks across her throat as he growled. The threat was lulled by the purring that followed. Asha's eyes fluttered. His hands went to her hips but slowly slipped behind her to grab her ass. He lifted her up like that, bringing her chest to his, making Asha gasp.

His purring deepened like an idling truck, keeping her sedate. Her arms looped around his neck as she inhaled his scent. While he usually had a musky, manly smell now it was much more potent. It was laced with pheromones her species shouldn't have been receptive to, yet her sex moistened.

His own body was reacting. His pupils dilated. His heart was pounding. Though she couldn't feel it yet, she knew his member was rock hard and throbbing for her. When his arms began to go slack, she knew he intended to lower her onto him. Asha squirmed at the thought of being impaled by his manhood, but she knew she shouldn't allow it.

Her arms tightened around his neck, "Don't."

His movements froze.

"We shouldn't do this."

"You do not want pups this cycle?"

"I...I do."

"The mating season will be over soon."

"You know humans don't have breeding seasons."

She reluctantly let go of his neck as Uh'luka lowered her feet to the floor, "My knowledge of _oomans_ is limited. Is there a mating ritual I am not doing, or a desire I am not fulfilling?"

"You're not doing anything wrong."

"Then why can't I have you?"

She raised one shoulder. She just wanted to hide at this point but she had to give him some sort of answer, "I'm afraid."

"That I'll hurt you during intercourse?"

"Not just that..."

"I was raised by my sire. I will help with the pups."

"It's not that either."

"Are you afraid one day I won't come back from a hunt?"

"No. Well, yes...but that's not really why. Look, I just don't want to talk about it."

She couldn't tell him her real concern-- that she was afraid he didn't love her, and that he would disappear after the meeting season ended. Asha put on clean clothes and headed out the door, but then her footsteps slowed. The hounds were fed, and she still wasn't about to go to the training hall. She climbed the ladder to the roof instead.

The roof empty except for a few small lights and sensors. She laid down near the wall, in the shadow of the canyon, and folded her arms behind her head. The sky was grey--but not in a stormy, overcast sort of way. It was a solid blue-grey color like metal.

It wasn't long before Uh'luka found her. Rather than shoo him away, she patted the rock beside her, "Lay with me."

"This is odd behavior."

"Just lay down."

He relented and sat beside her, but he still didn't understand. "What is the purpose of this? Some sort of meditation?"

"No. Just looking at the sky."

Uh'luka was quiet.

"You know what I miss? Clouds. Not the little puffs but those great big billowing clouds that reflect the sunlight...There are no clouds on his planet."

Uh'luka still didn't say a word, but he scooted closer until their sides touched.

She looked into his yellow and orange fall-colored eyes and a smile tugged at her lips. His grey dreads hung around his face as he looked down at her. She knew they were sensory organs, not really hair at all but that didn't stop her. She reached up to touch one of the smooth, bendable strands. As her hand slid down the length of it, his whole body went rigid.

She turned to her side to reach him better. Her fingers roamed his broad chest, then his heavily muscled arms before he caught her wrist, "This sort of torture I cannot endure."

Asha bit her lip with a nod and looked away, ashamed of her lack of control.

When she felt his hands on her, she tensed. One of his hands went around her back while the other curled under her leg. He lifted her into his lap. Her first reaction was to try and get away, but when his hands fell away from her body, she stilled. He wasn't trying to pin her down or remove her clothes.

Asha slowly leaned back against his chest. She closed her eyes with an exhale. It was so familiar. They'd sat like that in the cage numerous times. Every time he drew in a breath, his chest pushed her forward some. It made her smile.

She didn't think she could get any more relaxed, but then she felt his claws in her hair. He scratched them down her scalp, careful not to harm her. Her skin was soft compared to his. It would be easy for him to do damage. Even so, Uh'luka was incredibly gentle.

Asha melted in his lap. The buildings around them fell away. The canyon walls dissolved. Their past disappeared like how the sun dried up all the rain. She'd never felt more content.

Uh'luka bent forward with an inhale, pressing his face against her long black hair. With his claws still sliding over her scalp, his tusk-tipped mandibles began to do the same thing. They trailed up the side of her neck, into her hair, then back down again. It made her eyes roll back and her toes curl.

"Ouch!" Asha felt a sudden tug on her hair.

Uh'luka's chest made a soft rumble, but he pulled on her hair again.

When she tried to lean away, she couldn't. Her hand reached up and felt her head. She followed the taut strands of hair to Uh'luka's mandible. He'd gotten them tangled around a tusk. With a huff, Asha turned in his lap, twisting the strands even more, but at least this way she could see what she was doing.

Asha straddled him and lifted her fingers to the mess with a giggle. She undid the knot in a matter of seconds, "There."

He ran his claws down the length of her black hair with a hum, "When the time is right, I'm going to go on a clan hunt to prove my skill and restraint. I hope then you'll see me as honorable enough to be your mate."

"I've noticed the meat in the cooling unit, and I've caught you praying to Paya. I'm proud of you, Uh'luka."

"I couldn't have done it without you. After all I've done, you didn't give up on me."

When their eyes met she got a feeling she couldn't quite describe. A sense of contentedness and belonging. Like everything that had happened in her life was leading up to this. As if in a daze, she leaned forward and kissed him.

The contact was brief. Uh'luka tensed, then shoved her away.

"It's ok. I'm not worried about your teeth or tusks." She leaned towards him again.

"Asha, stop."

The rejection stung, and her features dropped into a frown, "You don't like it when I kiss you?"

"It pleases me more than you know, but my control is precarious at best and I won't hurt you again."

A soft smile put a glow on her face. She looped an arm around his neck and leaned back, tugging him with her as she pressed her lips to him again. Uh'luka resisted for a moment, then unfolded his legs and allowed her to pull him over her. He braced himself on his elbows to prevent his weight from crushing her. With her legs, she pulled him down upon her, bringing the bulge of his erection flush against her hips.

When he tried to sit up, Asha wrapped her arms around his back, "Uh'luka…"

"You underestimate how much I want you. You cannot tease me like this. It's torture."

His chest rumbled as she trailed her lips across his jaw. One of his tusks swept across her cheek, down her neck, before his tongue lashed across her collarbone. A fierce heat began to rise inside her. A burning desire. The strong sense of arousal overpowered her better judgment and the world around them faded away.

After their clothes were discarded, Uh'luka crawled over her. His proximity elicited a welcomed reaction from her body. Asha's hands went to his chest and slid down the contours of his muscles. Uh'luka seemed hesitant, so she spread her legs to encourage him.

Still, he didn't ravish her. His movements remained calm and gentle. Uh'luka's hand slid behind her head to protect it from the harsh stone. There was a blush of color on her cheeks as her arms slipped around his neck. He pressed his mandibles against her forehead with a purr as he entered her.

She tensed as her passage stretched to accommodate his girth. His purr deepened, soothing her. He sank all the way inside her and held there for a moment. After the tight, uncomfortable feeling faded, she nodded for him to continue.

He kept his movements slow, gentle, and rhythmic at first. Her legs wrapped around his hips, allowing him deeper. Uh'luka began to rock his pelvis and grind into her, using his knees on the ground as leverage. Asha pulled him closer, holding his chest against hers as she whimpered.

Another whimper clawed its way from her throat as his jaw skimmed across her lips. His touch seared her flesh. The heat was a reflection of his passion. Uh'luka's thrusts became harder and faster as that passion rose. Asha held her eyes closed and tipped her head back as a soft moan parted her lips.


	63. Chapter 62

Keeping her eyes shut, Asha nuzzled her pillow. It was as hard as a rock. Her neck ached. She stretched her arm up, feeling the boulder she was against. It was firm, warm, and scaly. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise, realizing she was tucked against Uh'luka's side.

Her eyes scanned, finding that they were in her bedroom. Uh'luka must have carried her there after she fell asleep on the roof. The automatic lights we're off, but she knew it was probably morning. Asha looked back at Uh'luka, not surprised that his eyes were on her. She rested her cheek back on his chest.

"You didn't have to stay all night."

"No, but I wanted to."

She brushed her thumb back and forth over his scales.

After a few moments of silence, Uh'luka slid his claws through her hair, "Asha?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fall in love with me."

Her fingers tightened on him, "Why not?"

"Love is for _oomans_. There is no yautja equivalent."

She looked into his eyes like the moon and the stars--with awe and longing. "I don't know if I believe that."

Asha stretched up to kiss the underside of his jaw. His deep hum made her heart gallop. She stayed snuggled against him until she caught sight of the time. It was much later in the morning than she'd thought.

"You must be restless with the number of hours I sleep!"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

She tilted her head at him with a smile.

As Asha tugged on a pair of pants, Uh'luka pressed his mandibles to her forehead, "I'm going hunting. I'll be gone most of the day."

"Ok. I will probably eat, go for a jog, then feed the hounds. I'll see you tonight."

Asha couldn't wait too long before going to feed the hounds. She spent most of her day with them anymore. The hounds were shaping up quickly. Asha leaned against the house, proud to see them running in a group. She pushed the lure to full speed and the lazy one still kept up.

She turned towards the sound of the door. The owner of the house strode out into the yard with a _Yaut_ pup under his arm. A smile jumped to her face at seeing the bald, wrinkly puppy. That smile dropped when she saw the male's splayed mandibles and burning eyes. He stomped towards her.

"I specifically told you not to change the controls! Don't bother denying it! The cameras caught you! I should have known better than to trust an _ooman_!"

Asha gulped.

"I gave you such a simple task!"

She nodded.

"You're an _ooman_. Your species isn't nearly as old as ours and with your mental capacity, you couldn't possibly know better than me! I know what is best for those hounds!"

"I just—"

He wouldn't let her talk, "Their purpose is specific. You've probably ruined their training! I planned on taking them on a hunt when I returned! Now, I doubt they'll be fast enough!"

As she listened to everything he had to say, her head dropped. She stared at the ground, being silent, submissive. The unquestionable authority was familiar. So was the outrage in his voice. She'd had it directed at her plenty of times during her stay on _Yaut_.

* * *

She'd spent her first years on _Yaut_ with the alien female that had taken her from Earth. Sah'sh told her she'd support and teach her for no more than two _cycles_, four years by human standards. After that, she was on her own. Sah'sh was a wonderful teacher during that time. Problem was, Asha hadn't been a good student.

When she'd trained, she wore a mask that projected a virtual reality in front of her. With a blunt weapon, she struck at the creatures that popped up. The padded wall in front of her contained pressure plates that graded how powerful her strikes were. The bodysuit she had on could tell how fast she moved. The thrill of it being like a video game diminished quickly.

When the creature in the virtual reality bit into her forearm, the bodysuit delivered a painful shock that jolted up her arm. She swung the weapon but lacked the strength after hours of training. The creature's tail whipped at her chest and she received another painful bolt of electricity. Asha stumbled back with a cry and tore off the mask. Panting, she undid the bodysuit and slammed it to the floor.

As soon as she turned into the hallway, she faced a towering female yautja, "Self-defense is imperative for a female."

"My arms are aching! I can barely lift them!"

"I suggest you go study then."

"My head is already pounding."

"You wanted to come to this planet, to see and to learn, yet you act like a helpless child! You don't know how to fight! You don't know the language! You are almost out of time! Don't you understand that?"

"I know."

"I will not continue to care for you. You have one season left, then you're on your own."

"I know. I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"This isn't like moving to another country and having a difficult time with their culture or currency! This is a whole new planet, filled with a whole different species that uses a completely different mouth construction to pronounce words! And you don't get why I can't speak the language yet?"

The female leaned down with a growl, "Control your tone with me _ooman_."

"Can't I just have a translator implanted?"

"I have learned to speak your native tongue. You will speak mine—without cheating."

Asha whirled away and stormed to her bedroom. Before she got there, she faced a set of mottled abdominal muscles. They tightened as a growl pierced the silence. She jerked her eyes up to face a male yautja she'd never seen before. His mandibles were splayed with aggression and she realized she still had a weapon in her hand.

She dropped it to the floor and held her arms up like it was a police raid, "I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't know Sah'sh had company over."

"_El ser'hava eb Sah'sh erder oji-amedha ouu xen're._"

Asha's brows lifted. The only word she understood was _amedha_ and that meant meat. She responded carefully, pronouncing the foreign words as best she could, "_El'l...f'uet-ta amedha._"

Sah'sh said something from behind her and the male deflated. He turned for the living room and Asha tried to slink towards her bedroom. Sah'sh spoke again, "Join us. It will be a good way for you to practice the language."

She had no choice but to take a seat with them. They both talked too quick for Asha to comprehend all of it, so she rested her head in her hand with a sigh. When their eyes went back and forth from each other to Asha, she knew they were talking about her. She shifted in her seat.

Growling and loud shouts came from one of the rooms suddenly and Sah'sh stood up with a snarl. From the sound of it, her two daughters were at each other's throats again. Asha snorted. Even though she had her head turned towards the commotion, Asha didn't miss the male inching closer. He leaned forward on the edge of his seat, looking at her.

"_Ou ji ell-esde'e nur'sej_?" Your age.

"I'll be twenty-two soon…" she wracked her brain for the right words, "_Sef'seh-het._"

The male leaned back, still observing her. He said something too quick and quiet for her to pick out any words from. But then he said something about, "like" and "pet". Her mind immediately went to her german shepherd Mac.

"_Sei-i._" Yes.

He said something else then got up from his seat and left.

Sah'sh was standing in the hallway, "Asha did you understand what he just asked?"

"No...not really. Did I offend him?"

"He asked if you'd like to be his pet, and you agreed."

"What?!" Both her hands went to her hair.

"I will tell him you were mistaken."

Sah'sh was almost to the door when Asha shot up from her seat, "No...It's ok."

Sah'sh tilted her head.

"Like you said, I'm out of time...I suck at everything I do. Every time I think I know how to use a faucet, a door, or some cookware I come across a different design and I'm confused all over again."

"To be a pet is to be property."

"You know him, right? He's honorable?"

"He is."

"Then I'll be fine."

Asha's things were packed in a matter of minutes. Yautjas didn't believe in materialistic things, so she didn't have much besides clothes. She lugged the bag into his ship and joined Rakaa in front of the observation window. Automatically, she climbed into the seat beside him. It was her first mistake.

A growl bubbled up from his throat as he said something in yautja. She didn't comprehend until he pointed to the floor.

She was a pet now. There were different expectations. Asha slipped off the seat and sat on the floor at his feet with her legs tucked under her. The spacecraft hummed as it lifted off. It all but drowned out the soft apology that slipped from her lips.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Master."

The male that owned the hounds grunted as he jerked his head back.

Her mind caught up with her words. The male chewing her out for touching the lure controls wasn't her master. She'd suffered through hell to earn her title as _blooded_. Killing Rayce was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she no longer regretted it.

Her eyes slowly lifted. She wasn't the same teenager that had been taken from Earth. She wasn't a pet. She wasn't prey. She was an _ooman_ strong enough to stand among these towering aliens. She was a yautjas mate.

"You wanted them faster; I did my best! If you had culled your slowest hound, you'd have lost your smartest! Using your tactics, eventually the hounds would only run when they were hungry! And if you starved them, they'd lose muscle and stamina! I'm glad you skipped the breeding season—you wouldn't have got a mate with that attitude!"

Asha ground her teeth, knowing she'd gone too far with that last part. Realizing that the hounds were still chasing the lure even though no food was left, she touched the controls again. She slowed the lure for a cool-down. She had nothing else to say, so she turned to leave.

"_Ooman_!"

She whirled around, her hand on her weapon hilt, "What?"

"My words were harsh. I am obliged." He extended the _Yaut_ pup to her.

"…Thank you."

Asha blinked, still in surprise, but took her hand off the handle of the dagger. She stepped forward and grabbed the _Yaut_ pup around his middle. Wrinkles formed where her hands held him, as well as on his neck and forehead. Dogs from Earth grew into their ears and paws. _Yaut_ hounds had to grow into their skin. She hugged him to her chest to stop his wiggling.

~Yautja Translations:

"El ser'hava eb Sah'sh erder Oji amedha ouu xen're." - "I didn't know Sah'sh liked her meat this fresh."

"El'l F'uet-ta amedha." - "I'm not meat."

"Ou ji Ell-esde'e Nur'sej." - "What is your age?"

Sef'seh-het - Twenty-two

Sei-i - Yes


	64. Chapter 63

Her arms were aching by the time she made it home with the puppy. She plopped him down in Ain's yard, then stood in front of the door. Asha knew it was an ooman custom, but when he answered she threw her arms around him. Then she pointed into his yard with a grin.

"Look what I got you!"

He looked from the hound to her, "I can't accept that."

"I'm sorry Uh'luka killed your last one. I wanted to make it up to you."

"No, in my culture it's not right to take more than is deserved."

"Well, in my culture it's rude not to accept a gift. You're keeping him."

He crossed one arm onto his chest in thanks, then said, "Zagros is in your house waiting for you."

"Oh, great. He and Uh'luka are probably having a staring contest. I better get over there."

She spotted Zagros immediately, patiently sitting on the couch. He got up when she entered. With the skulls on each shoulder, they almost touched the walls in the hallway. She peered around him to look for Uh'luka, but he wasn't there. The storage units on the living room floor were gone.

"The mating season is over."

"Already?" She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"Do not be disappointed if you're not pregnant right away. Our species is compatible, but it can take several tries."

Asha just nodded.

"I've come to check on you. I'm aware you stopped training."

"Yea…"

"If it was because of a male's behavior, tell me his name."

"No, it wasn't anything like that. The medic suggested an easier class and I guess I got discouraged."

"The classes are not divided by age or sex, but by skill. There is no shame in choosing a class that suits your level. I can evaluate a few nearby and give you my recommendation by tomorrow."

Again, she merely nodded.

"You do not seem yourself, Asha."

She shrugged, "Have you seen Uh'luka?"

"Yes, he was around to pack his things."

"He's leaving? Did he say where he was going?"

"On a mothership for a group hunt. I believe its a three-month-long excursion."

She tucked in her lips as she nodded.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No." She croaked.

The mating season was over and Asha knew that meant changes. The male population in the city would drop as males resumed hunting and traveling. The males that did stay wouldn't live with any of their mates. Each pair had different agendas. Males had training to do, females prepared for children. Like Zagros had said before, males weren't concerned with females except during the mating season.

"I'll go back to training. The allowance can't last forever—I'll start looking for a job. I doubt I'm pregnant...but if I am...With Uh'luka gone I'll need some help."

"I will be around for guidance."

Before Zagros left, she had one thing to ask, "I heard about what happened on Earth. Does that mean humans would be able to return if they wanted to?"

"I do not know, but I can find out."

The door closed behind Zagros and Asha just stood there for several moments. Uh'luka was gone. Her stomach growled, but she shuffled past the kitchen. She slid open the bedroom door and plopped face-down onto her bed. The covers still smelled like him. Her fingers dug into them as her face puckered, letting out a sob.

Despite her crying, Asha sat up. What if she were pregnant?

Their tests could detect it hours after conception. She slipped off the bed and headed to the door. The pharmacy or hospital would have tests. She had one foot out the door when she leaned back to peer at the hallway. Asha pursed her lips in thought.

She turned back into the house to check the medical cabinet in the hall. After rummaging through the supplies, she held up several pen-like devices. Each of them looked similar in size and shape. Asha grumbled under her breath, trying to discern what each of them were.

Finally, she found the correct one. Instead of using urine, it tested blood. Asha carried it back into her room and sat at the end of the bed. Her stomach was already fluttering. She took a steadying breath.

Her frustration only grew when she realized she didn't know how to use it. Yautjas didn't print instructions on everything as humans did. She scanned a series of glyphs on it like a barcode, and her wrist computer displayed the item's information. However, Zagros hadn't provided an update for her translator yet. She couldn't read.

"Forget it!"

She chucked the pen, and it hit the wall with a grunt.

Asha tilted her head at the sound, then turned to see it had actually hit Uh'luka. She wiped her eyes, "I didn't hear you come in."

He picked up the pregnancy test, "It is too early for this. We can use the test in a few days."

"We? I heard you were leaving _Yaut_."

"I am."

"Then…why are you here? Did you forget something?"

"No. I came to speak to you."

"Shoot."

He cocked his head.

The translator wasn't great with slang, "That means start talking."

When Uh'luka took steps towards her, she turned away. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine. Just say what you were going to say."

"The ship will travel to different planets, allowing me to hunt with the security of knowing others are nearby in case a mistake is made. It will be well-traveled hunting ground, common prey species. It's not dangerous."

Asha huffed.

"It is a three-month-long excursion. Can you endure that for me?"

"So you get to go on an adventure, see exotic jungles and animals while I sit on my ass for three months?"

"You'll have plenty to do. You have your own armor and weapons. You can hunt, fish, hike, seek out your own adventure."

"I'd get myself killed…"

Uh'luka swept his claws through her hair though she wouldn't look at him, "I will protect you."

"From galaxies away? Pfft. Somehow I doubt that."

Uh'luka grabbed her shoulders with a growl and spun her to face him, "You will never be further away than I can run."

"What do you mean? I'm going with you?"

"You do not have to."

"I want to…If you want me to?"

Uh'luka growled at her coy behavior. "Asha, would you come with me?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck like he'd proposed, "When does the ship leave?"

"Two hours."

"What? I still have to pack!" She released him to go to her drawers, "I have to say goodbye to Ain. I have to tell Zagros…"

"There is time."

She straightened with a pair of panties in her hand and let out a breath, "Actually there's something I have to talk to you about before I agree to this trip."

He grunted.

Asha moved to sit on the edge of the bed and dropped her head.

"What is it?"

"I've been meaning to bring this up, but I wasn't sure the best way to go about it…Uh'luka, how do you feel about a monogamous relationship?"

"To mate only one?"

"Yes."

"You'd mate only me?"

"Yes." Her voice grew quieter.

"Is that what you want?"

Asha nodded, already knowing he was going to refuse the idea and leave her alone on _Yaut_.

Uh'luka wouldn't commit to a monogamous relationship unless he was serious about her, and apparently Uh'luka didn't even believe in love. He'd blatantly told her not to fall in love with him. The ache in her chest told her it was already too late. Asha swallowed, waiting for his rejection.

"It's not common with our lifestyle, but if that is what you wish."

She glanced up through her lashes at him, "Are you sure?"

"I am."

Asha bounced up on her toes to throw her arms around his neck.

Once her things were packed and goodbyes were said, Uh'luka led her through the city to a huge yautja craft. The hallways were ornate. A fog swirled at her knees. She followed close behind Uh'luka, past other hunters toting their belongings. Uh'luka stored her stuff in a wall of cubbies.

"Why not put it in the room?"

"We're not on the mothership yet. The craft is too massive to land. It hovers around the planet. This ship will take us up to it."

After a while, the ship rattled, vibrating the floor. Her knees bent and her stomach felt odd as it rose like an elevator. She watched out the windows as the sky darkened. The smaller craft tucked under the larger one like it was a piece of it. When the doors opened, she stepped out.

The mothership was truly massive. She stared out at a city encased in the belly of the ship and her heart swelled. There were skyscrapers and pyramids, roads and shops. Her eyes traveled upwards at the rings across the walls—individual floors, each with thousands of rooms. She leaned against Uh'luka's side to steady herself. It was the awe and adventure she'd been searching for.


	65. Chapter 64

Her eyes snapped open and her heart beat faster. Asha shifted, her eyes darting around the darkness. Another booming clap of thunder rattled in her chest. She stretched out her hand, feeling for the light on her nightstand. It put her off balance and she rolled off the edge.

The drop was more than from a mattress to the floor. A bolt of lightning lit up the trunk of the tree and the ground she was about to meet. Before she could let out a shriek, a branch wrapped around her middle. Her fingers clutched it, feeling scaled skin instead of bark.

With a soft rumble, Uh'luka hugged her against his body. Her heart still pumping wildly, she twisted around to look at him. She couldn't see much in the dark, just the silhouette of his ridged forehead and the glint of his mask's lenses. Black claws lifted to her face to stroke her cheek. Scales and claws were traits of monsters--but he was her monster.

One of his arms slipped under her head while his other stayed around her middle. She closed her eyes with an exhale, but another bolt of lightning lit up behind her lids. The following rumble of thunder was loud enough the tree shook. An orange glow stayed.

When she felt Uh'luka's heart pounding against her back, she knew something was wrong. She lifted her head to gaze at the flames. Lightning had struck a neighboring tree and left it on fire. The flames were small but growing. The crackling from the wood was loud in her ears. It would spread to their tree as well.

Asha removed Uh'luka's arm from her middle and yanked his _smartdisc_ from its holster. She climbed from branch to branch, then jumped to the other tree. One leg slipped, but she wrapped an arm around a limb before she fell. She felt the bark of the tree dig into her skin, leaving scratches.

Carefully, she got her legs under her and walked out on the branch that was being eaten by the fire. As it grew thinner, she wobbled only once. Asha whipped the _smartdisc_ through the branch, cutting through it like butter. She didn't have to make a second cut, the weight of the branch pulled it down. After a series of cracks and pops, the branch plummeted.

She peered down, watching the flames continue to grow. She patted herself down, trying to think of what to do. Her fingers touched her dagger, medical kit, and other tools before they hit something cold and smooth. Asha unclipped the vial and brought it up to her gaze. The solid blue liquid was highly corrosive.

It would disintegrate any organic matter. A small amount would immediately eat away the downed branch. If she got so much as a drop on herself though, it would disintegrate her flesh. After finding solid balance, she stretched out her arm so the vial was above the downed limb. She popped open the vial and tipped it slowly.

A splash of the thick blue liquid dropped onto the tree branch, and in an instant, all the limbs and leaves disintegrated. Without fuel, the fire dissipated. But without the fire, she was left in the pitch black. Holding her breath, she popped the lid to the vial back in place. Using nothing but feel, she clipped it back on her belt.

She looked back the way she'd come, but it was a tangle of shadows. She scooted one foot down the branch, then another until she reached the trunk. Blindly, she slid a leg down, searching for another limb. Once she'd found one, she slowly lowered herself onto it. It was thinner than the previous one.

Asha reached her arm out, swiping her hand through the darkness to find something to hold onto. Again, her fingers felt scales instead of bark. Uh'luka guided her back to their sleeping spot. She nestled herself against him with her face tucked against his chest. He lifted one leg so hers could slide in between his. His arm securely wrapped around her middle.

"It feels as if your body was made for mine _ooman_."

Her lips twitched, fighting a smile.

The storm wouldn't let Asha sleep, so she traced her fingertips around his muscles. It wasn't until the sun peeked across the horizon that she could make out his pale green skin, and the red and black mottling that marked it. The light glinted across the lenses of his mask. Asha stretched herself up to kiss the underside of his jaw, then sat up. Sleeping in was never an option anymore.

It was easier to move around the tree when she could see the notches and vines. She suited up in armor then asked, "Where are we going next?"

"This was the last planet on our tour. We return to _Yaut_."

"We're going home?"

* * *

Three months had never passed so quickly. The massive ship had made a circle, visiting planets in nearby galaxies, and now it was close to _Yaut_ again. Asha barely had enough time to pack up the trinkets and goods she's collected. Once again the vessel hovered above _Yaut_. A smaller craft took them down to the ground once they'd gone through customs and all decontamination protocols.

Asha stepped up to the house. It looked just as she'd left it. When she heard grumbling on the other side of the wall, her face lit up. She dropped her bags and lifted herself up onto the stone divider between houses. The _Yaut_ pup she'd given Ain didn't look the same at all.

It was tall and gangly like a teenager that hadn't filled out. Long, white, bone spines we're beginning to grow from its tough hide. The hound reared up on the wall and stretched its neck out to sniff her. Asha reached her hand down slowly, but the hound didn't snap at her. She patted its head.

"Aww, you remember me."

When she heard a growl, she retracted her hand, but it wasn't the hound. She turned to Uh'luka. His mask was tipped up at the roof. Before she looked to see what was up there, she grabbed her plasma castor. A tremendous weight hit her shoulders. Asha shrieked as it took her to the ground.

Her armor slammed into the rock, protecting her from injury. She cringed away from the tusks that flashed in her face and she lifted the muzzle of the gun. Asha didn't hesitate to shoot. The male immediately leaped off her and the plasma bolt shot past him like a firework. It hit the rock wall above the house, causing pieces to crumble down into the roof.

Asha aimed again, but her eyes landed on a familiar male, "Ain? Look what you made me do!"

He twisted around to look at the rubble on her house, then touched his hand to a scorched patch on his shoulder, "I didn't expect you to shoot."

"Well it serves you right for scaring me! I don't know why you enjoy doing that!"

Ain let out a trill.

Uh'luka growled low in his throat then.

"Don't you two even start."

Uh'luka continued to growl, but rather than stare Ain down, he swept past her into the house.

"Don't mind him. I'm so happy to see you again!" With the _plasma pistol_ still in her hand, she wrapped her arms around Ain's torso, "And the hound is so big! What did you name him?"

She didn't hear him purr, but against his chest, she could feel the vibration.

She leaned away and asked again, "What did you name the hound?"

"After you get settled, would you like to do something with me? I'm not sure what's a common activity in your culture, but we could go for a drive in the desert."

"Oh no! I'm not getting in that little vehicle with you again...But yea, we can definitely do something fun later."

Asha went inside and began sorting through her stuff. She'd kept little things from Uh'luka's kills like teeth and claws, but had also collected animal shells, scales, and plant pods. Not all of the stops had been on hunting preserves. Yautjas had peaceful agreements with a few planets and we're able to hunt and trade on their land. Asha had bought a few interesting goods and trinkets.

Now, she had to decide what to keep and what to trade in the market. As she placed her items in piles, Uh'luka's first priority was to inspect his gear. His harness needed to be sewn, his weapons needed to be cleaned, and after surviving a stampede his shoulder pack needed to be repaired.

She set some stones off to the side to make jewelry with later, but her eyes slid over to glance at Uh'luka. One by one, he'd added beads to his hair until the dreads were no longer bare. His skin didn't scar easily like humans--only the deepest wounds scared, and yet he now had several. He'd hunted for food and to refine his skill. He'd only claimed one trophy on their trip.

Asha watched the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he lifted up the skull and her body bloomed with heat. The only trophy he'd claimed was from the animal that had nearly killed her with its venom. He proudly hung it in the hallway along with his bio mask. Her chest felt like it could barely contain her heart.

"I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?"

Asha stood and swept the straps of her dress off her shoulders so it crumpled to her feet. She stepped out of the cloth and kicked it his way. Uh'luka's deep-set yellow eyes traveled down her body as a hungry growl slipped past his teeth. That meant yes.


	66. Chapter 65

Asha draped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder while she panted. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest, and it was racing--but he didn't need to rest before claiming her again. His skin was still glowing with warmth. His grip on her thighs didn't waver, but he would wait for consent from her to continue.

Her wrist device rattled against the tile, making her jump. Uh'luka grumbled when she turned away from him. She lifted herself up on the edge of the hot-tub sized bath and tried to reach it. She didn't realize the view she was giving her mate. Just as her fingers touched the metal cuff, Uh'luka's hands grabbed her hips.

He pulled her against him even as she struggled, splashing water out of the bath, "Hey! That was probably important!"

One of his tusks grazed her ear as he spoke in a gruff voice, "It can wait."

She didn't have many contacts. If someone had sent her a message it was Zagros, Ain, or an alert from the clan. Before she could argue, a deep reverberation met her ears. It shook the top of the water and lulled her into a stupor. Her muscles became jelly and her will was gone.

Uh'luka held her against him as his teeth slid down her neck with a baritone rumble. Her chest expanded as he eased her onto his length, but then a moan slid from her lips. She felt his hips move back, then his abs tighten. He pushed into her with a growl. She moaned again as she tipped her head back.

After a few minutes, there was a soft beep and her head snapped towards the door. A light above the frame was glowing. It signaled when someone was standing in front of their house. Asha pushed against Uh'luka, trying to free herself. His muscles tensed, his arms becoming iron bars around her.

"Let go." Her voice was stern.

He released her, and she climbed out of the bath and stepped into the drier. Once her skin was dry, she stepped out. Her hair was still dripping wet but she threw on her clothes and jogged to the front door. She slid it open and was met with a familiar pair of amber eyes.

"Zagros, come in."

"I am interrupting."

"No, no. It's good to see you."

"I can smell his musk Asha, I know I am interrupting your activities."

She tucked in her lips as she nodded.

"Should I come back later?"

"Yes." Uh'luka's voice came from behind her.

"No."

Zagros stepped over the threshold, "I had my reservations about you leaving _Yaut_ without a guardian, but I see you are in one piece."

"Uh'luka was there to protect me."

Zagros's eyes slid down to her forearm, where three jagged lines marked her skin.

"Of course, there were a few close calls..."

"Will you be resuming training then?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Should I find a suitable income for you?"

"Yes."

"No." Uh'luka stepped closer to her back, "I will provide for my mate."

"I'd still like to support myself like any other female if you can find something reasonable?"

"I have a few possibilities for you already."

Uh'luka growled behind her.

"Thank you, Zagros."

"Well, I'll let you two resume your previous activity. I have my own duties, but we'll be in touch."

As soon as Zagros stepped out the door, Uh'luka swept her off her feet. He marched her into the living room and dumped her onto the couch. Before she could right herself, Uh'luka's hands were on her. He lifted her hips. His rough hands slid her skirt up, out of his way.

Her heart thumped in her chest when she felt his girth between her legs, his skin so hot it almost burned. The tip of his cock searched her entrance. It slid against her lips and bumped into her clit. She bit her lower lip as she moaned. When he did it again, her back arched.

"Mmm, we better go to the market first, or we'll never make it."

Uh'luka released her with a grumble.

When they entered the market it was her turn to be distracted. She'd seen odd creatures before, but nothing quite like this. It was the size of a dog, but best described as a hairless bat. It walked with its wings to the end of its chain. Asha slipped behind Uh'luka to get on the other side of him as they passed the animal.

It didn't have pupils. Its eyes were like smoke trapped in clear marbles. They followed her as she passed by. The animal propped itself up higher on its wings, its nostrils flaring as it leaned forward. Its jaw dropped slightly, so she could see its rows of teeth.

She bumped into Uh'luka when he stopped at a table. Asha looked over the assortment of roots, vegetables, and nuts, but then her head swiveled back to the creature. Several yautjas walked past, but its focus remained on her. The chain went taut. Its owner gave the leash a yank.

"Try this."

Asha blinked, forgetting she what she was doing, "Oh, what is it?"

Uh'luka extended his arm to her. Asha glanced at the creature then took the slice of food. When she popped it in her mouth, she heard a shrill noise from behind her. The creature was straining at the end of its chain. She only chewed a couple of times then swallowed, letting it scrape down her throat.

"It's a fleshy leaf, much like fruit."

She glanced over at the creature again.

"Did you like it?"

"Yea, yea it was fine. Um, maybe we should move…?"

Uhluka's eyes shifted over to the creature then let out a huff, "It is restrained. Did you want some of these to take home? Asha?"

"Yea, yea."

"How many?"

She turned away from the bat to face the stand, "Mmm, they're small. Get a dozen or so."

As Uh'luka gathered the food, there was a commotion behind her. Asha knew immediately what it was. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled with danger. She yanked the dagger from its sheath and pivoted around. The surge of adrenaline made time slow.

Her eyes landed on the owner of the bat, then followed the length of chain to a broken collar. The crowd was looking her way, but there was no charging beast. The shadow cast over her face made her glance up, but it was too late. The creature folded its wings and dived. Its back feet hit her chest, throwing her to the ground.

Asha scrunched her eyes closed as she tucked her head in. Her armor scratched across the rock when she hit, but protected her shoulders from the brunt of the fall. Before she even opened her eyes, she could feel the blood. It coated her chest and dribbled down the sides of her neck.

Uh'luka was there faster than anyone. He yanked the creature off her with a snarl, but it was limp in his hands, nothing but dead weight. A small dagger was wedged in its neck, dripping with a light-red liquid. Asha wiggled her fingers, realizing the weapon was no longer in her hand. She'd killed it then.

She sat up, looking at her clothes. They were drenched in its blood, not her own. A crowd was forming around her, towering her with their height. Though she was still dazed, she reached her arm out for Uh'luka's help up. She held onto his hand, swaying on her feet.

When she placed her hand on his chest for balance, a rich purr emanated from his chest. The sound was soft but strong at the same time. It made her insides flutter. When she looked up at him, she was met with a pair of yellow and orange eyes. The short spikes that formed his eyebrows were pulled down with concern.

"I'm fine."

The owner of the bat came forward and picked up its body. With a sigh, Asha bent to pick up the food on the ground. She drew in a sharp inhale as a stab of pain jerked her upright. Her hand went to her chest to pull the breastplates upward. The bat's blood had hidden it, but there was a small puncture wound from its claws.

"Er, maybe we should head home?"

Now that she'd bumped it, the pain throbbed through her. Uh'luka bent to try and inspect the wound, but she turned from him in irritation. She was starting to understand why most had their groceries delivered. Asha marched home. Uh'luka stayed close behind.

Her fists bounced up when a yautja with green eyes and yellow-tinted skin stepped in her path. Her shoulders relaxed a moment later. There was no hiding the sight or scent of blood, so she let Ain look her over. His bright green eyes shifted over to Uh'luka with accusation.

"What did you do to her now?"

Uh'luka went tense at her side.

"Uh'luka didn't do it."

Ain snorted, "But he didn't protect you."

Uh'luka took a step forward.

"No! No fighting!"

Ain stopped where he was. Uh'luka still advanced with a deadly growl. Asha pressed her palms to his stomach, though it was impossible to overpower him. Her heels slid back, but then Uh'luka's head dropped to look down at her. His hand reached out, and his thumb stroked her cheek.

"Uh'luka come on. Let's go."

They were followed out of the market, but not by Ain. They were being trailed by a female yautja. Asha twisted around to look behind her. The same nine-foot female with bright green skin and bold red markings was there. When Uh'luka turned to see what she was looking at, the female ducked behind a vehicle.

For a minute, Asha thought the female was gone. But then she spotted her on a walkway above them. She moved with a fluid grace. Her bright green eyes stayed locked on Uh'luka as she maneuvered through the crowds. It made Asha uneasy.

"Are you ok? Are you losing too much blood?"

"I'm fine. We have a stalker though."

Uh'luka cocked his head.

"A female has been following us."

"I would have noticed."

"Don't believe me? Look behind you--on the third balcony by the darkened rocks."

Uh'luka turned quickly, but already the female was moving. There was nowhere for her to tuck away though. They locked eyes. Uh'luka made a soft sound. It was the closest thing to a sigh she'd heard him make.

When Uh'luka took the first step forward, Asha's chest tightened. They knew each other. "Who is she?"

Uh'luka didn't respond.

When he reached the canyon wall, the female flipped over the edge of the railing and began climbing down. Uh'luka wasn't going to wait. He lifted a foot onto a small ledge. His hand found a crack large enough for leverage. He lifted himself up and began to climb.

Asha took one step back, then another. Uh'luka's movements froze, then he glanced back at her as if suddenly remembering she was there at all. Asha lifted both her hands and waved her fingers to shoo him. He glanced above him at the yautja female, then back at her. Then he jumped down.

Asha shook her head at him, "Go, make friends."

"You are injured."

"I'm fine."

His claws swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I am taking you home first."

Asha began to smile, but then she saw the female reach the bottom of the canyon. The female walked up behind them with confidence at first, but then her footsteps began to slow. Her eyes darted back and forth across Uh'luka's back. Asha never got so much as a fleeting glance by the female. The way her mouth loosened and her eyes widened, Asha suspected had a lot of catching up to do.

Uh'luka tossed his head over his shoulder for a quick glance, then looked back at Asha.

Her chest tightened, but she trusted him, "I can make it home myself. Go ahead, talk to her."

Uh'luka turned away.


	67. Chapter 66

Once he saw her face, a reverberation pulsed from Uh'luka's chest. The female's eyes were narrowed. Her upper tusks were lifted into a sneer. She faced him square-on and that in itself was a warning, though subtle. Dominant females didn't always waste their breath with a verbal reprimand, and often chose to use a physical correction instead.

"You kept me waiting to direct your servant?"

"The _ooman_ isn't a servant."

Still, those of higher rank were always addressed first. Her jaw tightened.

His purr deepened.

"...I went to your banquet. I saw what those _badbloods_ had done to your body. You didn't even recognize me."

With that, Astennu turned away. A surge of pain hit his chest like a bolt of lighting. Uh'luka bounced in front of her. He spread his arms out to make sure she didn't try to dart away. The female stopped, but her stance remained rigid.

"I didn't see you there Astennu. If I had seen you, I would have recognized you."

She turned her face away.

"You were my last mate before my capture. Because of that, the memory of our time together was burned into my memory. You were who I thought about for all those cycles. It brought me back to _Yaut_, if only when my eyes were closed."

Slowly, her head turned back to him. Her eyes flickered at the ground, then lifted to meet his. He remembered those eyes in the hallway where he'd been serving as a sentry. Those vibrant green eyes had trailed down his body with blatant desire. They didn't look so lustful now.

"I mourned your death."

He knew those words were not spoken by a yautja lightly, "I was gone many _cycles_...I would not have returned at all if not for the _ooman's_ help."

"That _ooman_?" She guestered the way Asha had left.

"Yes."

Astennu scoffed, "What accident made that happen?"

"It was the _ooman's_ escape plan. And when I failed, it was the _ooman's_ distress signal that saw us home."

Astennu's eyes widened, "You owe your life to a lesser being!"

He knew it was more a statement of shock than disrespect, but he bit back a growl.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It is true. The _ooman_ is _blooded_, and she is my mate now."

"I am an expert on many things, but not _oomans_. I'd like to meet her. Invite her to my place...and I will invite your daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes. And she a hunter. But I would have liked more than one from you."

He stepped closer and spoke with a voice thick with lust, "We can change that right now if you wish."

"Mmm, nice try Lost Warrior. While it is bold of you to proposition a female outside of the breeding season, I'm not impressed."

Her piercing green eyes looked him over with criticism. She reached out and grabbed a strand of his hair. As she squeezed it in her palm, her fingers twisted and played with one of the metal beads. The sensation made him want to drop to his knees, but he realized the danger. A purr rumbled through him.

Her fingers slid over his shoulder as she walked behind him then. He felt her nails follow a scar along his back. Uh'luka tensed when a claw dug into a healing wound. Many yautja females were born sadists, but inflicting pain also reminded the males who was dominant.

* * *

Asha sighed as she poked her finger through a hole in her top. Underneath, her skin was green and purple with bruising. Ain's hound was still young and rambunctious. She twisted around to see more holes and pawprints on her backside. A smile tugged at her lips.

She loved working with the hunting hound anyway. He'd learn to be more gentle. It took time. For today though, she'd endured enough. Asha stripped, moaning when the cloth grazed the scratches on the back of her arm.

"That hound is not a pet. It's a hunting tool."

With her top stuck over her head, Asha wobbled off balance, "Uh'luka? Oh. You surprised me...I guess I thought you'd be gone longer."

A deep hum was his only response.

She tossed her clothes down the chute and turned to see that his eyes were on her. She brushed her hand over the bruises and shrugged. His eyes remained steady. They weren't on the cuts or skin discoloration though. She bent forward to look herself over.

"What?"

His chest rumbled, "Beautiful."

She couldn't contain her smile.

Uh'luka stepped forward until his body touched hers. His knuckles brushed across her jaw before his fingers spread into her hair. Heat radiated from his body like sun-warmed stone. She leaned into him. Solid, strong, and musky.

She inhaled a deep breath. There was something different about his scent. It was still manly, still musky, but there was a hint of something unfamiliar...something tamer. Something...earthy?

She slid her palms up his bare chest, then around his shoulders to his back to hold him closer. When her fingers touched something tacky, she recoiled. Asha stepped back and looked at her hand. It was covered in drying blood that glowed green. She raised an eyebrow. Uh'luka merely snorted.

"You were fighting again?"

"No."

With a purr, his hands slipped behind her. His fingers dug into her asscheeks. He lifted Asha up that way, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. Uh'luka held her to his chest a moment before sliding her downward. She felt the hard bulge under his loincloth and shook her head.

"Let me down. I have to get out of these clothes."

His purring hitched up a notch.

Asha let out an amused laugh, "Not like that. The _Yaut_ pup did a number on my outfit."

Uh'luka made a noise like a disgruntled toad, but set her down.

"Later." She promised.

"I'll let you change. After that, I request your attendance."

"What for?"

"My former mate wants to meet you. One of my daughters will also be there."

"Oh...oh ok."

She turned to change, but Uh'luka was right behind her. His arms wrapped around her like steel bars and tugged her backward. His skin was already starting to heat. She struggled to free her arms. His hot breath tickled the back of her neck before a purr crept to her ears, threatening to take away her willpower.

"I want my musk on you."

Asha jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "Not gonna happen."

He dropped his grip only to undo his loincloth. A shiver of anticipation ran through her. Uh'luka loomed over her, but not with intentions to ravish her. Instead, he turned and stepped into the shower. Asha couldn't deny her disappointment. His self-control was almost annoyingly good now.


	68. Chapter 67

His ex belonged to a clan on the other side of the planet, but it wasn't long before she faced the female's house. Asha wasn't surprised at first, knowing how much yautjas loved pyramids. However, once she drew closer, she realized it was different from any other structure she'd seen.

The house was the shape of a large, smooth-sided pyramid. Glass stretched the entirety of one wall, allowing her to view the inside. While the walls were a matte gold, the outside was pure white, creating a striking contrast. From where she was, she could easily make out the stone statues and walls of bookcases on the main floor. From there, a spiral staircase took her eyes up to a kherite.

Uh'luka marched forward and Asha followed. He didn't head towards any visible door. When they reached the glass, the bottom of it lifted, creating a ripple. It looked like a curtain being bunched. They walked through the triangle-shaped opening it had provided.

Asha couldn't help it. Once the glass smoothed back to its original form, she twisted around to place her hand on it. It was cold against her palm, and just as hard as regular glass. Asha grinned. Yautja technology still surprised her.

Crumbling stone statues and rows of bookshelves stood out against the gold walls. There were artifacts in clusters on the walls, either hanging or on shelves. As her eyes bounced from each one, it was apparent they weren't from the same culture. The different colors and styles didn't clash though. Instead, it reminded Asha of a museum.

As Astennu came strutting over, Asha pointed a finger at the glass, "That is seriously cool."

She gave a small nod to Uh'luka before answering, "I'm glad you are as fascinated with it as I am _ooman_."

Asha didn't miss the low hum from Uh'luka's chest.

"Your daughter will be here shortly. You're both welcome to look around."

Asha took a step towards the bookcases, but didn't get far before she noticed the floor. It looked ordinary at first, like solid grey tile. When she moved though, it reacted to her step. It rippled like the top of water.

"Dude." Asha grinned down at her feet.

Astennu flopped her head to one side, bringing her mandibles up slightly.

Asha walked into the living room looking down, almost bumping into one of the stone statues. She lifted her gaze higher until her neck was craned. It was just a grim face with a mouth full of teeth but it was massive. Her head turned to the shelves beside it. She kept turning until she'd done a circle.

Every wall contained tablets, old manuscripts, skin bindings--anything with the written word on it. The living room was a library and a museum combined, and Asha was in awe. Astennu made an inquisitive noise, bringing Asha back from her daze. She was being watched.

"No matter their age, _oomans_ are much like children--easily impressed and entertained."

Asha's jaw tensed. She hated being called a child. But this time, it wasn't an insult.

Astennu's voice was kind and sincere, "I wish I could enjoy such little things as they do."

She looked back at Astennu with a shy smile.

"My _ooman_ servant was like you--always curious, distracted. Rather than train or study, he'd fill his time with games."

"There's a human here?"

"Not anymore. He reached an age where his energy and memory declined."

It was Uh'luka that spoke then, "Your _ooman_ was around Asha's age last time I saw him. Did twenty years wear on him that much?"

Astennu waved her hand in the air, "When he reached his 40's, his service began to lack. I had him euthanized."

Uh'luka and Asha exchanged glances.

"It's a shame they don't age like us. Our elders remain sharp until their passing. _Oomans_ wilt."

When both Astennu and Uh'luka turned their head, Asha's eyes followed. There was a female walking up to the house. She was short for a female, shorter than Uh'luka. Then again, she was young. She wasn't fully mature yet. The young female looked like him though, with the same red and black mottling on her skin.

Her anxiety had diminished over the months she was with Uh'luka. Off _Yaut_, proper etiquette wasn't as important. They'd visited foreign cultures and small mistakes were expected. Back on the home planet, and about to meet Uh'luka's daughter, her nerves returned. She picked at ner nails, trying not to focus on how thin the air had become.

The glass gathered like a curtain to allow the female inside. After her time with her master Rakaa, it was still her first instinct to bow. Asha reminded herself of her rank. She made sure to stand up straighter and didn't get close or face the female directly. She dipped her head, acknowledging her presence in a polite and respectful manner.

The female's gaze went from Asha to Uh'luka, but stuck on Astennu, "I thought you said _ooman_ servants were more trouble than they're worth."

Astennu was quick to correct her, "They are. This is your sire's mate."

"Oh, I…"

"It's ok. I get that all the time. I'm starting to realize that most humans aren't _blooded_."

She leaned against Uh'luka's side and entwined her fingers in his. When she squeezed his fingers, he squeezed back. It gave her butterflies. Asha kept the contact brief and released his hand only a moment later. She knew yautjas weren't the touchy-feely type.

Asha felt all eyes on her and it made her chest tighten. To distract herself, her eyes went back to the books and sculptures. Uh'luka and his daughter began catching up. He didn't notice when Asha inched away, but Astennu did. The female followed Asha to the shelves.

She pointed to a scroll in the corner, "That is one from your planet, _ooman_."

"How did you get all these?"

"Most were gifts from business transactions. I am a maven, an expert in certain fields. I supply the answers, and in return, this house and nearly everything in it was free. Money is a necessary currency, but I prefer favors or gifts."

"Well by the looks of this house, you definitely know your stuff. I've been studying the solar system...I should have picked a smaller subject. It makes my head spin."

Asha looked back at Uh'luka. He and his daughter were getting along. The young female was demonstrating a combat move she'd learned. Even with her slim figure, she managed to slam Uh'luka to the ground.

Uh'luka pushed to his feet, "You're doing it correctly, but may I show you a trick? It has a slightly different effect."

With a nod, his daughter got into a fighting stance.

Many males couldn't tolerate being near their offspring. Uh'luka had been raised by his sire though. Asha could tell what a difference it made. Teaching came naturally to him. There was no doubt in her mind he'd make a great father.

Asha smiled at Uh'luka, but his attention was already back on his daughter. A thought dawned on her. It had been three months and she wasn't pregnant. What if Uh'luka and her weren't compatible? What if she wasn't able to give him a child to raise?

The possibility put a crack in her heart. Asha swallowed, her throat feeling thick. At first, she didn't even realize her eyes were watering. She blinked and turned away before anyone saw. Yautjas didn't cry, and the overflow of emotion often disgusted them.

She cleared her throat, "It looks like there's a garden out back. Do you mind if I go look at it?"

Astennu sounded delighted, "Absolutely! If you follow the path, it will take you to a stocked lake. The creatures are beautiful. I don't think you'll be familiar with them."

"Cool." Asha was already headed to the door.

As soon as the sun touched her face, Asha felt silly for stepping out. Sometimes yautjas and humans didn't conceive right away. It didn't mean anything. Until she had tests done, there was no proof. She knew better than to fret over possibilities like that. Asha took a breath of fresh air and swiveled back inside.

Uh'luka and Astenuu weren't in the living room, so she asked their daughter, "Where'd they go?"

"Upstairs."

"Thank you."

Asha found the staircase easy enough and padded up it, eager to see more of the decor. Her hand slid up the railing as her eyes bounced around the shiny gold walls. On the top step, she froze. Her heart seized. It was too late to look away.

Uh'luka had Astennu pressed against a wall. His legs were set apart. His loincloth was crumpled on the floor. Asha's eyes were drawn to the movement. She stood there staring as he drilled into the female, his hips moving faster than she'd ever seen before.

Asha held onto the railing as she swung around and still almost slipped. Her hand lifted to cover her mouth as she let out a sob. She crouched on a step, hoping they hadn't heard or seen her. For several moments, she couldn't move. It felt like she was drowning, like her lungs were filling with water.

She drew in shallow breaths, trying to combat the crushing pressure. Her hands clawed their way into her hair as she dropped her face. Her features contorted. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

After a minute, Asha headed down the steps to rejoin his daughter. It was difficult for her heart to beat. She looked around, not seeing color. The artifacts were nothing but rubble. Knowing it would be impossible to face Uh'luka without breaking down, she ran to the door and fled.


	69. Chapter 68

Asha couldn't remember how she got there. While her mind had been dwelling on what she'd witnessed, her feet seemed to know where they were going. She took a step closer to the edge of crumbling rock. The height made her stomach twist. Her eyes followed the current as it spilled over the edge and plummeted with a thunderous sound.

She was back at the beginning, back at the waterfall. If she'd only jumped then, she could have warned Rakaa's companions about the _badblood_. How many of them died because she was too afraid to jump? She would have never known Mah'ku or Sajuu, or the torture they put her through. She would have never known the stab of heartache.

All of it, all of the pain and sorrow was because she let fear stop her.

Asha jerked the leather strap on her belt buckle and let it fall away. She unclipped the dagger on her thigh and tossed it to the ground. With a breath, she kicked off her sandals and tied her hair back. Her heart was beating wildly, driven by her insecurities. This time, she wouldn't listen to them.

* * *

Asha sat with her back against the rock and her shoulders slumped. The _Yaut_ pup laid beside her with its spines digging into her leg. She didn't care. Asha swept her palm over its scaly hide then folded her arms in her lap. As water dripped off her hair, she stared down at her empty hands.

"I've never seen a beast so tame."

Her head bobbed up to see Ain standing before her. Neither her nor the hound had heard him approaching. The pup made a half-hearted growl at his presence. However, it stayed on its side. Its legs were still sprawled out and its eyes were partly closed.

"My mom used to say 'The right woman can change a devil'...I guess I wasn't the right woman.'"

"What did Uh'luka do to you now?"

She swallowed, but her throat was too tight to speak.

"Are you injured?"

She didn't answer, so Ain crouched down in front of her. He shoved the _Yaut_ pup away and began looking for wounds. His hands slid over her arms and legs, then felt her ribs. Asha drew her limbs close to her body and buried her face.

"Can you stand?"

When she didn't respond, his arms slipped under her knees to carry her. Asha pushed him away, "Don't. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Asha. Let me take you inside."

She shook her head.

Asha's shoulders were quaking. Her stomach muscles quivered. A strand of hair fell in front of her forehead, and Ain tucked it behind her ear but she still didn't look up at him. That deep fluttering noise reached her ears, but not even the purring could calm her.

"You're the only _ooman_ I've ever interacted with. Tell me what I should do to console you."

"Just leave me alone." She murmured with her head still buried in her arms.

Ain took one step back then another before he turned and walked away. Asha slowly unfolded her arms and stroked the hound's side. She'd had enough time to mull it over. She knew what she had to do. When she tried to take in a deep breath, her lungs stuttered.

She contacted Zagros and he answered the transmission immediately, "Greetings Asha."

She tried to spit the words out but choked on them instead.

"Asha?"

She swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure, "You and Ain were right about Uh'luka. I'm leaving him."

"Are you injured?"

"No."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm coming to pick you up. Don't speak to Uh'luka until I'm there, in case he gets aggressive."

"He wouldn't. He hasn't been rough with me for months."

"Do as I say Asha."

She let out a sigh, "Ok."

"I have a place for you to stay and a job lined up. I thought you might need a backup plan in case something like this happened. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok. Thank you."

She wiped her eyes and looked over to the house. Uh'luka still wasn't home. If Zagros was relocating her, she needed to pack her things. She pushed herself up. The hound stood as well and stretched before gazing up at her.

"I'm going to miss you." She patted its head.

Once inside, Asha stood in the middle of the living room and looked around her house. She hadn't lived there long enough to make it a home. The furniture and appliances we're the same ones that had come with the dwelling. The only decorations were a few skulls Uh'luka had put up. She let out a weak sigh. At least packing would be easy.

She used the suitcase and small storage units they'd used for their trip. Her clothes, weapons, and armor were packed quickly. Only nicknacks remained. Asha almost thought she'd be able to leave without seeing Uh'luka, but then she heard the door. She held her eyes closed for a moment, drawing up her strength.

Asha set her belongings near the bedroom door, then stepped out. She kept her eyes on the floor as she went to the table in the living room where she made her jewelry. She quickly gathered the leather cord and other supplies. Her hands were shaking. She could hear Uh'luka walking closer.

"I have a gift for you."

Her eyes lifted just high enough to see the leather book he held out but refused to look at him.

"Asha, I know what you saw must have been upsetting…"

Her face puckered, but she clenched her jaw and held back tears.

"Astennu's trophies were gifts from suitors. The skulls are old and from aggressive _oomans_. She's never hunted your kind."

When Asha glanced up at him, a spike of pain hit her in the chest, "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You saw the _ooman_ skulls upstairs in Astennu's house. That's why you left earlier?"

"No," she choked, "I saw you buck naked and fucking her against the wall! That's why I left!"

"That upset you?"

Asha scoffed, "Of course it did you asshole!"

"She was willing. I didn't do anything unhonorable."

"You cheated on me and you don't think that's unhonorable?"

"I know the word 'cheat', but I don't get it in this context."

Her chest was aching, "Just get out of my sight!"

"I don't understand..."

"What's there to understand? You agreed to a monogamous relationship, then I caught you with another woman! We're over! I am not your mate!"

Uh'luka's mandibles folded close to his mouth.

Her heart fell to her feet. Without its pulse, Asha collapsed onto the couch behind her. Her lips quivered and her face puckered. Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in steady streams. They ran down her cheeks and across her lips.

It broke her heart to say it, but it was better that way. It was better that she broke her own heart than let him break it every day they were together. There were enough cracks in it from him already.

"You **are** my mate, Asha. This is nothing but a misunderstanding."

He reached out slowly and slid his hand up her arm. A deep purr resonated from his chest. His other hand lifted to her face. Before he could touch her cheek, Asha turned to lean against his palm. His touch made it easier to breathe and the purring eased the pounding in her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Asha jerked away then. She stared at him with wide eyes, "That's what you always say!"

"I didn't know mating Astennu would upset you."

She scrambled away from him, "Yes you did! I'm not going to eat any more of your lies!"

"Yautjas do no lie."

"You use the same excuse every single time!"

"When you said monogamy, I assumed you meant **you'd** only take one partner--or even social monogamy, that you wanted to continue living together after the mating season ended...But you meant genetic monogamy?"

"Don't try and twist this around! You knew exactly what I meant!"

"Your translator implant isn't perfect. Maybe it--"

"No, no more excuses! I put myself in harm's way to ensure you didn't get exiled! I have been nothing but forgiving and patient! And you never gave so much as one apology!"

"Yautjas do not apologize like _oomans_. As a culture, we assume an ill action was unintended unless a challenge or insult is made. You see? We are both lost on each other's culture. This is just a misunderstanding."

She didn't believe a word he said anymore, "I opened up my home and my heart to you--just so you could take advantage of me!"

"Asha, you can't actually believe that? It has never been my intention to take advantage."

"That's what Ain and Zagros think. I just didn't want them to be right…"

"They aren't right. Not about that, not about us."

"Then why did you sleep with another woman?" Her voice was cracking, "It's not even the mating season!"

"Astennu reminded me of who I was before, of my determination to rise in rank. She didn't get pregnant this cycle, and we both didn't want to wait until the next mating season, so I--"

"Do you love her?"

"No!"

Asha lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "Do you love me?"

Uh'luka was silent for several long moments. She noticed his throat move before he said, "You know I care deeply for you...but yautjas are incapable of the same love as _oomans_."

Asha stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. Heartache didn't hit her like a blow to the chest, or a sweep of pain that took her to her knees. To her, it felt as if all the butterflies in her stomach had just died.

"I guess I'm on the wrong planet then."


	70. Chapter 69

Asha packed the rest of her jewelry and nicknacks while Uh'luka paced. She hadn't seen him that agitated since he was locked in a cage. He didn't look at her. He just rushed to one side of the room and then the other, back and forth, growling the entire time. They both straightened when there was a tone at the door.

"That must be Zagros."

Uh'luka froze in place. His head stayed facing the wall, but his eyes shifted in her direction. She grabbed her bags from the bedroom and lugged them out. He was standing in her path, his broad chest quickly rising and falling. When she dropped her eyes, she saw that his claws were digging into his own palm.

"You're really leaving the planet?"

She didn't lift her head, "Does it matter, Uh'luka?"

"I will not permit it."

Her hands tightened on the bags, "You don't get to tell me what to do! No one does! I am not a pet! I am not property!"

"No, but you are **mine**."

"Not anymore."

Asha shifted a bag under her arm then drug the rest forward by the handles, making a wide circle around him. Uh'luka turned and marched to the front door. He clicked several buttons on the monitor, and she heard locks roll into place. He knew Zagros had extra clearance and could probably unlock her house. Uh'luka dropped his wrist blades, then jammed them into the screen.

When he jerked his arm back, pieces of it hit the floor, "I forbid you to leave until you've thought this over."

"You're crazy! You can't keep me prisoner!"

Asha dropped her luggage and spun around. She sprinted for the steps that led to the roof. Uh'luka was faster. He skirted in front of her to block the hallway. As she leaned to one side to peer around him, he mirrored her movements.

"I made a mistake, and I hurt you. But stay on _Yaut_ and I'll show you I can be the mate you want, the mate you deserve. I can be faithful."

She shook her head, blinking back tears.

"I never would have mated with Astenuu if I'd known what you meant. I'm not familiar with _ooman_ culture as much as I should be."

Asha didn't look at him. She couldn't, not without remembering what she'd witnessed. He'd pistoned in and out of the other female harsher and faster than Asha could ever take. The longer the image played in her head, the more shards of glass punctured her heart. She realized that cheating was inevitable because she was human, and she'd never be enough.

When her wrist device vibrated, she brought it closer to her lips, "I'll be out in a minute Zagros."

They both rushed to grab the bags. She leaned back, trying to hold onto the biggest one, but he tore it from her hands anyway. Asha marched behind him as he took them into the bedroom. Uh'luka opened each of them and dumped the contents onto the bed.

"You asshole!"

"Tell Zagros you need a day to think it over."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Tell him."

Asha brought her wrist device up, "Uh'luka won't let me leave."

He surged forward and grabbed her forearms, "Asha!"

"Let go!" She twisted out of his grasp then shoved his chest, "You will never put your hands on me again!"

"You frustrating _baby-maker_!" He snarled, his hands balling into fists. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you! But I can't do that if you leave the planet!"

She pointed at him as she took strong steps forward, screaming so loud it made her throat raw, "I TOLD YOU WHAT I WANTED AND YOU FUCKED HER ANYWAY!"

He stepped back with a purr, "Give me another chance."

"You've had more than a handful of second chances, Uh'luka. I can't endure much more."

Before he could speak, there was a great big boom that shook the house. Everything on the walls and tables rattled. The first thing that came to mind was an earthquake, but then it sounded again, making her knees buckle. There was another pound, then another. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of it.

With a growl, Uh'luka swept his arm out to usher her behind him. She shuffled forward as he stepped into the living room. Her eyes zeroed in on the cracks around the front door. Another boom caused her heart to jump in her throat. Bits of rock dropped to the floor as the cracks widened.

Uh'luka turned and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her out of the way before the door busted inward and came cartwheeling past them. For a moment, he kept his back bent and his arms cocooned around her. She could feel his pounding heart. When Uh'luka leaned away, she peered up at him and their eyes met.

It made her heart sink.

Asha swallowed and took a step back. She tore her eyes away from him to look at the mangled door beside her. Her gaze followed the dotted scratches in the flooring to the hole in the wall. Zagros stood on the other side, his chest puffed out and his knuckles dripping blood. Ain stood beside him, looking like a scrawny _youngblood_ compared to his mass.

When Zagros flexed his hands the bones popped, "Time to go Asha."

"Let me get my things."

As soon as she moved, Uh'luka swung an arm out in front of her. A deep pulse vibrated through his chest.

"Drop your arm or Zagros will break it."

"Asha, I…"

Her tongue pressed against her teeth as her body tensed, holding back. Her eyes flashed up to his like lighting on a dark night. The warmth that had resided in her brown eyes was gone, replaced with bitterness and resentment. The expression conveyed more than words could have.

Uh'luka's arm fell to his side.

She swept past him to get to the bedroom and began to repack. This time she didn't bother to fold or categorize anything. Asha grabbed her belongings by the handful and slapped them into the containers. She'd just shut and clipped the first storage unit when she heard a scuffle. The sound of breaking furniture followed.

Heavy breaths and the thud of fists hitting flesh continued in the other room. There was another crash. She assumed it was the table busting apart. Asha braced her hands on the bed and let her head fall.

Her knees bent until she sat on the floor. The luggage bag slid off the bed and landed at her feet. She pressed her palm to her forehead as she scrunched her eyes shut. When she opened them, tears spilled down her cheeks. Her shoulders folded in as she cried.

The next several minutes passed in a blur, a disjointed haze that left her body feeling numb. She didn't look up until she heard a soft chitter. Zagros bent down and grabbed her fingers, tugging her to her feet. Tears blurred her vision as she walked over the bits of splintered wood and green blood in her living room.

"Get her stuff." It was Zagros's voice.

Ain answered, "Got it."

She was led onto a ship. Zagros steered her to a chair and pushed her shoulders, making her sit. Asha brought her legs up, tucking her knees under her chin. She hadn't seen Uh'luka, but she knew he was injured. Otherwise, he would have still been fighting.

After reading books that romanticized inhuman beings, Asha thought being taken off Earth would be a dream come true. Even after being held prisoner by _badbloods_, she'd held onto hope. She wanted a storybook romance so bad, she hadn't realized how much it was destroying her. Now she knew what it felt like to have her heart butchered, her love taken away bit by bit. Uh'luka had poisoned her happy ending.

~Yautja translations:

Baby-maker - derogatory term for a female


	71. Chapter 70

At the new place, Zagros stayed to set up the house. He carried in furniture and changed the temperature settings to her liking. Asha stared at an empty cup as he walked around, stocking supplies. A clawed hand reached out and grabbed her cup. A moment later it was returned full.

She stared at the dark liquid, "Uh'luka said yautjas are incapable of love. Is that true?"

"Of course not. Haven't you seen females with sucklings?"

"What about romantic love?"

"If you're looking for closure with Uh'luka--"

"I just want to know if he was lying. And...I want to know, if I stay on this planet, if I'll always be alone."

Zagros shut the cabinet and turned towards her, "I can tell you from experience that yautjas are capable of the same deep love as _oomans_."

"So he was lying…"

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"As a species, yautjas have avoided love. Shunned it as a weakness, a distraction, an addiction. Many no longer believe they are capable of it, others fight it."

"What about you?"

His eyes dropped to the floor, "I fought it."

"Why?"

"My mate would get worried when I went hunting. I got jealous when other males looked at her. We both wanted to spend every minute with each other--studying, training, hunting, everything fell to the back of our thoughts."

"Why is that so bad?"

"I was content to lay with her and do nothing else. I lost my lust for life, my drive. I'd forgotten The Path, the objective of our species. I wasn't what a yautja should be...She was like a drug. I had to have her."

Asha brought her cup closer, but didn't take a drink, "But how could you give that up?"

"Same reason you are--it started to hurt more than any physical wound ever could."

"The woman you loved, she must have really hurt you?" She glanced over at him, but Zagros's face gave away nothing.

"I hurt her too."

Ain jumped in the conversation then, "Not like you hurt Uh'luka! I grappled with him for a few minutes before he pinned me, but you--you split his head open with one punch!"

Zagros leaned down so that his teeth were in Ain's face and let out a baritone growl.

"What? Asha should be glad to hear Uh'luka finally got what he deserved! If she were one of our females, she would have kicked his ass herself!"

Asha stood up so abruptly her chair tipped backward, "No, because I am not a yautja female, nor do I wish to be one!"

Zagros's hand flew and hit Ain in the back of the head.

"He hurt her. Uh'luka deserved it." Ain grumbled under his breath.

"Getting even is an immature objective. You should know that by now, Ain." Zagros turned to Asha then, "I think it's time to give Ain a ride back to his place. You have my contact."

"Ok."

Ain nodded to her then turned and heading for the door. Before Zagros did the same, Asha stepped forward and threw her arms around him. She would need two of herself to wrap all the way around his torso. He was as thick as a tree trunk. Though the spines on his chest dug into her skin, she squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you for saving me that day, for carrying me away from _badblood_ camp. And for everything else you've done. You're the only one I can talk to. Even Ain doesn't understand."

"Ain is a good friend to you, I've just had more contact with alien species than him. I didn't always understand _ooman_ behavior--I left a young male unattended after a tragedy. I let his memories prey upon him and he took his life."

"I'm sorry."

"That was three hundred years ago. I learned to pay more attention to _ooman_ emotions."

Asha's eyes went to his smooth scales, dotted with peach and yellow coloring, then to his white tusks, "Three hundred years ago?"

"Yes. Is that significant?"

"No, but you look good for an old dude."

Zagros let out an amused grunt, "You won't take your life, you're much too strong for that."

After he left, Asha reached into her hair. There were a few braided strands among her black hair that would hold the _Koros_ beads. Her fingers felt for the one that had the symbol for "strength" etched into it. She pulled it out and held the silver band in front of her eyes. It was the same one Uh'luka had stolen when they were confined together.

Doubt about her decision trickled into her mind. Ain hadn't known how to introduce himself on their first meeting. He hadn't known that the hovercar would make her sick with dizziness. Ain hadn't even known what to do when she was crying.

Was their culture so different? At times, it didn't seem so. However, a yautjas definition of honor compared to hers was vastly different. A skull was not a trophy. Not to her at least. Hunting was only a hobby on Earth, and not a way of life. What if what Uh'luka had done was just a cultural misunderstanding?

* * *

Pain wrapped around his skull and throbbed through his jaw. When Uh'luka lifted his head, his skin peeled off the rock. The wound began to bleed again. A line of green blood ran down his forehead, went across his brow, then continued down his cheek. As he pushed himself out of the rubble his head swiveled around for Asha.

She was already gone.

Uh'luka turned and slammed both fists into the wall, cracking the rock down to the floor. He leaned his forehead against the cold stone. The feeling that gripped him was nearly indescribable. Like a hollow candle, melted down to the last of its wick and about to extinguish.

When he heard the hum of a ship, his nails drug down the wall, putting deep scratches in the stone. Uh'luka whirled around and marched outside to see it land on Ain's roof. The two of them stepped out. Asha didn't. His hands balled into fists.

"You took her away from me!" Uh'luka boomed.

Ain snorted, "You drove her away!"

"Where is she? On Earth? Getromira?"

They were both silent.

"Tell me where the _ooman_ is!"

Zagros's voice was calm and collected, "Her whereabouts will not be disclosed to you. She is no longer your concern."

With a growl, Uh'luka stomped forward and climbed the wall to the roof. He stepped up to Ain, "I will find her."

Uh'luka brushed past them both but didn't get far. Zagros stepped in his path with a rumble.

"You were gone hours, and Getromira is the farthest away. That's where you took her, isn't it? I need your ship to go and get her. I need to explain to her."

"They will obliterate you before you even enter their galaxy."

Uh'luka took one step forward, but no more. The male wasn't about to give up his ship. Uh'luka could beat Ain, even with a fractured skull. However, another blow from Zagros would mean death and he wasn't that stupid.

He spun away with a rumble, "I'll find a ship."

"You crave the feeling she gives you, yet you won't admit you love her because you know it's a weakness."

Uh'luka's footsteps slowed.

"Your mind is irrational right now, scrambling for a way to get her back. Your happiness is dependent on her, and it's not good for you. It's an addiction that converts accomplished yautjas into lazy, worthless males."

"That's what I've been told."

"It's true." Zagros gestured to the rank rings in his hair, "It takes cycles of dedication and focus to earn these. Males do not have time to cavort with females or raise pups."

"Asha needs to know I didn't do this on purpose."

"I knew you before your capture--only by name and reputation, but you were well known for your self-discipline. Forget the _ooman_. Become the revered male you once were."

Uh'luka dropped his head. His dreads slid off his shoulder to hang around his face. After two decades spent as a prisoner, all he wanted was to regain his honor--but in Asha's eyes, not his peers. He'd failed. She had called him a liar and a cheater.


	72. Chapter 71

Juggling supplies in one arm and gripping a leash in the other, Asha ran down the hall. She slid to a stop when she reached the map, but the hound didn't. It yanked her hard enough she almost went to the floor. The cleaning supplies tumbled from her grasp. Now that she had a free arm, she used it to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"3,988...3,988…" Her eyes bounced around the symbols and numbers on the map.

The facility was the largest in the clan. It bred, trained, and boarded Yaut hounds. As a kennel attendant, her main duties were to feed and exercise the animals while also maintaining a clean environment for them. When asked, she also brought hounds to the vet or groomer...If she could ever find the right room.

"Ha! There it is!" She tugged on the leash, "Come on, we were going the wrong way."

The hound switched directions and began to pull.

"Oh wait, wait!" Asha scrambled to pick up the cleaning supplies.

The hound gave an impatient snort.

"Ok, ok let's go."

He pulled her down the hallways fast enough she slid around the corners. Her eyes jumped back and forth, trying to catch the numbers. They almost passed up the grooming room. Asha braced her shoulder against the door frame with a giggle while the hound dug its nails into the tile, fighting her.

"This way you silly puppy!"

The hound turned, releasing tension on the leash so suddenly she almost fell backward. After regaining her balance, she led him inside to a small kennel to wait for his turn. He went right in, but did a circle, and tried to come back out. She closed the door in front of his face. The hound plopped his butt down with a huff.

Asha reached in her pocket for a treat, but her fingers went through a hole. She patted her other side, sticking her hand in a string of slobber. Asha let out a sigh that turned into a laugh. She knelt down in front of the kennel and stuck her arm through the bars to stroke his side. The hound leaned into her touch.

In the hall, Asha's boss passed by, "You finished your duties an hour ago, go home ooman."

"I know. I was just helping…" The female continued down the hall, so Asha jogged after her, "Well, anyway, I needed to talk to you about the pay."

"Your paycheck was already transferred."

"Yes, I noticed. But I overheard the other employees and I found out it's much less than usual."

"You're ooman."

"What does that matter?"

"You're slower."

The female passed through a large revolving door, stopping Asha in her tracks. The area was off-limits. Asha took her lower lip between her teeth then stepped forward. The female turned around immediately, her expression hardening.

"Pay me the same rate as the other employees or fire me."

She didn't break eye contact while the female scrutinized her. Asha expected to lose her job, but then the female relaxed, "I'll correct your paycheck."

"Thank you."

While the female got on her wrist computer to transfer Asha more money, her eyes wandered. The off-limit area didn't look much different than the rest of the facility. Rather than bars, the kennels were enclosed in glass. At the end of the hall was a hound with broken spines and deep scars. There was blood smeared across its muzzle and the glass.

"He's injured."

The yautja female looked up and followed Asha's line of sight, "Don't worry, you don't have to tend to that one. He's due to be euthanized tonight."

"Why?"

"Abnormal aggression."

Her eyes stayed on the hound. His hind leg lifted to scratch at his neck. Before he was even finished, he flopped onto his side with his tongue out. To her, the behavior didn't look like mental illness or rabies.

"Was he checked for injuries? A tooth abscess even? He could just be irritable due to pain."

"He was thoroughly examined. It's his mind that is broken."

"He doesn't act any different than the other hounds." Asha walked to the end of the hall.

Even when she reached his kennel, the hound remained on his side. His breathing was normal. His pupils weren't dilated. He wasn't pacing or scratching at the door. Asha had a hard time believing he was mental.

The female walked up beside her and touched her palm to the door. There was a slight ripple in the glass. The hounds head snapped up then and it was on its feet. It charged into the glass with a thump, leaving a smear of blood from its already broken teeth. Asha staggered back.

When the female's hand pulled back, the hound stayed hunched in front of the door but could no longer see them. "One-way glass."

Asha nodded, her heart still pounding against her ribcage.

"Our trainer worked with him for a few weeks. We even tried to give him a companion, thinking it would soothe him."

"And?"

"He killed her."

Asha wiped her hand down her face before glancing back at the hound.

"This was a championship hunting hound, raised from a pup. It is a shame."

"What happened? Was this change gradual or sudden?"

"An animal ripped a hunk of his flesh off that contained the tracking implant. The hound was lost for weeks. By the time they found him, he was starved and the wound was infected."

"That's awful."

"Hunting has its risks."

Asha leaned her shoulder on the side of the cage as she gazed in at the hound. Sad, dark eyes darted around the glass but were unable to see her. Asha recalled how Mah'ku had trained his hounds to run after prey, even through weapon fire. Judging by the patchwork of scars that marked the hound's body, she could tell it had done just that. The hound had given its all, and they were so ready to dispose of him.

"I'll take him."

The female cocked her head.

"You said he's going to get euthanized. Well, if he's of no value to you I'll take him off your hands."

"That hound will rip you apart ooman."

"I can handle him."

"You won't get him home."

"Let me prove you wrong?"

She grunted, "Were you always this way ooman?"

Asha's eyes went to the wall as she shook her head, "No. This version of me was built from experience and pain, suffering and abuse...Now can I have that hound?"

"He's yours."

Getting the beast home was no easy task. Rather than endanger herself or anyone else, she made the decision to have him sedated. With help, the hound was moved to a room in her new house. The door had to be reinforced. That, and buying food for the hound used up what money she had to spare.

As she was loading the meat into the cooling unit, Asha suddenly paused. Her hand went to her mouth. She barely made it to the sink before she threw her guts up. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her stomach writhing.


	73. Chapter 72

Pain wrapped around his leg like barbed wire soaked in gasoline and lit on fire. Every exhale was laced with a growl, but he didn't limp, not even with the added weight of a fully-grown yautja in armor on his shoulder. He headed for his ship, but three of his hunt brothers found him first. Yautjas didn't allow prey species to keep their bodies. Uh'luka knelt down and laid the young male in the grass.

They unfolded a sling and got the body onto it. Uh'luka grabbed the fourth pole and helped them march the body into the ship. Death was an inevitable fact of life. Uh'luka didn't dwell on it. He gave a nod to his companions, then left to board his own ship.

Everything from the floor to the walls was brand new. Uh'luka stomped up the ramp, tracking in the first dirt and blood ever to touch the tile. He skirted around the corner to the medical bay and slapped his hand on the cabinet, leaving a smear of blood on it as well. As his adrenaline faded, he became aware of his other injuries. Pain bit deeper into his muscles.

Even so, Uh'luka didn't rush healing. He sat down and unfolded the kit. With a steady hand, he folded a flap of skin back together and secured it in place for natural healing. The tiny shards of metal in his leg had to be picked out one at a time. After setting his dislocated wrist and healing two broken bones, he turned his back to the mirror to see the other injuries .

His eyes went to his face instead. Mah'ku's brand was in his skin, as fresh as the day he'd made it. The edges were red and oozing. Uh'luka's claws jumped to his face. Before he dug into his flesh, his eyes closed and he thought of Asha.

He remembered how her eyes used to light up at the sight of him. It happened every time he came into the room. It didn't matter if he'd just left or was turning a corner. Her eyes had always sought his out.

A new ache started, deep in his chest, that he couldn't fix.

When he opened his eyes and peered back into the mirror, the brand was gone. It had never been there in the first place. Yautjas as a species aren't prone to mental illness. His flashbacks were seldom, but concerning.

Despite his better judgment, Uh'luka went to the market and stood in front of Ain's tent--though a good two rows away. They locked eyes immediately. Ain dropped whatever was in his hand and stomped up to him. Uh'luka chose that spot to stand it because the isle was wider and there weren't any tables in front of the tents. Just as he predicted, Ain shoved his shoulder to initiate a challenge.

"I didn't come to fight."

Ain shoved him again, this time with both hands.

"How is Asha doing?"

"How should I know? I haven't seen her since the day she left you! You took her away from both of us!"

Ain shoved him a third time, forcing Uh'luka to take a step back in order to keep his balance. A long growl rumbled from his chest. His muscles bunched. Ain was ready. As soon as he moved, Ain throttled forward. They grappled to the ground.

Through labored breaths, Ain snarled at him, "What did you do to her? Did you hurt her during mating? Did you break another bone?"

"No!"

Ain slugged him in the jaw three times in quick succession. Uh'luka planned on letting him run out of steam--until Ain planted his knee on the ground and tried to roll Uh'luka under him. He snarled at the thought of a younger rival being able to pin him. Uh'luka changed position and was able to force Ain's back to the ground. The male's hand went to Uh'luka's throat to prevent his tusks from reaching him.

"Whatever you did was worse than a black eye or broken tailbone! So what was it? What did you do?"

"I bred with another female!"

"That's it?"

Ain released his throat so suddenly, Uh'luka's face hit the ground.

"You went to a brothel then?"

"No, the female didn't get pregnant during the mating season, so her body went into a secondary heat. Asha saw me with her."

"There's more you're not saying. Asha knew our mating customs. That wouldn't have upset her."

"Before that she'd asked me to be monogamous and I misinterpreted her meaning. She thinks I broke my word."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I couldn't explain it well enough. It made sense in my head--she's ooman and only wanted one partner, me. But I'm yautja and take multiple partners. That way, we'd both get what we wanted." He pushed to his feet, "I didn't realize how wrong I was until I researched ooman breeding patterns. Most oomans practice serial monogamy. They take multiple partners in their lifetime, but the difference is that the couple only see each other during that length of time."

"If that's the case, she'll forgive you for such a minor error."

"No...Oomans take their mating rituals seriously. What I did was deeply disrespectful."

Uh'luka gazed across the market at a tall, svelte female. His chest ached in longing. Females that were impregnated the previous mating cycle were having their _sucklings_. He watched her hips sway side to side as she stared down at the small bundle in her arms.

He turned back to Ain, "I could have had that with Asha. No other female would let me raise a _pup_..."

* * *

"Ain?" She blinked, still holding the front door open.

"I can see you're doing well on your own." He patted her stomach as he stepped inside.

"Did you just call me fat?"

His green eyes averted her gaze as he let out a gruff chortle.

She could hear the hounds nails clicking on the floor as it paced. When it paused, there was a long inhale then a snort. The hound could smell the intruder in her house. There was a deep growl, then a bang. The door rattled on its hinges.

"What is that?" Ain exclaimed.

"That's just Thanos."

One of his spiky brows rose.

"Like the comic book villain." Asha quickly realized he had no idea who she was referencing, "It's just a _Yaut_ hound I rescued. He doesn't like...anybody."

"You certainly have an odd attraction towards aggressive beasts."

Her shoulder lifted to her ears with a shrug.

"Speaking of beasts, I ran into Uh'luka. He told me what happened, and that oomans practice serial monagomy."

"You know, I've heard a lot of different types of monagomy lately. On Earth it's just 'monagomy'."

"He wants your forgiveness."

Asha let out a breath, "To be honest, I've already forgiven him."

"Then have you considered going to see him?"

"Every day. Anytime something good happens, I want to tell him about it...but I can't.

"Why?"

"What would I say? After I accused him and Zagros hit him...After I moved out and let him believe I was leaving the planet...What would I say?"

Ain was quiet.

Asha wrung her hands, "I don't want to be a fool and keep believing the same excuse, fall for the same lie. And if was truly a misunderstanding, how can I look at him and not remember what I saw? How do I trust him? How do I know he won't get tired of me? He can't be as rough with me as your species females...Besides, I have the hound now. I don't know how he'd react…"

Ain nodded slowly.

She laid a hand on her stomach, "I just...I can't risk it."

Ain's eyes followed the movement, "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine." Asha folded her hands in her lap, "I didn't think you liked Uh'luka anyway? Now you're on his side?"

"I still don't like him, but I may have misjudged him."

Asha's eyes pinched inward with a frown.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok...Um, I have a lot to do. It was a really good surprise seeing you again."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy _ooman_."

"Oh really?"

"I'm not leaving until you agree to hang out with me sometime."

"So you can try to scare me again? I don't know."

"I'm not leaving until you agree."

"All I have to do is let that hound out. You'll leave." There was a playful glint in her eye.

Ain let out a huff of amusement.

Asha slid the front door open and stepped to the side, "I promise to stay in touch this time."

"I'll hold you to it. It wasn't easy getting here now that you live in a gated community. I had to bribe the guard."

Asha grinned, "I'll see you later."

She watched Ain walk down the road, then closed the door and turned her back to it. She stood there for a moment, just breathing. Asha lifted her wrist device and scrolled for Uh'luka's name. She stared down at the foreign letters. A tightness drew in her chest. Her hand hovered over the button for a moment, but then dropped to her side. Asha leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

~Yautja translations:

Sucklings - infants

Pup - child


	74. Chapter 73

Something in the back of her mind kept urging her to contact Uh'luka. She rehearsed what she'd say to him. She even daydreamed about what would happen if they ran into each other on the street, or in the market. Fear and uncertainty always stopped her. As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks added up to months, Asha felt increasingly anxious about reaching out to him.

When her wrist device vibrated, Asha turned off the hologram in front of her and sat up. It was a voice message from Ain that said, "Remember, the party is today."

Asha groaned. She'd forgot.

Without the sound from the hologram, the baby began to fuss. Its legs twitched and its hands balled into fists. She reached out to rock the chair. After a minute, he settled. Asha tapped a button on the wrist device and held it closer to her mouth to record.

"Sorry Ain, I'll have to cancel."

Not a minute later, her two hounds rose to their feet. A beep sounded at the door. She already knew who it was. Asha lifted the baby out of the seat and carried him to her room. The crib was suspended from the ceiling. She set him in it for a nap, then went to the door.

She put her hands on her hips, "Ain, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up."

"I don't feel like going to a party."

"This is no ordinary party. It is a clan event. There are no invitations--if the guard at the door recognizes your name, you're allowed in."

"So you have to be popular?" Asha snorted, "What makes you think we'll get in?"

"You've canceled on me twice already. You're going to this event."

"I'll go to the next one. I promise."

"You'll go to this one."

Asha shrieked when Ain threw her over her shoulder, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I'm taking you with me, against your will if I have to!"

She shoved at his back to prop herself up, trying to prevent the blood from rushing to her head, "You have to let me get dressed at least!"

"You'll go then?"

"Yes, yes, just put me down!"

Ain set her on her feet and she padded to her bedroom. She glanced at the crib before slowly sliding a drawer open. Being as quiet as she could, she picked out an outfit and laid it on the bed. She didn't realize Ain had followed her until she went to remove her shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him take a step forward.

Yautjas weren't shy about their bodies. He probably thought he was going to get a free show. She let go of the hem of her shirt and walked over. Asha shoved him out and closed the door. Just in case he got cocky, she turned the lock.

Showering and dressing didn't take long. Yautjas didn't have the same hair though. They didn't make hair dryers or straighteners. She had to get creative. After an hour, she heard a tap on the door and then Ain's voice.

"What are you doing?"

She went to the door, "Shh, he's still asleep."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready. What does it look like?"

"It doesn't take that long."

"If you want to help, run to the store and buy some silver body paint."

Ain did as she asked, then watched the baby sleep while she got ready. The hounds paced back and forth at her feet. Asha straightened her long black hair, then braided several strands and added the silver beads. The silver paint was applied to her eyelids and fingernails. Ain rested his head in his hand when she began putting on jewelry.

She didn't understand why Ain was so restless. They arrived at the party on time. Looking at the mansion of a house, the lights, and the crowd in the front yard, Asha wished she'd stalled longer. She drew in a breath to quell her nerves, then strode forward. Thanos and her other hound walked at her side. The baby was cradled in her arms.

She opened her mouth to state her name, but the guard dipped his head and extended his arm to invite her inside, "Come in."

"Thank you."

The hounds had to file behind her to get through the door, and even then she heard one of their spines scrape. Still, she was glad to have brought them. They stuck to her sides, creating a buffer from the crowds and preventing her from getting jostled or her toes getting stepped on. Hearing all the voices, the baby's eyes opened. Asha rocked back and forth to keep him from crying.

When she looked back for Ain, he was still outside the door. The guard wasn't letting him in. Asha spun and headed towards them. The hounds nipped at the ankles of any yautjas that didn't get out of her way quick enough.

"He's with me."

The guard kept his eyes on Ain.

Asha stepped closer, hardening her voice, "I said he's with me. Let him in."

The guard rumbled but stepped to the side to allow Ain to pass.

She punched Ain's shoulder, "I didn't even have to give him my name."

His green eyes narrowed at her with a growl, but she couldn't help but smile at his envy.

Asha assumed she wouldn't recognize anyone. As they were walking through the courtyard though, she spotted a familiar face. His amber eyes were unmistakable. Besides, he was the bulkiest male there. The skulls on each shoulder only made him look larger.

Zagros walked up to her right away, but it took a minute for him to take her in. His eyes were drawn to her long, bright red loincloth first. They lingered on the dagger strapped to her hips. His eyes went from the lines on her belly to the three jagged scars on her forearm. A deep hum pulsed from his chest.

"You've never looked more like a proper female than now--and with hounds at your side and a _suckling_ in your arms as well...It is a gorgeous sight."

She felt her cheeks redden. The heat climbed all the way up to her ears. Asha bashfully dropped her head and crossed an arm in front of her stomach. Here he was calling her gorgeous and all she could think about was the stretch marks on her belly.

Zagros nudged her arm out of the way then lifted her chin with his fingers, "Don't be shy. Every mark on your body tells a story. Show them proudly."

Her lips curved into a smile.

"I have faith your boy will grow into a great hunter."

"How did you know its a boy?"

"I kept up with your file even though I didn't visit. You've done well for yourself. I suppose you haven't given Uh'luka a second thought?"

Asha's lips parted slightly, considering a response.

"Or maybe you have?"

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Do you mind holding him?"

Zagros carefully took the child from her arms.

She turned away so quickly Ain had to grab her arm, "You don't want to get lost in here. One of the guards has a very fierce reputation." He led her through the house then pointed down the hall, "Go left then right twice."

"Ok."

"Left, right, right."

"That's pretty simple Ain, I got it."

Asha strolled down the hall. She took a left, then a right. At the next junction, there was a sign. Her reading skills hadn't improved much, but she recognized the 'authorized personnel only' signs from her job. It told her not to go right. She hesitated, but Ain had been very insistent it was another right.

She swung around the corner and immediately noticed the two armed guards stationed the hall. Asha kept her eyes ahead of her as she passed them. Still, the grey dreads and pewter beads caught her attention. She scrutinized the red and black mottling out of the corner of her eye.

Asha stopped, then took a step back as she turned to the guard, "Uh'luka?"

Neither guard moved a muscle.

Her eyes roamed over him meticulously. There were more bands in his hair, more scars. His armor was scuffed, and a couple of spikes on his mask were broke. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew it was him. Her heart pounded and her stomach rolled with a mix of both glee and dread.

She realized she was just standing there, staring at him, "It's good to see you."

When he still didn't say a word, Asha rubbed the back of her neck, forgetting everything she had waited to tell him.

"...I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk, or get something to eat, and just talk."

Asha stared up at his mask lenses, waiting for a response.

"Uh'luka?"

Silence.

Her eyes slowly dropped to her feet, "Right. You're on duty. I shouldn't have bothered you..."

Ignoring the crushing weight in her chest, Asha looked down the hall. There weren't any bathrooms. She'd made a wrong turn after all. It was nothing but a dead end. With a Yaut hound on each side of her, Asha turned on her heels. She kept her head high as she walked away.


	75. Chapter 74

His heart hammered in his chest, trying to break free. For months he'd longed to see her. Ain had told him little, only that she was rehabilitating a hound and that Asha was pregnant. Now she had two perfectly trained _Yaut_ hounds and no _suckling_ in her arms. Uh'luka didn't know if she'd lost the _suckling_, or if it was his to begin with.

Now that she was finally in front of him and he could get the answers he wanted, he was on duty. A guard was expected to stand like a statue--motionless and silent. Uh'luka hoped that she'd go for the door he was guarding, just so he could touch her again, hold her in his arms. Instead, he had to watch her walk away.

Asha's footsteps didn't go far, just around the corner. Her voice was so low, he assumed she was talking to herself, "Don't be a coward!"

Uh'luka held his breath.

A few moments later, he was blessed with the sight of her coming down the hall again. He could only watch from the corner of his eyes, but it made his knees weak. She strode forward with confidence, her arms swinging at her sides and her head up. The younger hound glanced up at her as he kept pace. The other one, with the broken spines and scars, had his eyes dead set on him and the second guard. Something made him think she didn't need the hounds for protection though.

Asha stopped in front of him again. She shifted her stance and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Um, actually there's something else I wanted to say."

Uh'luka let out a long, slow breath. It was the only communication he could give.

"I'm sorry."

His breath caught. Out of all the things he expected her to say, that was not one. If anything, he was the one that owed an apology. Several, actually.

"I called you unhonorable for hunting humans. I called you a liar, a cheater, and an asshole. I made you think I was leaving the planet. I overreacted, didn't let you explain yourself that day, didn't believe you."

Asha was strong, but not in the way most yautjas think. It took true strength to forgive and apologize. Asha was everything he wanted in a female--gentle, yet fierce. Forgiving, yet unyielding when something truly mattered to her.

"And I'm sorry for assuming you knew my culture when it took me so long to learn yours."

He waited for her to say more.

Asha looked up at him, waiting for him to respond.

She took one step back and started to shift away. His heart raced. His muscles tensed as he fought to keep himself in place. Uh'luka wanted to prove himself a good mate for her. If he moved or spoke, it wouldn't show his improved self-control or dedication to the job.

Asha's eyes glazed over with a frown, and he felt it like a lash to his heart.

Uh'luka realized he was making the same mistake again. He was treating her like a yautja female. As she turned away, Uh'luka reached for her arm. He didn't grab or try to restrain her. His fingers just barely grazed her skin.

There was a growl from the other guard, as well as her _Yaut_ hounds, but he ignored it.

Asha swiveled to look at him, her brown eyes wide and expecting.

His throat was so tight he could barely get the words out, "What's the proper response to an _ooman_ apology? Because I just want my mate back."

She let out a breath as her eyes dropped to the ground, then she looked up at him, "That works just fine."

Asha took a step towards him. She lifted her hands to him and traced her fingers around the edges of his armor. As her fingers slid up his biceps she took another step forward. They were inches apart. As her hands slid over his chest he noticed the deep color in her cheeks.

"I'll send you my address. As soon as you're off duty, come over."

She pulled her arms back and started to turn away. With a hungry growl, Uh'luka stooped to grab her hips. He lifted her off the ground and brought her against his body. The hounds leaped forward in unison. He felt the heat of their breath against his legs.

"At ease! Thanos, Jupiter…"

They backed off.

His arms tightened and a deep rumble came from his chest, "I'll have you now."

Uh'luka reached back to slide open the door he'd been guarding, then swiveled inside. He didn't bother with the lights. His eyes scanned for a suitable place to breed her. Inside the room was tables and chairs, too hard for her soft flesh. His eyes stopped when he spotted the russet-colored pelt on the wall.

Uh'luka stomped forward and yanked it down, hearing it tear. He spread it on the floor and dropped to his knees with the ooman in his arms. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst. Uh'luka reminded himself not to harm her--but he was not gentle.

Most yautjas didn't bother to fully remove clothes, but Uh'luka wanted flesh. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his scales. His fingers reached for the fabric of her tube top and tore it down the middle, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. His hands went to the belt of her loincloth next. He tore it off just as easily and discarded the fabric.

He leaned back to get a full view of her body but it wasn't enough. His hand went to his mask. The tubes released with a hiss of air and he let the metal drop to the tile. His arm swooped around her midsection to draw her to him so his tusks could trail across her throat. His jaws parted, allowing his tongue to slide down the vein that gave away her racing pulse.

Her head tipped back as her lips parted with a soft moan. Under the metal codpiece, his cock jumped excitedly. His mouth traveled lower. When his tongue lashed across her nipple, her breathing hitched up a notch. Her scent ripened as he continued to tease her.

Asha arched into every touch, trembled in his arms, and moaned until she could take no more. Her fingers jumped to his armor. She pressed the release levers to remove his forearm guards, then jerked the straps to release the armor from his thighs and the spaulders on his shoulders. Her hands were shaking by the time she grasped his weapon harness.

The only thing left was his plated codpiece and loincloth. Her finger slowly traced the top of the leather band. He couldn't help but feel a familiar stirring in his belly. Her hands undid the buckle to the codpiece then tossed it aside. Asha grabbed the strings to his loincloth but before she untied it, her eyes flickered up to his.

His claws slid into her hair with a purr. It started out quiet but steadily built in his chest, increasing in depth and volume. He used the sound to reassure her. Though he was being rough, he was in control. He would not harm her.

Asha's fingers drew the string back and the cloth fell away. His cock twitched between them, swollen and leaking precum. Both still on their knees, Uh'luka used his hands to widen her stance. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly forced his hips forward. A feeling like an ocean wave crashed over him as he joined with her.

He sank into her tight, wet heat, groaning all the way in. Asha managed no more than a stunned gurgle. His thrusts were dominant and powerful. They started out slow and deep but then became shallow and fast. As she started to lean back, her nails dug into his shoulder. His arm looped around her waist to keep her in place as he continued to invade her.

Her other hand went to the back of his head, fisting around a cluster of his dreads. He felt her body tighten. Her channel clamped down around him. Uh'luka got caught in the endless waves of pleasure and echoed her moans.

Finally, her body gave way. Asha cried out, her body in a spasm, before slumping against him. He allowed himself to do the same. Uh'luka let out a throaty bellow and arched his back, jerking his hips as he trembled and pumped seed into her body. He fell back onto the pelt, pulling Asha with him.

Unlike a yautja female, Asha wouldn't move away immediately afterward. She was content to lie on top of his chest, panting. His manhood slowly softened and shrank inside her. When she finally caught her breath, she stretched up to kiss him. Uh'luka made a soft rattle, then briefly rubbed the side of his face against her cheek.

He could have spent hours like that, but the hounds growled, signaling someone was approaching. Asha rolled off him and immediately reached for her clothes. They were nothing more than shredded cloth. She clutched the pelt to her body as the door opened.

A wide, burly male stood in the doorway, blocking the light from the hallway. Uh'luka recognized Zagros immediately. At first, he feared rebuke, but then his eyes spotted the _suckling_ in Zagros's arms. It was a tiny thing, almost contained in the palm of the male's hand. Uh'luka stood up to see it better.

"Who is it?"

Uh'luka cocked his head before remembering her primitive sight. Asha couldn't see Zagros in the dark. "It's the owner of the house."

Her head dropped to the torn pelt they'd just had sex on. "Oh shit."

Uh'luka's chest pulsed with an amused rumble before his attention turned back to the _suckling_. The bony crests of its head were small and round. There were small tusks at the tips of its mandibles but no teeth. It squirmed inside the cloth it was wrapped in and open its eyes. When it let out a cry, Asha's eyes squinted in the dark.

"Zagros?"

The male turned on the light, making Asha wince.

"It is you." Asha clamored up, keeping the pelt wrapped around her torso.

Zagros handed over her _suckling_, then turned to Uh'luka as he got dressed, "You abandoned your post."

"Yes."

His amber eyes went from Asha to Uh'luka, "_Ooman_ lives are fleetingly short. Make every day count."

Uh'luka brought his arm across his chest in a show of gratitude.

Asha's mind was still catching up, "This is your house? You gave Uh'luka a job?"

"Yes."

"Did you...did you set this up?"

"No, that credit goes to Ain."

Zagros stepped to the side and Ain popped his head through the doorway, "Have you told Uh'luka it's his offspring yet?"

"Ain!"

Uh'luka pivoted towards Asha and the tiny _suckling_ in her arms, "It is mine?"

She nodded.

Even though its skin was mottled with faint red spots, he hadn't dared to hope.

"It's a boy."

Asha stepped closer and shifted the _suckling_ in her arms, offering it to him. Uh'luka's muscles twitched but he didn't lift his hands. _Sucklings_ were fragile and cried out when they were not with their bearer. Yautja females protected them fiercely.

"You don't want to hold him?" He could detect the sadness in her voice.

"I've never…"

"You've never held a baby?"

"Our females don't permit it."

Her lips broadened into a smile. Asha extended her arms towards him again, "Just hold him sideways in your arms like I do. Support his head."

Uh'luka cradled his son in his arms with a hum. It was almost weightless. Ever so gently, he stroked the _suckling's_ cheek with his thumb. The _suckling's_ mandibles twitched. He immediately turned his head in search of milk. As Uh'luka looked down at the tiny _suckling_ a feeling filled his chest.

When he looked up at Asha though, tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, "What did I do wrong now?"

Asha let out a giggle and quickly wiped her eyes, "Nothing. Humans sometimes tear up when they're happy too."

"You're an awful, confusing species...but I love you."

~An deireadh~ (Irish for "The end")


End file.
